Fire Emblem Fates: The Dark Continent
by Elltiana
Summary: 2 years after Anankos defeat and restored peace of the 3 kingdoms, but peace didn't last long. Anankos powers has yet to disappeared from the world. The 3 kingdoms united once again to stop the evil of Anankos powers. A existing kingdom that was been discovered but never been told. The prince and his retainers from the existing kingdom are desperately looking for help. ACCEPTING OC
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start the chapter, I already have the pairing for this story. But, in the game, I'm sad that Jacob and Flora can't have a support conversation. Why Nintendo!? Whatever! I'm going to pair them, because during my conquest run. Flora stays in Nohr, because of Jacob. I think they would make a good couple.**

 **The kid pairing is going to be hard. So, you guys can help on the kids pairing. Thinking of the pairing for the kids is hard.**

 **The support conversation between Xander and Hinoka wasn't that interesting, but they do make a cute couple. I love Ryoma and Camilla support conversation. It was funny and yet cute when Ryoma confession to Camilla. Leo and Sakura conversation was cute even tho Leo is a jerk at first then apologize to Sakura. Takumi and Elise was cute too. Elise just wants someone to play with and Takumi resists the things that she wants to do that was common in Hoshido. I don't know I should do the pairing I did in my Revelation run. Jacob was the only guy who didn't get married in my Revelation run. If I do then I reveal them at the end of the chapter. I'll be accepting OCs for retainers for the Royals besides Corrin. Azura will be the only one to have three retainers. The old retainers are no longer retainers, but they will still be in the army.**

 **Oh and this is my first Fire Emblem fanfiction. So, I hope you can help with grammar, punctuation, and more in my story. I want to improve my story. ^^**

 **No time to waste! Let's begin the chapter! Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

It's been 2 years since Anankos was defeated and restored peace between the 3 kingdoms. Everyone was filled with joy and happiness for 2 years. Nohr is no longer covered in dark as the bright light appeared since the defeat of Anankos. Hoshido is still warm and bright. Valla has been rebuild by Corrin and along with his siblings that help restored the Kingdom of Valla. Everything was at peace, but not everything was still at peace. Small things were happening outside of each kingdom. A few weeks ago, a whole forest was disintegrated by an unknown. No one knows what caused the forest to disintegrate or what happened to it. Some people think it was the work of ruffians at burn the forest and some think it was caused by wildfire. It was still unknown to many people. None of the investigators had no reports of what happened to the forest. Hoshido, Nohr, and Valla is on high alert from the incident of the disintegrate forest.

* * *

In the Kingdom of Valla, Corrin is in the room thinking about the incident in his mind. He walking to the window and look through it. He sees everyone is enjoying the peace in Valla that he restored alongside his siblings, the army, and his wife Azura, but he wonder if he did achieve peace to the world. As he was lost in thoughts, the door open. Corrin turns to the door and it appears to be Azura. She walks up to him wondering what is wrong.

"Is there something wrong, my love?" she asks.

Corrin sighs lightly. "I'm was thinking about the incident that happened a few weeks ago. Not only that, I'm not sure if I did achieve peace."

Azura was confused on what Corrin just said. "What makes you said that? You defeated Anankos and restored peace of the 3 kingdoms." she grab his arms and place her head on it.

"I may bring peace into the this world, but I have a weird feeling that something isn't right." Corrin frowns.

Azura wasn't sure if Corrin is telling the truth or not, but she also had a strange feeling about the incident. "Well, I also had that feeling too. It's like there some of Anankos power has yet to disappear from this world." she grip on Corrin's arms.

Corrin's eyes widen. "What?! I thought we destroyed all of his power. This is bad." he bit his lip.

He turns around and walks to the bed and sat down on the side of the bed. He ran his hand through his hair and sighs. Corrin was thinking too much and now Anankos power is back. "Did Anankos share his power with someone else besides Garon and Gunter?"

Did Anankos share his powers? Did someone took his power without no one noticing it? How did they get his power? All these thoughts were running through Corrin mind. Azura sat down on the side of the bed beside of Corrin.

"You're thinking too much, dear. I think you need to lay down and clear your mind."

"I think so too, but how are you sure it is Anankos powers?"

"We can't be certain yet and I hope it isn't his power that is still out here. If it is then we have a problem."

"Well, we don't know where to start at or where to look that. The only evidence we have is the disintegrated forest."

Azura starts to think and said, "What if we go to the disintegrate forest and see what happen there. There's probably some clues that we can find there."

"I was thinking the same thing. I guess we should go there tomorrow with our retainers as well to be safe."

"It is getting dark and you need to do your paperwork as well. Don't forget that you are running a kingdom too," Azura reminded Corrin at he is ruling a kingdom.

Corrin looks at Azura and sighed annoyingly. He hates doing paperwork. It was boring for him to do. It was too much work for him to handle and ruling a kingdom. Azura chuckles. She kissed Corrin cheek.

"You will be fine. Well, I better get going. I promise Kana that I'll spend time with her today. So, don't stress yourself, right." she places her hand on Corrin cheek and smiles.

The warmth of Azura touch warms Corrin's heart. He places his hand on hers. "Don't worry. I won't. Not to you." he smiles.

Azura stood up and leaves the room to see Kana. Corrin sighs lightly as he stood up from the bed and head out to his room and to continue his work.

* * *

In another continent, the whole continent was covered in complete darkness. There is no single life that existed in the land. No animals, grass, plants, water, and light. Nothing was left besides dead trees, dried up lakes and rivers, the dead sense of the air, and dead town peoples. The sky was dark and clouded and the light perished for a long time. The sun is gone from each passing years. Everyone that lived in the continent suddenly disappeared without a trace, but there was two shadowy figure walking in the dead forest. They figured out how to restored back to its regular state.

"Lord Takaya, we must find someone who can help us restore this continent." said the man in his late 20's riding his horse.

He was wearing red armor with yellow trims on the end of each armor, black pants, brown boots, and black gloves, orange short hair, and gray eyes. He looks like he was a commander before the continent was covered in darkness. He also looks like a retainer Takaya who is 18 years old and still young. Takaya was wearing a long black coat with yellow trims on the end of the coat, gray pants, black boots, brown fingerless gloves, spiky white hair, and green eyes.

Takaya turns around to the man in his horse. "I know, Helios. We just need to get out of here first and head to the Kingdom of Valla."

Helios looked at Takaya confused and asked, "Kingdom of Valla? Why that kingdom, My Lord?"

Takaya frowns. "I heard that the Kingdom of Valla was restored back to its regular state 2 years ago by a young boy who is the same age as me, but only that. That's where Anankos once ruled Valla and wants to destroy both Hoshido and Nohr." He stops and see the sea.

"How interesting. We can figure out about Anankos in the past and how he was defeated in battle." Helios looks around to see if any boats are still around.

Takaya nods his head. "Yes, and probably talk to Valla's new King as well. There's a lot of things I want to talk about," Takaya stares at the sea waiting for Helios to find a boat. "Helios, do you know who is the new King of Valla?"

Helios shook his head no. "No, I don't know, My Lord. Or how he looks like."

Takaya folds his arms on his chest. "I guess we just to figure out ourselves."

Helios found a small boat for them to use to cross the sea with. "My lord, I have found a boat to use for us to cross the sea."

Takaya nods head to the boat. "It's time to head to Valla and find the King to help us. The Kingdom of Zeno is in danger by the new King that murdered my father." he grip his hand tight.

Helios looks at Takaya and closed his eyes. "My Lord, this isn't the time to think about your father death. Your father knows that he wants you to save this kingdom from that man who murder him to take the throne," He crossed his arms on his chest.

Takaya looks up at the skies and sees it's still dark and clouded. No lights appear out behind the dark cloud. Helios also looked up and see the dark clouds covered the bright light behind the clouds.

"We should go before they spot us, My Lord."

"Yes, we should go." Takaya lay down on the boat.

"As you wish my lord," Helios bow the boat out of the sea and head out to Valla. "This trip will take a while to reach Valla on a boat."

"As long we make it to Valla. We should be fine, Helios." Takaya closes his eyes to catch some sleep.

* * *

In Kana's Room, she was sitting on the bed waiting for Azura to come to spend time with her. She loves spending time with her mother when she reads, plays, and talk about flowers. She loves giving flowers to Azura as a gift and love to her.

"Where is mama," as Kana kick her feet in the air. "She said she will come and spend time with me."

The door open and Azura appeared at the open door. "I'm sorry that I'm late, Kana." She enter in the room and closed the door from behind.

Kana jump out of the bed and runs up to Azura. "It's okay, Mama. As long I am able to spend time with you," she smiles.

Azura smiles and chuckles. "Should we get started then?"

Kana grab Azura arms and pull her to the bed. "Mama, can you read me a story?"

"Of course," Azura sat down on the side of the bed. "So, what do you want me to read?"

"Oh, wait here. I'll go and search for it," Kana runs off and goes to the shelf full of books. She starts looking for the book on the shelves, but she can't find it. "Ooooh, where is it? I know it is in here somewhere."

"Something the matter, Kana?" Azura stood up from the bed.

Kana kept searching for the book. She turn around to her mom and starts to cry. "I-I can't find it, Mama." she sobs.

Azura went up to Kana and bends down to her knee. She reach her hand to Kana's cheek and wipe her tears and smiles. "It is alright. I can tell you a story instead from a book. Would you like that instead?"

Kana wipe her tears and smiles. "Of course, Mama. I love it when you tell stories." as she put her hand behind her back.

Azura chuckled. "Let's go to your bed before we start." she stood up and walks to Kana bed.

Kana stood up and followed her mother to her bed so she can start telling Kana a story. Kana got on her bed and waits for Azura to her a story. Azura sat on the side of the bed.

"So mama, what is the story you are going to tell me about?" Kana ask. She was excited to know what story is going to be told from her mother.

Azura smiles. "This is a story is going to be about how the Prince found his Princess and how they fell in love," she answered.

"I wonder who is this Prince and Princess!"

"I'm sure you will find it interesting, Kana."

"Oooh, can you start the story, Mama? I can't wait any longer!" Kana begs.

"If you calm down then I'll start." she said sarcastically.

"Alright, Mama. I'll calm down."

"Once upon a time..."

* * *

 **This chapter is short. I was planning to make the chapter longer, but I was losing ideas already. So mother and daughter bonding time, Usually Azura will tell ghost stories, but since Kana is young. I decide not too. I highly doubt Kana will able to sleep if Azura tells her ghost stories. Making Kana to sleep with her parents. I find this chapter a little off in my end. Maybe of OOC? IDK. I'm not good making the characters stay in character. That's too hard for to do, but I will try my best to do so.**

 **Anyways, I'll be accepting OC's before I start the next chapter. So, here the application for OC as retainers. Like I said before Azura will the only one with 3 retainers. The rest will be two for the rest of the royals. Corrin will not have any retainers. You can't make OC with the same royals.  
** **Good Luck! I'm looking forward to these OC's in the story.  
EDIT: The retainers are for the first generation royals. You can make the max of 2 OC's to server one of the royals. As long they don't server the same master.**

 **EDIT 2: I'm no longer accepting OC's!**

 **Name:  
** **Age:  
** **Gender:  
** **Description:  
** **Personality:  
** **History:  
** **Class (promoted class are allowed):  
** **Master:**

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I'm surprised that I got some OC's in minutes. Special thanks to Kaixa 9-1-3 for helping me with my grammar errors to make the story to have more flow.**

 **I have a lot OC's submitted as retainers. That's a good start. Hopefully, more OC's will come soon. They will have a big role in the story as retainers since they are servants to the first generation royals.**

 **I was planning to have the male Kana in the story too, but I don't know what to name him since the female is named Kana. So, you guys can help me choose a name for the male one. I still haven't decided the pairings for the kids yet.**

 **Oh, I haven't revealed the parings for the first generation. I'm posting to them in the next chapter, but the OC's and their master will be posted here. The second generation royals won't have retainers in this story yet. Maybe later on, the second generation royals will have retainers.**

 **So, let's get start with the story. Enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

In the Kingdom of Nohr, everyone was happy to see the bright light in the skies. There were no more dark clouds covering the lights. Everyone was able to farm and grow food. The trees, animals, plants, and water have been returned to life in Nohr. Everyone enjoyed the new life of Nohr and the new King and Queen of Nohr. They never suspected that King Xander would marry the Second Princess of Hoshido. Some of the Nohrians couldn't accept that Their King has married the Second Princess of Hoshido. They thought it was a joke to Nohr. Some think it's for the peace between Hoshido and Nohr. Which most of the Nohrians agreed. They can't do anything, but to accept the new Queen from Hoshido.

* * *

Outside of Castle Krakenburg, Hinoka was sitting on the edge of the bridge looking at the clouds passing by through the sky. She was thinking about herself being the Queen of Nohr. Normally, she wouldn't think about this, but she felt that she is not worthy to be the Queen of Nohr. She never thought the Nohrians would accept her as the Queen of this Kingdom. Hinoka thought that some of the Nohrians wouldn't accept her at all. Maybe she thought it would cause an uproar in Nohr, but that doesn't seem to be the case. At least, she was able to understand the Nohrians a bit more. She stood up and went inside the castle to find Xander to talk about the incident.

As she was looking for him, she heard whispers behind the door. They were mumbling about something. Hinoka stood still and listens to the mumbling behind the door.

"We should do something about the Queen here. She's nothing more than a useless Queen. She can't do anything in Nohr. Xander is being selfish to choose the Second Princess of Hoshido to be our Queen."

"You should shut your mouth. King Xander will get angry to anyone who talks back to Queen Hinoka."

"Pfft. What will Xander going to do with me? He can't do anything to me."

"You are talking like you are higher than King Xander himself. I think you shouldn't talk about King Xander behind his back like that. He's going to cut your throat."

As Hinoka was standing in front of the door listening to the mumbling.

"What are you doing?" A voice from behind spoke to her.

Hinoka jumped and turned to the voice. It was Leo who had his hands on his back. The prince was wondering what Hinoka was doing.

"Oh, it's just you, Leo," Hinoka sighed lightly. "Why are you here?"

Leo closed his eyes and sighs. "I was going to ask you the same thing," he opened his eyes and looked at the door. "So, why are you standing here?"

Hinoka looks at Leo and sighs. "Someone is talking about me and Xander through this door. I don't know what to do about this madness of me being Queen of Nohr. Everyone in Nohr is criticizing me as Queen here."

"So, you're going to let people keep criticizing you as the Queen of Nohr. If you keep this up then no one will respect you as Queen here. Hinoka, you need to learn how to defend yourself, if you knew that this is going to happen when you married Xander."

"I did, but I didn't think it will be this bad."

Leo walk passed Hinoka and opened the door. When he opened the door, the two nohrian soldiers quickly went back to their post. Leo put his hands behind his back staring at the two soldiers.

"I see. Well, we should get going, Hinoka. We have some business we need to attend too." he said sarcastically.

Leo turned around and walked away. Hinoka was confused, but decide to go with the flow and followed Leo. The two soldiers sigh in relief. They thought they were going to be punished by Leo.

"That was a close call." said one of the Nohrian soldier.

"See what I told you. We could get in trouble if we keep this up." said the other Nohrian soldier.

"They didn't hear us. Did they?" the soldier kept yapping. "I don't think they can do anything to stop us."

"What are you two talking about?" a voice from behind.

The two soldiers jumped as they heard the voice. They turned around to see who it is. A young man wearing dark green armor, black pants and boots, silver gauntlets, and silver helmet. He looks like he is in his 20's. He gave a serious look at the two soldiers who were slacking off at their post. The two soldiers never seen or met him.

"Who are you? What are you doing in the castle," the Nohrian soldier demanded. "You're not allowed to be in the castle without special permission!"

"It sounds like you guys didn't know me at all," the young man folded his arms on his chest. "Why were you guys slacking off you post?"

"W-we're not slacking off. You're just m-making that up!"

"Oh really? Damn, I must be dumb or something."

"Y-yeah! You're dumb."

"Please! You soldiers shouldn't talk about the King and Queen of Nohr like that. They saved the world from being perished. You should be thankful."

"That may be true, but it doesn't mean that the King need to marry the Second Princess of Hoshido!"

The young man was getting annoyed by the soldier. "Does it really matter who King Xander married?"

"Of course, it does!"

"Talking to you is pointless. Now then, if you excuse me. I have something important to do." The young man walks passed the two soldiers and leaves the room.

One of the soldiers remembered something and said, "Wait! You're not allowed to go any further."

The young man stopped and turned his back to the soldiers. "What are you talking about? I'm allowed to roam freely in the castle."

"If you are authorized to be in the castle then who are you?" the soldier asked.

The young man sighed in annoyance. "My name is Graham. I am Prince Leo's retainer," he replied calmly.

"Prince Leo's retainer..." the soldier bowed to apologize. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know!"

Graham turned his back and leave to attend his business. The other soldier looks confused on what his friend just did.

"Retainer? What is a retainer?" he asked.

"A retainer is a servant to a noble." his friend replied.

The soldier was shocked. "Oh, I see..."

"Anyways, we should shut our mouth about this. I don't want to get kicked out by the royals. I like working here."

"Fine! Let's just do our jobs here!"

* * *

In the King's Room, Xander was working very hard to make everyone in Nohr to be able to live in peace and wanted everyone to accept Hinoka as their Queen. Although, he wanted everyone to understand her and make her feel welcome in Nohr, but he has to deal with some people that didn't like his idea of marrying the Second Princess of Hoshido. As he was doing his paperwork, someone opened the door to the room. It was Hinoka that enter in the room. She closed the door from behind and walked up to Xander from behind.

"You're still doing paperwork, darling." as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

Xander smiled. "Of course, my dear. So, how did it go?" he asked.

Hinoka moved her hands away from Xander's shoulders and head towards to the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed. She sighed lightly and didn't reply back. Xander turned to Hinoka wondering what's wrong. He stood up from his chair and went towards the bed and sat down beside her.

"What's wrong, Hinoka? If there's something wrong, please just tell me. I don't want you to have all the pain to yourself."

Hinoka leaned on Xander's arms. "I was going to come and ask you something. As I was trying to find you, I heard the soldiers talking about me being the Queen of Nohr, but not only that I'm getting criticized by the people of Nohr here. I don't know what to do, Xander. Maybe I'm not worthy to be your Queen and wife."

"No, you're wrong. I've loved you ever since the day I laid eyes on you. So, you are worthy to be my wife."

"Maybe to you, but not to the people of Nohr."

Xander sighed deeply. "You keep doubting yourself when you became my Queen. I won't let this happened to you. I'll find a way for everyone to respect you and make you feel welcome in Nohr."

"You don't have to do this by yourself. I too needed to do this as well. I need to defend myself from the people who are criticizing me. I won't be able move forward with you helping me all the time."

Xander chuckled. "Of course, whatever my Queen commands."

"Now, you sound like a servant."

"Well, you are my Queen," Xander leaned down and nudges on Hinoka cheeks. Hinoka out a small laugh and smiled. "Anyways, what were you going to ask me?"

Hinoka has totally forgot all about it. "Oh, I almost forgot about it," she continued. "Well, I was going to ask you about the incident that happened a few weeks ago."

"You mean the forest that was disintegrated."

"Yes, do you know what caused the forest to disappear?"

"No, I don't know what could make the forest disappear. Maybe Corrin or Azura would probably know the answer."

Hinoka started to yawn. "It's getting late now. We should get some rest."

"You should go to sleep first. I still have some work to do."

"Just don't stay up too long. I don't want to see you exhausted when you wake up."

"I'll be just fine, Hinoka," Xander stood up from the bed and walked to the door and turned to Hinoka. "Sleep well."

"You need to stay safe and don't stay up all night."

"Don't worry. I won't." Xander opened the door and left the room and closed the door from behind.

As he left, Hinoka sighed lightly and started changing clothes into her nightgown to be more comfortable. She laid down on the bed thinking about the people of Nohr who criticized her. It was hard for her to stop and think about it all the time. This usually never happened when she married Xander, but now it's getting out of hand. Hinoka started to fall asleep and slept in peace.

* * *

In the ocean, Takaya and Helios were still crossing the sea. It has been a while since they were in the open sea. Takaya started think who is the new King of Valla. Helios looked at Takaya wondering what he was thinking.

"My Lord, what is on your mind?" he asked.

"I'm trying to imagine how the King of Valla looks like. I'm hoping it is not some guy who wouldn't attack the innocent and isn't too nice to enemies." Takaya answered.

Helios saw something from the horizon. "I see something up ahead, My Lord."

Takaya looked ahead and saw the land. "We're here. The Kingdom of Valla." Takaya turned to Helios. "After we land, we need to rest. Rowing this boat must be tiresome. I'm sorry about that."

Helios chuckled. "I'm fine, Lord Takaya. I still have some bones in me. And I do need some sleep. It is getting late."

Takaya smiled. He turned his back to look at the Kingdom of Valla. "Finally, we have reached to the Kingdom of Valla. We just need to find the King who rules this kingdom and tell us about Anankos and hope he may be able to help us."

* * *

 **Once again, I was losing ideas again. This chapter was a little insane in my point. Hinoka is getting criticized by the people of Nohr. Leo helped her out by telling her that she need to defend herself from getting criticize from the people of Nohr. She feels that useless to nothing about it. She can't relied on Xander to help her all the time. Oh Leo, since when you became nice. The scene of Hinoka and Xander was troublesome for me to do. 0-0**

 **Thanks to everyone for posting their OC's. There were about 4 people that want Leo as their master. Damn, is Leo being loved now? I never knew he was that popular. :D  
I fix some somethings of the OC's History. I hope that is okay for some people that I change somethings of their OC's. Oh, DLC class are allowed as well, but the B** **allistician class. Um? No, I don't think that should be a class that all. ^^"  
The Ballistician will not be accepted. I think they use the Ballista instead of a class. Also, no amiibo class will not be accepted. It's impossible to get them this era of FE. ^^**

 **Leo slots for retainers are full.**

 **Azura have 2 already retainers. She needs one more.**

 **Xander, Ryoma, Elise, Camilia, and Takumi have 1 retainer. They need one more.**

 **Sakura and Hinoka still needs 2. No love for them. ;-;**

 **Here are the OC's.**

 **EDIT: Alrighty then, I got a bunch of OC's. I got too much OC's. I'm not going to accept anymore OC's.**

 **Sugouxxx**

 **Name:** Graham  
 **Age:** 24  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Description:** He's a Young man with Black Military hair cut and Blue eyes. He's wearing Dark Green Armor , Black Pants, Black Boots, Silver Gauntlets and Silver Helmet.  
 **Personality:** He's very serious and strict soldier. He always rational on the battlefield or relax time. He admires people from fighting style and always ask spare with them. He gracefully accepts when he's losing and always train to become more strong after that. He dislike people who're only wasting their time, or can't act serious on the battlefield. However, He very happy to teach, spare, or training when they ask, or they give feedback to him. He's someone who eats most fastest.  
 **History:** Graham is b*** son from Nohrian mother who's cheating with Hoshidan Noble. When he's a learned truth about his Origin, he forgives his mother because even he is b*** son, she still takes care him. He lived as a soldier from 16 for making sure he's getting money to his mother who lives poorly after that. He does not hate hoshidan even after learning about the truth because he knows all of the situation come from his mother. After the anankos arc, He's become Leo Retainer.  
 **Class:** Mercenary  
 **Master:** Leo

 **Gamergirl101**

 **Name** **:** Raphael (Nickname is Ralph)  
 **Age:** 19 (I guess in the story he is 21 or 22)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Description:** Raphael has blonde hair and mismatched eyes (one eye gold and the other green). He wears a butler uniform (similar to Jakob's outfit). (His hair style is similar to Kirito - Sword Art Online)  
 **Personality:** He is very introverted, but is willing to aid his allies. Although clumsy, he is willing to get the task done. He does have a fear of being mocked by others.  
 **History:** Since he was young, he was bullied around and Raphael looks up to Jakob. The butler taught the boy how to be a butler. Yet, Ralph (Raphael's nickname) was clumsy and would trip often (kinda like Sumia from Fire Emblem Awakening). Because he had strangely mismatched eyes, Ralph was bullied and discriminated. Jakob, however, treated the boy kindly and was proud of who he is. Since then, Ralph felt safer with Jakob and believed the man was like a father.  
 **Class:** Butler  
 **Master:** Leo

 **Emberblitz321**

 **Name:** Randolf  
 **Age:** 19  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Description:** A Wolfskin with black and grey fur. Height of 5'10 with light skin and grey eyes. His black and grey hair is semi-long,spiky,and messy and it is kept in a very short pony tail. He wears hunting clothes with an emphasis on black with light armor on it and he wears a gray colored and tattered cloak to cover his ears.  
 **Personality:** Randolf is mostly silent and tends to keep to himself. He is a wolf of few words and he has a big distrust of people due to hunters killing his pack but does warm up to others that prove that they won't hurt his kind. But while he is mostly silent he is extremely loyal as he fights and sacrifices himself for others he respects especially Leo who has saved him a couple of times and would never give up his allies for anything but while loyal he still keeps a savage side as he keeps a fondness of human meat and always causes as much pain as he can on his enemies.  
 **History:** Randolf was part of a Wolfskin pack but it slowly got wiped out by hunters forcing him to escape and live on his own in the forest. As time went on he disguised himself and started attacking and eating any humans who came to kill Wolfskins gaining him a rep of a forest guardian. One day when the Nohrian royals were visiting a wolfskin pack for a peace treaty a huge hunter group ambushed them. When losing seemed inevitable Randolf who was observing appeared and attacked the hunters knowing of him and defeated all of them. In gratitude, the royals offered Randolf anything but he declined by saying that he just did what he was supposed to do. But Xander was amazed at what this fearsome wolfskin can do he was adamant in wanting Randolf to become his retainer to which he reluctantly agreed to.  
 **Class:** Wolfssegner  
 **Master:** Xander

 **Kaixa 9-3-1**

 **Name:** Drachen Schneider, Würfel is his Wyvern Name  
 **Age:** 28  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Description:** A tall and well built-man,Drachen ALWAYS wears a jet-black,dark red trimmed suit of armor and a helmet that covers his entire face and multiple holes on the visor with 2 bat wings on the side of the head. And a short dark red cape on his back with the length emerging from his shoulder to his waist with a rather large black Dragon Emblem on it . (more or less identical to the wyvern riders armor in Fates/If,albeit with a 'commander' look)  
 **Personality:** Drachen is a kind, hard-working man. He is also somewhat a charmer, and he seems to know exactly what to say, often resulting in women swooning over him, much to his dismay. He always seems to want to help those in trouble,He has an incredibly strong sense of maturity and morality, and a very wide array of knowledge, Despite his excellent swordsmanship and intelligence, however, he is usually portrayed as humble and more respectful of others than of He is hardly ever seen without his armor and helmet,wearing them all the time(even sleeping) Always finds a way to cover his face no matter what or reasons for this are the same as Saizou's.(his handsomeness could attract unwanted attention)  
 **History:** Came from A family of Nobles from Nohr,His father a Veteran Wyvern Lord and his mother a Dark Knight who taught Him their fighting style and very well educated and well-spoken by his parents. Drachen joined the Nohr Army by the age used to show his face but it distracts his female comrades,Not wanting to distract nor burden them anymore he dons his father's armor which is a family heirloom,covered his face and would wear it day and night,proudly.  
 **Class:** Malig Knight  
 **Master:** Azura

 **Kaizero6**

 **Name:** Arder  
 **Age:** 18  
 **Gender:** male  
 **Description:** He's average look with dark blue spiked hair aqua blue eyes  
 **Personality:** He is a bit lazy and laid back, but is good with a katana and the best at making hoshido food (is also half nohr for his mother side)  
 **History:** He joins the hoshido army at the age of 15. His childhood was normal other that training with his father with the way of the sword .  
 **Class:** Swordmaster  
 **Master:** Ryoma

 **(Where is his armor/clothing? D: I probably didn't read it or Was I half sleep or something.)**

 **Pikapikaluv**

 **Name:** Shizuka  
 **Age:** 19  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Description:** Of average height, has an unhealthy pale complexion due to the lack of sunlight she gets, long olive grey hair that is put up in a half bun hairstyle with a single wooden hair chopstick ornament (a precious family heirloom, the other chopstick is missing and is the only thing left she has of her family), spring green eyes, and wears the Onmyoji uniform with no alterations of her own.  
 **Personality:** Paranoid to a sense of being called a weirdo, nervous and shy, but overall friendly and treats others mostly with kindness. Treats any Nohrian with initial fear, but will soon to grow warm to them if they take the time to interact with her. Can hold grudges and secrets very well, but has a bad habit of bottling her negative emotions up. If the bottle were to break she can have a severe breakdown- however, she does this when no one else is around. You can call her sensitive in a sense, but says nothing in retaliation, and merely accepts whatever has been said to heart. Self-conscious and can easily be embarrassed by the right words, insulting or flirting alike. Responsible and a tad bit of a perfectionist due to this and a deep fear of being abandoned if she does one too many mistakes.  
 **History:** Orphaned when she was young due to a Nohrian attack on her village some years prior to the game. Traumatized by the attack, she soon grew to fear Nohr and its people and affected her personality greatly. While she does garner some hatred to Nohr, peace is prior to any of her personal grudges. She grew up in a temple serving as a Shrine Maiden after being taken in by the head priest and an old friend of her village's chief. Two years before the game events, she began studying and training to become an Onmyoji. During her training, she implemented some Nohr spells into her arsenal in order to understand and to hopefully overcome her fear of Nohrians, even if by a little. By the time the game ends, she finished her training and became an Onmyoji. Somewhere between the two years after the game's events (and before the current timeline), she was recruited for her unique repertoire of spells and was soon chosen as a candidate as one of Camila's retainers.  
 **Class:** Onmyoji  
 **Master:** Camila

 **Thebigbrothershows**

 **Name:** Kouta Shiraishi  
 **Age:** 25  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Appearance:** Kouta is a 5 foot 10 with a slender body and has brunette hair that resembles King Corrin hair. He has a good looking face but prefers to conceal it most of the time. Kouta eyes are ocean green. He wears a dark dragon-like armor helmet with dragon horns on top, blood-red scarf across the neck, black cloaked, crescent wing hood on the back, steel lion gauntlet on both arm,elemental rings on each finger, Wyvernslayer holster on his back, twin katana blade attached on both his waist,  
 **Personality:** Kouta is incredibly flippant, casually mouthing off to even the most powerful of the enemy and he generally enjoys showing off and taunting his adversaries as often as he can. Dante also displays a fearless, almost disinterested attitude towards incredibly dangerous situations. As years goes by, Kouta never loses his care-free, soldier attitude. He can be serious when the situation calls for it, but still maintains an overall laid-back demeanor during tense situations, and is never without a witty taunt or comeback. Although seemingly shown at times to be uncaring or callous, Kouta maintains a very strong sense of justice like Corrin and prefers to fight fairly, never fighting innocent or opponents weaker than him. He can be counted on to do the right thing, even if he makes humorously cynical quips about it the entire time. He is extremely loyal and great friends with many people including the King and Queen of Valla, becoming as queen Azura retainer. But from time to time he occasionally tease Azura love for Corrin.  
 **History:** Kouta was the secret child of a Hoshido mother and Nohr father. He grew up to be a Dark knight in the Nohr to be known as the magician of hope. His magic was even rival to prince Leo and soon to be an excellent soldier. But his future didn't go according to as they were when he met prince Corrin. Kouta grew a great bond with Corrin and sworn that he will always protect him. Even if Corrin was a traitor to Nohr, he still sided with him to the end. During his time, promoted as Malig Knight when he resurrected a Wyvern and inherited sword skills like his Hoshido mother. He quick learned sword technique such as iaido, iaijutsu, battodo or battojutsu. His talent eventually led him became general of the Valla army.  
 **Class:** Malig Knight(Currently), Dark Knight(Past)  
 **Master:** Azura

 **AU213**

 **Name:** Ivan  
 **Age:** 31  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Description:** Stranded Hero armor, pale white skin, eye patch on left eye, green spiky hair, and blue eye color  
 **Personality:** kind hearted, strong willed, determined fighter, intelligent strategist, and quick to anger if charge is hurt  
 **History:** Ivan once served as the Captain of the Nohrian Royal Guard but when the war with Hoshido began Ivan chose to stand with Corrin and fought despite being called a traitor. After the war ended Ivan became Elise new retainer and was given his old position as the Royal Guard Captain.  
 **Class:** Hero  
 **Master:** Elise

 **LittlexMui**

 **Name:** Suxi  
 **Age:** 22  
 **Gender:** female  
 **Desc:** shes about 5"3 tall, build is curly hair platinum hair (think about the hair of f!corrin default build, kinda like that) she also has a priestess costume build.  
 **Personality:** energetic, cheerful, a great shooter but can be easily distracted  
 **History:** a hoshidan, Suxi lived with her mother and older brother in a small near Hoshido, during the time Nohr and Hoshido were in war Suxi's brother volunteered to help out in the war, during the time he was gone Suxi's mother's had gotten sick, Suxi was a shrine maiden trying her best to take care of her mother, but years passed and Suxi's mother died and her brother never returned.  
 **Class:** Priestess  
 **Master:** Takumi

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter! I hope this chapter good enough. The application for OC is in the previous chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh gods, more applications incoming. I'm not longer accepting OC's. I'm pretty sure there a lot of OC's. If all of the royals got their retainers, the remaining OC's will be neither the second generation royals retainers, just going to be part of the army, or maybe have them work for royals, but not as retainers. I don't know what I'm going to do with the remaining OC's. Some of you guys who posted OC's without using my application. It's hard to know what their descriptions, history, and personality are. I won't accepted it if you don't use my application. I'm sorry. I'm going to choose one of the OC's to server one of the royals.**

 **Well, I'm going to have the male Kana named Kamui. I think that name is better for the male Kana. He is a serious kid and was to help others. So, I'm going to stick with the male Kana personality in the game.**

 **Well, I guess we should start the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

In the Kingdom of Hoshido, the Hoshidans enjoyed their new life of peace with the Nohrians. They enjoyed and loved their new queen, Camilla. They thought that having the Princess of Nohr as their queen would be bad for the Kingdom of Hoshido, but they slowly warmed up by Camilla's kindness. There were still some who didn't like Camilla as their Queen, but Camilla would do anything to make any Hoshidans accept her as their Queen. She wanted everyone in Hoshido to get along with Nohr by understanding each other. Camilla also loves, caring, and playing with the kids. And Ryoma continued to work very hard for the peace of Hoshido and Nohr. But some of the Hoshidans are still worried about the incident that happened a few weeks ago. They were hoping that their King will able to solve the problem in no time.

* * *

Inside the Castle Shirasagi, Camilla was looking for Ryoma, but she knew that he has been busy for a couple days. She mostly spent her time with her son Shiro, whom she cared so much that she took extra care of him. She also loved her new retainers that she recruited 2 years ago. She got to know them and was able to get along with them well. Camilla went to the garden to relax and listen to the peacefulness of the garden.

As she was relaxing, someone else came to garden to relax. Camilla turned around when she heard footsteps coming closer. It appears to be Ryoma who needed a break from his hard work.

Camilla smiled as her husband approached her. "It seems you're exhausted from work and now you're here."

"Of course, I am. I need some time off from working very hard." Ryoma sighed deeply as he sat down beside of Camilla.

Camilla chuckled and looked at Ryoma. "Just don't push too hard on yourself or you're going to get a special treatment from me."

Ryoma folded his arms and said, "I'll be fine, Camilla. So, don't worry about it too much."

"I should. You know that I'm going to get worried if you push yourself. No one wants to see you exhausted." Camilla leaned her head on Ryoma's shoulders.

They were silent and enjoying each other company, but the silent was interrupted by an old voice.

"One more thing! Make sure you focus your magic at one point, but if you focus too much. You're going to exhaust your energy and won't be able to move your body to use any more magic. Using magic is a difficult task, but I trust that you guys can do it."

"Thank you, Zin."

"It's Uncle Zin!"

"Hehe! Yes, Uncle Zin."

The hoshido soldier left to practice his magic, Zin chuckled to himself and head toward garden. As he headed to the garden, he saw King Ryoma and Queen Camilla together. Ryoma turned his head when he heard footsteps. Seeing an old man approach them.

Zin is an old man with gray spiky hair, wearing the traditional Onmyoji clothing and glasses. He used to be King Sumeragi's retainer, but he regretted the day when Sumeragi died. He was bedridden at that time because he ate a very bad sushi. Something was in the sushi that causes Zin to be confined on his bed. Now, he wanted to redeem himself and returned to Castle Shirasagi when Ryoma became the new King of Hoshido. Ryoma knew that it wasn't Zin's fault. So, Ryoma decided to have Zin to become his retainer. Zin was happy that he became a retainer once again and to serve Ryoma even if he has some old bones in him.

"Zin, what are you doing here?" Ryoma asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Lord Ryoma," Zin looked at Ryoma. "Why are you slacking off from work?"

Ryoma sighed lightly. "I'm not slacking. I need a break from working very hard as King. You know that, Zin."

"It's Uncle Zin!"

Ryoma smiled. "Yes, Uncle Zin."

Camilla laughed. "Well, it seems Uncle Zin is just being sarcastic, my dear. I'm quite surprised that you didn't know that."

"Lady Camilla is right on point, Lord Ryoma. Now then, I have something to discuss." Zin went towards to the chair across them and sat down.

"What would that be?"

"The forest that was disintegrated a few weeks ago. It has been bothering me for quite sometimes now."

Ryoma put his hand on his chin. "Yes, it's quite unusual for a forest to disintegrate. No one was able to determine what happened to it. It's very mysterious."

"I'm sure that Corrin or Azura will know the answer." Camilla folded her arms under her chest.

"And if they don't?" Zin asked.

Camilla and Ryoma didn't know the answer to that question. What if Corrin and Azura didn't know what happened to the forest. They were hoping that the King and Queen of Valla would know exactly what happened.

"I guess I'd take that as NO."

Ryoma rubbed his head while Camilla stood up and remembered something. "Well, you two can enjoy your talk. I remembered something that I have something to do today." Camilla leaned down and kissed Ryoma's cheeks. "Don't do anything reckless." Ryoma nodded his head and Camilla left the garden.

As Camilla left, Zin continued where he left off. "I have a strange feeling about the disintegrated forest. It's like a strong force of power just destroyed the forest without warning. It may affect the whole world."

"A strong force of power?" Ryoma was confused and continued. "What kind of powers?"

"An evil power is all I know," Zin replied.

"I see. We'll look into it in more details about the disintegrated forest later. I'm sure that Corrin and Azura are looking into it soon. I know that they felt the same things as you did, Uncle Zin."

"I hope they find something useful in the forest. We need to know what caused the forest to be destroyed out in the open."

"It could be what you said. As a warning or a sign."

Zin sighed deeply. "We just have to wait and hear it from Lord Corrin and Lady Azura after they have searched the forest." as he looked at the ground.

Ryoma looked at the skies, folded his arms, and watched as the clouds passed by the night sky. He is hoping that it isn't what he thinks. Could he be alive again? There's no way he's still alive. It had been 2 years since he is sealed in the Kingdom of Valla. Everything is a mystery.

* * *

In the Kingdom of Valla, Azura was in the bedchamber waiting for Corrin to come. She was in her white sleeveless nightgown to feel comfortable when she sleeps. Azura laid on the bed waiting for her beloved.

The door opened and Azura stood up from the bed and turned to the door to see who it is. It was Corrin who looked tired. He closed the door from behind and sighed deeply then he sees Azura on her nightgown. He blushed lightly. It's been a while since he saw her in her nightgown. She looked beautiful in that. Not only that, it also shows her beautiful skin. Azura chuckled on what Corrin just saw in her. She walked up to Corrin and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

Corrin rubbed his eyes. "A bunch of paperwork," he replied.

"At least you are done with it."

Corrin smiled. "Yeah, I am finally done with the paperwork. I'm so tired. I need to sleep." as he takes off his cape and place it on the chair.

Azura put her hands on Corrin cheeks and starts rubbing it. "Well, I guess it's time for us to sleep."

Corrin nodded and picked up his wife in a bridal style and nudged her cheeks. Azura giggled and put her arms around Corrin's neck. He carried her to the bed and lie her down on the bed. Corrin lied down on the other side of the bed. Azura cuddled on Corrin as she put her head under his chin Corrin put his arms around Azura to cuddle her.

"Have I ever told you that you look beautiful in that dress?"

Azura moved her head from his chin and looked up at Corrin. "I like it when you remind me all the time, my love."

Corrin nudged Azura's cheeks once again. He loves nudging on Azura. Everything on Azura makes Corrin feel so happy and warm in the inside.

"That's good. I'm glad to have you as my wife."

"And I'm happy to have you as my husband. It's been 2 years since we were together now."

"Yeah, it has been that a long time, but we haven't able to spend much time together since I became the King of Valla. Same as Kana, Kamui, and Shigure."

"That is true. You have been so busy that you couldn't spend time with me or our children," Azura moved herself top of Corrin and rest her chest on his. "I miss those days when you first told me that you loved me, how we got engaged, and how we got our first child, and became parents for the first time." Azura also missed those days during the day when they have to save both kingdoms and the world.

Corrin looked at Azura and smiles. "Yeah, I do too, but we didn't spend time with the kids, because our world was too dangerous for them to be in."

Corrin wanted to spend much of his time with his children when they were born, but the world was too dangerous for the kids to be in. So, they put their children in the Deeprealms to prevent them from the dangers in this world.

"True, but we are happy to see them."

"Truly happy."

Azura put her forehead against his and smiles. "I'm glad to be able to have children with you. I never thought we have the time to have children back then."

"It was hard at first, because we were too busy trying to save the world."

"But not only that, we were able to save them."

Corrin chuckled. He leaned and kissed Azura's smooth lips. Azura kissed him back and feel the warmth of his lips and how smooth it is. He wrapped his arms around Azura's waist. The kiss was a passionate one. They parted their lips and smiled at each other. Azura then leaned her forehead against his.

"Well, we need to get some sleep. Don't forget that we're going to the disintegrated forest tomorrow. It will be a big and troublesome day."

"No worries. Hopefully, we don't run into enemies while we're there."

Azura got off of Corrin and lied next him and cuddled on him to be relaxed.

"Good night, my love."

"Good night to you as well." Corrin wrapped his arms around her once more before drifting off to sleep.

They both slept in peace under the illuminated moonlight and the night grew in peace.

* * *

In the borders of Valla, Takaya looked at the night sky. He looked at the bright and open space in the skies. This feeling was different compared to the Kingdom of Zeno. Valla has the open skies, the lovely environment, the sound of water running through the rivers, the noise of the night singing, and the sense of the air feels refreshing. He was wondering if he could restore his kingdom like Valla.

Takaya felt useless when his father was killed. He had to run away from the danger that was happening to the Kingdom of Zeno. He clenched his hands so hard thinking that he couldn't do anything to save his own kingdom from the traitor.

A familiar voice called out. "Should you be asleep, My Lord?"

"I'm sorry about that Helios. I'm thinking if I could restore the Kingdom of Zeno just like the Kingdom of Valla did."

"Of course, you can. The Kingdom of Zeno has high hopes for you. You can't let the people of your kingdom fall."

"Hey Helios…." Takaya turned his head to Helios. "I have a vision."

"A vision? What would that be?" Helios wondered what kind of vision that his lord has.

"I have a vision of a blue haired princess with yellow eyes and she is able to sing and dance."

"Hmmm….A blue haired princess?" Helios put his hand on his chin and started to think. "Why would she be in your vision, My Lord?"

Takaya shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we're destined to be one or something else."

"Destined to be your Queen of Zeno?"

"Who knows? We just have to wait and see if she is really destined to be my Queen."

"What if she's already married?"

Takaya sighed lightly and turned back to look at the dark skies. "Then I'll do anything to capture her love."

"If it is not possible then, what are you going to do?"

"Now that's going to be the hard part. I don't know yet."

"Maybe she could be something else in your vision besides being your Queen."

Takaya chuckled. "We will never know, Helios." Takaya yawns. "Well, we should sleep. It's getting late."

"Of course, My Lord."

Takaya and Helios headed back to their camp to rest and their journey continues to find the Kingdom of Valla.

* * *

 **Oh, it's done! Thanks for Kaixa 9-1-3 for editing the story! :D**

 **There isn't too much scene of Camilla and Ryoma in this chapter. A new character appears in this chapter. I enjoy Zin. He's a great character.**

 **Damn! I have way too many OC's. I have noticed in each application that no one chose Xander as their master. 0-0**

 **No love for Xander. Well, I'm going to choose one of the OC to be retainers to the royals. The other OC's will serve the royals, but not as retainers. Kind of like a side/sub retainer to them. Don't worry they will a big role as well. There were interesting OC's I like. So, maybe retainer to the master they serve. Idk! Like I said before the people who didn't use my application to submit their OC will not be accepted in the story. I'm sorry.**

 **Oh, and you can your OC's have a romance with other OC's. So, if you guys any interest of your OC's to have romance just PM the other users PM if you agree to have your OC's to have a romance with each other. After that, you tell me. So, I'll know. Your OC's can have a crush on the first generation, but you know that they are married. :D**

 **The first people to PM to have Xander as a master will be his retainer. No one wants him. ;-;**

 **Too many retainers for Azura, Hinoka, Sakura, and Elise! D:**

 **Here're all of the OC's.**

 **Kingofstories01**

 **Name:** Akihiro  
 **Age:** 17 (will likely turn 18 soon)  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Description:** A youthful male with long metallic-grey hair that descends to his mid-back, slicked back (think the long-haired male MU style). He is approximately 5'6" in height (he'll grow in the future), and rather slender, though he is fairly strong despite what his build suggests. He has almond-colored eyes, though he tends to have that eyes-closed look a la Azama. The top part of his outfit is a ruby red version of the standard Diviner outfit (albeit short-sleeved; unlike Hayato's, his version is based upon the generic one that has the open chest part), while the bottom is of a sleek black color, without the triangle cuts.  
 **Personality:** A very eager and hot-blooded individual, Akihiro is always quick to try and prove himself, determined to become a worthy and useful retainer to Hinoka. While he is very courageous and doesn't scare easily, Akihiro is also just as easily reckless and occasionally insensitively blunt, though he does mean well generally and it's more him not always censoring himself. Despite his nature, however, Akihiro is a very sensitive soul deep down, always trying to find ways to help his friends when they need help (though he's not perfect at it, and may take a few tries, but he always finds a way), and he does often wish for peace despite desiring to prove himself through combat. He also can grow incredibly shy when dealing with people one-on-one, though he does try to hide it by acting boisterous. He is incredibly proud and places a great deal of value in being a retainer of Hinoka, so much so that slandering her or his position as a retainer is one of the few ways to truly p*** him off, and he considers his life and desires secondary to Hinoka's, often putting her before his own life and desires (for random example, he has turned down women who have confessed attraction to him because of his loyalty to Hinoka, despite his desire to one day be married and have children).  
 **History:** Born to a tribe living in a forest village outside of the Hoshidan capitol, Akihiro was raised with his family intending to send him to Hoshido as a potential future retainer for a Hoshidan noble. When the events of Fates occurred, Akihiro desired to head off to fight alongside the Hoshidan army, but shortly after he snuck in, he was quickly removed due to his young age. He continued to train himself to join even afterwards, though the conflict's resolution dashed his chances of doing so. After turning 17, Akihiro still desired to find way to serve Hoshido somehow. After learning of Queen Hinoka's need for new retainers from rumors in the Hoshidan capitol (he went there to try and find someone to serve), Akihiro made a pilgrimage from the Shirasagi to Windmire, approaching the castle and offering himself as Hinoka's retainer, which she accepted after seeing his dedication.  
 **Class:** Diviner  
 **Master:** Hinoka

 **Sugouxxx**

 **Name:** Azai  
 **Age:** 37  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Description:** He's tall man with average build and manly face. He has messy White hair and Red Eyes. He's wear Yellow longcoat type duster and red armor under that, Blue pants, and black boots.  
 **Personality:** He's gentle adult and speak politely to everyone and little flirty to any women. He's actually very dilligent, however whenever he fell lazy, he's almost doing nothing except eat and sleep. He's genius about writing and drawing, unfortunately he always use his skill to draw p*** manga in his free time with any genre except r*** or netorare. He's one can't handle money  
 **History:** Azai is live as guard on red light district. He jobs not only guard the place for guarantee safety to everyone, but to guide customers. When tension from nohr and hoshido increase, almost 130 soldiers from hoshido go to red light district and claim all women because issue morality on war. Which not displeased the women on there, and when the soldiers decide to kill all them, Azai decide kill all soldiers, get accused for that and almost executed. Ryoma hear what exactly happen and decide Azai to become his retainer, which he agree but only after he got punishment despite ryoma assure that's okay. After that he become prison guard as punishment until Ryoma become king and make azai as his retainer.  
 **Class:** Swordmaster  
 **Master:** Ryoma

 **Thebigbrothershows**

 **Name:** Alice Takatsukasa  
 **Age:** 21  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Appearance:** Alice is a 5 foot 2 with a healthy athletic body. Her hair style is similar to Philia from Sword Art Online. Hair color blonde. The eye color chocolate brown. Alice wear baby blue light armor and a red cloak on the back. A long bow hanging on her back. And hidden dagger hostler on her waist. She also wears black combat boots.  
 **Personality:** Alice is a sweet, hard working, innocent girl that always cheerful. She always do her job at protecting the king and queen at all cost and willingly die for them. But she has a bad habit at overhearing people secret and is really bad at lying. Alice is really sensitive at people dying in front of her but has gotten use to it. She loves taking care of the royal children when ask to and is an expert at healing.  
 **History:** Alice original was raise in village most of her life time. But a group of faceless came and wiped out nearly everyone in the village. However Corrin came in just in time to stop them. Alice was incredibly thankful to Corrin and maybe even develop a crush on him. So she train using her bow that her father gave in the forest for over a year. After the war was over, Alice was recruited to Valla as the queen retainer. With this, she could finally was able to admit her feeling for Corrin but soon realize that he was married to the queen of Valla. But that didn't stop her from serving as Valla retainer. She eventually became best friend with Queen Azura and saw that she was perfect for Corrin. As for Alice, she became the best marksman with the bow in Valla and friends with all the retainer.  
 **Class:** Adventurer  
 **Master:** Azura

 **Aron the Aron**

 **Name:** Akahana  
 **Age:** 18  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Description:** Akahana is a young Hoshidan girl with long, raven hair that barely extends to her hips. Unlike others, hers is smooth and free of tangle or curl. A small ponytail is done up on the back of her head, though why she does this is unknown. Her lovely amethyst eyes go well with her lithe form, even though she isn't proud of her flat chest.  
 **Personality:** While friendly and always an entertaining girl with friends, Akahana can turn at a dime towards foes, throwing sarcastic comments and often playing with them before she decides she has had enough. Her jokes are endless and she does not hesitate in making harmless jabs at absolutely anyone, even if it gets her in trouble. She can often be seen tending to Azura or the garden outdoors, particularly the grand maple tree she likes to relax under. She has an extreme fear of deep water, being that she can't swim.  
 **Fighting Style:** As a samurai, Akahana isn't exactly the picture perfect image of one. Despite her impressive swordsmanship, she does not hesitate in using underhanded ideas if it guarantees the safety of her charge. She is rather infamous for wielding a Nagamaki, a sword with an excessively massive blade and handle (the blade alone is taller than her!). Despite it being so large, she can swing it as swiftly as a dagger, adding on to the incredible reach she has.  
 **History:** The humble daughter of a soldier and a scholar, Akahana was immediately thrust into the life of a swordsman by her father. She had enlisted into the army to help guard Hoshido against its Nohr aggressors, but a scandal involving the assassination of her mother ended with her dishonourable discharge from the armies. Not long after, she was approached by Jakob to join Corrin's army, and soon she found herself being under Azura's charge.  
 **Class:** Samurai  
 **Master:** Azura

 **Name:** Unknown, though he goes by 戦士  
 **Age:** presumed mid to late 20s  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Description:** Though a deadly and intimidating swordmaster, no living being has yet to even see his skin. He wears the equivalent to Hoshido's swordmasters' garments, with the exception of his helm being much more simple. He wears a faceless porcelain mask, devoid of any detail or even slits for the eyes! And at a towering 6'1", he is by no means weak or slow.  
 **Personality:** Almost eerily quiet when idle, 戦士 can often be found in the gardens of Vallas' castle/palace meditating to himself. He is a man of barely a sentence, though a sentence is all he needs to get his point across. He is loyal to the bloody end, even willing to suicide if he deems it necessary.  
 **Fighting style:** For someone so tall and imposing, no one would expect such inhuman speed from 戦士. He is almost godlike with his Katana, swinging with such control and power that could make other swordmaster green with envy. He is honorable to an almost crippling degree, though he is terrifyingly merciless to those who aren't.  
 **History:** Shrouded in the dark and mystery, 戦士 was the secret lord protector of Ryoma and his family. Though he did little in the wars between Hoshido and Nohr, he eventually was convinced to join Corrin's forces as Sakura's Retainer.  
 **Class:** Swordmaster  
 **Master:** Sakura

 **SecretCanadian**

 **Name:** Sety  
 **Age:** 21  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Description:** Lean young man who's about 6'1 tall. Originally had medium-length and somewhat messy green hair but dyed it dark brown. Normally wears a shirt, pants, and boots, as well as a mottled green and grey cloak.  
 **Personality:** Very introverted and usually keeps to himself. Can be friendly towards his friends but aloof towards strangers. Willing to protect the people he cares about at all cost. Has a dry sense of humor and can be quite sarcastic at times. He also is plagued by nightmares of when his entire battalion was slaughtered during the war he fought in.  
 **History:** He's the descendant of Lewyn from the Jugdrali saga and has inherited the Forseti tome, although he only uses it for emergency because he is afraid of utilizing such power (he uses weaker wind spells instead). He was originally born in Silesse and became a proficient wind Dark Knight, but when he turned 18 a civil war broke out in the country, where he was forced to lead a battalion of inexperienced soldiers to help another battalion break out of a siege. Along the way, however, he was ambushed and he was the only one who managed to escape from the resulting slaughter. Badly wounded and barely clinging to life, he found refuge in an abandoned shrine where he accidentally stumbled into a decaying Outrealm gate. After that, he was transported to a small village in Nohr where he was found by Elise, who disguised herself as a flower girl. After she managed heal him, he decided to return the favor by working as her retainer.  
 **Class:** Dark Knight  
 **Master:** Elise

 **Makmix**

 **Name:** Kenichi  
 **Age:** 27  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Desc:** Barely 5 feet tall, small frame, has short, spiky, navy blue, hair, and wears a different style of ninja clothing, looking like a mix between an outlaw and a ninja with the upper half of his clothing (like Asugi's but with 4 or 5 bandoliers going across his chest with no scarf or whatever he wears around his neck) with the bottom half being more standard  
 **Personality:** bored half the time, droll, likes tossing things, has a sense of honor, complains about his height, gets very upset when insulted about his height, is found in unusual places such as the castle ramparts where he sometimes sleeps on.  
 **History:** A Hoshidan man through and through, he was always the unmotivated boy with nothing to do. Sure he had a pretty normal life even as he became a ninja, hell even during his war working years, he still never really changed. That was until he was chosen to be a new retainer for the royals in Hoshido. He changed then... He changed the places where he was found... Still serves with utmost loyalty and respect, but through his training as a ninja and his fieldwork, he managed to stay the same person.  
 **Class:** Master Ninja  
 **Master:** Hinoka

 **EloquentRaver**

 **Name:** Aryn Falkenrath  
 **Age:** 21  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Description:** Aryn stands at a somewhat average 5'7" with a sleek, somewhat athletic build, dark brown eyes, lightly tanned skin, and extremely curly black hair, though this is often hidden under his hood. Due to an accident, while his left eye is still present, it's covered in a grey cloud of film, and he often covers it with a rag tied around his head. He often wears a white hooded poncho-scarf combo, and a lightweight armor (similar to the armor worn by the assassin class in Awakening) that bearing a symbol consisting of half of the crests of Nohr and Hoshido. He also carries a quiver filled with arrows for his lightweight longbow, along with a pouch filled with poison-tipped shurikens.  
 **Personality:** Though he seems to be mysterious, Aryn would rather have the presence of another person that be alone, due to a somewhat irrational fear of being alone. He tends to wander around in an aimless fashion, often unaware of those around him, and he treats his mechanical mount as if it were a living creature, due to it having the appearance of a large wolf. During battle, he tends to work with usually just one other person, becoming a vicious and intelligent opponent to anyone who stands in his way, and an annoyance as he tends to stay out of reach when using his bow and shurikens.  
 **History:** Aryn was born in Nohr as an only child to a father from Hoshido and a mother from Nohr, as his mother had died a few months after he was born. As soon as he was old enough, his father started to train him in the skills needed to be a mechanist, having served as one before he moved to Nohr. During his training, he was involved in an accident that cost him his left eye. He eventually became skilled enough that he decided to join the Nohrian army at 17, and though he was somewhat out of place and discriminated against due to being born a half-Hoshidian, his skills eventually caught the eye of Camilla, who recruited him to be her retainer.  
 **Class:** Mechanist  
 **Master:** Camilla

 **Zindakku Hirokai**

 **Name:** Zin  
 **Age:** 68  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Description:** Wears traditional onmyoji garbs, had grey spikey hair, about 5'5" thin build, wears glasses.  
 **Personality:** Very cranky old man, but will offer sage advice when needed. Has a tendency draw out conversations by saying "One more thing!". Often whacks Ryoma for his recklessness. Insists on being called "Uncle".  
 **History:** One of the most skilled magic users in Hoshido, Zin once served as a retainer for Ryoma's father, Sumeragi. The reason he was not there the fateful night Sumeragi died was because he ate some bad sushi, and was bedridden for a still feels guilty for not being there for his has watched Ryoma grow as a man and when Ryoma took the throne, Zin became his retainer. Zin was wary of Camilla as she was the daughter of the man who killed Sumeragi, but warmed up to her after seeing how much she and Ryoma love each other.  
 **Class:** Onmyoji  
 **Master:** Ryoma

 **Heaven's Choir**

 **Name:** J  
 **Age:** 23  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Description:** A man on a mission but no memory of his own. Has black hair and blue eyes. He wears clothing similar to Swordmasters from GBA games but is patterned with green and brown leaves in a way similar to modern military camouflage. He is not very tall but is quick and usually uses the enemy's strength against themselves.  
 **Personality:** acts like a modern soldier or assassin. Silent and pragmatic, he values the life of his comrades and lieges over honor or glory. He wears assassin clothing with camouflage colors.  
 **History:** a man who lost his memories, J is a wanderer who ended up in Nohr. He vows to serve Elise after the princess showed kindness to him. Prior to meeting Elise, he acted as a vigilante, slaughtering brigands who mercilessly kill innocent lives. He might be from the dark continent but no one is sure.  
 **Class:** Swordmaster  
 **Master:** Elise

 **(Where's the armor/clothing? I don't know what to desc. him when I introduced him. :/ )**

 **Dragonicestar**

 **Name:** Hirestuna Meiwakuna Orenji/白 迷惑な オレンジ  
 **Age:** 16  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Description** : Hirestuna has a blue kimono with a cyan bow around it, her long orange hair and kitsune ears, she has the kimono shoes and has a average size tail for a kitsune should have, her color eyes are light blue. Her kimono is used for great evasion.  
 **Personality:** Hirestuna is a happy-go-lucky female, who doesn't take her battles seriously. But if the battle gets TOO serious she gets her battle face on. Her master, Takumi, might be a loud-mouth sometimes but she loves to be around Takumi for his company. She does ask Takumi about his weapon. Shiro loves to collect things around the ground and loves to company Takumi whenever he's alone. Hirestuna also loves to keep her friends cozy and warm, so she turns into a Nine-Tails and let her friends lay down on her fur. She's a caring, happy-go-lucky person.  
 **History** : Hirestuna's parents died at her village, The Nakasuki {Made-up name} Village. The Nohrian Army had invaded Nakasuki and claimed it as theirs and made kitsunes their own and kill them for their fur. But Hirestuna promised she'll stop this war that was filled with bloodshed and tears. Hirestuna escaped the prison and found the Hoshidan castle. She was adored Takumi's actions and wanted to be her master. He accepted. Hirestuna was always by his side and help him with his needs.  
 **Class:** Nine-Tails  
 **Master:** Takumi

 **Name Pronunciation:** Chir-yoshi Shuh-ruhe Hir-in-goo {Like slimy goo}  
 **Name:** Chiryōshi Shurui Hīringu/治療師 種類 ヒーリング  
 **Age:** 12  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Description:** A young light red haired female, who has shy green eyes and a white and red kimono with sakura flowers on it, same usual she has the kimono shoes, she also has a white bow on her hair. Chiryōshi also has white skin. She also has a pink hat, which is called a beret.  
 **Personality:** Chiryōshi is a timid young girl who has a big problem of talking, but she has an unusual talk. She's pretty calm around her master, Sakura. But around other people, she seems nervous and stutters sometimes.  
 **History:** Chiryōshi's parents were really worried about her options to be with the peace-loving army, Hoshido. Chiryōshi told her parents everything would be alright and she'll come visit soon. Chiryōshi has many kept promises. She won't break her promise to write everyday to her parents how she's doing. And now, her adventure begins.  
 **Class:** War Priestess  
 **Master:** Sakura

 **Name:** Ransu Kishi Odayakana  
 **Name Pronunciation:** Ran-su Ki-shi Oday-a-kana  
 **Age:** 17  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Description:** Ransu has red and white armor on him, he also has white fingerless gloves and has a white helmet. He has slightly dark red hair and has blood red orbs. He has white skin and wields spears and staves.  
 **Personality:** Ransu is a calm Falcon Knight who takes his battles and training seriously. Ransu's nickname is; serious and calm man due to his unusual personality.  
 **History:** Ransu's little sister, Rasku, was killed by the Nohrian. Ransu promises that he'll end the ones who wield the bloodshed of his little sister. Ransu rode his male pegasus and flew to the peace-loving Hoshido clan. He became a retainer of Hinoka, now lets see how this works.  
 **Class:** Falcon Knight  
 **Master:** Hinoka

 **Shadowplayer360**

 **Name:** Shinjiro (Shin)  
 **Age:** 21  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Description:** About 5'10 tall. Often wears the usual Ninja garb with darker colors to help him blend in with the surroundings. Has black hair styled to partially cover his left eye and often wears a large grey cloak that can cover his entire body up to his feet. His eyes are a dark green color. He also carries a concealed knife around with him to a wide variety of uses.  
 **Personality:** Rather stoic and calm. He's a rather patient person who endures through trouble and is quite loyal to his orders. He may be misunderstood at times, but he has a good heart and is a person who will often put the well-being of others before himself. He often carries around at least a few sweets he makes himself to share with others. He also is the kind of person who will kill in order to keep others from doing so. Because he has killed, he does not consider himself a good person, and tries to keep others from being too friendly with him as a result. However, he is the kind of person people may ask for help often.  
 **History:** Shinjiro was born as a young genius. He was able to learn many different skillsets and was believed to have been destined for great things. However it all changed once his home was attacked, killing everyone else in his family and leaving him alone to grow up in the slums. He took up odd jobs here and there in order to earn money, including assassination jobs. Shinjiro was hired to kill one of the Hoshidan royal children, but he was caught by Ryoma just before he was able to go for the kill. Ryoma was impressed by his ability to sneak through and nearly kill one of them, so he asked Shinjiro to work for them instead. While Shinjiro was initially baffled at Ryoma's request, he agreed and was set up as one of Sakura's new retainers.  
 **Class:** Ninja  
 **Master:** Sakura

 **And the parings too. I can't forget about that! :D  
These are the pairing I did in my revelation run. Besides Jakob and Flora, because they can't have support conversation. :/**

 **Corrin x Azura**  
 **Kaze x Felicia**  
 **Xander x Hinoka**  
 **Ryoma x Camilla**  
 **Leo x Sakura**  
 **Takumi x Elise**  
 **Subaki x Selena**  
 **Laslow x Peri**  
 **Saizo x Beruka**  
 **Benny x Charlotte**  
 **Hayato x Nyx**  
 **Kaden x Hana**  
 **Hinata x Mozu**  
 **Jakob x Flora**  
 **Niles x Setsuna**  
 **Silas x Oboro**  
 **Odin x Orochi**  
 **Effie x Azama**  
 **Arthur x Kagero**  
 **Keaton x Rinkah**

 **I hope I gotten everyone's OC in. Like I said, I'm going to choose who is going to be a retainer to the royals. And the others are side/sub retainers.  
I hope you guys like this chapter! :D  
See you guys in the next chapter! BAI BAI!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, it seems that Kaixa 9-1-3 also makes mistakes. We all make mistakes. :D**

 **Well, Xander still have one more spot to have a retainer. RIP! I hope someone will change their master. So, no one isn't going to have romances on their OC's. That's going to be awkward. Maybe or not. Finally, I can focus on one thing in this chapter. Maybe. Anyways, this chapter is going to be troublesome for me. So, I'll try my best on it.**

 **The DLC for Fates was insane in Japan. The Ephemeral Memories DLC is like Awakening DLC The Future Past. Where the kids lost their homes and parents, but this time you play as the kids instead of the parents. I think most people call it 'Failed Revelation', because if you didn't choose Revelation as your path then bad things happened. It is pretty interesting to play with the kids instead of the parents, because the parents are gone. The music in Ephemeral Memories DLC OST is insanely good. I love the end game song. Instead of Azura singing it, Shigure who sings the song, but you do hear Azura sing some parts of the song. Two Kana's with the Blazing Yato and Shadow Yato. :o The female has the Blazing Yato and the male has the Shadow Yato and it transformed into Omega Yato. :o**

 **The ending of Ephemeral Memories DLC was a happy reunion. All the second generation royals kids have reunited with their fathers. I like the female Kana hugging her father with tears of joy and that smile too. It's cute.**

 **I got nothing else to say. So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :D**

* * *

The sun started to rise up into the skies. Morning was coming. The bright light shone through the windows of the royal bedchamber. Azura opened her eyes and saw that it was morning. She looked at Corrin who was still asleep. He was sleeping peacefully she noted. She stood up from their bed and watched him briefly. She then decided to get off the bed to change into her usual attire. As she was about to leave, Corrin grabbed her wrist from leaving and pulled her back onto their bed and wrapped her waist from leaving.

Azura giggled. "Corrin, it's already morning. We have to get up and get ready to head to the disintegrated forest to search for any clues about what happened there."

"Hmm... 10 more minutes. It feels too early to wake up and besides I want you to stay with me a little longer." Corrin mumbled. His eyes were clouded with sleepiness. Azura smiled and cupped his face.

"Alright, but don't sleep too long. I'm pretty sure that everyone will be waiting for us to appear."

"They can wait a little longer. It's not like we're in a rush."

"If you say so."

They both drift back to sleep even though they're supposed to search for clues in the disintegrated forest.

* * *

In the Throne Room, Kana was waiting for her parents to appear soon. The things she adored more than anything is spending time with her family. She loved it when she was with her family. She barely had any time to spend with them, because of the war 2 years ago and now her parents have new duties as the ruler of the kingdom, which had caused her and her family unable to spend time together most of the time. Now, she was very eager to spend time with them to the disintegrated forest.

"Where's mama and papa?" as she waited for them. "They're supposed to be here right now."

"Kana, you're here too." a familiar voice from behind.

"Oh, Shigure and Kamui," as she turned around and saw her brothers approached her. "Are you going with mama and papa to the forest too?"

"Of course, we are. This mission is very important." Her twin brother said in all seriousness.

Her big brother chuckled. "Don't take it too seriously, Kamui. Mother and Father didn't want you to take things too serious." He patted Kamui's head.

Kamui puffed his face. "I know, Big Brother Shigure. I just want to help mama and papa on this journey that's all."

"We all can help mama and papa, Kamui. Even mama's retainers are coming too. Mister Drachen, Mister Kouta, and Miss Alice are going with us." Kana raised her arms and waved in front them.

"Huh? What about Miss Akahana?" he asked.

Kana scratched her head. "I don't know. Mama and papa didn't say anything about her coming with us, but I think we have enough people to go to the forest. I think." she smiled.

"Alright, you two. I think that is enough," Shigure smiled then frowned. "By the way, where are mother and father?"

Kana shrugged. "Don't know. I have been here waiting for them since this morning."

"They're sleeping in again like last time," Kamui remembered what happened last time when his parents were sleeping late. "I don't want to remember it again."

Kana tilted her head sideways. "What do you mean like last time, Kamui?" she asked.

Kamui waved his hand back and forth. "You don't want to know, Kana. It's something you don't need to know. It's some adult things and you're too young to understand it."

Kana puffs her face. "What do you mean? We're twins! So you are young too! So, I want to know!" Kana didn't look too happy at all when Kamui refused to tell her about their parents.

Kamui didn't know what to say to his twin sister and looked toward his eldest sibling. "Big Brother Shigure help me here!" he whispered.

Shigure sighed lightly. He didn't want to get involved in this childish discussion. "Kana, Kamui just doesn't want you to know what mother and father did."

"Oh, you mean Kamui is like protecting me?" Kana looked at Shigure in confusion.

"Something like that," Shigure said sarcastically.

Kana looked back at Kamui. "You were trying to protect me from what mama and papa did?"

"Um, yeah. I-I was." he lied.

"Thank you, Kamui. I love you." she hugged her twin.

"N-no problem at all. Just doing my best." Kamui looked at Shigure with a serious look. Shigure chuckled and shrugged.

Shigure knew what Kamui was going to say to him. Kamui moved his lips silently to Shigure. 'Why?! Did you do this to me?'

They heard footsteps coming closer and closer to them. They turned around and see their parents walking to them. Kana let go of Kamui when she saw her parents. She ran toward them with a smile. Kamui also followed Kana from behind.

Kana went up and hugged her father. "Mama, Papa, you're late!" she smiled.

Corrin patted Kana's head. "We're sorry about that, but what are you three doing here?"

"We wanted to come with you to the forest!" Kamui answered.

"We're sorry, but it is too dangerous for you to come with us." Azura leaned down on her legs.

Kana release her hug from her father and went to her mother. "But mama, we want to spend time with you and papa."

Corrin and Azura looked at each other. Corrin shrugged. Azura knew something was up. "Don't tell me you're going to let them come with us, Corrin."

"Why not, Azura. It makes up the time to spend with them."

Azura rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. "I don't like that idea of bringing our children with us."

The twins both looked at their mother and give her a sad look. Kana looked like she was about to cry. Because she wanted to spend time with her parents so bad! They have to let her come along! Azura looked at Kamui and Kana noticing they are giving their puppy eyes. She sighed lightly and gave up, she couldn't deny that they made such adorable children.

"Alright. As long you guys don't wander off on your own. Stay with your father and me, alright?"

Kana and Kamui smiled and jumped for joy. "YAY!"

Azura stood up. Kamui and Kana hugged Azura for letting them go with them. Corrin chuckled. Shigure walked up to his parents and smiled seeing his twin siblings jumped excitedly.

"Well, they're maybe young, but they won't give up, mother." Shigure chuckled.

Azura was still unhappy at this decision. "Yes, and make sure you watch them, Shigure. We don't want them to get hurt and lost as we are traveling there."

"Of course, Mother. I'll watch them."

Azura looked at Corrin once again still unhappy. Corrin was always scared when she gave her angry face. Corrin sweat dropped and laughed nervously. It was very scary to see her like that. He didn't want to see this side of her again like last time.

"Anyways, we should go and meet up with Drachen, Kouta, and Alice. They're probably waiting for us for a while now."

Azura left the throne room with Kana and Kamui. Kana was holding her hands while Kamui was in front of her running. Corrin looked at his son, Shigure. Shigure smiled and shrugged and followed his mother from behind. Corrin sighed deeply and followed behind them.

* * *

Outside of the castle, the 3 retainers were waiting for their King and Queen to appear. They are Azura's most trusted retainers. Azura chose them as her retainers for their skills and loyalty to the Kingdom of Valla.

One of them is Drachen Schneider,a tall and well built man. He wears a jet-black, dark red trimmed suit of armor, a helmet that covers his whole face, multiple holes on the visor with 2 bat wings on the side of the helmet, and a short dark red cape on his back with the length emerging from his shoulder to his waist with Valla's logo on it. He always wears his helmet all times. No one knew how his face looked like and why he wore it all the time even when he slept. Nevertheless his devotion to the kingdom has been approved by Azura herself. He is also from a noble family of Nohr, but no one knows which noble family he came from. A Malig Knight who is also the commander of Valla's army and Shigure's mentor as well.

And then there's Kouta Shiraishi, a young man with a slender body and has brunette hair that resembles Corrin's. He maybe good looking, but prefers to conceal it most of the time. He has ocean green eyes, wears a dark dragon-like armor helmet with dragon horns on top, blood red scarf around the neck, black cloaked crescent wing hood on the back, steel lion gauntlet on both arms, elemental rings on each fingers, wyvernslayer holster on his back, and twin katana blade attached on both on his waist. He was the secret child of a Hoshido mother and Nohr father. He was once a Dark Knight in the past and his magic was equal rival to Prince Leo and became an excellent soldier. Everything didn't go nicely until he met Prince Corrin, and grew a great bond with him, and swore that he will protect him even if Corrin was a traitor to Nohr. Now, he is Malig Knight when he has resurrected a wyvern and inherited his mother sword skills. He quickly learned many sword techniques and his skills made him the General of Valla's Army.

And lastly, Alice Takatsukasa, a young girl with a healthy athletic body. She has short blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a baby blue light armor, a red cloak on the back, a long bow hanging on her back, black combat boots, and has a hidden dagger hostler on her waist. Alice was raised in a village in her life time, but a group of Faceless came and wiped out nearly everyone in the village. However, Corrin and his army came just in time to stop the Faceless. She was thankful of Corrin for saving the village and started to develop a crush on the young prince. So, she trained using her bow that her father gave her for over a year. When the war was over, she appeared in Valla and became Azura's retainer. She used this position to tell her feelings for Corrin, but notices that he has already been married to Azura. That didn't stop Alice to serve as Azura's retainer knowing that Azura was perfect wife for Corrin. She became friends with Azura and all of the retainers. Alice became one of the best marksman in Valla.

They are Valla's strongest warriors and retainers. They will do anything to protect the royals and the kingdom.

"Where are Lord Corrin and Lady Azura," Kouta asked. He looked that the entrance. "They should have been here a long time ago."

"You know, Kouta. They're always like this." Alice smiled.

Kouta sighed lightly and looked at Alice. "Lady Azura flirts with Lord Corrin a lot."

"I don't think she flirts with Lord Corrin that much. They barely have any time to spend together."

"That maybe true, but-."

Drachen interrupted his fellow retainers. "Forget it, Kouta. Besides do not talk about the King and Queen like that." Drachen folded his arms.

"Oh, I see them!" Alice looked at the entrances.

Kouta and Drachen looked at the entrances of the castle. They see Azura with Kamui and Kana. Shigure and Corrin behind them. They were confused to see the royal twins with them.

"Lord Corrin, why are you bringing Lady Kana and Lord Kamui here?" Kouta asked.

"Well, they wanted to come with us. So, I-"

"Corrin decided to bring them. So, he wanted to spend time with them, but I don't like this idea. Kana and Kamui gave me their puppy eyes to beg me to let them come with us." Azura interrupted Corrin.

They notice that Azura wasn't too happy about all of it and wondered how did this happen.

"Anyways, you guys make sure they don't get lost while we travel to the forest." Corrin frowns.

"Yes, My Lord." They bowed.

"Come on, let's go."

Corrin lead the way. Shigure, Kouta, and Drachen got on to their mounts and followed Corrin. Azura, Alice, Kana, and Kamui followed suit.

* * *

In the disintegrated forest, Takaya and Helios wondered what happened to it. Takaya felt something strange in the forest. It's like he felt it before, but he didn't know where or when.

"What happened here?" Takaya asked.

"It seems the forest had been disintegrated. We have to be careful, My Lord. We don't know what is lurking in the forest right now." Helios alerted.

Takaya nodded. "Right."

They continued on their path to the Kingdom of Valla. Takaya continued to think about the blue haired princess that appeared in his vision. What does it mean? Why would she appear in his vision? Does it mean something? None of this doesn't make sense to him at all. He guessed he has to wait until he meets her in person.

"Still thinking about the princess in your vision?" Helios asked.

Takaya sighed lightly. "Yeah, it's been bugging me lately."

"Do you think you're going to meet her in person?"

"Who knows, Helios. We will never know until it happens."

Helios shrugged. "I guess we just have to wait and see."

Takaya chuckled. "That's what I just said."

"Of course, My Lord. Anyways, we should rest."

"Indeed, I am getting famished."

Helios got off his horse and setup camp. Takaya sat on a rock and waited for Helios finish setting up camp.

* * *

Time has passed through the day, Corrin and his group made it to the disintegrated forest. It was a long journey, but they made it. Before they enter the forest, Kana was already exhausted from the journey.

Corrin looked at the group and said, "We should probably rest. Kana is looking really exhausted."

Everyone agreed and rested under the shade of the clouds. Corrin moved away from the group to have some time alone. Kana saw her father leaving the group and followed him.

As Corrin was alone, he sat down on the grass and looked at the flowing river. He was wondering what he was going to find in the forest. It is still a mystery.

"Papa?" a familiar young kid voice spoke beside him.

Corrin suprised to see his daughter. "Kana, you should be resting. You shouldn't be here."

Kana went up to his father and sat next to him. "I'm okay, Papa," she looked at the river. "Papa is mama mad at you?"

Corrin shrugged. "Maybe a little. She didn't want you and Kamui to come with us. She just wanted to protect you both."

"So, mama was trying to protect me and Kamui. I-I'm sorry papa, I didn't know." Tears started to appear on her eyes.

Corrin patted Kana's head. "No, it's my fault for bringing you and Kamui along. So, your mama is angry at me."

Kana wiped her tears and looks at her father. "But mama is angry at you, because me and Kamui wanted to come with you guys. I just wanted to spend time with you and mama more that's all!"

"Kana, it's alright. It's parents job to protect their children from anything."

"But I want to protect you, mama, Kamui, and Big Brother Shigure from everything!" Kana declared.

Corrin smiled. He knew that Kana wanted to protect the things that she loves. She loves helping others and saving others. "I know that you want to help others and that's why I'm proud of you."

Kana smiled and hugged her father. "Thanks, papa. I love you."

Corrin chuckled and returned her hug. "I love you too, Kana."

Back to the group, everyone was still resting from the long journey. Azura looked around and noticed that her husband and her only daughter are not present. Worry and panic filled her emotion as she depressingly looked for them. Kamui saw that his mom was looking for something.

"Mama is there something wrong?" he asked.

Azura turned to his youngest son and asked, "Have you seen your sister anywhere, Kamui?"

"No mama, I haven't seen her," he answered. He looked around and saw his big brother talking with the tall armored man and the other two chatting among themselves, he noticed that his dad isn't around too. "Papa isn't here either. Should we go and look for them, mama?"

"Alright. Come on, let's go and look for them." Azura turned around and looked for Corrin and Kana together.

"Okay, mama. I'm coming." Kamui followed his mom from behind.

At the river, Kana was chasing and playing with a butterfly every where it goes. Corrin watched Kana as she was playing with the butterfly.

"Be careful, Kana. Don't trip and don't get lost!" Corrin shouted.

"I won't, Papa!" she shouted back.

Corrin hears something coming closer to them. "Kana, get over here quickly!" he called her.

Kana stopped and quickly went to her father's side. "What's going on, Papa?" she asked.

"Shhh. Someone is coming. Stay behind me."

Kana stood behind Corrin to be safe. Corrin took out his Omega Yato to defend himself and protect Kana. He waited to see who was approaching them. The sound of footsteps are getting closer and closer. Corrin was ready to strike. He waited a bit longer as the sound of footsteps was coming more closer to them. Kana was holding on Corrin's cape tightly.

"Papa, I'm scared," Kana said as she was about to cry.

"It's alright. I'm here." Corrin stepped back away from the footsteps.

A familiar voice called out to them. "Corrin? Kana?"

Corrin recognized who's voice that was put away his sword. "Azura," he called out.

Azura appears out with Kamui beside of her. Kana smiled as she saw her mother and twin brother. She let go of Corrin's cape and ran towards her mother and hugged her tighly.

"Mama! I was scared!" Kana was shaking a little bit.

Azura hugged Kana and started to apologize. "I'm sorry that I scared you."

"Hi Papa," said Kamui as he went up to Corrin. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I want some time to be alone for a bit," Corrin replied.

Kamui tilted his head sideways. "Oh, why?" he wondered. Corrin patted Kamui heads and smiled.

Kana let go off her mother and then Azura walked toward Corrin. Corrin blinked a couple of times and sighed lightly. He knew that Azura is still mad at him. He wanted to do something to make her happy again. He didn't like to see his wife bad side even though he's the one who caused it. "I'm sorry I left without saying anything to you, Azura." he said. Corrin rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"As long as Kana is fine, then I'm fine," Azura sighed deeply and turned to Kana. "Come on, Kana. Let's go back to the others."

Corrin felt upset toward himself. He regretted what he did. Bringing the young twins along is dangerous. Kana looked at her father and noticed that he just want to apologize to Azura. She wanted to help her dad from her mama to stop being mad at him. So, she turned to Kamui and nodded. He too agreed wanted to help his dad from his mom.

"Mama!" they called.

Azura was confused on what Kana and Kamui are doing. "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

Corrin was also confused. What were Kana and Kamui up to this time? Are they going to talk to their mother to not be mad at him. He doesn't know, but he is going to listen to what his two twins children are going to say to their mother.

"Please don't be mad at papa." Kana went up and hugged her mother.

Kamui gave Azura a serious look on his face and said, "Papa just wanted to spend time with us, but not only that. We want to be with you, papa, and Big Brother Shigure together as a family."

"It's our fault that we wanted to come. We know that you just wanted to protect us from this dangerous trip, but I miss being a family again," Kana said sadly. Tears were coming out of Kana's eyes. She missed the days that they were spending time as a family. She just wanted that to come back once again. Both Kamui and Kana hated it when both of their parents are arguing at each other.

"Yeah! So, don't be mad at papa. He didn't do anything wrong. We want to protect you from everything."

Kana nodded her head on Azura's stomach. Azura never knew that her children would do anything to help her and Corrin. She never thought they feel that way. They just wanted to be a family and wanted to protect it. Corrin chuckled and grinned. He too never knew that his children will do anything for him even if is to stop Azura for being mad at him. Azura turned to Corrin and smiled. Corrin went up to Azura, bends down on his knee, and grab her hand.

"I'm sorry, Azura. I know that you want to protect the kids from getting hurt. It is still my fault for bringing them with us, but I don't want us to be apart from one other." Corrin did everything he could so Azura might be able to forgive him.

Azura moved her hand and placed it on Corrin's cheek. "If it weren't our children's actions, I would be still mad at you, but thanks to them. I never knew that they would think of us that way. I should be the one apologizing."

Corrin stood up and wanted to hug Azura, but Kana was still hugging her. Instead, he kissed Azura forehead and nuzzles her hair. Kana and Kamui had smiles on their face. They were happy that their parents are back. Kamui went up and hugged his parents. Kana finally let go of her mom and joined in the group hug. But they forgot someone else in the family. Shigure came in their mind, but he isn't here. Where is he? The whole family isn't here at all, but then a familiar voice called out.

"So, you're going to leave me out huh?."

Everyone turned to the source of the voice and it was Shigure who was listening to the whole conversation.

"Come on, Big Brother Shigure. We're not leaving you out." Kamui grinned widely.

Shigure chuckled and joins in the family hug.

Kana let's go of the group hug and raise her arms in the air. "Oh Big Brother Shigure, I want to know how to swim!"

"Kana, we're still on a mission. I don't think we hav-."

"Oooh, I want to know how to climb trees!"

"Um Kana, that is dangerous. Mother and Father won't be hap-."

"Kamui, I know you want to do it too!"

Kaumi jumped for joy. "Of course," he turned to Shigure. "Please Big Brother!" he begged.

Shigure sighed lightly. He can't help it when his little brother and sister have so much energy in them. "Alright. We can do all of that we have the time. Mother and Father need to agree first."

Kamui and Kana look at their parents with smiles on their faces. Corrin and Azura can't help it, but to smile back.

"Of course, you guys can," Corrin said as he patted both of the twin's hair.

Azura rolled her eyes. "It is too dangerous. No climbing trees and Corrin, please don't spoil them."

"Oh, why not?" the twins asked at the same time.

"You could get hurt. I don't want to see you two get hurt," she answered.

The twins looked at their dad with a sad look. "Papa, please."

Corrin looked at his wife. She gave him a scary look. Corrin was scared to see Azura's scary side again. He chuckled nervously.

"I'm sorry, but you have to listen to your mother. Okay?"

"Okay." the twins was feeling down at that answer.

Corrin knew that the twins are sad. He planned something that could cheer them up. "How about we have a family trip when we have time together."

The twins looked up at their father, They were happy to hear their dad promised them a family trip.

"Okay! You promised, Papa." Kana hugs Corrin.

Corrin hugged Kana back and smiled. "Yes, I promise."

Kamui went up to Corrin and hugged him. "You better be, Papa."

"Anyway, we should go back and meet up with Alice, Drachen, and Kouta. They're probably getting worried that the royal family are none to be seen." Azura noted. Corrin agreed and headed back to the camp. Everyone else followed behind him.

* * *

In the disintegrated forest, Takaya and Helios had been walking in a dead wasteland of the forest. They have no idea what is inside the forest. So, they keep alert of their surroundings.

"How far are we going to reach to the Kingdom of Valla?" Takaya asked.

Helios took out a map of Valla. He pointed where they are now. "We are currently here," he moved his finger to the Kingdom of Valla. "And this is where the Kingdom of Valla are located."

Takaya looked at the map and placed his hand on his chin. "We're not that far to reach to the kingdom, but this forest is dead."

"Yes. Whatever caused the forest to be like this will cause the Kingdom of Valla to be in high alert."

Takaya nodded his head. "I know that the King of Valla is doing something about it now. I highly doubt he would stay low and let this happened."

"Every King will do anything to protect their kingdom, My Lord."

Takaya sighed lightly. "Yes, I know, Helios. You don't need to remind me."

Helios teased. "I'm just here to remind you that's all."

Takaya sighed annoyingly. "Alright! Let's just hurry up and reach Valla."

"Of course, My Lord."

Helios lead the way into the forest. Takaya followed him from behind hoping that when they reached the kingdom to find the King of Valla and the blue haired princess in Takaya's vision. He's hoping that he will meet her somewhere in the Kingdom of Valla.

* * *

 **Thanks for Kaixa 9-1-3 for editing the chapter! Thanks again friend. :D**

 **Phew! I'm done! This is the longest chapter I did. Some family bonding and Azura's bad side. We finally see Azura's bad side. The 3 retainers have appeared in the chapter. I like the three retainers. They are interesting characters as Azura's retainers. The twins didn't want to see their parents be part from each other. So, they did their magic for Azura to forgive Corrin decision.**

 **Well, no one doesn't want Xander as their master. He still needs one more retainer left. Don't leave Xander hanging with one retainer. I guess no one doesn't want their OC's to have romances with other OC's. D:**

 **If you do then make sure that you guys PM each other if you guys want our OC's to have romances with each other.**

 **Remember that I'm NOT ACCEPTING OC's. Maybe in the future, I'll be accepting OC's for the second generation royals.**

 **I'll see you guys next time in the next chapter. LATER! :D ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**We can start with the plot now. Finally! :D  
** **I'm bad doing action scenes. So, I'm going to hard my best on it. I got two people that wanted Xander as their master. So, I have to choose one of the two.**

 **Well, choosing romance on the OC's is going to be hard. Oh, the 2nd gen pairing is still in process.**

 **I have notices that they are a lot of Fanfics of F!Corrin. Damn! What happened to M!Corrin Fanfics? There's barely some fanfics of M!Corrin. RIP M!Corrin. Never get loved. I'm not against seeing F!Corrin fanfics. It's nice to see people using the F!Corrin, but barely any M!Corrin fanfics.  
** **Now, I feel bad for M!Corrin. FeelsBadMan**

 **I know that a lot of people are complaining about M!Corrin and Azura marrying each other tho they are cousins, but who cares! It's a fantasy game. :p But I know it is weird to marry our own cousin, but if you date your own cousin without knowing that he/she is your cousin then I have no problems with it. I just think it's cute and adorable if you are dating your own cousin. I'm not being rude to people are against it. I understand. I don't want any arguments Reviews and PM's of this! Your opinions on this will be fine as long it is not an argument. I am not trying to be rude on the people who doesn't like this post.**

 **Anyways, let's get started on the chapter! :)**

* * *

In the disintegrated forest, Corrin and the group started to search for clues. They looked at the trees, ground, and rocks, but no sign of clues. They decided to go further into the forest, but still no clues. Azura decided to find a lake for her to relax in. Everyone gathered around from their search and rest up from their expedition. Corrin looked around and noticed that Azura isn't here.

"Where's Azura?" he asked.

Kouta looked at Corrin and replied, "She told me that she is going to find a lake to relax in."

"Oh, I guess I'll let her do that. She always says that she misses the water to calm herself."

"Are you sure, Lord Corrin?" Kouta folded his arms. "Leaving Lady Azura alone can be dangerous for her."

Corrin chuckled. "It's fine. Azura knows that. So, it's best for us to leave her for now."

Kouta doesn't like the idea of leaving The Queen of Valla alone by herself. "If you say so, Lord Corrin."

"I know that you are worried about her, Kouta." Corrin moved his hand on Kouta shoulders. "Trust me."

Kouta sighed lightly. "Alright. Whatever my King say."

"Papa!" Kana called out. She waved her arms back and forth. "I want you to play with me."

Corrin turned and went towards Kana to spend time with his daughter. The retainer was still worried about Azura being alone. He is hoping that Azura will be fine alone at the lake.

* * *

Takaya reached the lake to calm his mind. Luckily, the lake was still in one piece in the disintegrated forest. He sighed lightly. There was a lot of things running in his mind. He needed something to calm himself from this train of thought. He suddenly heard someone singing. He followed the beautiful voice of the song. And there he saw the blue haired princess in his vision.

"You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek

Life beyond the shore just out of reach

Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time

The path is yours to climb..."

Takaya walked up to the lady while she was singing. Azura heard someone behind her. She quickly turned around and see a stranger. She didn't look to happy at all.

"Sorry for ruining your singing. It's the most beautiful song I have ever heard." Takaya complimented her. He felt so calm and relaxed from the song. He never felt his this calm in his life.

"Who are you?" Azura asked suspiciously. She never saw this man before.

Takaya rubbed his head and forgot his manners. "I'm sorry, it seems I have forgotten my manners. I'm Takaya," he answered. "And you?"

"My name is Azura." she replies back.

"That's a beautiful name."

"Why thank you."

The two was silent for a while until Helios broke the silence.

"Oh my, it seems you're enjoying yourself." he teased.

Takaya looked at Helios and got embarrassed. "N-No, I'm not!" he blushed lightly.

Helios laughed mischievously. "I'm going to leave you two alone now." he left them both alone.

"Man, he is such a child." Takaya sighed lightly.

Azura giggled. Takaya looked back at Azura and smiled. It's been a long time since he made someone laughed. He missed those things back at his kingdom. He wanted those things to come back once again.

"So, what is a beautiful woman like you doing in a place like this?"

Azura turned her back at the lake and took a step forward. "I wanted to come here to relax and I do miss the waters," Azura answered. She went to the shore of the lake and sat down and touch the water with her hand. "And you? Why are you here?"

Should Takaya tell Azura that he was heading to the Kingdom of Valla to find the King for help? He didn't know if he can trust Azura yet. He just met her. He needed to think of something before she knew that what he is hiding something. Should he do it? Should he just lie to her? He needed to know who is the King of Valla and where is the Kingdom of Valla is located. He seems to trust Azura enough.

"I'm looking for the Kingdom of Valla to ask the King some questions." he answered.

Azura turned to Takaya a surprised look on her face. She became suspicious from Takaya's reply. "And what questions are you going to ask the king?" Azura gave Takaya a serious look on her face.

"I'm sorry, but that is something that I can't tell you."

"I see..."

"I know that you're not here to be at the lake. I'm pretty sure that you're here for something else in this forest." Takaya folded his arms.

"Sorry. That is something I can't tell you. This doesn't concern you."

Takaya chuckled. "Whatever you say, Princess Azura."

"You called me Princess. Why would you call me that?"

"Well, you look like a Princess. A beautiful one."

Azura sighed lightly. She knew what Takaya is doing. She looked at the sunset and noticed that it was getting late. She stood up and turns to Takaya.

"I better get going. It was nice to meet you, Takaya." she said as she walked pass him.

Takaya suddenly went in front of Azura and stopped her. "It's too dangerous for you to go alone in the forest."

Azura rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. "I'm fine. You don't need to stop me." she walked passed Takaya once again.

Takaya decided to let Azura go. He didn't know if he should stop her from going into the forest alone, but he didn't know if she is alone or not. It's a mystery to Takaya. He still did not know who else is coming along with Azura. He decided to let it slide and left the lake to find his retainer.

Helios was waiting for Takaya behind the trees. He heard footsteps coming closer and turned around.

"How did it go, My Lord?" he asked.

Takaya sighed deeply. "Not as planned," he answered.

"But is it fine to leave her like that?"

"She said that she is fine and doesn't need our help."

"That means she has companies with her."

"I didn't see any of them around."

Helios put his hand on his chin. "Hm? That is strange that no one is with her. Maybe they're somewhere close. She probably told them to not come with her."

Takaya folded his arms. "I didn't think that she will have others with her. I thought she was alone."

"They're probably nearby, but I am surprised they would let her be alone."

"Who would do that?"

Helios shrugged. "Don't know, My Lord," Helios sighs lightly. "For now, we should continue our journey to Valla."

"Alright, but it is getting late. We can't go wandering off in the dark."

"Hmm? I would say that to you. You'll probably follow her in dark."

"What? No! No way!"

Helios chuckled and grinned. "Oh, I understand, My Lord. I'll leave you be if you're planning to follow her."

"I think I am good, Helios."

"Whatever you say," Helios smirked.

* * *

In Corrin's camp, everyone was resting for the night. Corrin was waiting for his wife to come back for her little trip. The twins were getting sleepy, but they wanted to wait until their mom appears to say good night to them. Azura was taking her time to get back to camp.

"Where's mama?" Kana asked.

Alice looked at the young princess and replied, "I'm sure that Lady Azura is on her way back, Kana. So, we have to be patient until she comes back." she smiled.

Corrin stood up and took out his dragonstone and transformed into his dragon form. "I'll go and find her. Alice, Kouta, and Drachen stay here and watch the children."

"Yes, My Lord." They bowed.

Corrin left the camp to find his wife. He looked around if Azura is still around in the forest. It was too dark to see. So, he had to be careful where or what he stepped on. As he was searching for Azura, a shuriken appeared out nowhere and was going to hit him. Corrin sensed something was coming and dodged the shuriken. The shuriken landed on the ground. He looked at the shuriken that was thrown at him. The shape of the shuriken was different from the Hoshido shuriken. It had three blades shaped like a dragon teeth. The shuriken looked like it was made from dragon skin scales. A strange dark glow on the shuriken was created as a strong sense of magic. Corrin had never seen a shuriken shaped like this before.

As Corrin was looking the strange shuriken, another shuriken was thrown towards Corrin. He wasn't paying attention as a shuriken hit Corrin's rib. Dark magic entered his body from the shuriken. He felt the sting and shouted in pain. He never felt that strong pain before. It was a strong hit and it was a deep one. He suddenly felt his entire body heating up from that pain and dropped on the ground. He couldn't even stand back up. He groaned as the pain worsen. Corrin tried to move, but he couldn't feel his body.

"What...the hell...is this..?" He groaned in pain. "I've never felt this pain before. It's more powerful then the wyrmslayer."

He tried to stand up once more. Corrin miraculously was able to stand up, but still in great pain. He continued to search for his wife. Worry came over him.

* * *

Somewhere in the forest, Azura was heading back to camp. She heard a small roar from a distance. It sounds like it was in pain and she followed the noise.

From the distance, Takaya and Helios followed the blue haired princess from behind. They were making sure that she doesn't notice them following her. They too heard the roar from the distance. They were wondering where was the roar coming from.

Helios whispered. "What is she doing?"

"It looks like she is following the sound we heard just now," Takaya answered. "Come. We have to follow her. She could be in danger."

"Of course."

Takaya and Helios continued to follow Azura.

Azura heard stomping coming closer and closer. She stopped and waited to see who it is.

The stomping sound was becoming much more louder. Azura took out her Blessed Lance to defend herself. She waited for it to appear. A flash of white silvery scale appeared out of the dark and it was Corrin in his dragon form writhing in pain. Azura noticed that her husband was groaning in pain and immediately ran up to him. Corrin quickly lay down still groaning in pain. Azura sat down, placed her lance beside her and place her hand on Corrin's Draconic face.

"What happened to you, Corrin," she asked. "You're in pain."

Before Corrin could respond, something started to possess his body. He stood up, grab Azura's neck, and pinned her to the ground. Azura was shocked of what just happened. This happened before when she was trying to calm Corrin from his first transformation as a raging dragon, but this time, it was different. His claws pierced her skin as he held her neck harder. She groans in pain as the dragon claws pierced her skin. Azura placed her both of her hands on dragon's hand.

"What happened to you?" Azura groans in pain and tears were falling down from her eyes. "I know that this isn't you. So, please come back."

Takaya and Helios arrived and saw what was happening. They saw a dragon pinning down Azura by her neck on the ground piercing its sharp claws on her skin.

"We've got to save her, Helios!" Takaya took out his sword. "Helios! Use the wyrmslayer! It's the only way to save her!" he ordered.

Helios took out his wyrmslayer and readied himself for battle. "Yes, I know, My Lord."

They charged towards the dragon. Corrin looked up at the attackers and stood still. He gave them a warning roar.

"Helios! Now!" Takaya shouted.

"Right!" Helios started to move in to attack the dragon.

Something left the dragon's body and came back to his sense. Before he could react, Helios swung the wyrmslayer at the dragon's chest. Corrin feels the wyrmslayer cut through his chest and shouted in pain.

"ARRRGGGGH!" The Silvery White Dragon roared in pain and dropped down.

Takaya went up to Azura and help her up. "Are you alright, Azura?" he asked.

"I-I'm fine," she answered. She was covered in cuts and blood on her neck and shoulders.

"This is the end of you!" Helios charged once more to finish the dragon.

Azura gasped and quickly went in front of Helios and spread her arms to block him. Helios immediately stopped his attack and his horse.

"What do you think you're doing?! You could have gotten killed by that thing!" Helios shouted.

Azura gave Helios a serious look. "Don't hurt him." Azura turned around and went up to him.

"Wait! Don't get closer to him! He's going to attack you again!" Takaya shouted.

Azura ignored Takaya's request as she was approaching closer to her husband. Corrin was injured badly. He groaned in pain and looked at Azura. Takaya and Helios watched as Azura was getting closer to Corrin. They stayed in guard just in case if the dragon decided to attack again. The dragon roared at Azura lowly. Azura leaned down and patted the dragon's head.

"It's okay. You're back to your old self." Azura smiled.

The dragon feels the warmth of Azura's touch. He lifted his head and nuzzled on her cheeks. Azura was happy that Corrin is back to normal. Takaya was wondering why has Azura stopped Helios from attacking it. Who is this dragon? Where did it come from? Why is it here? Takaya was getting a little jealous of the dragon.

As Corrin was still nuzzling on Azura, the mysterious smoke came back and entered back in the dragon. Corrin felt something inside of him and it started to possess him once again. He stood up and stared at Azura. Azura tilted her head sideways wondering what's wrong with him. Takaya was shocked by what he saw.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Corrin raised his hand and push Azura down and grab her neck once again. Takaya and Helios quickly reacted as Azura got pinned down. The dragon claws pierced her skin. Azura feels the pain from the claws piercing her skin.

Azura placed her hands on the dragon hands. "Please come back to me... I know that you can fight it, Corrin!"

The Dragon did not respond. He choked her neck really hard and Azura shouted in pain.

"Uuggh!"

"Helios quickly!" Takaya quickly reacted.

Helios was ready to attack, but suddenly another dragon appeared and attacked Corrin. Corrin moved away from Azura and the other dragon. The dragon went up to Azura and nuzzled on her cheeks.

Azura sat up and petted the dragon's head, happy seeing her daughter. "Kana, why are you here?" Azura asked

"Mama! Are you okay?" Kana asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Azura smiled weakly. "Where are Shigure and the others?"

"They're coming." she answered.

Shigure and the group appeared and saw an injured Azura and Corrin roared loudly.

"Mother!"

"Mama!"

"Lady Azura!"

They immediately went to Azura's side to see if she is alright. Shigure got off his mount and went up to his mother and place his arms on her shoulders.

'So, she was not alone after all, wait...Mother? That means she has-' Takaya's train of thought was interrupted by the blue haired prince.

"Miss Alice, please heal her. She's badly wounded," he ordered.

Alice nodded her head. "No worries. You can trust me." she started to mend Azura's wound.

Everyone turned to see Corrin who was growling lowly at them. They wondered what happened, why and how did their beloved King attacked his queen out of nowhere.

"What happened, Lady Azura? Why did Lord Corrin attacked you?" Drachen asked.

"I don't know, but it's not him." she replied weakly.

"What? What do you mean it's not him?" Kouta asked.

"That I don't know as well, but something is probably controlling him. I did everything I can to bring back to his old self, but he didn't respond to me." Azura grabbed both of her arms and tears was falling down from her eyes.

"We have to protect Lady Azura! If Lord Corrin is going to attack again then we have little choices." Drachen took out his axe to protect his queen.

Kouta nodded and did the same thing. Kana and Kamui went up to their father and called him out.

"Papa! Why are you attacking mama!?" Kana asked.

Corrin didn't response. He just roared at them.

"Papa! Come back to us!" Kamui shouted.

Corrin attacked Kana and Kamui using his tail. The twins got hit from his tail and flew back and landed on the ground hard. Azura gasped seeing her children hurt. Shigure went to his little brother and sister to see if they are okay. Kouta and Drachen flew in front of the twins to protect them. Corrin then charged using his horns to attack Kouta and Drachen. Drachen blocked the attack using his axe and Kouta used magic to distract the rampaging dragon. Corrin used his tail to knock Kouta off the air. His wyvern was able to dodge it quickly.

Takaya looked around feeling someone else was nearby. He sensed someone is here. He turned around and threw a dagger at the tree from behind. Someone made a grunting noise when he got hit by the dagger. The mysterious man in a cloak came out of hiding and showed himself in front of them. Everyone turned to the mysterious cloaked man. Was he the one who had been controlling Corrin? There was only one way to find out.

"Who are you?" Takaya asked the cloaked man.

The cloaked man chuckled. "Please. Controlling the King is much more fun to play with hehehe..." He changed the subject.

Corrin stopped attacking and came back to his senses. He looked at Azura and limped to her. He was still injured. Kouta and Drachen stopped their attacks afraid of killing their own King. Corrin then transformed back and placed his head on Azura's lap. Azura leaned down and places both of her hands on his face.

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Of course, the Prince of Zeno won't understand."

"What do you mean?"

The mysterious cloaked man laughed. "Next time we meet, I won't back down, but before I leave...a gift." He threw the dragon like shuriken towards Corrin.

The shuriken landed on Corrin's neck. He felt the shuriken on his neck and yelled in pain. Alice quickly took out her bow to shoot the cloaked man, but he vanished from thin air. Azura stood up and quickly took off the shuriken out of Corrin's neck.

"Corrin..." she called out. Corrin grunted as the stinging pain was removed. He then stood up weakly and looked at Azura. "I'm here for you."

Corrin rested his chin at Azura's shoulder. "Azura... I-I'm sorry," he said as he fainted.

Everyone immediately went up to Corrin. Takaya watched everyone as they gathered around Corrin. It was chaos for one day in the disintegrated forest. Corrin was really injured and bleeding. Azura was covered in claw marks and blood from her own husband. The royal twins only had bruises on their body, but nothing too serious. And everyone looked exhausted for one day.

"We need to go back home and get Corrin treated." Azura ordered.

Everyone nodded. "Of course, Lady Azura." her three retainers bowed.

"You as well, Mother. You need to get treated for your injuries." Shigure said, worried about his mother injuries.

"I'm fine, Shigure. Alice has healed me enough." Azura lost her balance and Shigure quickly caught her from fainting.

"Mother, you need to stop being reckless. I don't think Father will be happy to see you covered in blood and cuts."

But Azura didn't respond, it seems she had fainted. Shigure looked at his mother retainers then to his little brother and sister.

"Kamui, can you carry Father back to the Kingdom?"

Kamui nodded and answered, "Of course! Papa is heavy after all."

Kana looked at her older brother and wanting to help too she asked, "What about me, Big Brother Shigure?"

"You can carry mother with Miss Alice." he replies.

"Okay then." Kana went up to Alice.

Shigure looked at Takaya, who was staring at them. "And what about you two?"

"I'll come with you guys. I have some questions for the King of Valla." Takaya answered.

"We should head back like Mother said," Shigure give his mother to Alice and got on his mount. "Miss Alice, please keep an eye on these men and make sure they do not do anything careless."

Alice nodded her head. Kamui took out his dragonstone and transformed into his dragon form. He went to his father and picked him up and put him on his back. Alice got on Kana's back. Kana turned to Takaya and went up to him.

"Come on. We can get home faster if we fly." Kana bent down for Takaya to be able to mount on her back.

"Wait! What about the horse?" Takaya asked.

"No worries! I can carry him too!" Kana quickly answered.

Drachen interrupted "But young Lady Kana, you have burdened yourself by carrying Lady Azura and Lady Alice. I am sure our wyverns would be enough to carry them both back to our kingdom. Isn't that right, Kouta?"

"Of course, sir!"

"Master Drachen is right, Lady Kana. I know that you wanted to help, but don't go overdo it okay?" Alice smiled.

Kana looked at her big brother which he nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, but I want to carry off the horse!"

Helios didn't want to trust them, but Takaya got on the Dark Armoured Knight's wyvern. Helios sighed lightly, got off his horse, then got on the other wyvern. Kana flew up and grabbed Helios's horse on her claws.

"I know I've said this before, but we have to go home quickly to treat mother and father." said the Crown Prince of Valla.

"Alright then, let's go home! I'm sick of this place already." mouthed off Kouta.

Everyone flew off and left the dreadful forest. On their way back. Kouta, Drachen, and Alice kept watch at Takaya and Helios who were currently with them. They did not trust these strangers at all. Seeing as one of them held a wyrmslayer so they assumed it was him who had wounded their King. They thought that they were going to hurt their King more. So, they're going to keep an eye on him even when they reached the kingdom.

* * *

 **So, um yeah. There you go. This chapter was hard to think about. I was losing ideas when I was writing this. The action was really hard to think and writing, but I hope I did okay on it.**

 **And thanks too Kaizer Rinzence for editing the story. :)**

 **Corrin and Azura injured really badly is bad. We need them alive to process the story, but they're alive. So, we're good to go. It's a good that everyone came in time and Takaya able to stop the cloaked man from controlling Corrin. Azura able to calm down Corrin and memories from chapter 5 in the game. Oh dear. Everything is still a mysterious. :D**

 **I chose a retainer for Xander. Done with that and I think that's it.**

 **Well, I hope you guys like this chapter. See you guys in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have been getting the same question since the OC's was accepting and it's getting annoying. A question like 'When does my OC appear?' All right guys, calm down. I know that you are eager to see your OC and they will appear. Don't that ask again? Some are getting confused on ch. 5 and you know that it is going to explain later in the story. It's too early to explain it as well the old retainers. Everything will be explained later on the story. So, be impatient and wait. No more questions. Please. -_-"**

 **This chapter will be a pain in the arise and you will why. Maybe. Hehehehe!**

 **Well, it's time to get the chapter on the roll. Let's go! :** **)**

* * *

In the Kingdom of Valla, Shigure and the group made it to the kingdom. Takaya looked down below him and saw that the Kingdom Of Valla had been restored. He never saw these many people so happy, laughing and enjoying themselves in Valla. It was his first time to be inside the kingdom and seeing it in person made it a whole new world from him. Takaya never thought that Valla would be restored in 2 whole years. He and his retainer saw the castle of Valla up ahead. They had never seen a castle before in Valla. It was surprising to see that the Kingdom Of Valla's Castle to be huge.

Helios turned his head to his shoulder and looked at the twins who were in their dragon form. It was his first time to see a human transformed into a dragon. He thought that they existed a long time ago, but there's probably still many things for them to know. Takaya thought the same thing as he looked at the twin dragons. How were they able to take a form that didn't exist? Who did it belong to? Then he looked at Azura who had fainted back in the forest. Just who is she? How was she able to calm Corrin in his dragon form? And the song she sang at the lake? What did it all mean? Lastly, he looked at Shigure who was leading the group back to the kingdom. He has the same light blue hair as Azura. But what about the other three? That made Takaya wanted answers from the King of Valla. He didn't know who the current King of Valla is. He just had to wait until they reached the castle.

The group arrived at the castle and landed on the front of the stairs leading to the castle. Everyone got off of their ride and looked at Azura and Corrin. A group of three came to see their King and the others from their trip to the forest. A young man with baby blue hair who has been promoted to Commander of Valla's Army came to see his best friend. A pink haired maid and a silvery haired butler who still served Corrin since the beginning. But they didn't expect what they saw. They saw their King and Queen injured from their journey to the forest. They were worried about them and wondered what happened.

"Prince Shigure, what happened to Corrin and Lady Azura?" Silas asked worriedly.

"We can worry about that later. For now, we have to treat them." Shigure looked at his parents and headed inside the castle.

"Yes, My Lord." Felicia ran to Alice and Kana then carried Azura with her to the medical room. Jakob went up to Kamui and did the same to Corrin. Silas followed Jakob and Felicia from behind making sure no one comes and attacks them.

The twins changed back to their human forms. Kana was on Helios's horse when she changed back to her human form. She never rode on a horse before besides Shigure's Pegasus.

"I'm on the pony!" she said excitedly.

"Now, now, Young Lady Kana. It isn't polite to ride on someone's horse." Drachen folded his arms.

"Oh okay…" Kana looks side to side. She doesn't know how to get off the horse. "Um, I don't know how to get down."

Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed the young princess from behind to helped her to get off the horse. Kana turned around and saw a young girl with long raven hair that barely extends to her hips. The hair was smooth and free of tangle or maybe curl, a small ponytail on the back of her head, and the beautiful amethyst eyes. She was wearing traditional samurai clothing. She is Azura's side retainer.

Kana smiled widely and waved her arms in the air. "Thank you, Miss Akahana!"

Akahana chuckled. "No problem, please be careful next time Lady Kana." she looked at her fellow retainers seeing their downed expressions and frowned as well. She noticed that something was wrong. "It seems something really bad happened."

Kouta nodded. "Lord Corrin and Lady Azura got injured."

"We don't know what caused it, but all we know that Lord Corrin suddenly attacked Lady Azura." Drachen stated.

"And someone was controlling Lord Corrin, causing him to attack Lady Azura." Alice added it in.

Akahana was surprised. "What!? Are they okay?"

The 3 retainers nodded their heads. Akahana sighed in relief that their King and Queen are alright. Kana and Kamui were getting worried about their parents. They didn't want to lose their parents. It's been 2 years since they got back together as a family. Akahana turned to the twins and walked up to them.

"It's okay. You two. You've got to believe in them."

The royal twins nodded both their heads.

"I hope they're okay…." Kana said sadly. Kamui hugged his twin sister to comfort her.

Takaya and Helios listened to the whole conversation. They didn't want to get involve in the conversation. Drachen and Kouta were keeping an eye out on Takaya and Helios making sure they didn't do anything suspicious. The twins suddenly yawned and rubbed their eyes. They were tired from the battle and from flying back home.

Alice went up to the twins. "Alright, you two. You need your sleep it's been a long day."

The twins nodded. Alice and Akahana took the twins to their room for them to get some rest.

Takaya looked at Drachen and Kouta and asked, "You don't mind if I look around in Valla?"

"Err…Commander?"

Kouta looked at the other Malig Knight unsure to what to make of this decision and Drachen nodded. They looked back at Takaya and Helios.

"Very well, but you know that we will have to keep an eye on you two." Drachen said.

Takaya shrugged. "That's fine with me. Do whatever you want." Takaya headed to the city. Helios followed Takaya from behind. Drachen and Kouta followed them to make sure they don't cause any trouble in the city of Valla.

* * *

In the Medical Room, a young pink haired girl with two ponytails on each side is working on medicine for Azura and Corrin injuries with her mother. A ninja with green hair came in the medical room to see if his daughter completed the medicine.

"Midori is the medicine almost completed?"

"Almost Father," Midori answered.

"She has been working at it since Lady Azura and Lord Corrin appeared in the medical room." Felicia turned to her husband.

"Yep! I want to make different types of medicine. I know this medicine will heal Lady Azura wounds in no time then I have to make medicine for Lord Corrin too." Midori grabbed some herbs and put it in the bowl then crushed it.

Kaze smiled at her daughter's determination. "Don't overwork yourself, Midori."

"No worries, Father. These medicines will cure them in no time."

Kaze looked at Corrin and Azura who are lying on the bed. He was wondering what happened and how. "I wonder what happened to them."

"I was wondering that same thing. Lady Azura is covered in scratches and Lord Corrin's neck, ribs, and chest are critical," Felicia looked at their king and queen injuries. "Lord Corrin's neck seems more critical than his chest and ribs."

"Yes, they are," Kaze took out the dragon-like shuriken. "Maybe this shuriken caused Lord Corrin to be in such pain."

Felicia was confused and looked at the weirdly shaped shuriken. "I've never seen that shuriken before. Where did you get that?"

"Lord Shigure gave it to me and told me to find more information about this shuriken," Kaze answered.

"So, that shuriken is the one that attacked Lord Corrin. But what about Lady Azura?"

"She was attacked by Lord Corrin in his dragon form. It seems he was being controlled by someone."

Felicia was getting worried. "I hope Nohr and Hoshido will be okay. They're going to be on a very high alert about all of this."

Kaze nodded. "I did sent messengers for Nohr and Hoshido and sent the other shuriken to Hoshido."

"Two shurikens?"

"Lord Corrin probably got attacked by two of them. I'm hoping that they will do some research on the shuriken."

"There are a lot of mystery going on in this world."

* * *

In the city of Valla, Takaya was surprised to see the people of Valla being happy and warm to each other. There were a lot of shops, weapons, items, and more in the city. Takaya was distracted by the people of Valla who are enjoying themselves and suddenly bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you going!"

Takaya quickly turned to the person that he bumped into and apologized. "I'm sorry."

A woman with dark blue hair with a ponytail on the back of her head was in front of the tailor shop. She was setting up to open her shop. Takaya was surprised to see such young woman working at a shop by herself.

"Ah, Lady Oboro. Good morning." Drachen bowed.

"Good morning, Lady Oboro," Kouta bowed too. "How was your day?"

"Good morning to you too Drachen and Kouta. And my day was alright." Oboro smiled then frowned. "How did the journey go?"

Kouta and Drachen didn't respond to Oboro's question. Oboro tilted her head, but she noticed by their nonexistent respond that the journey didn't go to well. Takaya was getting confused. How did Drachen and Kouta know this girl and why did they call her Lady Oboro? He was definitely lost. There is a lot of stuff that he doesn't know outside world besides Zeno. Helios watched his lord getting confused. He sighed lightly. He knew that Takaya wanted to talk to the King badly, but they haven't met the King yet.

"By the look on your faces, it seems that it didn't go too well, didn't it," Oboro looked at Takaya who is still confused. "Who are you? I've never seen you here before."

Takaya snapped out from his train of thoughts and answered. "Oh, I'm Takaya," Takaya move his hand to Helios. "And this is Helios, my adviser."

Oboro blinked and looks back at Drachen and Kouta. "So, what happened to Lord Corrin and Lady Azura?"

"Well, we were setting up for the night and then-" Drachen began to tell Oboro what happened.

5 minutes later, Oboro folded her arms on her chest when Drachen finished telling her on what happened to Corrin and Azura. She would've never think that their King and Queen would be attacked so soon. It was shocking.

"I see. Lord Corrin was being controlled and Lady Azura was attacked by Lord Corrin. I never thought that Lord Corrin would be so easily be controlled like that."

Kouta nodded in agreement. "It must be some sort of magic."

Takaya was listening to the conversation. He didn't want to interrupt the conversation. He folded his arms and paid attention to it. Helios just stood beside Takaya and listened to the conversation. Takaya wondered why Drachen and Kouta called people Lords and Lady. It was pretty confusing for him.

"It could be something else than just magic, Kouta." Drachen looks at Kouta.

"Who knows, we haven't known the answers yet," Oboro turned around to her shop then turns back halfway. "Well, I need to open my shop and tell my husband to not push himself during work."

"No problem, Lady Oboro." Kouta raised his arms and smiled.

Drachen nodded. "Stay safe."

Oboro turned back and heads back to her shop. Takaya and Helios continued to look around the city. The Malig Knights still on their trail.

* * *

In the Medical Room, Azura finally woke up, her vision was blurry at first then it became clear. She stood up from the bed and looked around. She noticed that she is back home and in the medical room. Azura looked at her skin to see if the scratches were still there, but they were all gone. She turned to her side and saw her husband who is still knocked out. Azura got off of her bed and went to bed beside her and sat down on the edge of it. Corrin's chest, neck, and the ribs were wrapped in a white bandage. Azura placed her hand on Corrin's chest and rub it slowly.

"A-Azura?"

Azura looked at Corrin's face and smiled. "Morning sleepy head."

Corrin chuckled. "Well, I wouldn't say that," Corrin stood up from the bed and looked at Azura. "I'm sorry that I attacked you..."

Azura was confused on what Corrin is saying. "What are you talking about? You were being controlled by someone."

"But I still hurt you. I-." Corrin was trying to take the punishment when he attacked her, but Azura silenced him with her finger on his lips.

Azura placed her other hand and head on Corrin's chest and leaned on him. "It's alright. We both came out alive and that's all that matters. So, stop regretting yourself, okay?"

Her lovely voice came through him. Corrin can't deny his wife words. She is the one that can give him strength and calm him down. He didn't want to see Azura hurt again. He hated seeing Azura gets hurt. It triggered his rage. He will do anything to protect her from danger at any cost.

"Okay." he replied with a smile.

Azura leaned away from Corrin and placed her hand on Corrin's cheek. Corrin leaned forward and put his forehead on hers. They enjoyed each other company for a while until the door open. They turned to see who it. It was a maid with cyan blue haired and gray eyes.

"Milord and Milady. It seems you're awake." she bowed.

"Something wrong, Flora?" Corrin asked.

"No, I'm just worried about our King and Queen getting injured." she answered.

"We're fine, Flora. So, don't worry about it."

"As you wish, Milord," Flora continued. "Oh, and we do have some visitors."

"Visitors?" Corrin was surprised that a visitor has come to Castle Valla. "It's rare see that we have visitors." Corrin rubbed his temple.

"They're waiting for you in the Throne Room."

"Thank you, Flora. You may take your leave."

"Yes, Milord." Flora closed the door in the Medical Room.

Corrin sighed lightly and closed his eyes. "Back to work."

Azura giggled. "Come on, let's go." she got off the bed and stood up. "You're still injured."

Corrin got off the bed and stretched. "Let me get dress before I leave."

"Of course, my love. Well, I'll go ahead and meet them, see you there."

"Stay safe."

Azura smiled and leaves the Medical Room to meet the visitors. Corrin looked for his clothing to change into before he leaves the room.

* * *

In the Throne Room, Takaya and Helios were waiting for the King of Valla to appear. Kouta and Drachen are still watching them. Helios stood beside Takaya with his hands behind his back. Takaya was eager to know who the King of Valla is. Alice and Akahana appeared in the throne room and stood beside of Drachen and Kouta.

"How did the trip go?" Akahana asked whispering.

Kouta shrugged and whispered. "It wasn't that bad, but we did meet Lady Oboro on the way."

"Were you guys able to tell her about what happened?" Alice whispered.

Drachen nodded. "She knew our journey went sideways when we didn't respond to her questions."

"I see…" Alice looked at Takaya for a minute then looked at back her fellow retainers. "He looked so eager to see Lord Corrin even though he doesn't know that he is the King."

Kouta and Akahana giggled meanwhile Drachen just sighed. Then Azura appeared in the throne room and saw Takaya and Helios. Takaya turned to the entrances of the throne room and saw the blue haired beauty. He was surprised to see her wasn't injured. She looked completely fine. There were no scratches on her skin. It was a miracle that she was able to stand.

"Azura, how are you able to stand?" Takaya continued. "You were injured badly."

"I, um-" Azura was going to tell Takaya, but he suddenly interrupted her.

"Who was that dragon? How do you know that dragon? How was that dragon able to transform into a human? How are the kids able to transform into a dragon? Who are these people and who are you exactly?"

Everyone in the room was shocked to hear Takaya's sudden outburst of questions to Azura. Azura sighed deeply. She knew that Takaya will be asking so many questions to her. She knew that he was going to ask questions to Corrin as well.

Azura gave Takaya a serious look. "I was going to tell you everything, but you rudely interrupted me."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." Takaya quickly apologized.

"My! Don't go too hard, My Lord." Helios teased Takaya.

Takaya turned to Helios and blushed lightly. "Shut up, Helios!"

Azura rolled her eyes. "Anyways, you wanted to know all the answers you ask?"

Takaya turned back to Azura and nodded. "Of course, I do!" Takaya went up to Azura, bend down on his knee, and grab her hand. "And I hope I can get you to like me."

The retainers suddenly reacted when Takaya grabbed their Queen's hand. Their hands holding the hilt of their own weapons. Suddenly, someone jerked Takaya's hand away from Azura's hand. Takaya looked at who jerked his hand away and stood up on his feet. It was Corrin who did it. He wondered who he is. He just suddenly threw his hand away from her.

Corrin looked at Tayaka and said, "I suggest you keep your hands off of her." he gave him a threatening look on his face.

Takaya moved his hand out of Corrin's hand and stands up on his feet. "Who are you? And you can't tell me what to do!"

Corrin looked at Azura. She nodded and he sighed lightly. "My name is Corrin and I am the Vallite King."

Takaya was shocked about what he just heard but he would not fall for such lies. "You? The King of Valla? Pfft! Please."

"You don't believe me? So, you know nothing about Anankos then."

"Anankos? They said you defeated him alone."

"Not really. I got help from my siblings, the army, and Azura. Without them, the world would be lost."

Takaya didn't believe in Corrin. He thought it is some kind of a joke. However, Helios seems to believe Corrin.

"My Lord, I think he is telling the truth." Helios looked at his Lord.

Takaya turned to Helios and folds his arms. "You're not serious," he said, in a deep tone. Helios nodded his head.

"Sheesh, what a stubborn man…" muttered Akahana who then got shushed by Drachen.

Corrin and Azura was confused. Did he say 'My Lord' to Takaya? Who are Takaya and Helios? What are they? Corrin just had to ask these questions to them.

"Who are you?" Corrin continued. "You haven't introduced yourself before. And I have a feeling that you're not just any regular person."

Takaya sighed deeply and turned around to Corrin and Azura. "Alright, fine," as he folded his arms. Everyone in the room was waiting eagerly for Takaya's answer. Drachen and Kouta barely knew anything about who he is, even though they had been traveling with them for a few hours. "I'm Prince Takaya of Zeno. I'm from the Kingdom of Zeno far far away. And this is my advisor and retainer, Helios."

"Kingdom of Zeno? I've never heard of that kingdom before." Corrin was confused and looked at his wife. "What about you, Azura?"

Azura shrugged. "I don't know either. I too have never heard it," she replied. She looked at Takaya and remembered what he said in that lake where they first met. "Not only that, I also remembered that Takaya wanted to ask questions to you."

Corrin frowned and looked at Takaya. "So, what are you he- wait," he looked at Azura, processing on what she just said. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, remember I went to the lake back at the disintegrated forest?"

"Yeah?"

"I met Takaya there but didn't know that he was a Prince. He wanted to ask questions to the King of Valla."

"Questions? What kind of questions?" Azura shook her head. "I see."

Takaya was wondering who Azura was. How did Corrin know Azura? Why did Corrin tell him not to touch her? Who Azura is to Corrin? There is a lot of questions that he needs to ask Corrin.

"Azura….Who are you exactly?" Takaya asked.

Azura sighed lightly. "I am the wife of Corrin and the Vallite Queen." she answered.

Takaya's eyes widened. "Whaaaaaat?!" his voice echoed the entire room.

Kouta, Alice, and Akahana laughs at Takaya's reaction while Drachen just face palmed. Corrin and Azura just blinked as he was surprised. Takaya's scream could have woken up the twins who were still sleeping. Helios sighed at the matter.

"I'm sorry about this, King Corrin." Helios apologized for Takaya.

Corrin waved his hand back and forth. "It's alright. I understand that someone would be surprised if you unknowingly were traveling and battling with a King of a kingdom."

"He looks upset." Azura stared at Takaya.

Helios smiled mischievously. "He's just stunned by the beauty of his broken heart."

"What?" Azura didn't understand what Helios meant.

"Anyways," Corrin wanted to get back to the matter at hand. "Why are you two looking for me for?"

Takaya snapped out of depression zone and replied, "Like Azura said. We're here to ask some questions."

"Alright.." Corrin folded his arms. "What are your questions?"

He's hoping that they will find the answers they were seeking for. "We need to know about Anankos."

* * *

 **YEAH! The chapter is done. Man, this chapter was ugh! Everyone appeared in the chapter. Wait, not everyone. I didn't show Sophie and Dwyer. It's nice to see the old characters back. Hehehe! Cliffhanger! :D**

 **Thanks again Kaizer Rinzence for editing the story. :)**

 **Takaya didn't believe Corrin that he isn't the King of Valla, but surprised to hear that Azura is the Queen of Valla and Corrin's Wife. Drachen and Kouta got their scene more. Enter the new OC's Akahana. She appears as Azura's side retainer kind of a backup one. Kana and Kamui need their beauty sleep. We can't let them pass out in the middle of nowhere. Takaya finally tells his question to Corrin. He's lacking and pushing back the question just to flirt Azura. Corrin doesn't want any man touching his wife. HOW CUTE! :D**

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter** **! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Some of you guys were where is Shigure. Well, no worries. He will appear and tell us. Will Takaya get his answer from Corrin? Will he continue to flirt with Azura even if she is married? The twins will wake up soon.**

 **I think Takaya is just lonely with no one with him besides Helios. Don't waste time with a girl to flirt Takaya. :)**

 **Go and save your kingdom and find yourself your own woman, not Azura. She is taken. I hope he didn't continue to flirt with Azura even through Azura doesn't know that he is. Huehuehue! LOL! Maybe he will find a woman that is perfect for him besides Azura. Eh, who knows! :D**

 **Damn! I'm still having trouble to think of pairings for the second generations. TOO HARD! D:**

 **I think I need help on the pairings for the second generation's kids. I think I have probably one or two pairings for the second generation kids. Maybe.**

 **I have nothing else to say. Let's get the chapter started.**

* * *

"Anankos? Why do you want to know about him?" Corrin asked.

Takaya folded his arms and replied, "Well, one of my retainers told me that the King of Zeno has some kind of demon power and keep saying the word 'Anankos'."

Everyone in the room was shocked to hear what Takaya said.

"There's no way in hell that he is still alive!" Kouta said, in a serious tone.

"Anankos has been sealed away 2 years ago. There's no way he can come back." Corrin ran his hand through his hair and sighed lightly.

Azura frowned. "No one should be able to have the ability to revive Anankos. It is impossible to do so."

They didn't know if they should believe in Takaya. Was he making this up? Was he telling the truth? Was Anankos still alive somewhere? There are a lot of open holes in Takaya's question.

"I don't know if we should believe him, Lord Corrin." Drachen put his fingers on his chin.

"Yeah, we don't know if he is telling the truth or not." Alice narrowed her eyes at Takaya.

"Or he just wants to be clever as ever." Akahana smirked.

Azura turned to Akahana and gave her a serious look. "This is not the time for jokes, Akahana. This is a serious matter. I'm disappointed in you."

Akahana flinched. She never thought that she would make Azura mad. "I-I'm sorry, Lady Azura. I won't do it again." she nervously laughed and crossed her fingers behind her back. She looked at her fellow retainers and they all just shook their head at the same time. She sighed lightly thinking that people shouldn't be too serious all the time.

"It's up to you if you want to believe me or not, but it is the truth. The entire Kingdom of Zeno is covered in darkness. There are no lights, nature, animals, water, and no people. There's nothing but dead trees and dried up rivers. The people in Zeno has disappeared. The sky became dark and clouded and the light has perished for 2 years. The former king of Zeno died from that traitor who was once the king's advisor." Takaya clenched his fist. He didn't want to remember it again.

Corrin felt sorry for the prince that he had been through a lot. He chuckled and smiled. "I think we should believe him."

"Lord Corrin, you can't be serious!" Drachen shouted, he didn't like the idea from his king.

Corrin looked at Jet-Black Armored Man and said, "Drachen, it is our job to help people who are in trouble. You can't deny that. Won't you help others in need?"

Drachen couldn't deny his king. He knew that helping people is important, but helping Takaya is a different matter. He frowned beneath his helmet. "Yes, but-"

"Commander, it is fine. If Lord Corrin believes him then we all should. Don't make a big deal about it." he got interrupted by Kouta's hand on his shoulder.

Drachen looked at his queen as if asking that she agreed with all of this. She nodded in the agreement. He sighed deeply. "Very well, but if he does anything that would put Valla in danger. I'll kill him myself."

Takaya shuddered but he couldn't believe that Corrin was willing to help him. He didn't know much about the King of Valla, but he was just too nice. Takaya doesn't like people who are too nice to other. He knew they will use it to their advantage and lure them to a painful stab in the back.

"You guys haven't introduced yourselves." Takaya looked at the retainers.

"I'm Kouta Shiraishi, one of Lady Azura's retainers and the General of the Valla's army."

"I am Alice Takatsukasa. I'm Lady Azura's retainers as well."

"My name is Akahana, a side retainer for Lady Azura."

Everyone looked at the fully armored man. Drachen sighed. "I'm Drachen Schneider. Commander of Valla's Army and Lady Azura's first retainer."

Takaya looked back at blue haired queen and said, "You have quite the retainers, Azura."

"Well, I have only 3 retainers. Akahana is an unofficial retainer. They are the strongest warriors and they will do anything to protect Valla."

"Surprising that two of your retainers is a Commander of Valla's Army and a General too?"

"Hm? Is there something wrong with that?"

Takaya closed his eyes. "No, no, I-I'm just surprised that's all."

"I see…"

Silence filled the throne room for a while until Corrin broke it. "Anyways, what other questions do you have for me, Takaya?" he asked.

"Well, we also need to know how Anankos was defeated and information on some of his past," Takaya answered.

Corrin took out his Omega Yato. He placed the tip of the sword on the ground while holding the hilt of the sword. Takaya and Helios were confused on what the King is doing. They've never seen the weird looking sword before.

"What are you doing, King Corrin?" Helios gave him a puzzled look.

Corrin chuckled. "I'm going to tell that now," he continued. "This sword is called Omega Yato. This sword is the one that defeated Anankos. Thanks to the four divine weapons. It was able to transform to this form."

Helios put his hand on his chin. "So, this sword was able to defeat Anankos. And you said the four divine weapons? What are these divine weapons and who are their wielders?" he asked.

"Raijinto, Fujin Yumi, Brynhildr, and Siegfried. And the wielders are my brothers." Corrin replied.

Takaya was wondering where and who his brothers are. "So, where are they?" he asked.

"Well, two of my brothers are at Nohr and the other two are at Hoshido." Corrin answered.

Takaya was confused again. Corrin has four brothers, but they lived in different kingdoms. How was it possible to have four brothers that live into two different kingdoms?

"Nohr and Hoshido…" Takaya folded his arms. "And there's no way you can have four brothers from a different kingdom."

Corrin gave him a puzzled look. Takaya had never heard of Nohr and Hoshido before. He thought Takaya knew about the two kingdoms. "You've never heard of Nohr and Hoshido. That's surprising. Everyone knows about the Kingdom of Nohr and the Kingdom of Hoshido," Corrin scratched his head. "And well, about having four brothers and sisters. It's a long story."

Takaya shook his head. "Yeah, I've never heard or saw the Kingdom of Nohr or Hoshido before," he continued. "What about Anankos' past?"

Corrin looked at his wife and nodded. "We don't know much about his past, but all we know is that he was the one who wanted to destroy both Nohr and Hoshido by causing them to fight each other. He also destroyed the Kingdom of Valla and became the King when he killed the former King of Valla."

"Then you were able to stop him. Because he wanted both Nohr and Hoshido destroyed. Interesting." Helios scratched his chin.

"Something like that."

Takaya sighed lightly. "I think we have all of the information we need," Takaya yawned. "I am getting tired. You don't mind if we get some rest."

Corrin nodded. "Jakob! Flora!" he called his personal maid and butler.

Jakob and Flora came in the throne room and bowed. "Yes, milord?"

"Take these gentlemen to the Guest Room to rest." he ordered.

"Yes, Milord."

Jakob went up to Takaya and said, "Follow me." Jakob turned around and leads Takaya and Helios to the Guest Room. Flora followed them from behind.

Corrin sighed deeply and closed his eyes. Azura chuckled. "Well, that was interesting."

"Yeah, I guess," Corrin noticed that the twins and Shigure weren't here. "Where's Kana, Kamui, and Shigure?"

"The twins are asleep and Shigure is somewhere in the castle," Alice answered.

"Well, we should go and see them. They might still be worried about us." Corrin looked at Azura.

The Queen nodded. "Of course," she looked at her retainers. "You too should take some rest. Thank you for working so hard."

The retainers bowed. "It's our job, Lady Azura."

"Of course, milady."

"Thank you, Lady Azura!"

"Very well, do call us if we are needed once more."

Corrin and Azura left the Throne Room and went to see their children. The retainers remained in the room and one of them sighed.

"That was a long day. I'm getting exhausted." Alice yawned.

"Yeah, I need the rest." Kouta stretched.

Drachen folded his arms. "I'll go check the army and see what are they up too." he left the throne room to see the army in the barracks.

Akahana shrugged. "That man need to chill down, like seriously what is going on inside all that armor?"

"Akahana, that isn't nice, you know. I know that you like to talk like that, but don't go too far. Lady Azura was disappointed at you for being rude to the visitors." Alice moved her hand on her hips.

"Yeah, I know. Well, I'm going to the garden. Laters!" she laughed sarcastically and left the throne room.

Alice looked at Kouta, "Wanna see the Commander?" he shrugged.

"Okay then…" Alice just sighed lightly. They both left the throne room together to take a rest from their long journey.

* * *

In the Royal Twin's Room, Shigure was watching his little brother and sister sleeping peacefully on their bed. He noticed that they were bruised a little bit from their Father attacking them. He wished he could have done something to prevent his Father's rampage, but it was impossible. Luckily, his mother was there to calm down him down.

Suddenly, Kamui slowly woke up and started to yawn and rubbed his eyes. He looked on who was at their side and it was his big brother. Kamui's eyes were still clouded in sleepiness.

"Hi, Big Brother Shigure…" Kamui said sleepily.

Shigure smiled. "Did you have a good sleep, Kamui?" he asked.

Kamui nodded. "Yeah, I did," he looked at Kana and saw she was still asleep. "It seems Kana is still sleeping."

"She was the one who sense Mother who was in danger and saved her. I'm quite surprised that she was able to sense that." Shigure looked at Kana wondering how she was able to sense their mother.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing. I wasn't able to sense mama in danger. Am I not strong enough?" Kamui felt upset that he wasn't able to sense it but his twin sister does.

Shigure patted Kamui's head. "Of course, you are. It will come soon. You just have to wait until it comes."

"You think so, Big Brother Shigure?"

Shigure nodded. "I'm sure of it."

"I hope so."

Someone knocked the door. Kamui and Shigure both turned their heads toward it. "Who is it?" Shigure asked.

"It's your mother and father," Azura answered.

Kamui smiled and Shigure sighed in relief that their parents are fine. They thought their parents would be in bed for a long time, but it seems that Midori was able to heal them pretty fast.

"Come in!" Shigure called them.

The door opened and Azura and Corrin entered the room and Corrin closed the door from behind. They went up to their children's bed to see want they are doing. They sat down on the chair on the other side of the bed and see Kana who was still asleep. Corrin smiled and Azura chuckled.

"It seems that Kana is still asleep." Corrin watches her sleeping.

"She must be the most exhausted and was able to sense mother in danger," Shigure smiled.

Corrin and Azura were confused on what his eldest son just said. "What are you talking about, Shigure? Kana can sense me in danger?" Azura asked.

Shigure nodded. "I never knew she has the ability to sense you, mother. I don't know how she can, but we were able to stop father from attacking you thanks to her," he answered.

Corrin looked at his youngest son and asked, "What about you, Kamui? Were you able to sense your mother in danger?"

Kamui looked down on the bed. "No. I didn't sense anything," he replied. Kamui looked really depressed. "Am I…am I not useful to help others?"

Azura and Corrin never thought that their son Kamui would be depressed about this. Corrin stood up from his chair and went up to bed and sat down on the edge of the bed. He placed his hand on his son's head and patted it. "Of course, you are helpful, Kamui. Your mother and I know that. We are proud that you wanted to help others in need. And someday it will come. Oh and you did bring me back home safely, right?"

Azura stood up from the chair and sat on the edge of the bed and smiled. "Your father is right. We want you to be proud of yourself for helping others. So, don't feel sad about it, dear."

Kamui smiled and nodded. He hugged his parents and said, "Thank you, Mama, Papa." They returned the hug back to Kamui.

Shigure smiled that his parents were able to make his little brother happy and being himself again. Kana started to make little noises in her sleep as she was turning to her side.

"Hmmm….Mama….Papa…." Kana mumbles in her sleep. Everyone in the room chuckled as Kana was mumbling in her sleep.

"We should leave. We don't want our sleeping beauty to wake up," Corrin stood up from the bed. Everyone stood up and left the room for Kana to sleep peacefully. "Back to work again." he sighed annoyingly.

Kamui grabbed his father's hand and said, "Papa, I want to help too."

"Alright, but don't push yourself. Your mother won't be happy if you do, okay?"

"Okay!"

Kamui and Corrin headed towards the King's Room to work. Azura and Shigure decided to spend time together.

"I'm surprised that Midori was able to heal you and father so quickly," Shigure said.

"Well, she loves making medicine to help others." Azura chuckled.

"Mother, you don't mind if we sing together?"

"Of course, Shigure. Come, let's go to my and your father favorite spot."

* * *

In the Kingdom of Nohr, a messenger arrived in Castle Krakenburg to send a message to the King of Nohr. Leo saw the messenger and went out of the castle. He approached the messenger wondered why he is here.

"Prince Leo, I have a message from the kingdom of Valla." said the messenger.

"From Valla? What is the message?" Leo asked.

"Lord Corrin and Lady Azura went to the disintegrated forest with their retainers and children. As they were searching for clues there in the forest, they were attacked. Lord Corrin was attacked by an unknown assailant with shurikens and was controlled by mysterious man and then Lady Azura was attacked by Lord Corrin. They got badly injured. Lady Azura was covered in scratches from Lord Corrin. And Lord Corrin's neck, ribs, and chest are critical, but his neck is more critical than his chest and ribs. Luckily, Lord Shigure, Lady Kana, Lord Kamui, and the retainers were able to stop the mysterious man from controlling Lord Corrin and stopped attacking Lady Azura." the messenger answered and told Leo everything that happened.

Leo was shocked on what happened to his step brother and sister. "Thank you. I'll give the message to my brother. You may now return back to Valla."

"Yes, Milord." the messenger left Castle Krakenburg and went back to Valla.

Leo headed back in to tell his brother about the message. He went to look for Xander in the throne room. He then saw one of Xander's retainer Randolf. A Wolkskin with black and white fur, light skin, gray eyes, black and gray semi long spiky messy hair, kept in short a very short ponytail, and wears hunting clothing with an emphasis black with light armor, and wears gray colored and tattered cloak to cover his ears. Leo went to Randolf to ask if he saw Xander.

"Randolf have you seen Xander?" he asked.

Randolf turned around and saw the prince and answered, "I have. He's in the Common Room with Queen Hinoka and Lady Sakura."

"Thank you, Randolf." as Leo walked passed Randolf and head towards to the Common Room.

In the Common Room, Xander, Hinoka, and Sakura are with their children trying to think what they can do with the people of Nohr to understand and accept Hinoka and Sakura as part of Nohr.

"Mother, do you think this will work?" asked a boy with red hair.

"I don't know, Siegbert. I hope it does for the sake of the kingdom." Hinoka replied.

Sakura looked around and noticed that her husband wasn't here. "Where's Leo?" she asked.

"He said that he was coming, but he is late." replied the pink hair boy.

"Leo isn't the type who is late," Sakura tilted her head. "Forrest will you go and find your Father."

"Of course, Mother. I will go and find him," Forrest went to the door to find his father. As Forrest was going to open the door, the door opened by itself. Forrest stopped wondering who it is. It appeared to be Leo. "Oh, Father! You're finally here."

Leo looked at his son. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Mother told me to find you, Father." he answered.

"I see..." Leo entered in the Common Room and went to Xander. "Brother, I have an important message from Valla."

Xander looked at Leo with an intrigued look, "A message from Valla? It seems Corrin and Azura went to the forest."

"Were they able to find anything in the forest?" Hinoka asked.

"Are they alright?" Sakura asked.

Leo sighed lightly. "No. It's worse than that."

"What do you mean, Leo?" Xander asked.

"Well, Corrin and Azura went to the forest with their retainers and their children-" Leo answered as he told everything.

Everyone in the room was shocked at what happened to Azura and Corrin. They never thought that their step brother and sister will get injured during their search in the forest.

"I hope big brother and big sister are alright," Sakura said worriedly.

"Mother, I know that Uncle Corrin and Aunt Azura will be fine. They have Midori to heal them there." Forrest said to comfort his mother.

"What caused Corrin to attack Azura?" Hinoka asked.

Leo shook his head. "I don't know."

"I can't believe that happened in one day. We have to be careful. We don't know who is watching us. So, always be on high alert and keep an eye out." Xander said, in a serious tone.

Everyone in the room nodded and agreed to be careful.

Siegbert put his hand on his chin. "Father, I was wondering about something."

"What would that be, Siegbert?" Xander asked.

"Why did Uncle Corrin and Aunt Azura take Kana and Kamui with them?" Siegbert continued. "They are still young, it is dangerous for those two to go with them."

"Maybe big brother wanted to spend time with them. Since big brother is king and big sister is queen. They barely have time to spend time with Kana and Kamui." Sakura answered.

"That could be it." Hinoka agreed.

Xander frowned. "Leo, can you alert the soldiers and tell them to be careful and keep an eye out of anyone being suspicious."

"Sure thing, Brother." Leo left the room to alert the soldiers.

Sakura went out of the room and call Leo. "B-Be careful, Leo," she said worriedly.

Leo turns around to Sakura and smiled. "I'll be fine, Sakura. Don't worry." he turned back and continued to walk away.

Outside of Castle Krakenburg, someone in a black cloak looked at Castle Krakenburg and smirked. "I'm finally here. It's time to hunt down the Queen of Nohr hehehe…." he licked his lips as he is ready to begin his hunt with his pack.

A group of people under the shadow with small ears and tails are waiting for their leader to begin their hunt on the Queen of Nohr. They can't wait to have a grand feast in Castle Krakeburg.

* * *

 **What a great chapter. :D**

 **Thanks to Kaizer Rinzence for editing the story! :D**

 **I think that Takaya forgot to tell Corrin about the dragon form. It still unknown to him and Helios. Takaya totally forgot the questions that he asked Azura. What a great Prince he is. Surprising that he doesn't know about the Kingdom of Nohr and the Kingdom of Hoshido. What the hell have you been Takaya? What did you father teach you back in the Kingdom of Zeno. And that Corrin has four siblings in a different kingdom. That is confusing for Takyay. Helios is just in the background listening while Takaya is confused. Aww, Kamui was upset that he didn't sense his mother in danger like Kana. Kana was able to sense her mother in danger. I think she growing up. Kamui is hoping that he can sense things like Kana can. Finally, we can a scene with Xander and the others. We got Siegbert, Forrest, and Sakura appearing! YES! Aw, Sakura is worried about Leo. How cute! ;-;**

 **What? Who are they? Small ears and small tails and they want to hunt the Queen of Nohr. Uh oh, that's not a good. They are hungry to hunt in Castle Krakenburg. Who creatures are they? Are they Wolfskins? Fox-tails? That is unknown. I hope Hinoka will be okay. Stay alive Hinoka. Castle Krakenburg is going to be invaded soon. Will the soldiers in Castle Krakenburg protected the castle and the king and queen. Who knows. We just have to wait and see in the next chapter.**

 **I'll think of names of these creatures. That maybe the hard part. Thinking of the names of these creatures. I already choose the creatures, but that I can't tell you what are they. The name for is...I don't know yet. :D**

 **The rest of the retainers in Nohr will all appear in the next chapter. HYPE! We can see their retainers in actions in the next chapter. The action scenes as well in the next chapter. Everything is coming out. Did Christmas come early? :D**

 **Hoping the action scenes will turn out better! I hope so! Because I suck at action scenes. So, help me.**

 **I will see you all next time in the next chapter. BAI!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, that previous chapter was insane. Finally, we show all the OC's retainers. Nice! More action scenes.**

 **I was wondering if I should a prequel of this story. About how Corrin and Azura fall in love with each other and the others. Changed up the support conversations and add more things to the story than the original one. How the royals struggled about being a parent as well as Corrin and Azura. And how am I going to write about the females getting pregnant? I can't just give them the kids instantly. And how am I going to writing about the Deeprealms where they put their kids in. I'm planning to do the paralogue in order if I am planning to do a prequel of this story. The story might change in the revelation path. I'm pretty sure you guys know that path already. Or I can make it into a completely different, not related to the sequel. Of course, the story will be different, but the kids will be born after the war when peace is achieved.**

 **I'm playing Revelation again, but it's on Lunatic. This is going to a pain in the arise. Tho, I am surprised that M!Corrin and Azura relationship doesn't affect the storyline. I think their relationship it should have an effect on the revelation story when they noticed they are cousins.**

 **Like how M!Robin and Lucina relationship was affected in the story line in chapter 21 if you married Lucina in Awakening. Tho, they do make an OP child.**

 **Which is cuter F!Morgan or F!Kana? Well, I think F!Kana is cuter. What about the M!Morgan and M!Kana? I choose M!Kana over M!Morgan. An energizer M!Morgan doesn't fit him at all. For the F!Morgan yes. For Male no.**

 **I can't wait for wave 2 of Fates on May 5th which it is tomorrow. It's almost here. I can't wait to play the kids on new DLC. I think I'm going to buy the whole Map 2 for it. I can't wait to hear the OST in this DLC.**

 **I think I got the pairings for the second generations. Thanks guys for those who helped me. :)**

 **Now then, we can start with this chapter! Wish me luck!**

* * *

It was evening, the soldiers was told to be on high alert and kept an eye on anyone suspicious. Xander continued his work as King of Nohr and hoped his people will accept his Wife as Queen of Nohr. Hinoka kept hearing some people still criticizing her. It hurt her, but she had to fight it and make them understand her as a Nohrian Queen.

Hinoka began to look for her retainers. She went to the castle ramparts where one of her retainers slept. She looked around in each rampart if he is sleeping there. Hinoka saw a figure, recognizing on who he was and walked up to him. The Master Ninja who has small frame, short spiky navy blur hair, wears a different style of ninja clothing, looking like a mix between an outlaw and a ninja with the upper half of his clothing with the bottom half being more standard.

She folded her arms and sighed lightly, "Kenichi, wake up!"

Kenichi moved to his side and mumbled, "Give me 5 minutes. It's not like we're getting invaded or something."

"This is no time to be sleeping. It's time for you to get up. You have been sleeping on the castle ramparts since this morning." Hinoka scolded and frowned.

Kenichi sighed deeply. "I don't know what you're talking about." he opened his eyes and saw his Queen. "Oh, Lady Hinoka! I didn't know you were here." he chuckled nervously.

"Right. Anyways, let's go." Hinoka turned around and head back to the castle. Kenichi got off the castle ramparts and stretched his body then followed his Queen back into the castle. He was wondering what the Queen wants from him.

"Lady Hinoka, why did you need me?" he asked.

"Have you seen Akihiro and Ransu anywhere?"

"No, I haven't, Lady Hinoka."

"Well, we need to find them," Hinoka stated turning to Master Ninja. "Can you go and find Akihiro?"

"Sure thing, Lady Hinoka," Kenichi said, in a boring tone. He disappeared into thin air to find his fellow retainer. Hinoka knew where Ransu is and went to search for him.

* * *

In the Library, Leo was searching through old books that was found deep in the library and looking through it. As he was reading, one of his retainers entered the room holding a cup of tea. He has blonde hair, a pair of mismatched eyes, one eye gold and the other green, and wears a butler uniform. He places the cup on the table and noticed that his Prince was searching something. He saw that Leo was looking at an old book wondering what he was doing.

"Hm, Milord? What are you reading?" he asked.

Leo didn't turn as he was focused on the book. "I'm looking through these old books that was found in the library. I'm curious why these books were hidden pretty deep in the library," Leo put his hand on his chin. He was wondering why these books were hidden. Was it to hide something that existed that no one shouldn't know? Did his father knew about the secrets in these books? There were a lot of questions in Leo's mind. "What are these books? I've never seen these books before."

The butler looks at the stack of books on top each other. There were a lot of them. Did this many books were hidden deep in the library? He was surprised that his Prince was able to find these books. "You do mind if I help, Milord?" he asked.

Leo looked away from the book and glanced at his retainer. "You can if you want, but don't push yourself, Ralph," he answered and turned back to the book to focus on it once again.

Ralph smiled. He sat down on the chair and picked up a book and opened it. But he doesn't know what his Lord was searching for. "Err…Milord? What are you searching for in these books?" he asked.

"I don't know. These books are a mystery. We just have to read through these books and see what we will find." Leo answered.

"I see then. These books will have some questions and answers that you're looking for."

"Maybe so, but we will see."

Leo and Ralph was read the books and hoping to find something that is useful in the books. As they were reading in silence, the library door suddenly opened. Leo and Ralph glanced to the door to see who it is. It was Graham, one of Leo's retainers. He walked into the library and sees Leo and Ralph reading. He was wondering what they are doing.

"Lord Leo, why are you here?" he asked, closing the door from behind.

Leo closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't know yet, Graham. That's why Ralph and I are looking through these books," he replied, he returned back to reading.

"All of these? That is a lot of them. Are these old books?" Graham was puzzled. He looked at the stacks of books.

Ralph looked back at his book. "Yeah, they are. Prince Leo found them deep in the library. No one never knew these books, because they were well hidden." Ralph turned the page and continued to read. "My! These books are amazing."

Leo nodded. "Yes, they are," he said. "Kingdom of Zeno? I never heard of that kingdom. Another kingdom that we don't know that existed this whole time."

"I'm surprised a kingdom was never revealed to the world. Kinda like the Kingdom of Valla!" Graham folded his arms and sat down on the chair. "Did King Garon know about this Kingdom of Zeno?"

"Maybe he has before he lost himself." Leo put his hand on chin. "I wonder if brother knows about this."

"Should we ask Lord Xander then, Milord Leo?" Ralph asked.

"We can tell him later. For now, we should read more of these books and find out the reason on why they are hidden." Leo answered. "There are secrets in these books."

Graham sighed lightly. "Whatever you say, Lord Leo. I'll help as well with these books." he picked up the book and started to read.

"Do tell if you find anything interesting among these books." Leo flipped another page.

Ralph and Graham nodded their head and said, "Yes, My Lord."

* * *

In the Garden, Sakura was sitting on the grass watching the sun setting down slowly with one of her retainers. Her retainer is a young light red haired female, who has shy green eyes and a white and red kimono with sakura flowers pattern on it, same usual she has the kimono shoes, she also has a white bow on her hair, also has white skin. She also has a pink beret hat. She is the young retainer of all other retainers. She is a timid young girl who has a big problem talking to other people that when she started to talk, she usually talked nervously and stutters, but she is calm around Sakura.

"Lady Sakura, do you enjoy sitting here and watching the sunset?" she questioned.

Sakura glanced at her retainer and nodded. "Of course," she smiled. "It is a sign of peace, Chiryoshi."

"I guess you're right. I have never been this peaceful."

"But it won't last long." Sakura voice sounds a little bit sad.

Chiryoshi was confused. She was wondering what the princess was talking. Peace had been achieved for 2 years and yet Sakura feels something isn't right.

"What do you mean? I mean you join your brothers to bring peace to the world." Chiryoshi tilted her head sideways.

"That was 2 years ago. Things can change in the past to 2 years."

"I never thought that peace won't last long." Chiryoshi became curious about something. "Um… L-Lady Sakura?"

"Yes, what is it?" Sakura was wondering what is wrong with her retainer. She sounded curious about something.

Chiryoshi started to play with her fingers nervously. "Well, um-what does l-love feels like? I mean you married Lord Leo 2 years ago and have a child at a young age."

"Hmm… Well, love is strange at first then once you realized someone told you they are in love with you things starts to change."

"How did you and Lord Leo first fall in…love?"

"Leo was mean to me at first because I won't go to the War Council meeting. I don't like discussing how to defeat people. The next war council meeting I asked Leo that I wanted to join the war council meeting. Leo asked why I wanted to go. I told him that I want to help the soldiers when the battle is over. He understands what I wanted to do on the battlefield and appreciated on what I did. Lastly, he just told me that he loved me. I was nervous at first then he told me he loved me more, but I also love him back; although I said that I'm not a good match for a prince like him. He is so brave and noble. He is willing to spend his life with me like holding hands and going for a stroll. And he the sweetest thing to me. That's when I wanted to be with him forever and learn about a new side of him."

Chiryoshi was surprised to hear Sakura's first love story. She was hoping that she will become someone like that, but she is still young to understand the feeling of love. Chiryoshi let out a sad sigh.

"Wow. I'm surprised that Lord Leo and you loved each other so much. Do you think I'll find someone to love someday, Lady Sakura?"

Sakura nodded her head. "Of course, it takes time for you to find someone to love."

"Y-Yeah, you're right. I hope someday that will happen soon." Chiryoshi and Sakura both smiled then started to giggle. Suddenly a man walked towards Sakura and Chiryoshi called out.

"Lady Sakura, Chiryoshi, why are you here?"

The princess and her retainer turned around and see the swordmaster. He wears the equivalent to Hoshido's swordmaster garments, with the exception of his helm being much simpler. He wears a faceless porcelain mask, devoid of any detail or even slits for the eyes, and at a towering 6'1", and he is by no means weak or slow.

"We're just relaxing and watching the sunsets before it hits night time, Senshi. It is a pretty sight to see." Sakura stared back at the sunset. Chiryoshi nodded. Sakura stood up and clean off the dirt on her. "We better get back. It's getting late soon."

Sakura turns around head back to Castle Krakenburg. Chiryoshi nodded and followed Sakura. Senshi silently followed them back to the castle.

* * *

In the Drawing Room, Xander and his retainers were discussing what just happened in Nohr. Something or someone just attacked Nohr not that long ago. They were trying to figure out on who would attack Nohr.

Xander bit his lips. "What in the world is going on? About 10 people got injured during the attack," Xander looked at Ralph. "Were you able to find anything, Ralph?"

Ralph shook his head and replied. "No trace or scent. The claws marks are hard to notice what they are."

"What about you, Shinjiro?"

Shinjiro, a ninja who often wears the usual ninja garb with darker colors to help him blend in with the surroundings, black hair styled to partially cover his left eye and often wears a large gray cloak that can cover his entire body up to his feet. His eyes are a dark green color. He also carries a concealed knife around with him for a wide variety of uses. "Nope, I haven't seen anything when I was patrolling," Shin replied warily.

"Is it some kind of warning?" Ralph asked as he folded his arms.

Xander sighed lightly and put his hand on his chin. "Maybe. But why would they attacked the people of Nohr?"

"Whatever it is, we have to be careful. We don't know if they are still lurking in Nohr."

Xander nodded in agreement. "Yes. We don't know if they are going to attack Castle Krakenburg next. Stay alert!" The retainers nodded.

* * *

The moon rose and night was filled with sound. The crickets chirping, the silent wind blows, and owls hooting from their branches. The City of Nohr was quiet and mostly was asleep.

Outside of Nohr, the man in a black cloak was sitting on a tree, leaning on the tree, and juggled an apple up and down. He was watching Nohr from a distance trying to find an opening for an attack.

Out in the dark, someone appeared behind the cloaked man and bowed down on his knee. "Lord Astor, the Grizzins are ready and waiting for your orders sir."

Astor turns to his pack mate and said, "Good, Felix. Then we're going to wait until the full moon reaches its peak."

Felix looks at Castle Krakenburg then folded his arms. "That is going to take a while before it to appear in the sky," Felix sit on the ground and sighs lightly. "Do you really think we can capture the Queen of Nohr?"

"What kind of question is that, Felix. Of course, we can! We are going to capture the Queen of Nohr. That's what he wanted."

"How do we know who is the Queen?"

"He told us that she has fiery red hair."

Felix chuckled and shrugged. "That seems simple enough to find a red-haired Queen."

"After all, the Nohrians doesn't like their new Queen."

"Is it because she is from Hoshido?"

Astor jumps down from the tree and stood beside Felix. "Yes, but not just that she is from Hoshido. She is also the second Princess of Hoshido. Which caused many Nohrians to hate her."

"What about the King of Nohr? Is he doing anything about it?"

Astor shrugs and closed his eyes. "Of course. The King of Nohr is doing everything he can to make the Nohrians to accepted her as Queen."

Felix looked at the sky and saw the clouds cleared away. "It seems the clouds are about to clear away, Lord Astor."

Astor threw the apple in the air once again and grabbed it. "Let's get ready. It's time to attack Castle Krakenburg and capture the Queen of Nohr." he took a bite of the apple and smirked.

Felix stood up and said, "Of course, Lord Astor." Felix turned around to signal the Grizzin's to get ready to attack.

"I can't wait to start my hunting party," Astor licks his lips. "I wonder how strong Nohr is. I hope they are worth my time to play with them." he narrowed his eyes and chuckled.

* * *

Hinoka walked in the Drawing Room with her retainers behind of her. Xander noticed that his wife and her retainers came in the room. He smiled and chuckled to see her.

"Oh, you're here, Hinoka."

Hinoka nodded. "Well, of course, I am," then she frowned. "I heard the incident that happened in our kingdom this morning. Did we know who did it?"

Xander shook his head and answered. "No, we haven't figure out who attacked the people of Nohr."

Hinoka gave a worried look. "Any idea where are they going to attack now?"

"That's a good question." Ralph scratched his head. "I did follow the scent, but it vanished for a few minutes. It's rare for a scent to disappear like that."

Everyone in the room was silent and didn't have anything else to say. Xander sighed deeply, breaking the silence.

"Everyone you should go and rest up. Tomorrow, we will search for the attackers outside of Nohr. They're probably hiding somewhere outside our lands and most likely will attack again."

The retainers looked at Xander and bowed. "Yes, Milord." they all leave the Drawing Room. Leaving with Xander and Hinoka in the room together. Hinoka sighed lightly and sat down on the chair.

"I'm shocked to hear that our people got attacked this morning." Hinoka folded her arms and leaned on the chair. "How did we not notice it?"

Xander went up to Hinoka and said, "Don't worry, my dear. We will find who attacked our kingdom. And hopefully, that will end these attacks."

Hinoka felt something strange coming from her heart. It was a stringy feeling. She placed her hands on her chest and started sweating. Xander notices that Hinoka doesn't look too well. He started to get worried.

"Hinoka, is there something wrong?" Xander moves his hand on Hinoka's shoulders. "You don't look so good."

"No, I'm fine. I'm just…exhausted that's all." she lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yeah. Don't worry about me, Xander. You should focus on your work."

Xander didn't know if Hinoka was lying or not. He moved his hand away from her shoulders. "Alright, if you say so."

Hinoka smiled weakly. "Thanks."

"Be careful," Xander place his hand on Hinoka cheeks. "We don't know if the attackers are going to attack the castle soon."

Hinoka nodded her head. "I will. I can handle myself."

Xander moved his hand away from Hinoka's cheeks and said, "It's time for me to work." Xander headed towards the door.

"Don't push yourself, dear." The Queen watches as her husband leaves.

Xander glanced back to Hinoka and smiled. "I won't." he turned back and opened the door then he stepped out of the room and closed the door from behind.

Hinoka let out a deep sigh then her heart starts to sting again. She clings her hands from the pain on her chest and started to huffs. 'What's going on? Why is…my heart hurts so much? Where is it…..coming from?' she thought, struggling and grunting in pain.

The door to the room opened and it appears to be her son, Siegbert. He walked in and saw his mother in pain. He gasped and ran up to his mother and placed his hand on her shoulders.

"Mother?! What's happening to you?" he asked worriedly. Hinoka didn't respond to her son's question and continued to huffs. Now, Siegbert was getting scared. His mother was in danger. He doesn't know what is going with her. "I-I'll go get the healers." he quickly turns to the door to find healers.

* * *

Suddenly, a big explosion outside of the castle can be heard surprising everyone at the thundered sound.

"What's going on?"

The soldiers were waiting for the smoke to clear, but suddenly, a pack of Grizzins appeared from the smoke and attacked the soldiers. The soldiers panicked and attacked the Grizzins that appeared. Everyone in the castle was alerted. Leo and his retainers appeared and saw the pack of Grizzins attacking the castle guards. Leo took out his Brynhildr and attacked a Grizzin.

Graham took out his sword and charged at the Grizzin. The bear-like thing quickly turned to Graham, stood up and roared at him. Graham swinged his sword at the Grizzin's stomach, but the bear moved his claws and attacked Graham. Graham blocked the attack with his sword. The Grizzin moved his other arm to attack Graham's right side. Unfortunately, his right side was open. Then suddenly Ralph threw a dagger at the bear's arm and the Grizzin growled lowly then roared madly. Graham took the chance and moved the Grizzin arm from his sword and pierced its stomach. The Grizzin stops moving as it slowly dies. Graham removes his sword from the creature's stomach and swings it. The blood was splattered on the floor from his sword. Ralph took a step and trip over a small rock and landed on the ground.

"Ow! That was clumsy for me to do." Ralph rubs his head and stood up.

"This is no time to goof around, Ralph. We have to stop these bears!" Leo helped Ralph on his feet.

"I-I'm sorry, Milord Leo," Ralph cleaned the dust off of him. "It won't h-happen again." Ralph took a step again and trip over another small rock and landed on the floor. Leo face palmed and sighs lightly. Graham sighs deeply.

"Ralph can you not?" Graham folded his arms.

"I-I'm so-sorry." Ralph quickly got up and cleaned the dust off of him.

"That is a waste of time. You're going to slow us down." Ralph flinched as his fellow retainer's sharp words.

Leo sighs annoyingly once again and said, "That's enough, Graham. We have other things to deal with," Leo turned to the soldiers. "Everyone! We have to defend the castle! Make sure that these bears don't go any further inside the castle!" he ordered the remaining soldiers.

The soldiers bowed. "Yes! Milord!" they quickly scattered in the castle to halt the bears' advance.

Leo looked at the dead Grizzin on the floor. He narrowed his eyes on it. 'Why are the bears attacking the castle? There's no way a wild animal would attack the castle. There must be a reason why they are here.' he thought. Graham and Ralph looked at each other wondering what the prince is thinking. Leo turned around and walked further into the castle and his retainers followed him behind.

* * *

In the hallway, Sakura and her retainers were surrounded by bears. Chiryoshi and Senshi was protecting Sakura. Chiryoshi took her bow and Senshi took out his swords. They were ready to fight. Chiryoshi was scared, but she has to protect the princess from danger.

"Why are the bears attacking the castle?" Chiryoshi asked.

"I-I don't know. I never s-seen the bears being this aggressive before," Sakura answered shakily.

Senshi charged in to attack the bears. One of the Grizzins attacked the swordmaster, but Senshi quickly dodged the attack and pierced the Grizzin heart. The Grizzin fell to the floor and made the other Grizzins angry and charged at Senshi. They all attacked Senshi at once and he skilfully jumped out. They turned to the swordsman and charged at him again fueled with vengeance. Senshi stood still and in a relaxed stance. As the Grizzins got closer to him, he crossed his swords and charged at the bears. He sliced through all the bears and sheathed his sword in a quick motion. The blood spilled out from Grizzins and died from the multiple cuts by Senshi's sword. Sakura and Chiryoshi sighed in relief.

"We better hurry and meet up with Leo, Xander, and Big sister." Senshi and Chiryoshi nodded.

"Yes, Lady Sakura." they said.

Suddenly, the wall burst open behind Sakura and the Grizzin caught Sakura with its hand. Sakura screamed as the bear grabbed her. Her retainers quickly was on guard as Sakura got captured. Senshi took out his sword hoping to find any opening to attack, but the Grizzin was using Sakura as a shield. Chiryoshi couldn't shoot the bear as well. They have to think of something to free Sakura. The Grizzin growled at Chiryoshi and Senshi threatening them to attack him. Both the retainers can't attack the Grizzin, because of their master.

Suddenly, a naginata slashed the Grizzin from behind and the bear roared in pain and turned around. It appeared to be a Falcon Knight with red and white armor on him. He also wears white fingerless gloves and has a white helmet. He has slightly dark red hair and has blood red orbs, and has white skin.

"It seems that everything just suddenly got serious around here." he said with a smile.

"R-Ransu? Why are you here? S-Shouldn't you be with L-Lady Hinoka?" Chiryoshi asked.

Ransu shrugged. "I was, but Lord Xander ordered us to take a rest then after a few minutes, then a pack of these beasts came in and attacked us," he replied calmly.

The Grizzin launched its attack using its other arm. Ransu was able to block the attack with his naginata, but the strength of the bear was too strong and he couldn't be able to hold much longer. Chiryoshi gasped and aimed her arrow at the bear's neck from the back and launched the arrow. The arrow hit its mark and the Grizzin roared loudly. The Grizzin turned around and looked at Priestess and growled lowly at her. Chiryoshi got scared as the Grizzin looked at her with a killing intent.

"Don't let it fear you, Chiryoshi." Sakura choked. Chiryoshi snapped out and nodded.

The Grizzin looked at Sakura angrily and moved its claws to Sakura's neck. Sakura tries to move away from its claw, but the Grizzin is threatening the retainers to attack once again. The falcon knight was about to attack the bear, but he was stopped by Chiryoshi.

"You can't attack it. If you attack it then it will hurt Lady Sakura."

Ransu felt useless to the current situation. Suddenly, a tree appeared and attack the bear. The bear let go of its hostage and roared in pain then it turned to the user of the magic. It was Leo and his retainers. Sakura quickly moved away. The bear growled lowly and charged at them. Ralph threw daggers to slow the Grizzin down. Graham charged straight at the bear. The bear lift it claws up to attack Graham, but Graham dodged it and swung his sword at the right eye of the beast. The Grizzin quickly blocked the sword with its paw. Graham was shocked.

"What the? How can it be so fast?"

The beast attacked with its other paw causing Graham to hit the wall hard. Blood appear from Graham's head. The Grizzin roared at Graham and crushed Graham's chest with its paw. Leo quickly cast his magic below the Grizzin and it landed on its stomach. The Grizzin landed on the floor and didn't move. Graham moved the bear paw off of him and Sakura runs up to him and mended his wounds.

"Are you alright, Graham?" she asked.

"I'm fine." he replies.

Leo and Ralph went up to Sakura and the retainers. "Are you guys alright?" Leo asked.

Everyone looks at Leo and nodded.

"Yes, we're fine, Leo," Sakura answered.

"Are you sure?" Leo looked at his wife worriedly. "You did get captured."

Sakura smiled. "I'm fine, Leo. I'm more worried about Lord Xander and Big Sister."

Leo nodded. "Then we better hurry and find them," he looked at the retainers. "Let's go and meet up with them." The retainers nodded and agreed.

Graham stood up and Sakura gasped. "You shouldn't be standing. You're still injured."

"No, Lady Sakura. We need to meet up with Lord Xander and Lady Hinoka first," he grunted in pain.

"Alright, but don't push yourself too hard." Graham nodded.

Sakura looked at Leo and nodded. Leo nodded back and lead the way. Everyone else followed Leo from behind and hoping they will run into their King and Queen.

* * *

In the Throne Room, Randolf, Akihiro, Kenichi, Shinjiro, and Xander was fighting a pack of Grizzins. They were struggling to fight a group of bears and they were exhausted.

"They're just too many of them. We can't deal with them with just us." Akihiro said out of breath.

Kenichi sighs lightly. "Yeah."

Randolf charged in to attack the bear and bear charged back to attack Randolf. They were equal in strength and power. Shin threw out his shurikens to injure the beasts. Xander was getting worried about Hinoka. Although, he has to fight these Grizzins who invaded the castle for no reason first.

"Why are they here for?" Xander asked. "There's got to be a reason why they are here."

Akihiro agreed with his King. "Yes, you're right, Lord Xander. These bears wouldn't attack the castle will out a reason."

"It does smell fishy with these pack of Grizzin's." Randolf said as he hit the Grizzin with his claws.

"Grizzins?" Xander turned to the wolfskin. "Is that what they are called?"

"Yep. Although, they only exist in the Kingdom of Zeno."

"Kingdom of Zeno? I never heard of that kingdom before."

The Grizzin charged forward to Xander to attack him. Xander turned back to the charging Grizzin and blocked the attack with his sword. The Grizzin was strong enough to push Xander back to the wall. He was struggling to push it back. The Grizzin bares its fangs at Xander. He couldn't do anything to fight the Grizzin in this position then the Grizzin felt something hot. It looked down and noticed that he was being burned alive and moved away from Xander. The Paladin sighed in relief after he was saved.

"Lord Xander are you alright?" Akihiro asked.

Xander nodded. "I am fine, thank you Akihiro."

The Grizzins charged forward towards Xander and the retainers then suddenly a voice called. "That's enough!" The Grizzins stopped and moved away from them. They went to the source of the voice and bowed from behind. Xander and the retainers turned to the voice wondering who it belonged to. It appears to be a man in his late 20's with small black ears and tail, wearing long dark purple sleeve shirt, long black pants, gray boots, and long black spiky hair.

"Who are you?!" Xander asked pointing his sword at him. "And are you the leader of these bears?"

The man laughed and smirked at the King. "I am Felix, one of the Grizzins. And the leader is busy with something else," he answered.

"What are you talking about? Where is your leader?"

Felix folded his arms. "Like I said, he is busy with something else."

Suddenly voices was called out.

"Brother!"

"Big Brother!"

"Lord Xander!"

Xander and the retainers turned around and see Leo and the group together. He was glad that they are okay. He looked around and noticed that Hinoka isn't with them. Where is she? What happened to her? Is she alright? Now, Xander is getting more worried.

"Brother, you're alright." Leo went up to Xander.

Xander nodded. "Same to you as well."

Sakura looks to see if her sister is here, but she isn't. "Um? Where is Big Sister?" she asked worriedly.

Xander shook his head no. "I don't know. I haven't seen her."

Felix chuckled. "Maybe if you figure out what happened to her then she would have been here with you."

Xander narrowed his eyes at Felix. "What are you talking about?"

Felix shrugged. "Why don't you tell me, King Xander?"

Xander was caught off guard when Felix called his name. "How do you know my name?" then voices was called out again from behind.

"Did he go to the Throne Room, Siegbert?"

"I saw him going to the Throne Room. We better hurry and get mother back from him."

The group turned to the entrance of the room and saw two young princes running in. Everyone was confused on what is going on. Siegbert and Forrest was surprised to see their parents and their retainers.

"Oh, Mother, Father, Uncle Xander, and the retainers are here too." Forrest saw them all together and walked to them.

Siegbert went up to his father and asked, "Father, have you seen a man carrying mother?"

Xander was confused. "No, I haven't. Why?"

"Because he says that he is going to take mother to be some sort of sacrifice!" Sigebert answered.

Xander's eyes widen. "WHAT?! A sacrifice?!" A laugh echoed the room. Everyone was trying to figure out where the source of that laugh is coming from.

"Stop hiding and show yourself!" Leo shouted to the laughing voice.

"Alright, if you insist," everyone turned to the front of them and see their Queen being carried by a short yellow-haired and purple eyes man in a black cloak. "Hello there. I am Astor, leader of the Grizzins," Aster looks at Hinoka and place his cheeks on hers. "What a lovely Queen you have here. She is so beautiful that I can taste her." Aster licks his lips.

Xander tightens the grip on his sword. "Let her go! NOW!"

Aster leans away from Hinoka and chuckled. "Why not? And besides, she is a sacrifice to bring back the most powerful being."

"There is no way you can bring back the dead." Leo narrowed his eyes.

"Of course, you people wouldn't believe it, but we're going revive it from the dead. And it will destroy the world once again with the help of Anankos power. Now, all we need is the Queen of Hoshido and the Queen of Valla for the sacrifice to resurrection Anankos powers."

Everyone was shocked to hear what Astor said.

"You think sacrificing people will bring back the dead?!" Xander asked angrily.

"Yes, with the sacrifice of the three Queens. It seems to be that the three queens has the power to bring back the dead. The Queen of Valla has more power and knows about Anankos more than all of us. So, the other two are also a great use for the ritual sacrifice." Aster looked at Felix and the Grizzins. "It's time to go. We've gotten what we needed here."

Felix nodded and moved his hand to his mouth and whistles to call the Grizzins signaling the mission was over. All of the Grizzins left Castle Krakenburg in an instant.

"NO! You're not taking Hinoka with you!" Xander shouted with anger. He pointed his sword at Aster was about to shoot him, but something was holding him. He looked at his sister in law with a surprised, but angry look. "Sakura, what are you doing?"

"Don't shoot him! If you do then Big Sister Hinoka will also get hurt." Tears were coming out of Sakura's eyes. Xander stopped and lowered his blade. Letting Aster, Felix, and the Grizzins go with Hinoka unconscious on Aster's arms.

Xander was on his knees and punched the ground. "Damnit!"

Leo sighed lightly that the castle is still in peace, but there is no time to rest. "We have to clean up the mess in the castle. We can't rest yet until we cleaned up everything," he ordered the retainers. All the retainers nodded in agreement. Sakura and Forrest went to treat the injuries who got hurt in battle.

Siegbert felt useless that he can't save his own mother. If he was able to save his mother before then nothing of this would never happen. He stood there looked down at the ground in shame. Leo watched as his brother and nephew in sorrow. He couldn't say anything to them. So, he left the Throne Room. Leaving Xander and Siegbert in a silent grievance of losing their loved one. Sakura was sad to see her Big Sister being taken away. Forrest tried to comfort his mother. Everyone felt the failure for not to be able to protect the castle and their Queen. They are hoping they can save Hinoka before the ritual starts and going to warn Hoshido and Valla about the danger that is coming for them soon.

* * *

 **Holy! I'm done with this long chapter! 0-0**

 **It took me forever to do. I'm dying. I'm going to take a break from this chapter. And thanks, Kaizer Rinzence for editing the chapter.**

 **Man, a lot of things has happened in the castle. Everyone has been introduced in this chapter. It wasn't easy to do and the action scenes was a pain. UGH! It's a good thing I'm done with it.**

 **We have to figure out what are those beasts in human form. They are Grizzins meaning they are bears. They're like Wolfskins, but stronger than them. They have strength, speed, and defensive, but their weak point is their stomach or the heart.**

 **It seems that Forrest didn't get a lot of shine in him. What will they do now since Hinoka is gone? Can Xander and Sigebert recover their lost of Hinoka? Everyone felt useless for not protecting and saving her.**

 **Now, the next chapter is Hoshido. This one will long too. Action scenes and the all of OC's retainers will be introduced. It's going to take me a week or 2 to write them. So, hang on you guys. :D**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is going to long as well and the OC's on the Hoshido side will all be introduced like I did in the last chapter. The action scenes is going to take a while to do, but I think I got it.**

 **Damn! Japan really loves M!Corrin and Azura as a couple. It is so popular. I like it. And a lot F!Corrin and Takumi as a couple in Japan.**

 **The drawing is so cute and adorable. What if Fates became an anime, what couple would they choose for M!Corrin and F!Corrin?**

 **I'm not combining Awakening and Fates together. Those two are from different worlds. Although, Odin, Selena, and Laslow are going to be in the story, but later in the chapter. The 2nd generations are with their parents. So, introducing them is going to be a little hard, but I think I got it.**

 **I thinking of doing a past chapter with the OC's retainers of how they became retainers and what made them be retainers in the first place and others with them. I think it would be an interesting chapters to do. :)**

 **Should Corrin have retainers as well? I did say that Corrin will be the only one without retainers, but that might change. I have been thinking about it for a while now. He will have maybe two or three retainers. Might do an OC application for Corrin if you guys want Corrin to have retainers. Although, he is retainers are in secret. So, no one knows that Corrin has retainers. :)**

 **Should I do a prequel of this story? Like I said in the previous chapter. The OC's from this story will appear in the prequel depends on the history of the OC's.**

 **Let's enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

In Castle Krakenburg, everyone was being treated by Sakura, Forrest, and some other healers. The Grizzins bodies were being removed from the castle and cleaning the mess they had made. The retainers were exhausted from the battle against the bear-like creatures, but they're also fell in depression. Their queen was gone and captured by the Leader of the Grizzins. Leo noticed that everyone was feeling down from the loss of Hinoka. He knew that they were not the only ones that who were saddened by losing Hinoka. He went up to the retainers and crossing his arms as he announced.

"This is not the time to dwell on such matter!"

Akihiro stood up offended about what the prince had just said he started to shout at him. "What are you talking about?! Lady Hinoka has been captured by those...things! We have to get her back!"

Leo sighed deeply. "So, you're telling me that we should find her when we don't know where they are. I highly doubt that we will find them."

"We have Randolf. He can use to follow their scent."

"That doesn't matter. Randolf can't find their scent."

Randolf nodded. "Lord Leo is right. I wasn't able to pick up their scent when they started to attack the castle and in the city. I don't know how they can wipe out their own scent. Sadly, I won't able to pick up their scent either if they are far away from Nohr." Akihiro growled quietly.

"And besides, you all aren't the only ones who are feeling morose," Leo moved his arms behind his back. The retainers knew exactly who the prince is talking about. "For now, we should clean up this disastrous mess in the castle and treat the wounded." The retainers nodded in agreement.

Sakura went up to her husband and said. "I hope Big Sister will be alright."

Leo looks at her and gave her a reassuring smile. "I don't think they will hurt her. Besides, they said that she was going to be a sacrifice to resurrect Anankos from the dead. So they won't hurt her just yet. We have to stop them before that happen."

"I hope so, but t-there is no way that m-monster can be resurrection back from the dead. It's impossible."

"Who knows, but I'm more worried about Camilla in Hoshido as well as Azura in Valla."

"Will they be okay?"

"I'm sure that Lord Ryoma and the others can handle the enemy that will come. They are strong and maybe prevent the enemy from taking Camilla. Also, Corrin and Azura will do anything to fight back and protect Valla," Sakura felt scared for her homeland being attack as well as her brothers and sisters in law. Leo comforted the red-haired princess by hugging her. "It's alright, Sakura. I'm sure that they will be fine. You should go and help the others." Sakura nodded and left Leo's embrace to heal the injured soldiers.

Leo turned around and saw his nephew wandering around. The young prince was wondering on how his mother got captured during the attack. He walked towards Siegbert and called him. "Siegbert?"

Siegbert glanced to the source of the voice and asked, "Uncle Leo, is there something I can do for you?"

Leo put his hands behind his back and answered, "Yes, How did Queen Hinoka get captured?"

Well-,"

A flashback appeared of what happened with Hinoka and how she got captured.

 _"Mother?! What's happening to you?" he asked worriedly. Hinoka didn't respond to her son's question and continued to huffs. Now, Siegbert was getting scared. His mother was in danger. He didn't know what is going with her. "I-I'll go get the healers." he quickly turned to the door to find healers nearby._

 _The thundering explosion from the castle caused Siegbert to a halt and curious of what was going on._

 _"What the? Is the castle being attacked? By who?" he turned back to the Drawing Room to check on his mother. "I cannot leave mother in there alone while the castle is under attacked."_

 _He entered the Drawing Room and saw that his mother had fainted on the table. Siegbert quickly went to his mother side and picked her up out of the chair and placed her on the couch to rest on._

 _A voice suddenly echoed in the room. "It seems the power did the trick on the Queen."_

 _Siegbert turned around to find the source of the voice. "Who's there?" he looked around the room and saw no one. "There's no one here, but I'm sure that I heard a voice somewhere."_

 _"My! She is a beauty." Aster licked his lips._

 _Siegbert looked back to his mother and saw bear-like creature right beside his mother. He narrowed his eyes and asked, "Who are you?!"_

 _Aster turned to Siegbert and cast a spell causing him to be pushed back and hit the wall. The objects on the wall fell down and breaks as Siegbert hit the wall. "You must be the King and Queen of Nohr's son. Interesting. You do look older. I thought the prince of Nohr would be about 2 years old after the war, but it seems that he was wrong," Aster shrugged and closed his eyes. "Oh well. The more you know." He opened his eyes and glanced slightly to Hinoka._

 _Siegbert stood up on his feet and took out his sword. "What do you want with my mother?" he pointed his sword at Aster and narrowed his eyes._

 _Aster chuckled. He transformed into White Grizzin and charged at Siegbert. The prince quickly took a defensive stance to block any attacks from Aster. Aster jumped and lunged towards Siegbert from below and opened his mouth to attack with his teeth. Siegbert was shocked to see a large beast able to jump high. He moved his sword up a little bit more to protect himself from Aster's sharp canines. The beast landed on top on of him with his teeth holding Siegbert's sword. Siegbert was able to hold on against the beast attack, but the strength of the beast was too great to handle and it was able to push him down on the ground._

 _"What the matter? Can't handle the strength of this beast?" Aster laughed. Siegbert couldn't hold on much longer. Aster took the chance to push Siegbert down deeper into the ground._

 _Siegbert was losing his strength and his arms were getting exhausted to hold on. 'He's too strong for me.' Aster picked up Siegbert with the sword in his mouth and threw him into the table destroying the property. Siegbert grunted in pain then Aster's shadow appeared in front of him. Siegbert looked up and saw that the beast paw lunged forward to crush him. Then a fireball appeared out of nowhere to hit the white Grizzin as the beast sensed something coming he dodged the fireball causing the beast to move away from Siegbert. They turned to see who it was. It was Forrest who summoned the fire magic to save his cousin._

 _Forrest went up to Siegbert and knelt near him. "Are you alright, Siegbert?" as he took his staff and healed his wounds._

 _He nodded lightly. "Y-Yeah. Thanks for saving me, Forrest. I would have been done if you had not intervened." he smiled weakly._

 _"No problem, Cousin. I'm glad to help," Forrest then saw his aunt unconscious on the couch. "Auntie is here too, but she looked unconscious. Why is she unconscious?"_

 _"I don't know how, but as long she is fine. I can protect mother from this beast."_

 _"Damn! I should kill you before reinforcement comes." The beast growled, but smirked. "But I'll have fun playing with the two of you."_

 _Forrest finished healing Siegbert. "There. You're all healed up."_

 _"Thanks again, Forrest." Forrest nodded with a smile._

 _"Let's get the party started!"_

 _Siegbert and Forrest stand up on their feet and ready to attack the beast. They stood still waiting for one of them to attack first. They have their eyes locked on each other to see who will move first. Siegbert charged in to attack. Forrest has his back to cast magic after behind. Aster waited for Siegbert to come closer to him. As Siegbert runs towards Aster, Aster suddenly disappeared. Siegbert and Forrest was shocked and stopped to look around the room to find the beast._

 _"What the?" Forrest gasped._

 _"That's impossible! How can a beast as big as that disappeared so fast?" Siegbert said on guard._

 _Then Aster appeared behind Forrest and used the back of his paw to attack him. Forrest flew back and Siegbert turned around to see his cousin landed on him. The beast chuckled and walks towards to Hinoka. He turned back into his human form and picked up red haired queen onto his arms._

 _"I think that I have enough fun time with you guys. It is time for me to leave."_

 _Forrest finally got off of Siegbert and Siegbert stood up from the floor and placed his hand on his head. Then he gasped as he saw that Aster had his mother in his arms._

 _"Where are you taking my mother?!" he asked._

 _Aster frowned then looked at Siegbert. "The Queen of Nohr is going to be a sacrifice," he replied coldly._

 _Both Siegbert and Forrest eyes widen. "A sacrifice?" they both said in unison. Aster suddenly disappeared into thin air from the room. Siegbert and Forrest quickly stood up and left the room to find the kidnapper._

 _"Siegbert, do you know where he went?" Forrest asked._

 _"I don't know, but we need to get mother from that beast and fast." Forrest nodded and agreed._

The flashback ended.

Leo's hand was on his chin and said, "I see. So, that's what happened to Hinoka. Aster was just playing around with you and Forrest and was able to take Hinoka. Thanks for the information, Siegbert."

"No problem, Uncle Leo," Siegbert sighed lightly. "But what are you going to do now?"

"For now, we have to rest up and hoped that this information reached Hoshido and Valla before it's too late." Leo answered.

Siegbert nodded. "I hope so."

* * *

In Hoshido, the messenger from Valla arrived at Castle Shirasagi. Ryoma, Takumi, Camilla, Elise, Shiro, and Kiragi was spending their time together at the Royal Garden. As they were enjoying themselves, a Hoshidan soldier came to the garden and called out to his king.

"Lord Ryoma!" Everyone turned their head on to the soldier curiously.

"Yes? What is it?" he asked.

"A messenger from Valla has arrived." the soldier answered.

"So, it seems that big brother went to the forest with Azura and their retainers." Takumi frowned.

"Oh, what did they find in that forest?" Elise asked with a smile.

The Vallite messenger appeared at the garden and saw The Hoshidan King and his family together and approached up to them.

"Lord Ryoma, I have an important message from Valla." he bowed before them as he spoke.

"Do tell the message." Ryoma was eagerly waiting for the messenger to tell the message from Corrin and Azura as well as the others.

The messenger nodded. "Lord Corrin and Lady Azura went to the forest with their retainers and their children. As they were searching for clues in the forest, they were attacked. Lord Corrin was attacked by an unknown assailant with shurikens then suddenly Lady Azura was attacked by Lord Corrin for unknown reasons. They got badly injured. Lady Azura was covered in scratches from Lord Corrin. And Lord Corrin's neck, ribs, and chest were wounded from the battle." Camilla and Elise gasped. Takumi and Ryoma's eyes were widened in shock. Shiro just frowns while Kiragi gave the same expression with his father.

"Are they okay?" Camilla asked worriedly.

The messenger nodded. "They are both fine even the retainers and the children." Camilla and Elise sighed in relief that Corrin and Azura are well.

Ryoma placed his hand on his chin. "So, they weren't able to find anything in the forest. Instead, they got attacked."

"That is surprising that Brother attacked Azura out of nowhere. That is quite fishy. There is no way he would do that to his own wife." Takumi crossed his arms.

"You're right, Takumi. Corrin would never attack Azura."

"Of course not, Big Brother and Big Sister loves each other very much!" Elise puffs her face.

"Oh, there is something I need to give you, Lord Ryoma." The messenger moved his hand inside his clothing grabbing something.

Ryoma frowned afraid for another bad news that he asked anyway. "What would that be?" The messenger took out a small bag which contains the dragon-like shuriken in it. Ryoma never seen that strangely shaped shuriken before.

"This weapon was the ones used to attack Lord Corrin during their search in the forest." The messenger replied.

"Is that a shuriken?" Takumi asked.

Ryoma grabbed the bag from the messenger and examined it. "It looks like it is handmade, but there is some kind of teeth on them."

"How it is possible to create a shuriken with teeth on it?" Camilla asked.

Takumi glanced at his sister-in-law and answered. "No, it is not impossible. Using teeth is hard to put in a shuriken."

"But Ryoma did say they were handmade."

"But who made it?" Elise suddenly inquired.

"That we don't know. It is a mystery and there is no way we are able to find the creator of this handmade shurikens," Ryoma looked at the messenger and nodded his head. "Thank you for the information. We will look into this shuriken later. You may return back to Valla."

The messenger bowed. "Of course, milord." he vanished to return back home.

"Although, it is strange that Uncle Corrin and Aunt Azura let Kana and Kamui to go with them." Shiro crossed his arms.

"Hehe, well, it looks like they came out fine, Shiro." Kiragi smiled.

"Yeah, but it was dangerous to take the twins with them. They could have been the target instead of Uncle Corrin and Aunt Azura."

"I'm sure that Big Brother Corrin has a reason to bring the twins with them." Elise waved her hands in the air.

"I highly doubt that Azura would let Corrin bring the kids with them to a dangerous place. After all, she doesn't like to see Kana and Kamui getting hurt." Camilla crossed her arms.

"That is true. Corrin probably got Azura angry or something for taking them." Takumi chuckled.

"Oh, poor little Corrin."

"Anyways, we should head back and find our retainers. After that, we will gather in the Meeting Room this noon." Ryoma looks at the small group. They nodded and leaves the Royal Garden.

* * *

In the castle hall, Elise was walking to search her retainers. She saw the royal guards gathered around whispering about something. She was curious to know what they are talking about. So, she walked up to them quietly and listened to the conversation.

"Hey? Did you hear?" a Royal guard said quietly.

"Hear what?" the second Royal guard asked.

"I heard that Castle Krakenburg got attacked last night." the Royal guard answered.

"Is that true?" another Royal guard asked surprisingly.

The first royal guard nodded. "Yeah."

"What or who attacked Castle Krakenburg? Why?" yet another Royal guard asked.

"Dunno." the first Royal guard responded.

Elise tried to listen to their conversation, but the royal guards were talking too quietly for her to hear them. She puffed her face. 'Dangit! I can't hear them.' she thought.

Footsteps echoed in the halls. As the royal guards were whispering to each other, the footsteps were coming closer and louder. Elise heard the footsteps coming to her. She turned around and saw a tall thirty-one years old man with a stranded Hero armor, pale white skin, eye patch on his left eye, green spiky hair, and blue eye color. He looked like a captain of some sort. She smiled and waved at him. He saw Elise waved then looked at the Royal Guards who were slacking from their jobs. One of the Royal Guards saw him and gasped in surprise.

"C-Captain Ivan?!" he shouted. The royal guards turned around and see their captain and saluted nervously.

Ivan crossed his arms and said, "It's alright. Go back to your post."

"Y-yes Captain! Sir!" they said and hastily went back to their post.

Ivan closed his eyes and sighed lightly then he opened his eyes and turned to Elise. "Lady Elise, why are you here?" he asked.

"Wweelll, I have to find Sety and J for a meeting." she replied.

"A meeting? What kind of meeting?" he asked.

"Let's just go and get them then we can go to the meeting after we find them," Elise smiled and left to find her other retainers.

Ivan chuckled to see his lady happy. "She is a strange little princess," he muttered to himself as he followed Elise from behind. "So Lady Elise, what is the meeting about?"

Elise moved her index finger under her lips and crooked her eyes. "Something about a handmade weapon and about Big Brother Corrin and Big Sister Azura." she answered.

Ivan was puzzled. "Lord Corrin and Lady Azura? Why are they part of this?"

"That's too much to tell you, Ivan. Big Brother Ryoma will tell you everything later."

Ivan was getting more confused. What happened to King and Queen of Valla? What is going on? Why is this happening to them? Everything is running into Ivan's head like a carriage on the loose. He had been with Corrin and Azura since Corrin decided not to fight for either side. Although, he knew that Corrin and Azura are always targeted for everything that they do. It had been two years since he last saw them when Corrin became the new King of Valla.

"It's been two years since the defeat of Anankos and how Lord Corrin brought peace into this world."

Elise nodded. "Yep! Thanks to Big Brother of course! The two kingdoms were able to co-exist together," she turned to Ivan. "Have you seen Sety and J?"

"Hm, if I remember Sety was practicing magic in the training room and I don't know recall where J is. I barely see him. He is quite the mystery guy."

"He doesn't have any memories of himself or anything else."

Ivan became worried. 'There is no way that J lost his memories. There must be something behind J memories.'

"Anyways, let's go and see Sety first." Elise started skipping to the training room to get Sety. Ivan chuckled for a mother to be acting so childish.

* * *

In the training room, a lean young man who's about 6'1 tall. Medium-length and somewhat messy green hair but dyed it dark brown, wears a shirt, pants, and boots, as well as a mottled green, and gray cloak who is practicing magic against a training dummy. He moved his right arm in front of him and started to cast a spell. A magic circle appeared around his hand as he was casting magic. He focused on the training dummy then swinged his right arm slowly. As he was about to about to launch his magic, a voice called out to him.

"SETYYYYYYY!" Elise tackled Sety to the ground from behind which it caused him to fall down forward.

Sety's placed his hand on his head in pain. "OW! What the hell was that for?! I was in the middle of training!"

Ivan entered the room. He saw Elise on Sety's back and chuckled then crossed his arms. "You know? You should watch your language, Sety. You don't want Lady Elise to hear you said that to her." he said with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up, Ivan," Sety turned his head behind him and see the princess on his back. He gasped. "L-L-Lady Elise?! I'm sorry! I-I didn't know you were here. I thought that Ivan tackled me."

"Oh, it's fine. You don't have to apologize." Elise got off from the Dark Knight and stood up dusting off any dirt on her clothes.

"Wow! I'm surprised you mistook a little girl voice as me instead of Lady Elise. Clearly, I don't sound like that." The captain continued with his sarcasm.

"Shut up." Sety stood up on his feet and was confused on why Elise and Ivan are here. "Soo? Why are you guys here?" he asked.

"There's a meeting today with the royals and their retainers," Ivan answered.

"Huh? I didn't hear about any meetings today."

"There is one now!" Elise shouted. "Anyways, have you seen J anywhere, Sety?"

"No, I haven't seen him since this morning." he replied.

"Whaaaat?! He's going to miss the meeting."

"We can't do anything about it, Lady Elise."

Ivan sighed lightly. "We just have to get to the meeting without him."

"Oooh okay. Let's go the Meeting Room and meet up with everyone." Elise turned around and left the training room quickly. Ivan and Sety looked at each other dumbfounded. The Captain shrugged then followed the princess from behind. Sety just blinked wondering what Ivan shrugged for then follow suite from behind.

* * *

In the Sakura Garden, Takumi looked around to find his retainers. He moved his hand on his head to scratch it. He usually found one of his retainer picking things from the ground here in the Garden. Suddenly, a white animal was running towards Takumi. It jumped high in the air and saw him. A shadow appeared behind Takumi and it was coming closer and larger. He turned around and saw the white fox above him in the air. He quickly side-stepped away from its tackle. The white fox landed on the ground and quickly went to his side.

"Hirestuna, you could have tackled me to the ground." Takumi crossed his arms.

"Sorry about that, Lord Takumi," Hirestuna smiled. "Are you here to play with me?"

"No, I'm here for something else."

Hirestuna tilted her head and asked. "What kind of things?"

"Before I said it, where is Suxi?"

Hirestuna turned behind her to see if Suxi will appear. "Um? She was behind me, but I think she got lost since I ran here."

They heard someone running and gasping for air. They turned to see who it was. It appears to be a twenty-two years old woman wearing the traditional Priestess clothing, 5'3 tall and has curly platinum hair. She was tired and was sweating from using her energy to catch up to her fox friend.

"Hi-Hirestuna, you ru-run too fas-fast. Slow d-down," Suxi took a deep breath and saw Takumi. "Oh Lord Takumi, you're here. Why are you here?"

"I came here to find you, it's about something important," Takumi answered. Hirestuna and Suxi looked at each other with a puzzled look on their face wondered what is going on, they returned their gaze at their lord.

"What is it that is so important, Lord Takumi?" Suxi asked.

"We're having a meeting today." he replies.

"A meeting? What kind?"

"It's about a strange shuriken and Corrin and Azura."

"Corrin and Azura? Who are they?" Hirestuna was puzzled.

Suxi gasped. "Y-You don't know who they are?"

"Nope! Never met them in my life," Hirestuna transformed back into her human form. She is wearing a blue kimono with a cyan bow around it, her long orange hair and kitsune ears. She has the kimono shoes and has an average size tail for a kitsune should have, her color eyes are light blue. Her kimono is used for great evasion. "You don't mind telling me who they are, do you?" she yawned.

"They are Lord Takumi's brother and sister. They were the ones who saved the world and was able to bring Nohr and Hoshido to work with each other. Now, they are the current Rulers of Valla."

"Really? Wow, I didn't know that Lord Takumi has another brother and sister."

"They're not really my brother and sister. They're actually my step-brother and sister. I'm glad that they are my step brother and sister." Takumi chuckles.

"Oh! I want to meet them." Hirestuna said cheerfully.

Suxi smiled and giggled. "Calm down now, Hirestuna. We can't meet them, but I know that we will see them soon enough."

Hirestuna jumped in excitement. "Yay!"

Takumi smiled at his retainers joyous actions, "Anyways, let's go to the meeting and meet up with everyone." he left the garden and headed back to Castle Shirasagi. Suxi and Hirestuna followed their master from behind.

* * *

Outside of Castle Shirasagi, a young boy of an average of 5'7" with a sleek, somewhat athletic build, dark brown eyes, lightly tanned skin, and extremely curly black hair, though this is often hidden under his hood. Due to an accident, while his left eye is still present, it's covered in a gray cloud of a film, and he often covers it with a rag tied around his head. He often wears a white hooded poncho-scarf combo, and a lightweight armor that bearing a symbol consisting of half of the crests of Nohr and Hoshido. He also carries a quiver filled with arrows for his lightweight longbow, along with a pouch filled with poison-tipped shurikens. He is talking to his mechanical mount and wiping it.

"It seems that you're exhausted from the training we did. Sorry for pushing you too hard. It won't happen again." he smiled.

Suddenly, a young girl of an average height, has an unhealthy pale complexion due to the lack of sunlight she gets, long olive grey hair that is put up in a half bun hairstyle with a single wooden hair chopstick ornament, spring green eyes, and wears the Onmyoji uniform with no alterations of her own. Appeared behind the Mechanist and said, "Talking to your machine again, Aryn."

Aryn turned around and said, "Oh, of course, I am. And don't call them machines. There are living creatures like us, Shizuka."

"Rrrright. More like, a bunch of trash," she mumbled.

Aryn give Shizuka a stare and asked, "What did you say?"

"Nothing," she lied. "Anyways, I need to know about something."

Aryn was confused and tilted his head. "What would that be?"

"Well, Lady Hinoka and Lady Sakura went to Nohr right?"

"Yes, they did. They went to Nohr because they married the two princes of Nohr. It's the same thing with Lady Camilla and Lady Elise. They married the two princes of Hoshido. There's nothing wrong marrying the enemy from another kingdom. Everyone falls in love with the enemy."

Shizuka crossed her arms and sighed. "Anyways, where is Lady Camilla?"

Aryn was getting more confused. Why did Shizuka ask that question then suddenly change the subject? That was strange for her to ask that question. "She is with Lord Ryoma, Lord Takumi, and Lady Elise at the Royal Garden." Then a sultry voice called out.

"Did someone called me?"

Shizuka turned around and see the Queen of Hoshido. "Lady Camilla, why are you here?"

"I came here to see my two darling retainers." Camilla teased.

Aryn chuckled. "I don't think that is why you're here, Lady Camilla."

"Hmm! It seems you got me, Aryn. Anyways, I'm here to come to get you guys for a meeting."

"A meeting? I didn't hear anything about a meeting today." Aryn scratched his head.

"We just announced it not too long ago. Although, it was just to the royals because something important came up."

"What would that be?" Shizuka asked.

"Something happened to my little brother and sister during their search in the forest then an unknown strange shuriken was used to attack my dear little brother," Camilla answered.

"You mean Lord Corrin and Lady Azura?" the mechanist stood up surprisingly.

Camilla nodded. "Yes. We have to go the Meeting Room to meet with the other retainers and the royals."

"So, they are being gathered as we speak." the Onmyoji put her hand on her chin and lower her eyes.

"Come on, let's get going." Camilla turned around and walks in the entrance of the castle. Shizuka and Aryn followed their queen to the meeting room.

* * *

In the Tea Room, Zin was drinking his tea and relaxing. He remembered the day of Sumeragi death when he wasn't here to him to protect him. He sighed lightly and couldn't stop thinking about that day as he heard footsteps coming. A shadow appeared and was walking to the Tea Room and opened the door to the room. It appeared to be a tall man with an average build and manly face. He has messy white hair and red eyes. He's wearing yellow long coat type duster and red armor under that, blue pants, and black boots. He entered the room and sat down on the opposite side of the old man. Zin looks at the swordmaster and give him a cup of tea and place it on the floor in front of him.

"What made you come here, Azai?" he asked.

Azai picked up the tea from the floor and took a sip. "I just need some tea, that's all."

"I see. You only sleep and eat as a retainer. You should be more serious on your job to protect our King."

Azai took another sip from the tea and didn't respond back. Zin sighed deeply and picked up the cup of tea and sips it once more. Footsteps could be heard outside of the room and they were coming closer and closer. The silhouette stopped in front of the Tea Room and slid the door. It was the King of Hoshido who saw his retainers together drinking tea. He walked into the room and closed the door from behind then sat beside Azai. Zin poured Ryoma a cup of tea and place it in front of him then Ryoma picks up the cup of tea and drinks it.

"Are you taking a break, Lord Ryoma?" Azai asked.

Ryoma set the tea on the floor and answered, "No. I'm here for something else."

"So, you came here for something else. What would that be, my lord?" the old retainer inquired while picking up his tea.

"A meeting."

Zin stopped the tea from coming to his mouth and held it. "Did something happened?"

Ryoma was silent for a few minutes then sighs lightly. "A messenger from Valla came today."

"Really? What was the message?"

"I'll save the rest for the meeting. That's why I am here to get you."

Zin looked down at the tea and lowering his eyes. "I see. That's why the meeting is today. It's about that message isn't it?" Ryoma nodded and Azai continued to drink his tea. He finished it and put the cup down.

"Are we going to the Meeting Room to discuss that message that was sent to us?" the swordmaster asked.

"Yes," the King picked up the tea and drank it all then set it down and immediately stood up. "Come now. Everyone else is waiting for us in the Meeting Room." He turned to the door and slide it open then left the room without any other words. Azai stood up and followed Ryoma.

Zin moved the tea in his mouth and finished it all then set the cup down and stood up. He left the room and saw another swordmaster who was lying down sideways and his hands are crossed at the back of his head for support. He was wearing the traditional swordmaster clothing, but with black and white armor, average look, dark blue spiked hair and aqua blue eyes. He started to yawn then Zin went up to him and kick his arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" the lazy swordmaster asked, rubbing his head gently.

"Stop slacking around, Arder. We have important things to do." Zin glared at him.

Arder sighed deeply then looked at the older retainer. "Fine! What is it?"

"There is a meeting today."

"Who is holding the meeting?"

"The King" Zin turned around and walks away from Arder. "Now then, we should get going. We don't want them to wait on us."

Arder sighed annoyingly and stand up on his feet then followed Zin.

* * *

In the mountains outside of Hoshido, a swordmaster was wearing clothing patterned with green and brown leaves in a way similar to camouflage himself in the woods, not very tall but is quick and usually uses the enemy's strength against themselves. He killed a whole pack of Ruffians by himself. Blood was splattered everywhere and blood dripping down from the tip of his sword. He took a deep breath and sheaths his sword then he looked around if there are more that is still alive. But all he saw were the dead bodies of his onslaught.

The swordmaster chuckled then pick up a dead ruffian collar neck. "You guys are worthless trash," he dropped the dead ruffian and turned around and to face Hoshido. "But it was a lot of fun playing with you guys. Hmm? I wonder if Lady Elise knows that I am gone."

He scratched his head then shrugs. "Oh well. I can't be here for too long. I'll get noticed by someone if I stay here," he turned back around and walks down the path out of the mountains. "I wonder if that is going to happen soon. I can't wait to see the action coming."

* * *

Deep in the forest far from Hoshido, a pack of raptors was devouring a bear that they hunted down. The soldiers were taking a break from their long journey. They were wearing black and blue armor with the Zeno symbol on their shoulder and helmets that have a scanner where their eyes are covered. A soldier looked around to find their leader, but he couldn't find their leader anywhere. He scratched his head and a confused look on appeared his face.

He turned to his fellow soldier and asked. "Where's Lady Sylvia?"

"She's over there," the fellow soldier points at the rock that she is sitting on. She was wearing a long white sleeveless coat with yellow trims, black shirt under the white coat, blue shorts, long black boots that reached her thighs, long white fingerless gloves, blonde hair that went to her chest, blue eyes, and have a heart shaped necklace with a small white diamond in the center on the heart. "Are you blind?"

The soldier waved his hands defensive and replied. "N-No. I didn't know she was up there. It is hard to see other people if you can't see them."

"Anyways, why do you need Lady Sylvia?"

"I just want to talk to her, that's all."

"I think it is best you don't."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Well, she-."

"It's best you don't talk at all." a voice from behind interrupted the soldier.

The two soldiers turned to the voice behind them. They see white and blue short sleeveless dress, long white hair with a black bow tied on the back of her head, black boots, and purple eyes. She had her arms crossed and her eyes are narrowed. The two soldiers got a little scared from her look on her face.

"L-lady Haruna, n-nice to see you." the soldier nervously chuckled.

Haruna sighed. "You guys should rest up. We have a mission to do after this."

The two soldier saluted. "Yes ma'am!" they said, leaving Haruna with Sylvia.

Haruna watched as the soldiers left and then glanced Sylvia. It was quiet and peaceful. The sound of birds singing, the soft wind blowing their hair, and the clouds passing by in the sky slowly. Haruna walked up to Sylvia and stood beside the rock she was sitting.

"Sylvia, do you know what the Queen looks like?" she asked.

Sylvia turns her head to Haruna and replied. "If I remember, he told us that she has a huge chest and purple wavy hair."

"A-are you serious?" Haruna asked a hint of jealousy can be heard behind her voice. "Is it that huge?"

"I don't know! Don't ask me," Sylvia flushed. "You sound jealous."

"N-No. I'm not. I'm just c-curious. That's all."

Sylvia chuckled then smiled. "Anyways, we should wait until night time to strike and capture the Queen of Hoshido."

"You think we can do it."

"I'm not sure. We are going up against Ryoma and Takumi. Those two have the legendary weapons with them. So, it is going to be difficult to fight them with our raptors and the riders."

Haruna looked at the raptors resting and playing around with each other. "But, the raptors are fast and will attack the Hoshidan army with ease. It is going to be a bloodbath for the Hoshidans."

Sylvia looked at the skies and noticed that the sun is setting down. She jumped down from the rock and lands on her feet into the ground then stands up. "It is time to get started. Get everyone into position to attack the castle."

Haruna nodded and walks away from Sylvia. She walks up to the soldiers and said, "Alright everyone! It is time to attack Castle Shirasagi! Everyone stay focus on this mission! It is important that we need track down the Queen of Hoshido! Everyone prepare for battle!" she took out her rapier from her waist and pointed it upward into the air signaling their attack.

The Zeno soldiers saluted and complied, "Yes ma'am!" they all packed up and head to their mounts.

Haruna put away her weapon back on her waist and went up to her raptor and mount it. Sylvia got on her black raptor slayer and faced her raptor to the castle. She led the way to Castle Shirasagi. Haruna and the soldiers followed their leader from behind.

* * *

In the Meeting Room, all the royals and retainers were gathered around the table. The retainers were curious to know why this meeting was so important and why they were here in this room with their master. Camilla held her arms below her chest with a serious look. Takumi has his arms crossed too. Elise was standing and waiting for someone to say something. And Ryoma placed his chin on his knuckles and his elbows were on the table to support him.

"Now, everyone is here. We can start the meeting." Ryoma said with a serious tone.

Zin was sitting on a chair near him eager to know the message. "So, what is this important message that you have been telling us about?" he asked.

"Corrin and Azura went to the forest with their retainers and their children. When they were finding clues, Corrin was attacked by this weapon." Ryoma took out the shuriken and place it on the table. The retainers were confused to a weirdly shaped shuriken. How was it possible for Corrin to be attacked by that weapon?

Ivan was getting worried about King of Valla and asked. "What happened to Lord Corrin? And what about Lady Azura? Is she all right?"

"Brother is fine, but Azura was attacked by Corrin out of nowhere," Takumi replied to Ivan's question.

The retainers became shocked. Questioning why would Corrin attack Azura without any reason? Ivan became more worried. He was hoping that both of the Vallite Rulers were fine during their search.

"There is no way that Lord Corrin would attack Lady Azura like that. There must be a reason why he did so."

"We don't know why my dear little brother attacked her," Camilla stated while she stared at the shuriken. "Could it be that shuriken?"

Aryn moved his hand on his chin and examined the shuriken on the table. "Lord Ryoma, may I see that shuriken," Ryoma nodded. He picked up the shuriken from the table and tossed it to Aryn. Aryn examined the back of the shuriken then looked at the teeth on it. "Hm, this must be handmade by the looks of it."

"That's right." Takumi nodded.

"How can someone create a shuriken with teeth on it? And what did they use?" Zin asked.

"No idea. I'm surprised that the creator was able to make this weapon." Ryoma leaned in his chair and crossed his arms.

"It probably took them 2 or 3 years to make it."

"So, are they fine?" Suxi asked.

"Yep, they are," Elise answered. "But they got injured. No worries, I'm sure they all will be treated by the best. I mean, they are the most important people after all." The retainers sighed in relief.

Zin closed his eyes then sighed lightly. "I see. That is the message. At least that Lord Corrin and Lady Azura are alright."

"Wait. Did you say that they took their children with them?" Ivan asked.

"Yes, they did," Camilla answered.

"Wasn't it dangerous to bring their children with them?" Sety asked.

"They did. I don't know why. Because the twins could have been the targeted during the journey." Shiro replied.

"I would agree with what Lord Shiro said. The royal children could have been attacked or kidnapped by the enemy." Ivan lowered his eyes while he placed his hand on his chin.

"Are we going to examine the shuriken on where it came from?" Aryn asked.

Ryoma looked at Aryn and nodded. "Yes. It is going to take a while to research this unique shuriken," The room became quiet then suddenly Ryoma broke the silence. "Well, we covered everything that we got from the messenger. Everyone get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

The retainers nodded and leave the room. Elise went to her husband and waved her arms, smiling as she did so. She wanted to play with him. Takumi couldn't help, but chuckled at his wife antics. Elise grabbed Takumi's wrist and dragged him out of the room. Takumi followed her as she was still dragging him. Camilla went to Ryoma and hugs him who hugs her back in return.

"It's a long time since we have some alone time, dear." Camilla cooed.

Ryoma smiled. "That is true. So, what are we going to do now?"

"Well, we could have a little fun with each other." Camilla's tone became more seductive for Ryoma's ear.

"Let's not, while everyone else is awake."

Ryoma and Camilla chuckled and smiled at each other. Shiro was covering his ears while he heard his parents talking.

"Can you guys not talk about that when I am here?"

His parents released their hug and turned to Shiro and laughed. Camilla walked up to her son and hugged him tightly.

"You're so cute! I can't let you go, my cute little Shiro." she cooed.

"M-mom. I can't b-breath."

Ryoma watched them smiling with his arms crossed.

"Aw, you should be fine, dear."

Shiro looks at his dad. "Dad help me," he begs.

Ryoma shrugs. "I think you are fine, Shiro."

"You can't be serious."

Camilla was still hugging her son to death. Shiro couldn't get out of his mom grip from the hug. Ryoma couldn't help, but to laugh.

* * *

The soldiers were doing a night patrol at the castle. Suddenly a screech pierced the air, the guard turned around to find the source. He was curious about the unusual sound and so he scanned the area but there was nothing there. He scratched his head and continued to patrol the area. The screech echoed once again but louder. The soldier turned around once again to the echoing screeches. He squinted his eyes to see for anything that was coming out from the darkness. Suddenly, a pack of raptors appeared with their riders ready to attack. The Hoshidan soldiers panicked and tried to get their weapons out, but the raptors jumped and landed on the Hoshido soldiers causing them to fall down. The raptors used their claws to attack the downed soldiers.

"We're under attack!"

The raptors roared loudly, echoing the entire castle causing the soldiers to defend it. The sound of metal weapons clashing each other and the roaring of raptors can be heard inside the castle.

Takumi appeared with Elise and saw a battle that was happening in the castle. Elise went to the wounded to heal them while Takumi took out his Fujin Yumi and aimed at the raptor that was on top of a Hoshidan soldier who was attacking him. He launched the arrow to the raptor and hitting it at the side of the neck and killed the raptor almost instantly. The Hoshidan soldier stood up and bowed at Takumi thanking the prince then dashed away to aid the others. Suddenly, a raptor jumped high trying to pounce Takumi with its teeth and claws. Takumi turned around quickly as the raptor was just inches away from him. He moved his sacred bow in front of him to defend himself then the raptor got on top of Takumi and made him fall down. The claws were on Takumi's bow while it was trying to use its teeth to bite him. Takumi struggled to get the raptor off of him then the rider raised his blade in the air and swung his weapon down to finish the Hoshidan prince once and for all.

Suddenly A white fox was running fast then it jumped and tackled the rider while an arrow killed the raptor through the neck. Takumi moved the dead raptor off of him and stood up on his feet and sighed in relief. He saw his retainers Suxi and Hirestuna had saved him from an untimely death.

"Lord Takumi! Are you alright?" Suxi asked.

"Yes, I am fine." he answered.

"What are they? And why are they here for?"

"I have no idea, but we have to defend this castle from these lizards and unknown soldiers."

Hirestuna came back to Takumi's side and asked, "Lord Takumi, are you okay?"

"Of course. You guys know what to do."

His retainers nodded and fought the raptors and their riders while Takumi launched some arrows at the riders. Elise rushed to every injured soldier in battle. The raptor rider saw her healing the wounded soldiers and ran towards her as seeing she let down her guard. Takumi looked at the sprinting raptor rider running to Elise intending to attack her.

"ELISE! LOOK OUT!" he shouted to Elise.

Elise turned to see a running raptor rider and screamed. Suddenly, wind magic appeared and blasted the raptor away protecting Elise from being attacked. The raptor died from the wind magic while the rider jumped off from his raptor. Takumi sighed in relief seeing his wife safe and sound.

"Lady Elise! Are you alright?" Sety asked as he approached the princess.

She nodded. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. Thank you, Sety"

The rider charged his sword at the dark knight and the princess then Sety quickly grabbed Elise away from the rider attack. The rider followed him then Sety quickly casted magic on the rider, but the rider was able to dodge the magic with his fancy footwork. The Dark Knight was caught off guard to see the rider dodging his magic so skilfully, given the chance the rider charged once more as Sety was in a state of shock.

"Sety! Get away!" Elise called out.

As the rider got closer to him, he swung his sword to slash him on the chest then suddenly the blade was stopped by another blade. It was Ivan who stopped the rider. The captain glanced over his shoulder to look at shocked Dark Knight.

"What are you doing, Sety? Snap out of it."

Sety shook his head and moved away. Ivan sighed lightly then pushed the rider off and swung his sword at the rider and making him dodge away. Ivan was making sure that he doesn't kill him. He moved quickly to the rider and use the hilt of the sword to hit the rider's shoulder. The rider lost his grip of his sword then Ivan kicked the injured rider and cause him to get knocked out cold. He turned to Elise and walks up to her.

"You should be careful, my lady. These people will attack you often because you are defenseless."

"I know, Ivan. But it is my job to heal the wounded."

"Yes, yes, I know. But I'm pretty sure that Lord Takumi doesn't want to you get hurt."

Elise puffed her face. "He doesn't need to be worried about me."

"Anyways, I should keep them off from you while you heal the soldiers." Ivan turned around to the battle zone and was about to leave, but Elise called out.

"Alright. Be careful."

The captain of the royal guard nodded and looked at his fellow retainer. "Come now, Sety." he headed out to fight then Sety followed him from behind.

* * *

In the throne room, the King and Queen's retainers were fighting off the Raptor Riders and their commander. They were struggling to fight off the overgrown lizards and their riders. Haruna watched the fight from the side. Zin and Shizuka cast their magic on the raptor riders causing the raptors to back away from them. Azai and Arder dashed in to cut the raptors while the riders had to jump out of their mounts. Aryn threw some shurikens at the riders, but they were able to dodge fast.

"Who are they? And what do they want?" Shizuka asked.

"I don't know, but we got to protect the castle." The old man replied.

The soldiers of Zeno launched their attack to the retainers as they were surrounded. The retainers couldn't do anything, but to accept their fate or wait for a miracle. Suddenly, lightning strikes came down towards the soldiers and knocked them away from the retainers. They all turned to see who striked the lightning. It was Ryoma with his son, Shiro who came to the rescue. Haruna narrowed her eyes as she saw Ryoma attacking her men. Ryoma and Shiro went up to the retainers.

"Are you guys alright?" he asked.

They all nodded. They were glad that they were saved from their king. Aryn noticed that their queen isn't here with her beloved king.

"Where is Lady Camilla?" Aryn asked.

"I don't know. We got separated when we were attacked." Shiro answered.

"You're saying that she disappeared from your sight," Shizuka said, shouting at the prince.

Shiro nodded. "We don't know how. Dad and I turned around and mom was gone."

"There is no way she could just disappear into thin air." Zin slightly turned his head to look at Haruna.

The Zeno commander smirked and unsheathed her rapier then jumped in the air to attack Ryoma and the others. Ryoma blocked Haruna's attack with some effort then pushed her back. She landed on the floor gracefully and pointed her rapier at the Hoshidan King.

"Who are you?! And why are you here?" Ryoma demanded.

Haruna chuckled lowly and replied, "I'm Haruna. And you must be King Ryoma of Hoshido."

"How do you know who I am?"

Haruna shrugged. "Sorry. That is personal and we are here for something much more important in this castle."

"And what would that be?"

"I can't tell you that as well. You'll just have to see it for yourself."

Haruna changed to her attack stance as well as Ryoma who were ready to strike. They're both waiting and watching for each other movement and who would strike first. Everyone was watching their leader as they are ready to fight each other. They charged to get close to each other than when they were close enough, they both swung their swords at the same time and clashed together as the sound of metals collide together. The sound of footsteps dancing and the swords cutting the air like a thousand needles.

Haruna moved the tip of her rapier at Ryoma and rapidly move her right arm for her rapier to rapidly attack like a thousand of rain falling down. Ryoma tried to block and dodge Haruna's rapid attack, but she read his next dodge and moves her rapier downward to her hips then swiftly moved her rapier to knock off The King's Raijinto from his hand. Ryoma flinched when his sword knocked away. He was about to go and get it, but the tip of rapier landed on his neck and stopping him from any movement.

Haruna smiled with pleasure. "Is that the best the King of Hoshido can do? I thought you will be difficult to fight, but it seems I was wrong."

Ryoma stood still and didn't respond back to Zeno Commander. He moved his eyes slightly to his sword hoping that he can get to it.

"I wouldn't dare move if I were you. I suggest you stay where you are even your retainers can't do anything to help you." Haruna looked at the retainers.

The chosen warriors and Shiro were surrounded once again by the raptor riders. Knowing that no one can save them. Haruna smirked then returned her gaze at Ryoma then suddenly an arrow was launched at her and Haruna quickly reacted and hit the arrow. Seeing as the Raptor Commander was distracted Ryoma quickly ran to his sword, grabbed it, then strike the lightning from his sword, and attacked the raptor rider once again. The raptor rider fainted from the attack. The retainers and Shiro moved away from the Raptor Riders and stood behind Ryoma. Haruna turned to the source of the arrow and it was Kiragi who had saved his uncle.

"Phew! Made it in time!" he said a smile on his face.

"Good job, Kiragi," Shiro shouted.

Haruna growled quietly. 'Damn! Where is Sylvia?! We're not going to last long.' she thought out loud.

"You're surrounded, woman! Now, lower your weapon and surrender to us." Ryoma wanted to stop more bloodshed in his castle. He is hoping that Haruna will stop her attacks.

Haruna chuckled. "You think I'm just going to surrender to you. Ha! Don't make me laugh. The fun just started."

Ryoma was confused and narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

The fencer changed her stance and was ready to attack again. Everyone stood on their guard for her next flurry of attack. Her rapier was being surrounded by a blue chilling aura like it was made of ice or some sort. Haruna moved her rapier in a circular shape and cast ice shards then signaled the ice shards to launch at them. Zin and Shizuka cast their own magic to stop the ice shards from hitting them, but more of them kept coming. Aryn threw out more shurikens and Ryoma used his lightning from his katana to stop the attacks. Haruna summoned a large ice rock above them and the large ice was coming down aiming to crush them. Everyone quickly ran out of the large ice range. The large ice went down and crushed the floor and scattered into pieces then Haruna used the scattered ice to create some kind of ice wolves. The ice wolves charged towards Ryoma, Shiro, and the other retainers to fight them. Suddenly, a voice was called out.

"That is enough!"

The ice wolves stopped then turn back to their master. Haruna glanced behind her. Everyone was looking for the sound of the voice and saw a blonde woman with her arms crossed.

Haruna chuckled. "You're finally here. Did you get her?"

Sylvia looked at the ground beside her. "Of course. She is right here. She was a pain to fight against, but I was able to take her down."

Everyone turned their head to the ground beside Sylvia and saw their queen on the ground unconscious. Ryoma's eyes widened, Shiro growled in anger, and the retainers were shocked to see their queen to be defeated by someone they didn't know.

"What are you going to do with her?" Ryoma asked, frowning but his eyes were filled with fury.

"We will use her as a sacrifice," Sylvia answered coldly.

"For what?!" Shiro shouted.

"That is none of your concern!" Haruna retorted.

"Leave Aunt Camilla alone!" Kiragi shouted.

"You will not take her with you!" Ryoma shouted with anger. Ryoma shot out the lightning from his sword to Sylvia.

Sylvia used her hand and absorb the lightning. Everyone was shocked and gasped that Sylvia was able to stop Raijinto's lightning with ease. She sent back the lightning but aimed it at Kiragi who were defenseless.

"Kiragi! Run!" Shiro shouted to his younger cousin.

Kiragi wasn't able to dodge it time and got struck by the lightning. The young archer shouted in pain from the attack. It was twice as strong as before. Made Kiragi writhed in pain and with the heavy injuries, he started to faint.

She sighed lightly and looked at Haruna. "We're leaving. We have gotten what we wanted here."

Haruna nodded, turned her ice wolves into large ice birds, and jumped on one of them then signaled the Raptor Riders that the mission was over. The ice birds flapped their wings and break the ceiling with ice then went to Sylvia and grabbed Camilla. The Raptor Riders dashed out of the castle and left Castle Shirasagi into a bloody bath of dead bodies.

Ryoma gripped his hands of what he had done. Shiro went up to Kiragi to see if he was fine. The retainers didn't know what to say, but to watch their king knelt in sadness because of his failures. Everyone was exhausted for one day knowing that their queen had been captured by an unknown enemy. They were hoping they don't hurt her as they took her as their prisoner. Everything was silent and the sky started to darken as rain slowly poured down. They need to report all of this to Nohr and Valla before anyone received the same fate.

* * *

 **OMG! It is the longest chapter I ever wrote. The action wasn't long as I wanted. This took me 3 weeks to do this chapter.**

 **Thanks for Kaizer Rinzence for editing this long ass chapter! :)**

 **Damn! Takumi killing raptor and their riders. Elise was got saved by her retainers. Sylvia is a cold heart woman who attacks Kiragi. Takumi isn't going to be happy about it. And Elise is going to freak out that their son was attacked by lightning. D:**

 **Raptor Rider are trained soldiers who tamed raptors in battle. Raptors have great speed, skill, and luck. They are other promoted class for Raptors Riders. Like the Raptor Slayer that Sylvia rides. It has great speed, skills, resistances, HP, and magic. Raptor Slayer are weak against close range. And the last one is Raptor Knights. They have great strength, defense, skills, luck, and speed. Raptor Knights are weak against magic.**

 **Oh, I forgot to tell you about the Grizzin. Well, they have one promoted class. Which is the Grizzinsaber. They have great HP, strength, defense, speed, and skills. Weak to magic.**

 **There will more made up class that I have in mind. I can't let you guys see these classes I made.**

 **The battle between Haruna and Ryoma was alright in my point of view. I hope I did well on the action on Hoshido side. I hope. J didn't get in the action. Well, because it is a secret. Now, Camilla get captured just like Hinoka.** **What is going to happen now?**

 **The next chapter will be in Valla. There will be action! But something interesting. I need the retainers of Corrin to do the next chapter!**

 **So, um yeah, I am planning to do OC's retainers for Corrin. I have decided that he should have retainers even through I said that he doesn't need retainers. I'll be accepting 3 OCs only for him. 3 females. We need more female retainers. We have too many males. 17 males and 6 females DAMN! No swordmaster as a class. There is 4 swordmaster and I don't more of them. I want to see a different class that we don't have at all. I'm going to use the same application just without the 'Master' in the application. Those who posted OC's are not able to post OC's for Corrin. I was to make it fair for everyone to have their OC in the story. Same rules as before. Please follow the rules before posting your OC. This is for Corrin's retainer and only Corrin.**

 **NO DLC CLASSES! NO HISTORY THAT YOUR OC IS FROM THE FUTURE! MAKE THE DESCRIPTION SPECIFIC AND EASY FOR ME TO UNDERSTAND! AND MAKE SURE TO USE THIS APPLICATION TO POST YOUR OC! I WILL NOT ACCEPT MADE UP APPLICATION! YOU CAN'T USE THE MADE UP CLASS THAT I MADE IN THIS STORY. I WILL CHOOSE THE OC'S RETAINERS FOR CORRIN! THERE WILL OC'S LATER ON THE STORY FOR THE SECOND GENERATION ROYALS!**

 **EDIT: I would like to see a Spear Master, Bow Knight, Sorcerer/Strategist, Blacksmith/Oni Chieftain, or Sniper class. And I do want an OC that flirt with Corrin to make Azura jealous or something sort of to flirt Corrin. :)**

 **EDIT 2: No longer accepting OC's**

 **Name:  
** **Age:  
** **Gender:  
** **Description:  
** **Personality:  
** **History:  
** **Class (promoted classes are allowed):**

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**That last chapter was insane tiring. I think I am dying from that chapter.**

 **I love the Heirs of Fate DLC. There is so many plot twist that story. I can't wait to hear Shigure sing in english. Wait, that is this week! HYPE! Man! Oh, wait. It is over. LOL. I have this for a long time since the DLC of Fates was still coming.**

 **Don't blame me or the editor. We do have personal life. But we got it through.**

 **Anyways, the retainers for Corrin and other characters will appear in this chapter. I think this will be an interesting chapter. Maybe, I hope.**

 **Let's start the chapter.**

* * *

The sun had risen up in the sky, indicating that it was morning. The animals had awakened from their slumber. The bright light shines through the window of the royal bedchamber. The King and Queen were sleeping peacefully until the sunlight disturbed Azura's eyes. She turned away from the window as she slept. Now, she needed something to make her comfortable and sleep longer. The songstress reached her arm to find her warm and comfortable dragon, but she found nothing on the other side of the bed. She opened her eyes as they were clouded with sleepiness to see if he is there. There was no sign of him beside her.

She slowly sat up to look around. He wasn't in the room either. So, she got out of the bed, rubbing her eyes then let out a yawn. The blue-haired queen was going to the bathroom to wash up and fix her messy bed hair. Suddenly, she tripped over something on the ground.

Azura rubbed her head. "Ow, What the-? Did someone left papers on the floor last night?" she stood up to see what caused it.

She slightly turned to look at the ground to see what cause her to trip. She saw a silvery white tail on the floor then followed it to the head of a dragon. It was her husband who was sleeping the floor in his dragon form. That was weird. Why would Corrin be sleeping on the floor? Why is he in his dragon form? Did he get exhausted from working then walk out of the room and pass out on the floor? Whatever it is, it was strange to see the half dragon sleeping on the floor alone. She went up to the head of the Vallite king and knelt before him then proceeded to call out to him.

"Corrin?"

No respond.

"Corrin?" she called out him again.

No respond. She starts to call him a little louder.

"CORRIN!"

"Huh?" The half-dragon woke up and turned his head on the floor to the source of that beautiful voice. "Oh, good... morning, Azura."

Azura noticed that Corrin's sounds very tired. She couldn't help but smile at his dedication. "What are you doing sleeping on the floor? You know that sleeping on the floor is bad for your health."

"I-I…" he muttered before yawning "….Don't know."

"Do you know what made you sleep on the floor?"

Corrin felt too tired to speak but he responded to her nonetheless. "Well, it started...when... it was getting... too hot sleep... on the bed... then..." he paused.

Azura tilted her head waiting for Corrin to finish his sentence. "Then what?"

"I don't... know. I don't... remember... the rest... of what happened... after that."

"Did you stay up all night working again?"

The silvery white dragon didn't answer. He felt like he was too weak to talk like there's a frog in his throat. He decided to go back to sleep as Azura was still waiting for him to speak.

"Corrin?"

It would seem he had passed out. Azura smiled then started to yawn. She decided to accompany him by sleeping on the floor with her warm and comfortable dragon at her side. The blue-haired singer cuddled up on the half-dragon from getting cold and wanted him to feel that she will be always with him. Corrin felt her warm body heat transferring to his own. Now, he feels even better with her by his side.

* * *

In the main hall, Alice was sitting and eating there alone. She rested her hand on her chin to support her head. The adventurer sighed deeply being bored and had no one to talk to. The twins walked into the main hall to eat breakfast when they see their mother's retainer was all alone and seemingly bored. The blue-haired dragonlings nodded at each other and went up to Alice.

"Miss Alice, why are you here alone?" Kamui asked.

Alice turned to the see the twins and smiled. "There's no one here beside you two and me. So what do you want to eat?"

"Rice balls! Fried Fish! And peach juice!" Kana clapped her hand cheerily.

Alice chuckled. "Alright. Sit down and your breakfast will be served."

The twins sat down on the bench with her while waiting for their food to come. A pink haired maid walked in the main room and sees the twins and Alice together talking. She walked up to them and bows.

"Good morning, Lady Kana, Lord Kaumi, and Lady Alice."

"Morning, Miss Felicia!"

"Good morning, Felicia."

"What can I give you for breakfast?" the maid asked the twins.

"May I have Rice balls, fried fish, and peach juice?" Kana answered smiling.

"Sure thing!"

"May I have the same?" Kamui answered.

"Of course. Alright, I'll have Jakob cook and serve it for you." Felicia head to the kitchen to tell the butler to make their order.

Kamui looked around the main hall and noticed that his parents aren't here. They are usually here at this time. "Where's mama and papa?"

"They're probably still sleeping. It is still early." Alice answered.

"Mama and papa isn't the type to sleep that long." Kana crooked her eyes.

"I heard that today is Lord Corrin's day off."

"Really?! Yay! Then papa can play with us!" the twins shouted in unison and excitement.

Alice giggled as the twins were excited to hear that their father has a day off today. Two malig knights walked in the main room. They saw Alice and the twins talking to each other and probably enjoying themselves. They walked to the other side of the table and sat down.

"Good morning, Lady Kana, Lord Kamui, and Alice." Kouta waved at them.

"Morning, Lord Kamui, Lady Kana, and Alice." Drachen greeted them with his metallic voice echoing through his helmet.

"Morning, Mister Drachen and Mister Kouta!" the twins greets the two Malig Knights.

Alices waved at them back. "Good morning, Kouta and to you, Commander."

Kouta looked around and noticed that their King and Queen weren't around. "Where's Lady Azura and Lord Corrin?"

As if on cue, the Vallite Queen entered the room. Kana glanced to the entrance and saw her mother. She immediately got off the bench and ran up to her mother.

"Mama!" she called.

Everyone looked at the entrance and saw the blue-haired queen walking in. Kamui jumped off to join his sister.

"Speak of the devil." Drachen crossed his arms.

The twins welcomed her by embracing their mother tightly.

Azura chuckled. "Good morning, you two. How are you doing today?"

"We're doing fine," Kana looked behind her mother and did not see her father, who usually came in together. "Where's papa?"

"He's still asleep. Your silly father overworked himself again." Azura responded in a cheerful tone.

Kana smiled widely. "Hehe Papa is silly." The twins let go of their hug and Kana grabbed her mother arms to sit with her retainers. "Mama, come and sit with us!"

"All right, dear."

As they reached to the table, the retainers quickly got up and greet their Queen with a bow. Azura nodded and sat down on the opposite of the two Malig Knights. Kana sat between Alice and her mother while Kamui sat on beside his mother. "Good morning, Lady Azura." her retainers greeted her before they sat down.

"Morning to you as well."

Jakob came out of the kitchen with the food that Kamui and Kana ordered. He placed the dishes and drinks in front of them. Kana grabbed the rice ball from the plate and happily took a bite. Kamui took the chopsticks on the table and used it to eat the fried fish.

"Lady Azura, how are you today?" Jakob asked.

"I'm doing well. And you?"

"I'm doing fine. So, do you want anything to eat for breakfast, milady?"

Azura put her index finger on her chin and answered. "Hm? Berry smoothies, bread, and some strawberries."

Jakob glanced at the malig knights. "And what about you two?"

"Beans and rice, mixed berries salad and tea!" Kouta answered.

"Beef Rice Bowl and tea," Drachen replied.

"Your breakfast will be served when it is done." Jakob turned around and left the main hall and headed to the kitchen.

"Oh? So you are eating here, Commander Drachen?" the malig knight General asked as he looked at him with surprise.

"Ah yes, that's rare but I have never seen your face, Commander!" Alice piped in, also curious on why suddenly he wanted to have breakfast together with them. Since he usually had his meals alone.

"Well… it's not for me. It's for Wurfel." Drachen nonchalantly responded it is true that no one, not even the King or Queen of Valla had ever seen his face since it was covered in armor all the time and the Commander did not intend to reveal it just like that.

"Oh, your wyvern…right," Kouta sighed in disappointment as he scratched his head. He then looked at his fellow retainer who responded with a shrug, maybe someday they'll know.

"The food is delicious!" Kamui announced with a smile.

Azura looked at her youngest son and saw that he had crumbs on his lips. She picked up a napkin on the table and gently wiped his mouth. "You have something on your lips. Be slow and careful on how you eat, dear."

Kamui let out a giggle. "That tickles, Mama."

Kana puffs her face. She was getting jealous of her twin brother getting the attention. "No fair, Kamui," Kana tugged on her mother's clothing. "Mama, what about me?"

Azura turned to her only daughter. "You have rice on your face," the queen proceeded to wipe her mouth as well. "There you go."

"Thanks, mama!" the young blue haired dragonling smiled happily.

Azura smiled and place the napkin on the table. "No problem, sweetie. Be careful on how you eat too."

"Oh okay." Kana nodded before continuing to eat the rice ball.

Alice was thinking about something her mind. She wanted to talk about it to Azura. Maybe now is the perfect time to ask her. "Lady Azura, may I ask something? It's been bothering me for a while."

Azura glanced at the blonde haired adventurer. "Sure. What is it?"

"I have been thinking about something for a long time and it involved Lord Corrin as well," Azura and the other two retainers were all ears to hear Alice question curiosity. "Does Lord Corrin have any retainers when the Commander, Kouta, and I became your retainers?"

Azura never thought of that. Does Corrin have any retainers? She closed her eyes placed her hand on her chin and started to think. "Hm? I really don't know if Corrin has any retainers. If he did then he would have told me about it."

"So, he doesn't have any retainers beside us to protect him," Drachen added.

Azura nodded. "Yes, I would assume he doesn't have any at all."

Kouta crossed his arms. "And if he does?"

"Then he is going to get punished really…hard," Azura answered with a smile but her eyes gave a little angry look.

Alice chuckled nervously and feeling her sweats dropped. "Well, I hope that Lord Corrin will be alright getting punished from you, Lady Azura."

"I'm sure pretty he is going to have a hard punishment and I'll make sure that he doesn't keep secrets from me ever again." Azura crossed her arms and turn her head away.

"Well, I think Lord Corrin will probably have something planned if you're going to do that, Lady Azura." Kouta put his arms on the table.

Azura frowned. "Nope! He doesn't, Kouta. I have my ways with the king."

"I mean you do enjoy playing with Lord Corrin and once the playing gets rough. You two start being all lovely dovey to each other and then things started to get more extreme." he teased.

Azura's cheeks start to blush lightly and look down on the table. "Kouta! The kids are here."

Kouta shrugged then chuckled lightly. "It's not my fault that the two of you are still like that 2 years ago and still going at it even with the kids are already here."

"Will you shush?"

Alice looked at her fellow retainers and her queen wondering why Kouta was teasing Azura until her cheeks turned red as strawberries. A metallic clang could be heard as Drachen placed his gauntlet on his helmet, face palming that he could not believe he was hearing this. Kana and Kamui look at their mother wondering what was going on.

"Um? Mama, What was Mister Kouta talking about?" Kamui asked.

"It is nothing, Kamui. Don't worry about it," she answered, sweetly.

Kamui tilts his head in confusion. "Okay?"

Alice looks at Kouta and said, "Oh yeah, you did tell us that you joined Lord Corrin's side two years when he had to choose which side to join the war."

Kouta nodded. "Yep. Not just me who joined Lord Corrin's side."

"And who would that be?" Drachen asked, his tone disinterested but curious.

"Ivan, Captain of the Nohrian Royal Guards," Kouta answered.

"I have heard of him. He is Lady Elise retainer and got his position back," Alice placed her index finger on her chin. "Where is he now?"

"He is in Hoshido where Lady Elise is, obviously."

"I thought he would be in Nohr."

"Well, Lady Elise married Lord Takumi. That's why she is in Hoshido."

"Oh really? So, most of the officers got married and had children?" Alice started to think about something that she is now eager to know. "Lady Azura?" she called her queen.

Azura turned to Alice curiously. "Yes? What is it?"

Alice started to play with her fingers nervously. "H-How does it f-feel?"

Azura gave her a puzzled look. "What do you mean, Alice? Is there something bothering you?"

"Well, um...when you and um... Lord Corrin have some…uhh, private time. Do you two umm... you know."

Azura cheeks turned bright red. "A-Alice, this isn't the time to talk about that. We can't say it here with them here."

Alice totally forgot that the twins and the other two malig knights are still here in the main hall with them. She felt her cheeks reddened and embarrassed saying it. "I-I'm sorry!"

Kouta face palmed on what Alice said. Drachen tilted his head, curious on why did Alice ask those question. Everyone was silent after that embarrassing question from the Adventurer. Jakob and Flora came out of the kitchen with the food they ordered. They walked up to the blue-haired songstress and her retainers. Then placed the food in front of them on what they ordered. The two servants bowed before leaving them and headed back to the kitchen.

The queen and her retainers stared at their food then Azura sighs deeply to break the silent.

"Anyway, we should eat the food get cold." she picked up a strawberry from the bowl and placed it in her mouth.

Kouta nodded as he started to eat his breakfast.

"If you will excuse me." Drachen bowed before leaving with the food, making his way to the stables.

* * *

In one of the castle's hall, Takaya was walking aimlessly for he was lost. He didn't know where to go or where to look at. The Prince of Zeno needed directions to the Main Hall. As he was lost in this unfamiliar castle, he suddenly heard a draconic voice at a door. Slowly walking to the door, he listened carefully to the draconic voice.

"Wh-What the hell?! I don't remember changing! What the hell is going on here?!"

Takaya was confused. That voice sounded like it was freaking out about something. Suddenly he heard stomping coming closer to the door. The Zenagi Prince quickly moved away and hides. The door burst open and a silvery white dragon appeared out of the room then quickly ran out.

Takaya didn't know who or what was leaving that room. He came out from his hiding spot and glanced to the opened room. The curious Prince of Zeno walked in to see the room that was huge. There were pictures on the shelves. He went up to the shelves to look at them. There was a picture of the white-haired Nohrian Prince with his whole siblings gathered around the songstress princess and the half dragon prince. Azura was lifted in the air by Corrin. They both were smiling and seems happy. Takaya never knew that the two are so happy to be together. Then he looked at the picture next to it and saw Azura holding a baby in her arms with Corrin at her side. They seem very happy to have a child together. The Zenagi Prince doesn't know who their first is and now he is curious to know who it is. Takaya looked at the next picture and saw Vallite Queen holding two infants on each arm. He tilted his head, wondering who were these two on Azura's arms. He felt that he saw them before, but where? Lastly, he examined the last picture and noticed the Vallite Royals with their children, now all grown up. The king had his arms around the queen's waist, the crown prince stood beside his father, and the royal twins were hugging their mother from each side. They looked like a happy family together.

"What are you doing here?"

The voice startled Takaya as he turned around to the entrance of the room and saw the blue-haired sky knight.

"Sorry. I-I was curious what was in this room."

"You shouldn't be in this room at all. This is my parent's study room." Shigure walked in and went up to Takaya, frowning that the visitor became too comfortable.

Takaya put his hand on his neck and rubs it nervously. "Seriously? I didn't know that."

The Vallite Prince looked at what Takaya was looking at. "I see. You were looking at those pictures."

Takaya nodded. "Yeah. I never thought that Corrin and Azura are so happy together."

Shigure smiled and looks back at his fellow prince. "Of course. They have been like this for 2 years."

"Really? I'm curious to know how the two of them met."

"You can ask them whenever you or they have time."

"I hope so." Takaya glanced back at the photos. "So, who are those people in these pictures?"

Shigure looked at the pictures once more. "Those are my father's step siblings."

"Step siblings? I didn't know that he has so many of them."

"It is a…long story."

"Now, I'm getting curious."

"Let's not tell it at this time. Like I said, it is a long story."

"Why did Corrin lift Azura in the air?"

"The war with Anankos had finally reached to an end. That's why everyone looked so happy as they were celebrating their victory and peace."

Takaya wished that he could do something for his kingdom like Corrin did. Shigure returned his gaze towards Takaya, wondering what he is currently thinking in his mind.

"What about that one beside that? Who is that child?"

"That would be me."

The Zenagi Prince's eyes widened at the Vallite Prince. "So, you're their first child?"

"That's right. I also love singing the song that mother taught me."

"Like mother, like son who loves to sing as a duet."

"Although, I'm not a dancer like her."

Takaya didn't know that Azura can dance. He heard her sing once during the lake back in the forest. There were a lot of things that Takaya wants to know about the Vallite Royals. "I see." Takaya looks at the photo of the twins. "Those must be the twins, right?"

"Indeed. Those two are my little brother and sister. You've seen them before."

Takaya tried to remember where he met the half dragon twins. "Hmm? Was it during when we came to Valla to heal the King and Queen's wounds yesterday?"

Shigure nodded. "Yes. My little brother and sister are always energized and childish, for they are quite young. They also have the ability to transform into a dragon."

"Wait," Takaya choked. "Your little siblings can turn into a dragon?"

"Of course, but you don't sound convinced."

"Yeah, I don't! There's no way anyone can transform into a dragon. It is not possible!"

"It is. My father is the first person who has such ability."

"I thought dragons were extinct from this world!"

"Well, my father is half dragon half human."

"I never knew that your father can transform into a one."

"Have you heard about the power of the Dragon Veins?"

"Dragon veins? No, never heard of it."

"Truly? You're father never told you anything about the power of Dragon Veins?"

Takaya shook his head. "Nope. My father didn't have time to tell me anything that he knew. Not even things like Hoshido or Nohr."

"I can tell you about it if you want to."

"I won't mind some history." Takaya chuckled.

"You see, the power of Dragon Veins is said to have been inherited from their dragon ancestors. Those who have the power of dragon veins can be used during the battle which can affect the surrounding area or weapons. Only the royals have Dragon Veins running through their blood." Shigure explained calmly.

"You said Dragon Veins is inherited from their dragon ancestors? So, which dragon ancestor runs through Nohr, Hoshido, and Valla?"

"Nohr has the Dusk Dragon. Hoshido has the Dawn Dragon. And Valla has the Silent Dragon. I am sure that you also have Dragon Vein running through your blood, Prince Takaya."

Takaya jumped when Shigure called his name. He has never introduced himself to the Vallite Prince before.

"Why do you know my name when I haven't introduced myself to you yet?"

"Ah, forgive me. My mentor told me who you are."

"Your mentor? Who is your mentor?"

The Sky Knight sighed lightly. "Master Drachen is my mentor."

"Oh, I see." Takaya scratched his head, remembering that this person he was talking about was the one who was encased in all that armor.

"Anyways, you think I can use Dragon Vein during battle?"

"Possibly, if you have dragon blood running in you. Did your father or mother told you what kind of dragon ancestor you have?"

The Zenagi Prince tried to remember, tapping his chin as he closed his eyes. "My mother told me that we have dragon blood running in through our veins, but what kind of dragon, I am not sure."

"Well, it is best if we leave this room before my parents come back." Shigure turns around and motioned Takaya out of his parent's room.

Takaya followed Shigure out of the room, who closed the door behind them when visitor walked out of the room.

"Thank you for everything, um..." Takaya doesn't know the Pegasus Knight Prince name.

"I'm Shigure, the eldest son of Corrin and Azura and the Crown Prince of Valla."

Takaya chuckled. "Thanks again, Shigure."

"It was my pleasure."

"Although, shouldn't you be still a baby as well as your little brother and sister?"

"Yes, we should be infants, but my little brother and sister wouldn't also be born that quickly."

"That is true. The twins look so young like they are nine years old."

Shigure nodded and smiled. "Yes, they are."

"So, how did you and the twins were able to grow up this fast?"

"Have you heard of another realm called the Deeprealms?"

"I don't think so."

"Nohr and Hoshido were still at war 2 years ago. It was hard for our parents by putting us in the Deeprealms and thus they were not able to partake in taking care of us. The purpose was to keep us safe from the war. So, they have to hire caretakers to us, young children. The time flow quite speedily in the Deeprealms and so the once infant child quickly mature into young adults in a matter of weeks. Our parents visit us from time to time if they can, but the Deeprealms weren't safe as we thought they would be. Our parents came to save us from the invaders that came to attack us. Most of the children joined their parents to protect their homeland and help to stop the war." Shigure explained with a calm tone, trying not to remember the horrors of his own deeprealm.

Takaya was surprised to hear the Deeprealms and how Shigure and other children went through with the absence of their parents to take care of them. At least, Corrin and the army were able to save the children from the invaders.

"Wow. All the children went through the same thing as you and the twins?"

The blue haired prince nods. "Yes, but we still love our parents even if they put us in the Deeprealms, their intentions were pure by keeping us safe from the war."

"I learned a lot day," Takaya stomach started to growl loudly. "Well, all of that talking is making me hungry."

Shigure smiled at his way. "We should go to the Main Hall and eat. Everyone probably has started their breakfast." He stated while he leads the way to the Main Hall.

The Zenagi nodded and followed the Vallite Prince to the Main Hall.

* * *

"Mama! I haven't seen papa!" Kana called out her mother. "Where is he?"

The songstress opened the door to the lounge room. "I don't know. We might have to search the entire castle to find him."

Kana gasped happily. "Like hide and seek?!"

Azura looked at her daughter and chuckled happily. "Something like that. Your father is the mouse and we are the cats. So, we have to find him from his hiding spot."

Kamui jumped cheerfully. "Ooooh, that would be fun. Playing with papa is going to be a great day today."

"I want to give papa a big hug!"

"Yeah! We all can, Kana!"

Azura couldn't help, but to smile and giggle at her dragon children. Shigure was right that they have a lot of spirit in them. Azura had noticed that her eldest son hasn't been in the Main Hall for a while. He's probably still asleep or painting somewhere. The blue haired Queen sat on the sofa to relax and the twins both sat beside their mother. The half dragons were waiting for their father to appear in the lounge room.

"I really want to play with papa," Kana whined looking up to her mother.

Azura patted her only daughter head. "I know you want to play with your father, Kana, but whining won't do anything for him to appear."

Kamui heard something coming to the lounge room. He glanced to the entrance to the door and stared at it. "Something is coming."

This got Azura's attention. She turned her head to the door wondering who is coming. Kana know that presence from anywhere. She smiled widely after figuring who it was.

"Papa is here!"

The door opened and a silvery white dragon walked into the room and closed the door from behind. Azura was surprised that Kana was able to sense him and Kamui was able to hear their father was coming. The twins have unknown powers in them. She was wandering where they unlock their powers at. Is the heart? Feelings? Or their Draconic Nature has heightened their senses? Something is amidst behind the twins powers.

Corrin sighed in relief. "It is a good thing that I have the day off today."

Kana and Kamui jumped off from their seat and runs up to their father and hugs him. The half dragon jumped a little when the twins hugged him.

"Good morning, Papa!" the twins said smiling and giggling.

Corrin chuckles. "Good morning, kiddos. How are you doing today?"

"Good! And we ate breakfast with Mama and her retainers! And they were talking about something strange." Kamui answered.

Azura blushed lightly. "Kamui, please don't talk about it."

The Vallite King looks up and see his wife sitting on the couch still blushing. He chuckles and walks up to her and nuzzled her cheeks with his. "You're so cute when you blush, my sweet queen." he said teasingly.

"Corrin, the kids are here."

"Yes, yes, I know." Corrin lied down on the floor. The twins start to get on their father back and start playing around on top of it. "What are the two of you doing?" he turned his head to his back.

"We wanted to play with you, Papa," Kamui answered.

Corrin chuckled. "Alright, you two. So, what do you two want to play?"

"Tag!" Kana shouted.

"We can go and play tag outside."

"YAY!" the twins shouted in joy.

Azura looked at Corrin wondering why he is still in his dragon form. Why hasn't he changed back? She was getting worried about her husband.

"Umm? Corrin... dear?" Corrin tilted his head sideways, wondering about a question that she is going to ask. "How come you haven't changed back?"

"I don't know. I tried to change back, but for some reason, I can't. Something is preventing me to revert back."

"Do remember when you changed?"

"When I was sleeping, I suddenly felt hot. So, I got off the bed and tried to sleep on the floor to cool off. And I guess that was the time when I change into my dragon form."

The blue haired maiden stood up and walked up to Corrin and put her hands on his draconic face. The half dragon waited for her to do something. Azura nuzzled her nose on his draconic face and smiled sweetly.

"We can figure out how we can change you back to normal later."

Corrin chuckled slightly. "I hope so." he looked back at the twins and stood up. "Alright, let's go outside and play."

The twins were still on the dragon back laughing in joy. The family leave the lounge room and head outside to play.

* * *

Takaya walked out of the Main Hall and whistled. "I have never seen food in Valla before. This kind of food never exists in Zeno. It would be nice to see something different kind of culture from a different kingdom."

"My lord." a voice was called.

Takaya turned to the voice and sees Helios with his hands behind his back. He crossed his arms and sighs lightly. "What is it, Helios?"

"How long are we going to stay here?" he asked.

"Who knows. We need to get all the help we can get to save our kingdom. You did hear Corrin that he is going to help us." The prince shrugged while making his way.

"Yes, but how are we going to start the journey back to Zeno?"

Takaya didn't say anything for a couple of minutes then sighs annoyingly. "You know, Helios. Why can't you be patient? It's not like we are in a rush. It's not like the Kingdom of Valla is going to get attacked soon. Plus, that traitor probably has a big army that we can't cut through. So, it is best we get as much help as possible."

"You are right, my lord. I'm sorry for bothering you." the Paladin apologized.

Takaya chuckled. "It is alright. Besides, I like to know more about the other kingdoms. It would be a good chance to know each of them."

The retainers came into Main Hall with Shigure and saw Takaya and Helios talking with each other. The Zenagi Prince and the Paladin turn to the Vallite Queen's retainers and her son together. Shigure walked up to them and smiled.

"How was the meal? I hope the food was alright here in Valla."

Takaya shook his head. "The food is great! I never ate any of them before."

"May I ask who are you?" Helios asked.

"Oh, my name is Shigure. The Crown Prince of Valla and the eldest son of the Vallite King and Queen." The prince introduced himself politely to the puzzled Paladin. "And you?"

"I am Helios. I'm Prince Takaya's retainer and advisor of the Kingdom of Zeno." he bowed to Shigure.

It was Shigure's turn to be puzzled. "Kingdom of Zeno? I have never heard of that before."

Takaya and Helios looked at each other in confusion. Why doesn't anyone know anything about their kingdom? The Zenagi Prince rubbed his head and sighed sadly.

"I guess Zeno is nothing but an empty land to everyone."

Drachen crossed his arms and frowned beneath his helmet. "Did you not hear what the King and Queen had said? That they didn't know anything about your kingdom. And it is the same to you as well. You know nothing about Hoshido and Nohr."

On the tree branch, a shadowy figure was sitting on it and watched at the group from the window. The person smirked and chuckled. "This is going to be fun." then the shadowy figure turns to the retainers and grinned. "I wonder how strong her retainers are? It is our job to test their strength and their courage to protect Valla. Although, they do look weak in my point of view. Why would the Queen of Valla choose them as her retainers? They're nothing but worthless trash."

Kouta glanced to the window and looked at the tree through the window. He had a feeling that someone was watching, but there was nothing on the tree branch. The malig knight glanced at the tree constantly, this earned Alice to look at him and was wondering what he was looking at.

"Hey Kouta?" she whispered.

Kouta's eyes met with Alice's as he crossed his arms. "Hmm? What is it?" he whispered back.

Alice looked back at the tree he was staring at and tilted her head then turned back to Kouta. "What are you looking at?"

The malig knight glanced away from Alice and sighed. "Nothing. I thought I saw something. That is all."

The adventurer felt something isn't right. She looked at the window and thought of what Kouta might have seen.

"Well then, we should give you a tour of the castle, if that's your wish." Shigure offered, he wouldn't mind showing them some parts of the castle.

"This castle is big and it would be nice for us to see around it," Takaya said, stretching his arms.

Helios agreed with his prince. "Yes, it would also kill some time as well."

"I'll have Felicia give you a tour of the Valla Castle." the Sky Knight turned around to search for Felicia. Takaya and Helios followed the Vallite Prince to find the clumsy maid.

The retainers watched them leave for a while then went separate ways. Alice went to Valla Garden to see Akahana if she is there. Kouta headed towards to the training room to train more. And Drachen walked to the barracks to check any reports from the army once again.

* * *

A pink-haired maid was carrying a pot of plant and was walking carefully from dropping it. She was hoping that she can be a better maid than before, without being clumsy and occasionally breaking things. She took a deep breath and give a determined look on her face.

"Alright, Felicia! You got this!"

Felicia took a step forward slowly as a sweat drop came sliding down from her cheek. She could feel her nervousness crawling on her skin. "Okay! I just need to walk forward slowly."

The maiden took each step forward carefully. She smiled that she had progressed quite well thus far. Everything was going well in Felicia's part until Shigure, Takaya, and Helios saw Felicia up ahead. They were confused on what the pink-haired maid will do with a plant pot on her hands. She wasn't looking where she was going and suddenly, she tripped causing the plant pot to fall off of her hands, resulting with both of them landed on the floor with a loud crash.

Felicia sat up and looks at the broken plant pot and give an upset look on her face. "Oooh, I messed up again. There's no way I'm going to be a good maid like my sister," she sighed and gave another look at the broken pieces of the pot. "I can't believe I broke another one. Lord Corrin and Lady Azura are going to be mad at me."

Shigure knelt down and called the maid's name. "Felicia?" Said maid looked up and saw the Vallite Prince with the Zenagi Prince and his retainer together. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine, my prince. It's just that I dropped the plant pot...again, that's all," she answered, laughing nervously.

"Practicing again, I presume?" Shigure spoke with concerned.

Felicia noticed that her prince didn't sound happy that all. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "Yes. I'm sorry, Milord."

The Vallite Prince smiled. "It's fine. Make sure you clean it up."

"Y-yes, of course." Felicia opened her eyes and starts picking up the pieces of the broken pot.

"I do have something else for you to do after you're done."

The pink-haired maid gave the Vallite Prince a puzzled look. "What would that be, Milord?"

"I want you to give a tour to these visitors here if you don't mind and bring Flora as well."

"No problem! I can do that!" she quickly picked up the broken pieces throw them away.

Takaya and Helios were confused and dumbfounded as they saw the clumsy maid quickly leave. They never thought that a maid would be excited to show visitors around the castle. Shigure stood up and chuckled softly.

"Sorry about that. She is a bit energetic on her work."

Takaya waved his hand. "No, it is fine. Although, should you be punishing her?"

"Hm? Why would I do that?"

Helios put his hands behind his back and sighed. "My lord, you shouldn't be asking questions like that to Prince Shigure."

"It's alright. We never punish our workers, because we want to understand and bond with them. That's what my father wants. He wanted to see everyone be happy with a smile on their faces and get along with the other kingdoms."

Takaya was actually surprised that Corrin was doing all of this to keep and enjoy the peace that he created. That is something he couldn't do. Helios watched as his prince is upset about the one thing he failed to do in the past.

"Your father is amazing. He wanted the three kingdoms to be at peace together and succeeded in making everyone happy."

Shigure frowned. "There are some Nohrians and Hoshidans that didn't want to get along with each other."

"It is because to war between the two of them 2 years ago?" Helios asked, with a concerned voice.

The sky knight shook his head. "Possibly. My father wanted to do something about it, but he doesn't know what to do to stop them from hating each other."

Suddenly a voice echoed in the halls. "I got Flora, Milord!" Felicia was running in with her twin sister behind her. The group turned around and saw the two maids coming to them. Felicia stopped in front of them, breathing heavily as she was tired from running. Flora bowed to the prince and the two visitors.

"Milord, you want us to give a tour to these two visitors around the castle?" Flora asked.

"Yes. And make sure you make them comfortable as well."

"Of course." Flora turned to Takaya and Helios. "Well then, we should get going." she motion them to follow her before she turned around and led the way. The Zenagi Prince and the Paladin followed the cyan blue-haired maid. Felicia also followed them from behind with a smile on her face, seemingly happy to do something different.

Shigure watched them as they were getting further and further away from him. He then made his way to find his mentor.

* * *

In the castle garden, Akahana was under a tree relaxing by listening to the birds singing. Alice was walking in the garden looking for Akahana, but she couldn't find the samurai anywhere. The adventurer began to worry as she looked everywhere for the girl.

"Where is Akahana? She is usually here." she moved her hands to her waist as continue to search for the samurai.

Akahana sat up and stretches her arms. "Man! This is boring! I want some action!" she complained.

Suddenly, she heard something snapped not too far away. She stood up quickly and moved her hand to the hilt of her sword ready for whoever is coming. The sound of footsteps were coming closer and louder towards her. The samurai slowly moved her hand on her sword for the footsteps to come closer. She smiled and moved her sword out of her sheath to attack then suddenly a bow blocked her sword.

"Oh, it is just you, Alice." Akahana sighed in disappointment as she sheathed her katana back.

Alice put her bow on her back and narrowed her eyes. "Well, that was rude of you to welcome me."

"So, why are you here? Does Lady Azura need us again?" the samurai asked as she crossed her arms.

"No, I'm not here to get you. I'm here because I thought you need some company, that's all." Alice replied, moving her hands on waist. The adventurer sighed, knowing that when Akahana is bored, trouble sure to follow.

Akahana leaned on the tree and closed her eyes. "There is nothing to do around here. I wish that someone would come. So, I can fight them."

"Stop complaining, Akahana. I know that you're bored, but whining won't do a thing. It's not like someone will appear out of nowhere and suddenly attack us." She stated with a shake of her head.

Suddenly, an arrow appeared out of the woods and went flying straight at them. Both of them sensed something coming for them and immediately saw the incoming arrow. They quickly dodged away and watched as it as it chopped through the tree bark. They were shocked that one simple arrow was able to break down a large tree.

Soon a voice called to them. "Wow! I'm surprised that you two were able to dodge that easily."

The adventurer and the samurai turned behind them and saw two women who came out of the woods. A young woman who has long dark blue hair tied into a ponytail. Her chest is moderately-sized and she is about average height, who wore a dark green womanly tunic with a black shirt underneath and a pair of tight dark blue long pants with brown shoes, followed by a dark brown half-cloak that covers the area from her left shoulder to the right side of her hips. And another woman standing about 5'9 with an average-sized body. She has shoulder-length, charcoal hair, with a few blood red streaks, fair skin, her left eye is red while her right eye is brown, wears a dark gray armor with a belt that seems to hold throwing knives under her cream belted sash, boots have a short heel. Her face has a scar that runs across her nose possibly from a battle with a wyvern. Complete with a helmet with a pair of forward-facing horns.

Alice took out her bow and Akahana took out her sword, preparing to attack. They were wondering how did they get into the castle garden. And why hadn't the guards caught these trespassers? Were they not able to see the trespassers? Or were they all dead? Was that why there were no alarms? Something felt strange with those two. Alice moved her hand to grab an arrow before pulling it along with the bowstring, waiting for the trespassers to make their move. Akahana smirked and grinned that someone finally appeared out of nowhere to give her some actions, she silently thanked Alice for jinxing it.

"Who are you people? And why are you here?" Alice asked, with a demanding tone.

The sniper smiled and clasped her hands together. "We are here to play with you, simple," she replied, chuckling softly.

Alice narrowed her eyes with a confused look her face. "Huh? Play with us? You mean fight us?"

The dark blue-haired sniper nodded her head as she smiled. "Yep! That's right!" her tone suddenly changed into a serious one. "Now then, let's get on with the fighting," she said as she took out an arrow from her quiver and placed it on her bow.

Akahana just recklessly charged into attack the what seems to be a wyvern lord. The blonde-haired adventurer gasped as she saw her friend's recklessness before shouting,

"Wait Akahana don't! We don't know what they can do!"

The raven-haired samurai ignored Alice's warning and swung her sword but the charcoal-haired wyvern lord blocked the attack with her lance. Sparks flew as their weapons clashed with each other. Akahana was struggling to push back the wyvern lord.

"Seriously? You're weak." she pushed Akahana back using her lance and struck back.

Akahana tried to get her balance back, but it was too late as the wyvern lord retorted by using the hilt of her lance to knock the samurai off balance. Alice quickly aimed her arrow at the wyvern lord, but an arrow interrupted her. She immediately aimed at the arrow that was coming to her and shot her own, which resulted in the two knocked each other from the air and sending both arrows stumbling to the ground.

"Oh. Nice reflex there. I can see why you're known as the best marksman in Valla and the Queen's retainer." the sniper stated, amazed on Alice's marksmanship.

 _How does she know that I'm Lady Azura's retainer?_ Alice thought in surprise. "You never told me your name," she spoke with a serious look on her face.

"Huh? Me?" the sniper giggled. "My. You are a feisty one. All right, since you ask nicely I will introduce myself," she moved her hand on her chest and grins. "My name is Isuca." she turned her head to the wyvern lord. "And that is Nerina. Are you satisfied now, Alice?"

Alice flinched and asked, "And...how do you know me?"

"That is for you to find out and for me to know." Alice narrowed her eyes and grunted lowly.

Akahana is still on the ground struggling as she was pinned down by Nerina's her lance. Nerina moved her lance closer to Akahana's neck and narrowed her eyes. Akahana gritted her teeth and growled slowly.

"Is that how you fight?" Akahana said with a smug look as she started one of her taunts in the middle of battle. "Show me what you are made of. I know you won't kill me."

The wyvern lord pulled her lance away from Akahana's neck. "Very well, your wish has been granted." she threw her lance away and moved her hand behind her back to grab her axe then lifted it before swinging her axe to attack the Samurai.

* * *

Kouta walked in the training room, sighing lightly. "Now what could I do? Should I do some swordplay?" he placed his hand on his swords and looked at them on his waist. "Nah, maybe I shouldn't. After all, no one doesn't know that I used to be a Dark Knight back then."

"Maybe I should help you with your swordplay." a feminine voice suddenly called out.

Kouta quickly turned around to find the source of the voice. "That voice. I feel like I've heard that voice and accent before, but where?"

Kouta felt something was leaning on his back and someone was whispering in his ear. The voice sounded flirtatious and sultry. "Well then, should I tell you, Kouta?" he moved away from the voice and quickly turned around to see a figure standing at 5'10" and a blonde long ponytail with bangs waving to the right side, her eyes has the same color of the ocean with an eyepatch on her left eye. She donned a black paladin armor and a pair of long boots with sword holster on her waist and a silver ring on her left finger. "You don't remember the last time we met? Aw, that breaks my heart," she said teasingly.

Now he remembered who she was. "I remember now. You were the one who defeated me in the Colosseum two years ago after the peace was made by Lord Corrin." the malig knight narrowed his eyes. "Am I correct?"

The dark knight nodded, "Oh, you remember. How nice. Well, I should introduce myself. My name is Macha Moreau, a dark knight just like you."

Kouta blinked a couple of times, surprised that she knew. "W-What are you talking about? I'm not a dark knight. You must be hearing things, woman." he shook his head as he crossed his arms.

"Then why did you say that you used to be a dark knight?" she grinned.

The malig knight sighed. "All right. Whatever."

"So, should we do some swordplay together?" Macha rested her right hand on her waist. "It would be a lot of fun." she giggled softly.

"Before we start," Macha gave a curious look towards her opponent "Remember our battle in the Colosseum?" he grinned as he narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I was figuring out your swordsmanship and magic during that match. So, I lost on purpose and finally figured out your fighting style."

"That's a lie," the dark knight scoffed at his comment "I won that fair and square. That battle was not a fluke. You're just saying that so you can feel higher than me, Kouta."

"Huh? You're just saying that to make yourself look bad. Some people would have done the same thing as I did."

Macha unsheathed her sword and pointed the tip at Kouta. "Let us see if that match was a fluke or not."

The malig knight sighed deeply and took his twin sword out. "Fine but I'll make this quick."

They both stared at each other, waiting on who will make a move first. Kouta sidestepped while Macha took a step forward. Still waiting for one of them to make a move to strike. The dark knight dashed in to attack the malig knight by swinging her sword with great force. The malig knight managed to block her sword with his twin swords. Macha jumped back to cast fire magic from a distance. Kouta waited for Macha to finish casting her magic and looked around to find an opening. The dark knight finished and cast her fire magic at Kouta. Who stood still and waited for the fireball to come closer to him. When the fireball got closer, he cut it in half causing it to explode and quickly dashed forward to sweep her legs, causing her to fall down backward. Macha's eyes widened in shock that she was knocked down. Kouta pointed his sword at Macha, the tip of the sword was inches to her nose.

"Surrender!"

Macha smirked. "I don't think so. I won't lose to you that easily just because you used to be a dark knight in the past." she grabbed the malig knight's blade and cast thunder magic on it.

Kouta immediately lets go of his sword before it electrocuted him and jumped away from the blonde-haired dark knight, he shook his head and sighed at her actions. "That was a really cheap thing to do. You could have done something better than that."

"That was the only way I could get out of that situation. Plus, that was rude for you to do that to a girl," Macha stood up and wiped the dust off her. "A true man will never attack a girl like that."

"Huh? Are you stupid?" Kouta narrowed his eyes. "You were the one who attacked me and now you're blaming me that I attacked you first. What the hell is wrong with you women?"

The dark knight scoffed at his statement "And why are men such fools?"

Kouta closed eyes as he crossed his arms before mumbling "I guess there are some people who don't know how fighting works."

"What did you say?"

"It's nothing. You're just listening things," Macha tilts her head. "By the way, how did you know my name?"

"What are you talking about? I already know your name and that you are the Vallite Queen's retainer."

 _How does she know that I'm Lady Azura's retainer? There's no way that some dark knight would know my position other than a general in the Valla's army. Hmm... Someone probably told her but who._ he thought as he narrowed his eyes.

The dark knight smiled and giggled at his expression. "Now then, shall we continue our fun?" Kouta groaned in annoyance before getting ready for the next fight. Macha threw Kouta's sword back to him but the sword landed on the ground. Kouta walked up and grabbed his sword from the floor and ready for round two.

* * *

Drachen was walking in the barracks seeing that most of the soldiers were taking a break from their training. As he was walking, he saw Silas talking to his wife, Oboro. It seems they were enjoying their time with each other.

"Where is Sophie?" Oboro asked as she looked around.

Silas tried to remember where did his daughter go. "Hmm? I think she is with Avel, trying to stop him from causing trouble," he said in a worried tone.

"Again?" Oboro sighed lightly. "That is going to be troublesome for her to control him." she crossed her arms.

The Paladin Commander rubbed the back his neck. "Yeah, even after two years that horse still invites disaster around." he continued. "I wish I could do something about it but Avel is different from the other horses."

"Commander Silas, Lady Oboro, it is nice to see you two here." A black armored man greeted them as he bowed. Silas and Oboro turned to see who it was and smiled.

"Oh, Commander Drachen, good morning to you as well." Silas greeted him back.

Oboro waved at Drachen. "Morning Drachen. How are you today?"

"I'm doing well," Drachen replied. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here, Lady Oboro?"

Oboro rested her hand on her waist and frowned. "Well, I'm looking for Sophie, my daughter but I can't find her anywhere."

The malig knight crossed his arms in deep thought. "Hrm...Did you check the stables?" The spear master shook her head. "That is strange. Where could she be?"

"Avel is probably causing trouble now. So, she is probably trying to stop him somewhere," Silas sighed while massaging the bridge of his nose."I hope Avel doesn't appear here to cause more trouble for us like last time."

Oboro felt something behind her. It was coming to her and felt something wet as it started to chomp on her left ear. "Ow! What the-?" the two commanders turned to Oboro and saw a horse biting her ear. Silas gasped and immediately rushed up to the spear master and grabbed the horse away from his wife while Oboro covered her left ear in pain.

"Avel!" Silas turned to his wife with a worried look. "Are you alright, dear?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," she responded like nothing happened.

"AVVVVEEELL!" a voice suddenly echoed in the barracks. They glanced to the source of the voice behind them. A young female cavalier with a dark blue hair and a black headband appeared then immediately gasped to see what happened. "Mo-Mother?" she said surprisingly.

Oboro placed her hands on her waist and frowned at her daughter. "Avel knows how to bite off people and like you, who is being stubborn all the time."

"W-why are you here, mother?" Sophie asked nervously.

"I'm here to get you."

"M-Me? For what?"

"You're going to help me with something at the shop."

"Again?"

"Yes and no complaining," the spear master turned to her husband and smiled. "You too, dear."

"Huh? Me?" Silas was confused as she pointed at him.

"Of course! Lord Corrin said that you have the day off today."

"He did?" Oboro nodded. "He never to- mmhmff." his wife covered his mouth with her hand, grinned and closed her eyes. The malig knight commander was somehow confused, wondering what is going on.

"Well, we should get going now," she stated as she pushed the paladin then turned to Drachen. "Have a nice day, Drachen." the family left the barracks to go to the tailor shop. Drachen watched them as they left the barracks.

The barracks was empty and Drachen was now alone with Avel. He looked at Avel and sighed. "Now, I can't just let you loose around the castle," he said, as he grabs the lead from the halter to take Avel back to the stables.

As Drachen left the barracks, a mysterious shadow came down from the ceiling and smirked. "So, that is the commander of Valla. He seems strong. Strong enough for me to crush him. I guess he was right about him," he licked his lips and his eyes started to glow red. "Let's start the fun then, Drachen Schneider."

* * *

At the stables, Drachen put back Avel in his stable before moving to his wyvern, Wurfel. Wurfel looked at his master and leaned his head forward that he wanted to be petted. Drachen petted his wyvern on the soft spot that he loved so much, like being scratched on the top of his head. "Hope you like that royal food, my little dragon," he said affectionately at the wyvern, who nodded his head. Suddenly, Wurfel's eyes became akin to a predator who detected something. The malig knight commander noticed that Wurfel was looking at something from the distance.

"Wurfel, is there something wrong?" he asked. His wyvern kept staring straight and growled. Drachen turned around and felt something or someone was watching him. "I suggest you should come out of hiding."

The mysterious person did as he ordered. The figure was wearing a long black jacket with red trims, long black pants with red trims, white tank top under the jacket, black boots, black fingerless gloves, red eyes, purple spiky hair, and twin daggers seemingly hidden in his jacket. Drachen never saw a short kid in battle attire before. He thought it was some kind of a joke.

"Who are you? Little kids like you shouldn't be here." Drachen scolded while examining this person.

"I am not a kid and my name is Yuudai." he answered.

"Why are you here?"

Yuudai smirked. "What do you think, Drachen?"

Drachen flinched at the mention of his name. _How does he know my name? Was he part of the army?...Unlikely_. "You didn't answer my question."

"Who knows. Maybe I am here to assassinate the Queen and King of Valla or maybe I am here for something else. An assassin never tells their secrets to other people." Yuudai answered, crossing his arms and chuckling.

"If you are going to assassinate the King and Queen then...you are welcome to try." the commander chuckled in return as he took out his axe, ready to fight the assassin. He knew this type of fighter, who talked a lot so he would lower his guard or play with his emotions.

The assassin laughed. "You think you can stop me," he took out his twin daggers inside his jacket. "Just because you are the commander of Valla doesn't mean you're strong. It takes skills to beat others, not ranks." Yuudai rubbed his dagger with another dagger like a whetstone.

"So how do you think I achieved my rank. Hmm? Of course, a pathetic kid like you wouldn't understand." Drachen retorted as he spun his axe in a mocking manner. Fight fire with fire as they said.

"Sizes doesn't matter. As long I can fight then you can complain about age, not size." Yuudai said coldly as he charged to armored man, who threw his axe immediately at him. Yuudai dodged it and vanished out of the stables. The malig knight picked up his axe and left the stables before motioning his wyvern to stay and followed the assassin to the woods. He stopped in an open area while looking for the assassin in the trees and bushes. Small knives came out of nowhere and headed straight towards Armored figure from behind. He quickly turned around and blocked them easily with his axe. The assassin rubbed something on the blade of his dagger then appeared out of the woods to attack Drachen's left upper arm and give him a small cut. Drachen grunted from the cut as the assassin disappear once again in the woods.

"Damn! He knew what he was doing." Drachen turned around to look for Yuudai. Who suddenly appeared behind him.

"Having trouble finding me," he said frowning. "The Queen of Valla choose poor retainers to protect her. You can't even dodge my attack. I thought you would be interesting to battle against but it seems it was a letdown."

"Sorry to disappoint you, kid. But I don't fight like a coward." he stated as the malig knight cast thunder magic and send it to the assassin. Yuudai moved his daggers close together in front of him and waited for the magic to come closer to him. Then he put hilt of his twin daggers together to change into twin spears. He cuts the thunder magic in half causing it to explode. "What the? There's no way you can cut through magic."

Yuudai sighed deeply as he closed his eyes before boasting. "Like I said, it takes skills to-" his speech was interrupted when a metallic gauntlet met his face, sending him flying forward. "Ugh..what in the-tsk...or maybe he didn't tell you guys yet," he said as the blood appeared out from his mouth. The assassin smirked as he looks at the hit on his face. "I guess I'll keep this hit as a reminder of me being stubborn."

"What are you talking about?" the commander spoke, looking at the assassin while fixing his gauntlet. "And who is this he you're referring to?"

Yuudai stares at the commander and frowns, "I think you already know who he is."

Drachen went to attack again but he couldn't move. He felt like a statue. "What? I can't move."

"Oh, it seems the effect worked." the purple-haired assassin said as he walks up to Drachen.

"What effect?"

"Hmm, you don't remember how you got into that state."

Then it clicked Drachen as he remembered. It was the cut he got from Yuudai's sneak attack. "The cut. You used a paralyzing liquid on your dagger." he painfully said.

"Hmph. Well, I guess you are not stupid but you haven't shown me your skills as a commander of this kingdom." Yuudai smirked as he plays with his twin spears.

"Heh, I would if you fight like a true man and not a pathetic cowardly kid who used ambushes and poisons in battle." he scoffed at the assassin's comment.

"Tsk what did-. Oh I forgot that you're paralyzed. I wondered how the other retainers are doing. For they are getting... You know."

"Hrm...I wonder if they are all cowards like you. I'm sure my fellow retainers are having a bad time." the assassin's red eyes stared that the malig knight commander able to figured it out, and trying hard to ignore his comment. Yuudai already knew what the commander is saying but pretends to go along with it.

"Haha yes, they have been attacked for a while. Of course, you guys separated when the Prince of Valla left with the Prince of Zeno. So, it made us easier to attack you one by one." Drachen sighed as he tried to move his fingers, to no avail.

"Struggle all you want. You can't break free from it. The more you struggle. The more exhausted you'll become and it'll be easier for me to kill you." Yuudai chuckled.

"Why just you come over here and kill me instead? I'm tired anyway, to be beaten by a coward like you...pathetic."

"Hey, I am not going to waste my energy trying to kill you as you are struggling." the assassin sat down in front Drachen.

The malig knight commander chuckled as he moved his axe to attack the assassin then suddenly Kouta appeared out of the woods being flown back and hit Drachen as they flew back and landed on the ground. The dark knight appeared out of the woods walking toward Yuudai as he watched the two malig knights on the ground.

Macha smiled as she noticed the assassin and said, "Oh, Yuudai, you are here!"

He broke out a sigh and stood up. "You destroyed the effect that I give to the commander of Valla." he said coldly.

"Oooh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean too." Macha said with a hint of sadness in her voice then she smiled once again and giggled. "So, where are the others? They should be here."

Kouta got off of his fellow retainer as he massaged his temple. "Ow! Damn!" Kouta looked at Drachen and stands up on his feet. "Oh, Commander, where are you here?"

The commander stands up on his feet and dusted off his armor. "Oh, you know the usual sparring with a 'friend' who was trying to assassinate Lord Corrin and Lady Azura or so he said."

"What!? We can't let that happen!" Kouta exclaimed. He looked at the dark knight then at the assassin. "Is that him?"

Drachen nodded his head. "That's right. Be careful, though, he fights like a pathetic cowardly kid who used poisons and paralysis."

Kouta shook his head "No wonder you're having a hard time." the malig knight chuckled.

"Really? How can you tell?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes beneath his helmet.

"Well he is not dead yet." Kouta stated, looking over at his commander.

"Haha good point."

"Oh man, you're getting famous, Yuudai. I'm sooo jealous of you." Macha teased.

Yuudai crossed his arms and looks at the dark knight coldly. "Shut up, Macha." The dark knight puffed her face at his comment.

"Now, shall we attack them, Commander?" Kouta asked.

"Nah, you go do it, General. I am exhausted." the commander said as he sits down and stretched his legs while playing with his axe.

"WHAT?!" the malig knight and the dark knight shouted in unison, confused on the Vallite's Commander's action. Yuudai didn't flinch at all. He stared at the commander then shook his head.

 _And he calls himself commander of Valla. That is more pathetic I have ever seen. Luckily, he got chosen as Queen of Valla's retainer if he didn't then it would be a different story if he chosen by the King of Valla._ Yuudai thought, frowning.

"I thought you said the effect was gone?" the dark knight asked at the assassin.

"Yeah, you saw him moved!" the assassin responded.

"W-what happened Commander?" Kouta pondered, looking over the lazy state of the malig knight.

"You can blame Avel on that. Now you have two swords and two targets. Go make me proud!" he ordered with little care on his tone as he lied on the ground, his head resting on his hand.

"Two against one. Hardly seems fair, but I welcome the challenge!" he said as he pulled out his swords.

"Alright, it'll be fun to play with you, I guess," Yuudai said as he readied his own weapons.

"Of course, it will!" Macha spoke as she did the same.

"Now...Come!" The malig knight was ready to attack but suddenly Alice flew out of the woods and landed on the ground. Kouta immediately went up to Alice and help her up. She looked injured as she grunted in pain from the hit from before she came in flying from the woods.

"Alice! Are you alright?" Kouta asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." she replied weakly.

Drachen walked up to Alice and asks, "What happened?"

"Akahana and I were attacked by two women. We couldn't do anything to fight them. They are too strong for us." she answered.

"What the hell is going on? Should we tell Lord Corrin and Lady Azura?" Kouta asked as he looks at Drachen.

Drachen looked at the attackers. "I don't think so. The assassin will follow you and will try to assassinate them."

A voice was heard from the woods. "It seems that the Queen's retainers are weak." The three retainers turned to the woods and see Nerina holding an injured Akahana on her left arm and Isuca smiling at her side. Nerina threw Akahana to the retainers and sighed in annoyance. "I thought you guys will be strong to fight against but I guess he was wrong."

"Nerina! Isuca!" Macha shouted as she waves at them.

"Who send you guys here to kill the King and Queen of Valla?" Kouta demanded.

Yuudai smirked. "Seriously, why should we tell you? You will figure out who send us to do this."

The retainers were having trouble dealing with the invaders.

* * *

Corrin was lying down, tired from playing tag with his children. Azura was leaning on him watching the lake as her feet played with the water. The twins were still playing with each other, by chasing down butterflies or each other then they were interrupted by loud footsteps coming to them and they ran back to their parents.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Azura asked softly.

"Someone is coming, Mama, Papa. I'm scared." Kamui replied timidly. Kana shakily nodded to his brother's statement.

The half dragon and the songstress stood up and turned around waiting for the 'stranger' to appear. The dragon twins were behind their parents to be protected by them. The footsteps were coming closer and closer. All worries seemed to disappear when it appears to be Shigure who was exhausted from running. Corrin and Azura looked at each other wondering what their eldest was running for.

"Is there something wrong, Shigure?" Corrin asked.

Shigure asked, "Mother, Father, have you seen Master Drachen?"

Azura tilted her head and answered, "No, we haven't. He usually is in the barracks."

"He wasn't in the barracks. It was empty. So, I came to look for you two if you know where he went. Mister Kouta and Miss Alice also aren't around the castle."

"What? Where did they go?"

"I thought you knew, Mother."

"We should go and find them." The Queen turned to her husband. "Come, dear, let's go and find them."

"You should go first, Azura. I'm…still tired from all that playing with Kana and Kamui. I'm going to rest for a while. I'll catch with you later." the Vallite King's said with his tone a little different like he was lying or something. Azura was wondering why Corrin stayed behind when her retainers were gone. It's almost looked like that he was hiding something from her.

"Alright. Don't stay here too long, my love." The songstress turned to the twins. "You two stay here with your father and protect him from any bad guys."

"Okay mama!"

"We'll protect papa from big bad guys."

Azura smiled and Shigure nodded before leaving to look for her retainers. The Vallite King watched them as they leave, and looked at the twins. The twins smiled at their father.

"It seems it has started. Come on you two. We better go stop them before they do anything harsh." Corrin bent down as the twins get on their father back then he stood back up.

Kana smiled cheerfully. "Yay. We're going to meet them again."

Kamui nodded. "Yeah. It's been a while since we saw them."

"That was yesterday, Kamui." the half dragon chuckled. "Anyways, let's go." He stated as he walked in opposite way from the woods.

"Papa, Mama is going to be angry with you again," Kana said as she held her father's neck. Corrin knew that he was going to be punished by his wife again should she found out. He needed to think of something before he reaches there.

"Maybe, you two can help me."

"Of course! We love helping you, papa," Kamui said cheerfully.

The white-haired king chuckled once again as the twins were devised some kind of plan with their father all cheerfully and smiling along the way.

* * *

Azura's retainers were still fighting against these unknown invaders. Nerina jumped in the air to attack Drachen with her axe. Drachen quickly blocked it and pushed her away. The wyvern lord dashed in to attack the commander once again. Drachen blocked it once more and the two looked at each other face to helmet.

"So, you're the Commander of Valla." Nerina frowned.

The commander frowned back beneath his helmet. "So, what about it?"

"I thought it would be fun to fight against you, Drachen."

"It's not? And are we that popular that you knew our names?"

Nerina didn't respond Drachen's question and kept attacking him in his place. Kouta and Macha were still doing swordplay with each other. Alice and Isuca were having a ranged battle to see who has the better marksmanship. Yuudai was sitting down while staring at injured Akahana lying on the ground.

Yuudai glanced back to the fighting and watched them. He sighed in disappointment knowing that he wasn't fighting then he turned around and heard someone coming, sounds like two people. He narrowed his eyes and left to go in the woods, but Kouta saw him leaving and quickly cast a fire magic to prevent Yuudai from leaving. Yuudai sidestepped the fire magic and turned to his attacker.

"You're going nowhere, you fiend." Kouta narrowed his eyes.

In a blink of an eye, Yuudai dashed towards Kouta and knocked him off causing him to fall backward, he placed his left boot on his chest, preventing Kouta from standing up and put his twin spears on the malig knight general's neck. Alice and Drachen saw Kouta was in trouble but they can't do anything to save him because the invaders were blocking their way.

"You're the one who can't escape from me, General Kouta." he stated with a frown.

Macha took a deep breath and watched Akahana if she moved. Kouta struggled to get out of the assassin grip but the assassin stepped on his chest, hard. He grunted in pain as he tried to move Yuudai's boot.

"What's the matter, General Kouta? No one can save you." Yuudai said, as he moved his twin spears at Kouta's cheek and cut his cheek slowly. The malig knight could feel the blood running through his cheeks. Suddenly, Shigure appeared out the woods and attacked Yuudai. The assassin saw this and quickly moved from Kouta to dodge the Vallite Prince's attack. Drachen took this chance to push Nerina away and swung his axe, giving a cut on Nerina right upper arm. Nerina jumped away from Drachen and growled lowly. Alice also took this chance and jumped then shot her arrow at Isuca, giving a slash at her cheek. Isuca moved away from Alice and went back to the group.

"Prince Shigure, why are you here?" Drachen asked.

Shigure turned to his mentor and replied, "I thought you guys disappeared from the castle. So, I went to find you along with mother."

"Wait? Lady Azura is coming?" Alice said with a shocked tone.

"That's not good. We have to protect Lady Azura." Kouta said also panicked.

Shigure was confused. "What are you talking about?"

Said lady came out of the woods, panting as she was out of breath from running. Yuudai turned his attention to Azura and immediately ran towards her. Drachen quickly placed himself in front of the songstress to stop Yuudai and swung his axe. The assassin dodged it and moved back to his group.

"Lady Azura, are you alright?" Drachen asked.

Azura nods and replied, "Yes, I am fine. Thank you, Drachen."

"It is my duty to protect you," Drachen stated while giving a bow.

Azura nodded and walked past the malig knight and looked at the four strangers. "Who are you? Why are you here? And who sent you here?" she demanded, knowing that one of them was after her life.

"Sorry, we can't answer that to you yet, Queen Azura. He hasn't appeared yet." Yuudai replied.

"Who is this 'he' you're referring too?" Shigure asked.

Yuudai didn't respond and just stood there.

"Answer to Lady Azura's question!" Alice shouted, her bow aiming at each of them.

"I guess we have no choice." the queen looked at her retainers and shook her head. "You have to capture them to give us the answers we wanted." her retainers nodded and charged at the attackers.

Suddenly a flash of a silver white dragon jumped out of the woods and placed himself in the middle between Azura's retainers and the invaders, preventing them from attacking the invaders. Azura, Shigure, and her retainers gasped, shocked at what happened.

"Lord Corrin!?" Alice said surprisingly.

"Why are you blocking us?" Kouta asked.

"Put your weapons down!" Corrin ordered.

Azura's retainers obeyed and moved back while putting their weapons down. They were waiting for their king on why he suddenly stopped them. Akahana finally woke up from the commotion and slowly sat up to see everyone gathered around.

"So Commander Drachen, how well did they do?" the dragon asked the malig knight, tilting his head.

"Hehe, I'd say they did well, even though some methods are…questionable." said malig knight replied with a chuckle and a nod.

"It seems you were having trouble before." The Vallite King stated, looking over at the injured Akahana.

"Well, you did say to 'hold back' and test their battle prowess, so…I did." the commander said as he played with his axe before putting it back

Everyone excluding the King of Valla and the Malig Knight Commander stood there dumbfounded.

"Lord Corrin, who are they?" Alice asked breaking the silence as she also wanted to know more from her king.

The half dragon turned his head slightly to the invaders. "Them? They are my retainers." Kana and Kamui appeared out of the woods running to Corrin's retainers with a smile on their faces. Azura and Shigure were also confused on what is going on.

"They are your retainers and Commander, you knew about this all along and you didn't tell us?" Kouta corrected himself, making sure he is right. Said commander just shrugged in response.

"No wonder he was so relaxed during that battle…" the malig knight general whispered to his fellow retainer, Alice nodded in response.

Corrin nodded slightly. "That is right. Sorry for causing trouble for you guys."

Azura went up to Corrin and she didn't look happy. "You have a lot of explaining to do, dear."

"No worries. I'll explain everything to all of you later. For now, we should go back and head to the Throne Room." Corrin turned around to his retainers and nodded at them. "Good work you guys."

The three girls were flustered and bowed in gratefulness.

"Just doing our job, Lord Corrin."

"I'm glad to be at your service, My Lord."

"We're just following orders, Lord Corrin."

"Welcome back, Miss Isuca, Miss Macha, Miss Nerina, and Mister Yuudai." Kamui greeted them as he waved one by one at them. Kana did the same thing as her twin.

Isuca couldn't resist the twins' cuteness. "ARGH! I can't help it. You two are the cutest thing in the world." she gave them a little pinch on their cheeks.

Azura felt a little jealous from Corrin's retainers. They were all girls who were praising him. She walked to her husband and narrowed her eyes at him. Corrin looked at Azura and chuckled nervously, he knew this is going to happen.

"Let's go back to the Castle." the half dragon turned around and left the forests while leading the way back to the castle.

The Queen was beside her husband walking back home. The twins and Shigure followed their parents from behind. The retainers then followed the royals back to the castle.

* * *

It was evening when the Vallite royals and the retainers were in the throne room together for Corrin to explain on recent events. Corrin was lying down on the floor with Azura sitting beside him. The twins started to fall asleep on their mother. Kamui was sleeping on Azura's lap while Kana was sleeping on Azura's shoulder. Then Felicia and Flora came in the throne room to show Takaya and Helios the last room of the castle, but they saw the royals and the retainers. Oboro and Silas soon walked in the throne room along with Sophie. Takaya and Helios were confused to see the royals and the retainers together then the Zenagi Prince saw someone familiar in the group.

"Yuudai…is that you?" Takaya asked. Said person turned around to Takaya. "Why are you here?"

Corrin looks at Yuudai and asked. "You two know each other?"

Yuudai turned back to his king and replied, "You could say that, Lord Corrin. Anyways, we should start to explain some things to Lady Azura and the other retainers."

"If you say so." Corrin continues. "Alright. Where should I begin?"

"How about we start from last night, Lord Corrin," Oboro answered.

"Alright. It begins when my retainers returned back from their mission last night. Oboro, Flora, Kamui, Kana, and I were in the woods waiting for them to come back. When they arrived, I give them another mission for them. It was to test Azura's retainers to see if they are strong enough to protect Valla and don't hurt them. I also asked Drachen to test my retainers in battle."

"So, you made your retainers test us to see if we can protect Valla from enemies while the commander was also testing them at the same time." Kouta narrowed his eyes to his king than to the commander. "Well, this is plain old rude, Lord Corrin and you too Commander."

"That's why Lady Oboro was acting strangely, you didn't tell me 'when' my lord." the Commander pointed out.

"There must be a reason why you made them attack us." Alice remarked while crossing her arms.

The Vallite king frowned. "Yuudai told us something important that is going to happen in Valla soon."

"What would that be?" Azura asked, worried.

"Well..." Corrin's voice sounded sad as he started to talk. "The Queen of Nohr and the Queen of Hoshido has been captured by the army from Zeno."

Everyone in the room was shocked. They never thought that the Queen of Nohr and Hoshido would get kidnapped from these unknown armies. How did they get captured in the first place?

"There's no way that Queen Hinoka and Queen Camilla were captured like that!" Kouta commented with a frown.

Yuudai crossed his arms and sighed. "They did. Queen Hinoka was captured by the Grizzins and Queen Camilla was captured by the Raptor Riders."

"Raptor Riders?" Alice asked as she squinted her eyes then crossed her arms. "There is no way raptors existed here. They are from the past!"

"Yeah, I thought the same thing but there must be why they were sent here in our era." Oboro closed her eyes and yawns.

Azura leaned on Corrin and played with Kamui's hair. "I see. That's why you ordered your retainers to attack mine so they can prepare for the assault from the Zeno Army."

Corrin shook his head. "That's right but not only that. They will come and capture you, Azura. Since you are their last target to capture. They are going to use you as a sacrifice with Hinoka and Camilla."

"A sacrifice? Mother is going to be a sacrificed." Shigure suddenly piped in as he was getting worried for his mother. "What for?"

"I don't know. I didn't hear them clearly when I was spying on them." Yuudai said as he leaned on the wall.

"It seems the Kingdom of Zeno has gotten worse when I left. Damn it!" Takaya exclaimed loudly, mad at himself that he wasn't able to stop his kingdom's invasion. "This would never happen if I know how to control the kingdom."

Everyone looks at the Prince of Zeno. Corrin noticed that Takaya was self-loathing. He knew that feeling all too well when he lost his mother.

"I understand how you feel, Takaya. And you should start thinking how you should be a better leader to them."

"And how should I do that? It is impossible for me to do that!"

"I don't know. That is something you must find out for yourself. Think of something for your people so that they can rely on you and what you can do for them."

Takaya stared at the floor trying to think of why and how for his people to trust and see him as a leader.

"So, you don't mind telling your retainers names, dear," Azura asked, wanting to know her husband retainers.

The half dragon turns to his wife and said, "Alright. Let's start from the left side." he turned to his retainers and looked at the person on the far left. "That is Isuca, a sniper. Kana find her injured in a nearby forest and Flora treated her wounds. When she woke up, I asked her if she had any family and answered no. So, after seeing what she could do I asked her if she wanted to be my retainer and to be with a new family. She is…flirtatious and playful with other people but overall she is a good person to be with. Next up is Macha, a dark knight. She was once part of Nohr Army but when Anankos was defeated. I recruited her to be my retainer and she became the Vallite's Strategist and Planner. But I heard that she had defeated Kouta before, but I'm not sure if that was true. Kouta knows what he was doing." Macha looked at Kouta with a straight face. The malig knight general sighed deeply and ignored her.

But the dark knight's attention was taken by the Commander as she approached him and offered a shake of her hand, "Commander Drachen, it's an honor to finally meet you. Did you know I was part of your magic squad back in Nohr?"

Drachen took her hand and shook it firmly. "Ah yes, the prodigy and the new strategist I was told about."

Corrin nodded at the display, glad that someone was recognizable among his wife's retainer. "Lastly, that is Nerina, a wyvern lord, and my first retainer. She was on a journey and it brought her here in Valla. Some of the leftover invaders were coming to assassinate me in retaliation then Nerina came and defeated them all. That's when I recruited her to be my retainer. I think that's all of them."

"Not only that, they are all women," Azura said, a hint of jealousy can be heard behind her voice.

Corrin chuckled. "You sound jealous, Azura."

"Shush, you!"

Kouta sighed annoyingly. "You two, please stop it."

"Come on, Kouta. I'm sure it is going to happen to you too someday." the half dragon looked at Kouta with a smirk.

Drachen looked at the assassin then looked back at his king. "What about Yuudai? I was told there were three, so I did not expect a fourth member."

"Oh. Yuudai is a member of the Elite Knights that I created two years ago. Although, I'm surprised you didn't see Yuudai when he was there the entire time." Corrin smiled.

The commander never noticed the assassin presences during his talk with his king when he was told about Corrin's retainers to obverse them. "I didn't felt or see anything during our conversation last night. It was dark to see anyone in the dark."

Yuudai scoffed. "Wow. How sad. I thought he sensed me there when I was sitting on the tree branch watching you." Drachen stared at Yuudai and growls lowly.

"Elite Knights? How many members are there? And what are they?" Alice asked eagerly.

"There are 8 members of the Elite Knights. They are known as the strongest warriors of Valla that I choose to protect Valla and its people. Yuudai is a highly skilled warrior and has a higher rank than Drachen and Kouta. But I won't go anymore details about Yuudai. We will have to discuss that later. And also the other members of the Elite Knights are still busy with their mission. But there is one more spot left in vacancy."

Akahana got excited when she heard there was one spot left in the Elite Knights. "Lord Corrin, is it possible for me to be part of these Elite Knights?"

"To be part of the Elite Knights isn't going be easy, Akahana. It takes more than skills and talent and also being able to take the mission seriously."

Akahana sighed in disappointment. "Man. I got excited to be part of the Elite Knights."

Alice placed a hand on Samurai's shoulder, "Don't worry Akahana, I am sure that someday you will make it." Akahana crossed her arms with a pout, "I hope so…"

Silas then looked at his wife and said, "So, that's why you lied to me that I have the day off. One of Corrin's knight was in the barracks waiting to fight Commander Drachen."

Oboro smiled. "That's right and Sophie came just in time too." she turned to her daughter and chuckled. "Thanks, Sophie."

"N-No problem, Mother," Sophie smiles nervously.

Helios looked at Corrin and asked, "King Corrin, may I ask you something?"

Corrin turned to Helios and answered, "Sure. What would that be?"

"How did you became the king of Valla?"

"Well, it was during the war, that I was able to get allies to join and stop the real enemy that was Anankos and bring peace to both Hoshido and Nohr. My siblings told me about my leadership in leading the army against Anankos and suggested that I become the next king of Valla. Although, Azura was supposed to be the heir to the throne and be Queen but she told me that she doesn't have a strong leadership like I do."

"But I was able to become Queen because of you, my love. But I'm not fond doing leadership stuff." Azura added with a soft smile.

Corrin chuckled softly. "Yes, and you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met." he nudged the songstress' head affectionately.

Takaya looked at the couple and wondered what they were talking about. "Wait, Azura was supposed to be the next Queen of Valla?"

"Both of my parents are actually Vallite Royals. My grandmother was the Queen of Valla and my mother was the Princess of Valla. Then grandmother died before telling my mother about Valla and dissolved into water. When the war was over, my mother was supposed to be the next Queen of Valla. And of course Father became the King of Valla but my mother still became one of the most amazing Queen thanks to Father." Shigure explained.

That caught Takaya attention. "The only two Vallite royals survived and then married each other during the war."

"Maybe you should do the same as King Corrin, Lord Takaya," Helios said as he put his hand on his chin.

"How should I do that?" Takaya asked.

"Try to do it, albeit in a different way as King Corrin did." Takaya was slightly confused as he crossed his arms.

The assassin sighed and said, "Helios is saying that you should watch Lord Corrin on how he was able to get the people trust on his side before and after he became king. As well as his leadership and strong desire to protect his kingdom and the world." Yuudai made it easier for Takaya to understand what Helios was trying to say to him.

Takaya then looked at Yuudai and looked away. Corrin started to yawn as the skies became dark.

"Well, I think it time to sleep. Everyone is exhausted from the fighting today. Get enough rest and prepare for any enemy assault in Castle Valla." Everyone nodded and left the throne room to go and get some much-needed rest. Silas and his family left and head back home. Flora and Felicia returned back to their quarters before they went to sleep.

The bluenette turned to her eldest son and called him. "Shigure, if you don't mind, please help me take your brother and sister back to their rooms." Shigure nodded and went to his mother and picked up Kamui. Azura carried Kana on her back and left her room together.

Yuudai, Corrin, Takaya, and Helios were left alone in the throne room together. Corrin wanted to know how Yuudai and Takaya know each other and what does Zeno looks like.

"I was wondering something." the white-haired king tilted his head.

"What would that be, Lord Corrin?" Yuudai asked, looking at his king.

"How did you and Takaya knew each other?"

"It's a long story. I will tell you if you want me too."

"No, if it is a long story then you don't need to tell me. You should go and get some rest, Yuudai."

"Whatever you say, Lord Corrin. Although, why are you still in your dragon form?"

"I don't know. For some reason, I was burning when I tried to sleep then that's when I unknowingly changed into my dragon form."

"It's probably the Dark Matter that is inside of you."

"Dark Matter? What is that?"

"I will tell you when we have the time, my lord." Yuudai yawned as he turned and left the room. "Well, I'm going to bed now. Later."

Takaya watched as Yuudai leaves then he glanced back to Corrin and asked, "Do you think I can do it?"

"Of course, you can. You just have to believe yourself. Like Yuudai said, you need to have a strong desire for your leadership and have many people trust you." Corrin answered. "Anyways, we should go and get some rest, Takaya." the half dragon soon left the throne room and headed to his room to sleep.

Takaya sighed deeply then turned around and stepped out of the throne room. Helios followed his prince from behind.

 _I_ _don't know if I can. I don't if I have the kind of leadership like my father, the king. I wonder where Myra is. She is taking a while to get here._ Takaya looked through the window and watched the stars flutter in the night skies as he walked back to his quarters.

* * *

 **Oh gosh! I think is this the longest one I wrote. 16k. That is the goal there. There will probably longer chapters. I don't know. And sorry for the long wait guys. But I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Finally, we got Sophie to appear in this chapter. Yuudai is an assassin and part of the Elite Knights. Takaya and Yuudai know each other for a long time. We will have their backstory soon. The battle scene was a pain. I don't know which one I like. Still no Dwyer yet. Maybe he will appear in the next chapter. More Jakob and Kaze too. Maybe the Elite Knights will return back to Valla for the next chapter.**

 **Which battle scene do you guys like? Alice and Akahana? Kouta? or Drachen?**

 **The Elite Knights are under Corrin commands. He created the Elite Knights two years ago. There is one more spot left to be part of the Elite Knights. Akahana did get excited that she wanted to be part of the Elite Knights. Although, she doesn't have skills, talent, and probably won't able take mission seriously. The other five are still on their mission.**

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter. :D**

 **Oh, I should a profile on my OC's. There are more OC's will shown later and will be posted later. :)**

 **Name:** Takaya  
 **Age:** 18  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Description:** Takaya wears a long black coat with yellow trims on the end of the coat, gray pants, black boots, and brown fingerless gloves. He has white spiky hair and green eyes. He keep his sword on his waist.  
 **Personality:** Takaya doesn't like people who is soft, because people will take an advantage of them. Although, he doesn't know that he is soft himself. He tries to act serious and tough, because he thinks that people will fall for it. The prince is nice to his people and his friends but sometimes he does get annoyed easily to someone who act rude to him. He sometimes gets desperate to know some things that he is curious about.  
 **History:** He's the Prince and the next heir to the Kingdom of Zeno. He looks up to his father since he was young, but when the battle of Anankos was over, his father was suddenly killed by an unknown power. He left his kingdom with his retainer, Helios. The prince is an old friend of Yuudai since they were kids, but then Yuudai and his family disappeared from the Zeno. He started to question his father about what happened to his friend. His father lied to him that they betrayed the kingdom for their own selfish reasons. Although, Takaya didn't believe his father, but he started to go along with his father lies. What he doesn't know that his father was being used to by his advisor. When his father got murdered, he leaves to find help to save his kingdom with his retainers.  
 **Class** : Swordmaster

 **Name:** Helios  
 **Age:** 33  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Description:** He wears red armor with yellow trims on the end of each parts, black pants, brown boots, and black gloves. He has orange short hair and grey eyes.  
 **Personality:** He is loyal to his prince and king, but he does tease his prince often. He gets serious when it comes to protect his prince from danger. He doesn't trust people that easily. He usually gives his prince advise when he doesn't know what to do. He can be rude to his prince and other people, but it is too protect his prince so he will not be reckless at all times.  
 **History:** He was once a commander of the Zeno Army before the former king was killed. During his days in Zeno, Takaya's father asked him to be Takaya advisor and retainer when he was part of the accepted the request from the former king of Zeno and vowed to always protect the prince from everything that comes in his way. Since Takaya first met Yuudai, the paladin hated the assassin and his family for they did not accept the king request to join the army. He and the former king of Zeno has been hiding secrets from Takaya so he won't hate his father and Helios himself. They just want him to be safe from anything that can hurt him. Helios always watches over Tayaka like his own son.  
 **Class:** Paladin  
 **Master:** Takaya

 **Name:** Yuudai  
 **Age:** 16  
Gender: Male  
 **Description:** Yuudai is wearing a long black jacket with red trims, long black pants with red trims, white tank top under the jacket, black boots, black fingerless gloves, red eyes, purple spiky hair, and twin daggers seemingly hidden in his jacket  
 **Personality:** Yuudai takes his job seriously when he was ordered, sometimes he has a soft side and can be cold to some people, and usually taunts his opponents. He doesn't like Helios at all, because the paladin has treated him like a dog. Although, Takaya doesn't know anything about Helios and Yuudai's hateful relationship. He barely smiles but when Corrin give him something to encourage him. It makes him smile even more and increased his desire to protect his king.  
 **History:** Yuudai was from the Kingdom of Zeno but he and his family were exiled from the kingdom by the former king. He and his family left Zeno and head out to the sea to find somewhere to then a terrible storm appeared and they were washed away and they appeared in Valla. They continued their search to find a home but no sign of hope until invaders appeared and attacked them. Yuudai was not able to protect his family and his parents could not protect themselves. The invaders charged at them, but then someone blocked the attack. Yuudai and his family were saved from Corrin and the leader of the Elite Knights. They were able to clean up all the other invaders with help of Yuudai's skills. When the invaders were done, Corrin asked Yuudai and his family if they are alright and why are they traveling in a dangerous area. Yuudai told Corrin that he and his family had nowhere to go. That's when Corrin told them that they can stay in Valla and have a better life there. Yuudai and his family were happy that Corrin asked them for a place to stay. The Leader of the Elite Knights agreed with Corrin but he was curious about something on Yuudai. They returned back to Valla, Yuudai and his family were shocked to see another kingdom that they didn't know. Corrin led them to a house that was vacant and located near the Castle of Valla. Yuudai and his family were happy and wanted to repay the King. Although, they didn't have anything to repay him. Corrin told them that it was fine and they can stay in Valla as long as they like. Yuudai asked that he wanted to repay Corrin with his highly assassin skills. Corrin and the Leader of the Elite Knights discussed about this. The Leader of the Elite Knights agreed with Yuudai and trained him to be a part of the Elite Knights. Corrin was surprised that the Leader of the Elite Knights said that. Corrin said that Yuudai needed to be tested to be part of the Elite Knights. Yuudai overheard them and determined that he would do it. Corrin didn't want to cause Yuudai any trouble but Yuudai still wanted to do it. Corrin didn't stop him. Yuudai joined as he wanted to repay Corrin for helping him and his family.  
 **Class:** Assassin  
 **Rank:** Elite Knights

 **Name:** Astor  
 **Age:** 25  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Description:** He has a short yellow hair, purple eyes, small white ears and tail. He wears short black sleeved shirt, black pants and brown boots.  
 **Personality:** Astor is a cold hearted person, but loves playing around with his opponents to make them angry. He is blood thirsty to kill many humans as he can. He has no feelings nor emotions for any killing humans even elders and kids. He doesn't hesitate to kill them. He enjoying make the human suffer the same as when his family and other Grizzins did in the past. Astor doesn't like working with the other Commanders and never nice to them, but he show some respect with the Commanders if they have a good reason to have respect with them. He is only kind and caring to his fellow Grizzins.  
 **History:** The Leader of the Grizzin in the forest with his second command, Felix. It was peace in the forest until the soldiers of Zeon came to hunt down Grizzins for their skins. Astor is still young when this event happened. His family and siblings will kill in front of him then he was hiding from the soldiers. When the hunting was over, he starts to hate the humans for killing his kin. He wants to revenge them, but he couldn't it, because he was still young. 20 years past, he became a great Leader of the Grizzin from his father. He starts to ravage towns and villages as revenge and also eating the townspeople. Then the new King of Zeno asked him to join him and he would grant his wish in return. Astor didn't trust the new King, because he is human and he would kill him in the process if he step foot in his territory again. But the new King convinced him that he can grant his wish. This stir Astor's mind. The next day, Astor went to find the new King of Zeno and told him that he will join him. The new King welcomed him as his subordinate and became 7th commander of the Zeno Army.  
 **Class:** Grizzinsaber

 **Name:** Felix  
 **Age:** 28  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Description:** He wear long dark purple sleeved shirt, long black pants, gray boots and long black spiky hair. He has small black ears and tail.  
 **Personality:** Felix is cold and rude towards any humans he sees. He'll follow any order given from his leader, Astor. He will be serious at anything that comes to harm his leader. Felix doesn't hesitate to kill everyone even if it is his only kind. He shows no empathy towards the humans, because of the incident 20 years ago. He will never trust any humans and believe them.  
 **History:** An old friend of Astor, a brotherly figure to Astor and second in command of the Grizzins. He and Astor were best friends when they are young. They promised that they will be the strongest Grizzins and become a leader and sub-leader when they get older. During the night, soldiers of Zeno appeared in the Grizzins territory and burned the woods to lure out the Grizzins from their hide place to take their skins. He and Astor was hiding from the soldiers when they hunting down other Grizzins. Astor's parents were fighting off the soldier to get out of their territory, but they were killed in front them when they were hiding. 20 years past, and Felix became Second in Command of the Grizzins from Astor. He vows that he will kill any humans in sight and follow any orders from Astor. When the new King of Zeno appeared before them, Felix didn't trust him then he came into the territory. The new King Zeno convinced Astor to join him and he will grant his wish. The next day, Astor and Felix went to find the new King to welcome him as his subordinate. Felix agreed to follow Astor and became the new King of Zeno subordinate and a sub-commander under Astor's squad.  
 **Class:** Grizzin

 **Name:** Haruna  
 **Age:** 25  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Description:** She wears white and blue short sleeveless dress, long white hair with a black bow tied on the back of her head, black boots, and purple eyes  
 **Personality:** Haruna is a serious and show no empathy to anyone that are weaker. She doesn't like people are weak and show no threat to her. She will kill anyone from orders or any missions from her new King. Haruna will never decline a fight from her opponents if they show her any threat or any sign of killing. She doesn't know what love is or how it is done, because she never experience one in person.  
 **History:** At a young age, Haruna always wanted to be a fencer when she grows up. She was taught at a young age from one of the master of fencing. Her master also taught her magic along with it. Haruna was able to master them as she got older. Haruna starts to compete in fencing and became well known as the best fencer. During her fencing match, her powers went out of control and cause the whole arena to get destroyed and killed everyone that was in the arena. After that, everyone started to call her a monster, because they think it is a curse. She closed herself up and became a cold and ruthless fencer. The new King of Zeno appeared to her and asked her to join him to wash away her emotions and became a true warrior. She agreed with the terms and became the 5th commander of the Zeno Army and a subordinate to the new king when he saw her battle prowess.  
 **Class:** Fencer Sorcerer

 **Name:** Sylvia  
 **Age:** 27  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Description:** She wears a long white sleeveless coat with yellow trims, black shirt under the white coat, blue shorts, long black boots that reached her thighs, long white fingerless gloves, blonde hair that went to her chest, blue eyes, and has a heart shaped necklace with a small white diamond in the center on the heart.  
 **Personality:** She's a serious woman when in battle. She hides her emotions a lot and doesn't want to talk about it. Sylvia doesn't hate anyone but those who oppose her then she will show no empathy to them. She won't kill unless ordered by the king. Sylvia is mostly emotionless to everyone besides Haruna.  
 **History:** Sylvia was an orphan child when she was young. She dreamed of riding a raptor when she was a kid. When she got older, she went to Kingdom of Zeno Castle to learn magic to became a soldier in the castle. She was able to master the art of magic and learn new magic that was never discovered before. She was noticed by the new King of Zeno with her new magic. He wanted her to join him to for his cause. She didn't believe his cause and decline him. He showed her a raptor to her and Sylvia was surprised to see a raptor in front her. She was happy on the inside to see a real raptor in person. The new King asked her again to join him, if she joined him she would keep the raptor and grant her wish to ride a raptor. She decided to join up with him to ride the raptor that she dreamed for so long. She became the leader of the Raptors Riders and the 8th commander of the Zeno Army as well as a subordinate to the new king of Zeno.  
 **Class:** Raptor Slayer


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh my. I don't know long each chapter is going to be. I just keep continuing writing and that is how the chapter is so long. We might see the Elite Knights in this chapter. And finally Dwyer will appear. More time with the OC's. I think we need to spend time with the OC's the story. I have lack luster on the OC's. They need more appears in the story. Like I said that they have a big role this is story.**

 **The Heirs of Fate DLC was amazing. Like the twist in the DLC. I wonder if they going to be anymore DLC. Who knows. I hope there will be more DLC for Fates. I can't think of any DLC that they could make.**

 **Let's go and start the chapter.**

* * *

Alice walked out of her room, sighed lightly and turned to leave. As she turned, she saw Isuca smiling and chuckling at her. Alice crooks her eyes wondering what Iscua wants from her. Isuca walks up to Alice then she puts her index finger on her lips and giggled. Alice was sweating drops in confusion.

"Is there something you want, Isuca?"

Isuca closed her eyes and grinned. "I'm just wondering a little something about you," she answered.

"Like what?" Alice was curious to know what Isuca is thinking about.

"Well, I heard that you used to like Lord Corrin when you were recruited to Valla as Lady Azura retainer. You tried to use that recruitment as an advantage to admit your feelings to Lord Corrin. As you got to Castle Valla, you noticed that he was already married to Lady Azura, but you still stay as the queen retainer." Isuca playfully replied.

"Yeah? What about it?" Alice crossed her arms.

"Why didn't you admit your feelings to Lord Corrin?"

"I didn't want to take Lord Corrin away from Lady Azura. And I wanted to repay Lord Corrin and Lady Azura for saving me during the attack on my village."

"Oh really? That is new to me." Isuca tilts her head as she didn't know anything about Alice's past.

Alice walked past Isuca, and Isuca followed her behind. "So, why are you here Isuca?"

Isuca closed her eyes as she smiled then she moved her index finger onto her lips and replied, "That is a secret my friend."

The adventurer crooked her eyes and blinked. "It's fine. Well, we should meet up with Lord Corrin and Lady Azura. They probably have something for us to do when the assault comes soon."

The sniper agreed with her. "Yes. And hopefully, I'll play around with Lord Corrin."

"Why would you do that?"

"Well, I love to see to Lord Corrin's reactions when I tease him."

"Lady Azura won't be happy at all if you do that."

"Don't worry. I have a plan for that."

"She will be angry at you, Isuca."

"Nah. She won't." Isuca put her finger on her lips and winked. "I know what I am doing," she smiled and walks ahead of Alice.

Alice face palmed, sighed deeply, and followed Isuca. She is hoping that Isuca doesn't do anything stupid to tease Corrin; and doesn't make Azura mad during the conference room.

* * *

"Corrin? My love? Are you still sleeping?" Azura called him out. She touched his draconic face and gave a small smile. Then, the smile disappeared as Corrin was still in his dragon form. "Is there something I can do to change him back?" she started to think what she can do for her husband to return back to his human form. Then something clicked in her head. "Can the song change Corrin back? Hmm, it won't hurt if I try."

"Singing won't help Lord Corrin change back, Lady Azura."

Azura turns and sees Yuudai leaning on the wall while crossing his arms. She was shocked that he was in the King and Queens' room. "What do you mean?" she asked.

The assassin looks at the Vallite Queen then looks at the Vallite King and answered, "It's called Dark Matter."

"Dark Matter? What is that?"

"I'm going to tell everyone at the meeting. For now, I'm going to see Takaya."

"Do you know Takaya?"

"I guess you can say that. We were childhood friend until his father banished me and my family out of the kingdom, because of that adviser that he recruited."

Azura felt bad for Yuudai and his family, and what they have been through. She was curious to know how Yuudai met Corrin. "Hey, Yuudai."

"Yes, what it is?"

"How did you first meet Corrin?"

"It is a long story. I owe Lord Corrin for saving my mother when she got a cold and let us stay in Valla as home. That's when my skills as an assassin came to repay Lord Corrin for all of that. That's how I became a member of the Elite Knights, because of my high skills as an assassin. Lord Corrin and other Elite Knights, they were impressed with my skills."

"I'm surprised that Corrin did all of that while I stayed in the castle with Kamui."

Yuudai chuckled softly. "Are you mad at him?"

Azura shakes her head. "No. That is how he is. He will do anything to save everyone who is in danger. He is soft on everyone."

"So, you adore his soft side, Lady Azura?"

"That is secret. So, about your assassin skills? Did you learn it when Corrin saved your mother?"

Yuudai shook his head. "No. I have been an assassin for a long time. It's in my family blood and also from my ancestors. We had to hide my talents as an assassin from the King of Zeno and the adviser. If we didn't then they would use us as a tools to play their game in war."

"I see. You would be a lab rat to them if you did show your skills in public."

"Yeah. So, we agreed that we would use our assassin skills for Lord Corrin. He doesn't want any of my family to get involved in fighting but I wanted to use it to help Lord Corrin. He didn't stop me and the Leader of the Elite Knights appeared and wanted to see my potential skills if I can protect Valla and the people here."

"That's when you showed them your skills and became an Elite Knight."

"Well, yes and no. I have done a difficult mission that the Leader and Lord Corrin sent me to do in order to be in the Elite Knights."

"Ah. That was interesting. I'm glad you wanted to repay my husband for helping you." she smiled. The songstress was curious to know the other Elite Knights that the half-dragon recruited. Hopefully, her wish might come soon when they returned back to Castle Valla and report their mission to Corrin.

The half dragon woke up and saw Azura was in front of him with her hand on his draconic face. "Oh, Azura." he turns and sees Yuudai leaning on the wall. "Yuudai, why are you here?"

"I was telling Lady Azura my past, and how I became a member of the Elite Knights." he remarked. "Well, I'm going to leave now. I'll see you guys in the meeting." he disappeared from the room and headed out to find Takaya.

The dragon king turns back to the bluenette tilt his head. "So, what did the two of you talk about?" he was curious to know.

"What Yuudai said. He told me about his past and how he became an Elite Knight. That is all." she replied, slightly rubbing her husband's draconic face. "I do want to know the other members of the Elite Knights. It would be interesting to meet them soon."

"I'm sure you will, Azura." Corrin stands up and stretches. "I do want to get out of this form. I miss sleeping in the warm bed with you at my side." he sighs lightly, missing a lot of times to be with the songstress.

Azura stands up and grabs his draconic face once more. "You're not the only one, dear." she kissed his face.

Suddenly, a flash of light surrounded the half dragon causing him to change back to his human form. Azura gasped happily to see his Corrin back in his human form. Corrin noticed from the gasp from his wife that he is back to his human form. He chuckled as he picked up his wife from her waist, lifted her in the air and smiled. Azura put her arms around Corrin's neck and giggled.

"Well, that was surprising." Corrin leads his face close to Azura's face. "I never thought that would work." he chuckled.

"I don't think any of us did, my love." Corrin puts her down and gets ready for the meeting. Azura followed suite to get ready as well. "It is going to take a while for me to get ready; Especially my hair." the blue haired maiden sighed lightly. Her hair was messy from sleeping.

"I can help you comb your hair." Corrin wanted to help his wife. "But I don't want to hurt you."

"It's fine. Come on, we should hurry. We don't want to keep the retainers waiting."

The white-haired king nodded his head and starts to get ready as well as Azura. They hope their retainers don't wait too long for them to start the meeting on the attack in Castle Valla.

* * *

Kouta and Drachen are walking together to the conference room. Kouta yawned and tears appeared in his eyes, then he stretched. Drachen looks at Kouta.

"Still tired from yesterday?" he asked.

Kouta sighed deeply. "Of course, I am. That battle was intense. Lord Corrin's retainers sure are something. They're pretty strong for three girls and that assassin is more skilled than Lord Corrin's retainers." the brunette malig knight crossed his arms and frowns.

"Yuudai is a member of the Elite Knights. They are the strongest warriors that Lord Corrin chose. I wouldn't mind seeing the other Elite Knights." Drachen remarked. "I wonder how strong they are."

"He probably chooses the best warriors that can protect Valla." Kouta tried to remember what Corrin told them yesterday about the Elite Knights. "He said there are 7 of them, right?"

The jet-black armored man shook his head. "He did. He also said there is one more spot left in the Elite Knights. It is going to be difficult. You need to take missions seriously and be able to follow orders from Lord Corrin."

"I can't believe that it takes so much skill to be an Elite Knight. I wonder who is going to be the last member of the Elite Knights." Kouta is trying to imagine the last member of the Elite Knights.

"That would be on Lord Corrin to choose."

"But what about the Leader? The Leader also has to agree with Lord Corrin's choice, right?"

"I don't know how it works with the leader of the Elite Knights. The leader is supposed to go along with Lord Corrin's choice."

"Hmm? This is too hard to know all of this, Commander. How can Lord Corrin handle all of this?" Kouta crooks his eyes.

Drachen didn't respond back. Kouta was hoping the commander was going to respond back when Macha appeared in front of them with a smile. The two malig knights stop and looks at the dark knight wondering what she wants.

"Is there something you want, Macha?" Kouta asked.

Macha smiles. "I just wanted to say hi to you guys. We are friends."

"I don't remember being friends with you." Drachen crossed his arms.

Macha puffs her face. "That's mean. What would Lord Corrin said if he heard you said that, Commander?"

"Well, we should hurry up and go to the conference room. Lord Corrin, Lady Azura, and the others are waiting for us." Kouta tries to break up the subject. "Where's Nerina? Isn't she supposed to be here?"

The dark knight put her hand on her chin and looked down onto the floor. "Hmm... well, she isn't the type to hang out with other people. She's rude and introverted, but she will listen to the royals and will follow any order that is given from the royals. I also heard that she's only nice to her wyvern."

"That is interesting to hear. I'm surprised she doesn't like being around other people. She needs to get along with everyone. I know that Lord Corrin wants her to along with everyone." Kouta crooked his eyes then crossed his arms.

Macha turns to Kouta and shrugs. "He did but I guess it is her personality not to get along with others."

Drachen scoffed. "So, she doesn't want any help from anyone. I'm surprised that Lord Corrin chose her as his retainer."

"You know... you do have a negative attitude for someone you just met yesterday. She is Lord Corrin's first retainer and was able to fight off the remaining invaders in Valla. She has feelings just like you, Commander. I don't know how you became Commander with that attitude." Macha crossed her arms and frowns. "I'm surprised that Lady Azura chooses you as her retainer. That makes me want to laugh."

"What did you say?"

Macha turned her head away from Drachen. Drachen was waiting for an answer from Macha. Kouta crooked his eyes watching the two retainers fighting. He couldn't stop them if he tried but it will get worse. The air was feeling uneasy and intense around them. Alice and Isuca appeared and see the other retainers but it seems that they weren't getting along. The two was dumbfounded on what is going on or what happened. The adventurer went up to the brunette malig knight. Kouta looks at Alice who's coming to him.

"You're here, Alice. You're wondering what happened, am I right?"

Alice nodded. "Yeah. Why is the Commander angry at Macha?"

"Weeell, it started wi-" He got interrupted by a voice behind them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Everyone turns to the voice and see Nerina with her arms crossed. "You should be in the conference room with Lord Corrin and Lady Azura." she frowns.

"Commander Drachen is making fun of you, Nerina." Macha pointed at Drachen.

Nerina turns her head to Drachen for a minute then turns away. "Whatever. Come, we better go before they get worried." she leaves to go to the conference room. Macha followed behind her.

Alice and Kouta turn to Isuca. The sniper crooked her eyes wondering why they are looking at her. "Is there something wrong?" she tilts her head. The both of them shook their heads and leaves. Drachen sighed annoyingly and followed behind them. Isuca scratched her head and continued to walk to the conference room.

* * *

Takaya was in the Guest room with Helios looking through the window. Helios noticed that his young prince was worrying about something. He walked up to him, put his hands behind, and said, "My Lord, you can't stay worried. I'm sure that King Corrin doesn't want to see you like this. Although, he is a young king. He was able to get everyone trust to trust him and is a great leader."

Takaya sighs lightly and turned to Helios. "It's not that, Helios. I'm bothered by something else. I really don't mind Corrin helping, but I want to do it my own way to save my people."

A voice appeared behind them and asked, "And how are you going to do that, Takaya?"

Takaya and Helios turned around and they saw Yuudai leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. The young Zenagi Prince was dumbfounded and tilts his head then blinks. They were wondering why the assassin is here. He shouldn't waste time on them, but Takaya thinks it is something important for him.

He shook his head and replied, "I don't have the answers yet, Yuudai. But I'll get my answers soon as I travel."

"Lord Corrin was able to understand this by gaining people's trust. Although, people would take that softness as an advantage on him. He knew the risk of trusting people, the risk that they are his enemies." Yuudai narrowed his eyes and sighed deeply. "I doubt you can gather any information you encounter during your travels. You've got to think of the heart and soul of the Zenagi people, not just you.

"You keep telling me the same thing over and over. I'm not a softy like Corrin. He and I are two different people." Takaya said angrily.

Yuudai blinked, then turns to Helios. "Has he been always like this, Helios? And how do you stay with him if he is this pathetic?"

Helios coughed under his throat. Yuudai was waiting for him to respond to his question. The paladin looks at the assassin and sees that he's serious. It seems that Helios doesn't know what to say to Yuudai, but he seems to understand and help his prince from unusual things.

"He might be a dumb young prince, but I know that my prince will find the right path to carry the Kingdom of Zeno. Yuudai, I understand what you are saying, but Takaya can do this his own way, without being a copy of King Corrin. So, you should be careful what you say next time."

The assassin sighed lightly then walked to the door. He slightly turned his head back to them and said, "You're still lacking something in you, Takaya. If you don't find out what it is, then you have no chance of bringing your kingdom to peace. And this journey is a waste time for you." Takaya was shocked that Yuudai said all of that to him so coldly. He never thought that his friend change in two years. He clenched his fist and demanded that Yuudai take his words back. Helios grunted lowly at Yuudai for speaking to his prince in such a disrespectful manner. "Oh. Also, Lord Corrin wants you to come to the conference room to talk about the assault that is coming soon. I suggest you come because you're going to fight your own people when they come to Castle Valla." as Yuudai opened the door, then left the guest room. Takaya and Helios looked at each other on why Corrin wants them in the meeting. They're not part of Valla and they shouldn't be in the meeting, but if what Yuudai said is true then they will go to the meeting.

Takaya looked at the floor, his eyes were wandering around, scanning the floor. Helios watched as his prince was confused about Yuudai's words. Then the Zenagi prince nodded his head and turned to his retainer. "Let's go to the meeting. If I want to stop my people from attacking Valla, I know that they will need to listen to me." Helios grinned and nodded.

"Of course, My Lord. But do you know where to go?"

Takaya blinked, sighed deeply, and scratched his head. "Ugh! Of course not. I guess we should find someone to tell us where's the conference room is."

"Maybe, we should find Prince Shigure. He would help us get to the conference room."

Takaya chuckled. "If we can find him in this big castle but I don't want to interrupt him." he shrugs.

"We should leave and walk around until we're lost again."

"Let's not do that." as Takaya went to the door and leaves the room. Helios followed his lord out to go to the meeting.

* * *

"Shigure, hurry up!" Kana was tugging her older brother arms, smiling.

"Yeah, Big Brother Shigure. Let's go, we'll be late." Kamui waved his arms in the air smiling as well.

Shigure couldn't help but to smile and chuckle at his younger siblings being this happy and full of energy. "Alright, you two. You don't have to break my arms to drag me there. We will get there in time. Mother and Father won't start without us there."

"We can finally help mama and papa. It is time to show them what I can do to help." Kamui puts his arms down and chuckles.

Kana nodded her head that she agrees with her twin. "Yeah, we all can, Kamui. I know that Shigure wants to help mama and papa too. Then when everything is over, we can be a family again. Papa did promise us a family trip. I can't wait for it." as she closed her eyes, lets go of Shigure's arm, raises her arms in the air and waves them back and forth.

The Vallite Prince was dumbfounded on his younger sister words. He doesn't know if his younger siblings should help their parents. Although, they will still help their parents no matter what kind of help it is. "Well, I'm sure that you two will help others in need. Both mother and father will be proud of you guys," he smiled. The twins giggled and smiled.

"Yeah! They will be happy for us and you as well, Shigure." Kamui goes up to Shigure and hugs him. Shigure chuckled and patted Kamui's hair. Kana puffs her face that her twin is hugging Shigure. She wants to hug her older brother too.

As she was about to speak, she sees two familiar figures from the distance. The young dragon princess grins and runs up to the two figures. The two princes let go of the hug and turned around to see where Kana is going. They see their parents coming towards them. Kana runs up to her father and hugs him.

"Good morning, Papa. Good morning, Mama." she giggled.

"Good morning, Kana," Azura smiled.

Corrin hugs his daughter back and grins. "Morning to you too, Kana. Did you sleep well, kiddo?"

Kana nodded his head. "Yep, I did. I have a really good dream, Papa."

"Really? What did you dream about?" he asked as he lends down to his knee.

"I dreamed about all of us having the family trip together. We were collecting pretty rocks, shells, and other things. Then we went swimming at the beach with everyone here. After that, we build sandcastles, playing the beach, cooked food, and watched pretty sunset."

Azura lend down to her knee and smiled. "That sounds like fun, Kana. It's too bad that was only a dream."

Kana shook her head. "No, it is fine. I enjoyed the dream. When this is over, we have a family trip like papa promised." she jumps for joy. Azura and Corrin chuckled then stood up on their feet.

Shigure and Kamui walked up to their parents and Kamui hugs his mother. "Good morning, Mama, Papa."

"Morning mother, father." Shigure grins.

"Morning to all of you," Azura said as she hugs Kamui. Corrin nodded his head for his children.

Kana let go of the hug and went up to Shigure. She grabs his arm once again and drags him to go to the conference room. "Come on, Shigure. Let's go and see papa and mama's retainers."

"Alright. Make sure you don't break my arm as we get there." Shigure nervously chuckled.

"Okay!" Kana drags her older brother away to the conference room.

Corrin and Azura watch as Kana and Shigure leave, then a voice was called from behind.

"Corrin? Azura?"

They turned around to see whose voice called them, and it appeared to be Takaya with Helios at his side. Takaya was surprised to see the two Vallite royals with their youngest son still hugging Azura.

The dragon king chuckled and said, "Good morning, Takaya, Helios."

"Morning," Azura smiled.

Kamui looks at Takaya and Helios and giggled. "Good morning, Mister Takaya and Mister Helios."

Takaya jumped then quickly reacted back."G-Good morning to you guys."

"Morning to you, King Corrin, Queen Azura, and Prince Kamui." Helios bowed to them.

"It seems that Yuudai told you to come to the meeting. I'm surprised that you are willing to come." Corrin crooked his eyes in confusion. Takaya was still feeling upset from Yuudai's talk earlier.

"Yeah. He told me it would be important for me to come to the meeting. So, yeah." he said, hiding the upset look on his face.

Azura noticed something was wrong with Takaya. She let go of the hug, walked up to him and stared at his eyes. Takaya starts to blush lightly and wondered why Azura was staring at him. The songstress kept staring at him trying to see what was wrong with the Zenagi Prince.

"Umm... is there something wrong, Azura?" he asked, nervously.

Azura glared at Takaya green eyes then she turned around and went up to her husband. She went up to his ear and whispered something. Takaya was getting even more confused on why Azura was staring at his eyes. Helios smiled as he closed his eyes and chuckled. Corrin's face became serious, he then shook his head. Kamui looked at his parents wondering what his mother was whispering about in his father's ear. He wanted to be a part of it. The Vallite Queen leant away from the half-dragon. Corrin looks at his wife and sighed deeply.

"Are you sure, dear?" The bluenette nodded her head. "I don't like the idea but since it is your idea then I guess I should go along with it." Corrin ran his hand through his head, and then he noticed something from Azura's smile. It immediately pops out of his mind. "Is this supposed to be my punishment for not telling you that I have retainers, and keeping the Elite Knights as a secret to you?"

Azura walked past Corrin, then turned around with a smirk on her face. She moved her finger onto her lips, then chuckled and replied, "That is a secret, my sweet prince." she looked at Kamui and reached her hands out for him. "Come on, Kamui. Let's go and see the others in the conference room and say good morning to everyone else."

Kamui smiled and said, "Okay mama!" as he giggled. He ran up to his mother and held her hands. They both walked away and headed towards the conference room, leaving Corrin with Takaya and Helios in the halls. Takaya just blinked, confused about what just happened. Corrin turned back to Takaya and Helios and shrugged. Helios chuckled. It reminded him of the old days with his wife when they were young.

"Sorry about that. It seems that Azura is still a mystery princess."

"It seems like she is. I have been wondering what kind of girl she is." Takaya crossed his arms.

Corrin scratched his head and said, "She wasn't open to people, but she opened up to some people that she was close to. She is kindhearted, and knowledgeable in many things that we don't know about. She does hold her personality as if someone hurt her feelings, it breaks my heart when she feels hurt. But she's never cruel, and often helps others overcome a flaw or problem by pointing it out to them." he feels sad and hurt saying that about Azura in the past. Takaya was surprised that Azura went through all of that. But the sadness went away from Corrin's face as he then smiled. "She was always there for me and helping me. She was a good friend of mine until I felt really close to her and noticed that I loved her. I did hide my feelings for her until she was feeling upset about something. I got worried about her. When all of that was over, I told her how I loved her. That's when she became more open around me. That's how we became lovers." the Vallite King was really happy that he was able to tell them his love to her. Takaya was impressed that Corrin did all of that to make Azura happy and opened her up around him.

Helios smiled and chuckled. "I'm glad that you were able to find someone to love, King Corrin. Without someone at your side, you would be lost and wouldn't be able to recover your courage."

Corrin nodded. "Yeah. She was always there for me for support."

"That was interesting to hear. Was it during the war?" Takaya asked.

"Yeah, it was. I felt safe and close to her back then. Azura felt the same way. She felt safe and close when she was around me."

Takaya bit his lips knowing that Corrin had already captured Azura's heart during the war. There is no way he can take away Azura from Corrin. The half-dragon will always be here to protect her from anything if any men touch her, he'll threaten them away from her. But not only that, they already have children together. Shigure, their eldest son. Kana and Kamui, their young twins children. Maybe it is time to give up on her and move on to save his kingdom.

"Anyways, we should go to the meeting. I think everyone is waiting for you to come."

"Yes, you are right. Are you coming? I'm sure that you want to know to handle your own people. Although, you're going to fight them whenever they come here. But are you going to take that risk to stop them, Takaya?"

The Zenagi Prince frowned then he sighs deeply and nodded his head. "Yes, I am. I'm willing to take that risk even if they are my own people." he turns to his retainer if he agrees with him. The paladin nodded his head, he agrees with his prince.

"Alright then. Let's go. We can't let everyone wait any longer for us to come." The white-haired king turned around and started walking to continue going to the conference room. Takaya and Helios followed the half-dragon to the conference room from behind.

* * *

Everyone in the conference room was waiting for their king and queen to come in the room. They heard a voice coming to the door and turned to the door.

"Mama, what did you whisper about to papa?" Kamui asked, curiously.

The blue haired maiden smiled at her son. "Do you want to know?"

"Of course. I want help you do fun things with papa."

Azura chuckled. "Alright, we will do some fun things with your papa," Kamui smiled widely. They walked in the room and see that everyone is here. Everyone noticed that Corrin isn't here. He's usually come in with Azura at her side, but instead, Kamui appeared at the side of Azura.

"Lady Azura, where is Lord Corrin?" Kouta asked, wondering where the Vallite King is at.

The songstress turned to the malig knight general and replied, "Don't worry. He is coming, as well as Takaya and Helios."

Isuca tilts her head and asked curiously, "Why is this Takaya guy and this Helios coming to the meeting?"

"Well, they want to help us. So, Corrin wouldn't mind having Takaya and Helios helping us with the assault coming soon. I don't know what made them want to come to the meeting. But, with extra help, we should have the advantage against the Zeno Army." she answered.

"Then that means that he will be fighting his own people." Macha is concerned about Takaya decisions.

"I'm sure Takaya is aware of that, Macha. I know he won't hurt his own people." as she walked to her chair and sat down. Kamui went beside of his twin sister and his older brother.

Alice nodded her head. "If Lord Corrin and Lady Azura agreed for Lord Takaya to help us then we have no choice, but to go along with it."

"I still don't trust him but I'll do anything to protect Valla." Drachen frowned then crossed his arms.

Silas puts his hand on Drachen's shoulder and said, "I understand how you feel but you should trust Lord Takaya, Drachen." the malig knight commander sighs lightly, knowing someone for a few days does not make them trustworthy.

Nerina was leaning on the wall not interested in anything except protecting Valla. Oboro looked at Nerina and shrugged, she then turned to Azura and asked, "Lady Azura, do know what plan Lord Corrin has come up with?"

Azura shook her head and replied, "I don't know. I guess we will have to wait until he comes."

Corrin chose his point to show up with Takaya and Helios behind him. He smiled at Azura's little chat with Oboro. "Sorry that I am late. Now, we can start the meeting." as he went up to his chair and sat down.

Everyone was surprised to see Corrin back into his human form. They were wondering how he changed back, but this wasn't the time to talk about it. It is time to focus on the situation that is going to happen in Valla soon or later.

"Milord, what are we going to do against the Zeno Army?" Flora asked.

"We're going to fight them, but not hurt only have to protect the kingdom." the half dragon replied.

"How do we know when they will come, Lord Corrin?" Felicia asked, curiously.

Kaze looked at his wife and replied, "I can keep an eye out for them when they start the attack."

Corrin shook his head and said, "No Kaze. I have someone else who is going to deal with that."

The ninja was surprised that his lord declined him to keep an eye on the enemies. "Who?" he asked.

The Vallite King narrowed his eyes and leaned on his chair, "You should know the answer to that, Kaze."

"Oh, you mean Yuudai, Milord," Jakob remarked as he put his hand on his chin.

Corrin nodded then called out the assassin. "Yuudai, you can come out of hiding."

Yuudai appeared out behind Corrin's chair and crossed his arms. He was surprised to see Takaya here in the meeting. He sighs lightly then looks at Corrin. "No worries. I can handle it, Kaze. You should stay here and set up an ambush for the Zeno Army." Kaze nodded his head.

"I'm shocked that I didn't see you there, Yuudai. You know how to hide your presence." Alice compliments him.

"Yes. You are a thief as well, Alice. Shocking that you didn't feel my presence when I was here the whole time." Yuudai chuckled.

"Anyways, we have a plan for Azura to leave Castle Valla." Corrin narrowed his eyes and frowned. Everyone was all ears to hear Corrin's plan.

"So, what is the plan, Corrin?" Silas asked.

Corrin stood up from his chair and looked at Yuudai. The assassin nodded his head and Corrin nodded back. "I'm having Alice, Nerina, Macha and Yuudai to take Azura and the kids to a secret hiding place that no one knows. It's far from Castle Valla. So, it is a good hiding spot for you guys to protect Azura from getting captured by them."

"Wait?" Corrin and Yuudai look at Drachen. "What about you, Lord Corrin?"

Corrin bit his lips and replied, "I'll be staying here with the others that are staying here."

Azura was surprised that her husband is taking a risk for her to leave the castle for her sake. She doesn't want that. She wants to be with him to protect him from anything that comes to hurt him. Shigure and the twins also didn't want it either as well as the retainers too. Yuudai also wanted to protect his king but he has to carry the mission to protect his queen. The blue haired maiden stood from her chair and looked at Corrin.

"No Corrin. You don't need to do this for me. I want to be here with you at my side." as tears were appeared in her eyes. Corrin sees tears from her eyes. He doesn't want to see her sad. It breaks his heart see her sad.

He smiled sadly and said, "I'm sorry. They will capture you and use you for their selfish needs. I don't want to lose you."

Azura didn't speak and sat back down on the chair. She didn't want to lose him either but she knows that it is his job to protect the kingdom and Valla.

"Who is going to stay and protect Castle Valla?" Oboro asked.

Corrin sad smile disappeared and turned serious. He turned to Oboro and replied, "The rest of us will stay here protect the castle." he turns to the retainers and the kids. "Azura's retainers, as well as mine, and Yuudai are going to take Azura and the kids to the secret hideout. Yuudai will lead you guys there."

The kids are shocked that they parents are stay behind to protect the Valla while they leave their parents once again.

Sophie looked at her parents with a sad look on her face. "Mother, Father, you can't stay. I don't want to lose you guys."

"Don't stay, Mother, Father. You can't." Midori was crying to her father.

Dwyer didn't know what to say to his parents. "Please, Mother, Father, I don't want to see you guys disappear."

The twins ran up to their father and hugged him. Kana started to cry while Kamui was sad. Shigure followed his siblings from behind and gave a sad look.

"Papa! Come with us! Don't stay, please!" Kamui cried out.

"I don't want to be lonely without, Papa!" Kana's tears were falling out from her eyes.

"You know, Father. I understand how you feel but don't forget that you have a family to take care and protect." Shigure smiled sadly. Corrin looks at Shigure and nodded.

"I know, but I have to protect our home to stay and be a family." Corrin bent down onto his knee and patted the twins' heads. "Don't worry. We won't fall to the Zeno Army. They can't stop the heroes that stopped Anankos." he stood up and looks at the other kids. The other parents agreed with Corrin.

"Lord Corrin is right, Sophie," Oboro said.

Silas smiled then put his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "It's alright. You have to trust us, Sophie."

"But-"

Sophie was cut off by her mother. "Trust us." Sophie nodded.

"Dwyer, I know that you're worried. But it is our job to protect you." Flora said softly. Jakob smiled then nods his head. Dwyer didn't speak as he looked at the floor.

Kaze hugged his daughter trying to calm her down. "I'm sorry, Midori. But this is the only way to protect you from harm's way."

"We will come back once this is all over, Midori," Felicia smiled sadly. The young merchant nodded her head slightly.

The dragon king felt sorry for the other kids, for letting their parents stay and protect the castle, when they would leave their kids behind, but he must take the risk. "I'm sorry. For doing this to all of you guys. I sound selfish for doing this to the kids." Corrin turned to Shigure and nodded.

Shigure was puzzled. Why would his father nod his head at him? "Father? Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked curiously.

"If I die in battle, you will be the next heir to the throne. I know you don't any experience to rule a kingdom but do it for my sake and the people of Valla." he answered, frowning.

The sky knight was shocked. He never thought his father would say that. Like his father said, he has no experience ruling a kingdom. It seems a difficult road for him to carry his father throne. He rubbed his temple and said, "I-I don't know, Father. I don't know if I can do it."

Azura stood up and walks out of the room. She doesn't want to hear any more words from her husband. Everyone watches as the queen leaves the room. This is the first time that the songstress left the room. Corrin knew that Azura was going to leave soon. He turned his head to Alice, Macha, and Nerina and nods his head. They noticed what their king want them to do and nods back. They leave the room to find Azura to try and comfort her. Takaya was surprised to see Azura leaving the room without saying anything. Helios didn't sturdy and waits for Corrin to continue the meeting. Kana and Kamui looked at each other shook their heads and also leaves the room to follow their mother.

Corrin was hurt to see Azura leave the room but he must proceed with the meeting. When the meeting is over, he is hoping that he will try to comfort her feelings and calm her down a little. He looked back at everyone else in the room and continued on with the meeting.

"Anyways, we will let Yuudai and the others get a head start later before the Zeno Army comes. And the rest of us will stay here and defend the castle hoping that they will leave noticing that Azura isn't in the castle anymore." he looks at Takaya and Helios and sighs deeply. "You two have to options to go with Yuudai and others to hide or stay here and defend and fight your own people?" he frowns.

Takaya starts to think of the two options that Corrin give him. It was a hard choice to choose from the two. Does he want to leave with Yuudai and the others to run away? Or does he wants to stay in the castle and fight his own people and hoping to try to convict his people to stop fighting? Helios waits for his prince to reply an answer for Corrin.

 _I don't know if Lord Takaya will take the risk to fight the Zeno Army. He doesn't want to hurt his own people but I know that he will take that risk._ Helios thought. The paladin was ready to battle against his own people then he looks at the Vallite King to asked something. "King Corrin, may I ask something?"

Corrin moved his eyes to Helios and answered, "Yes? What do you want to ask, Helios?"

"You should have reinforcements to help us against the Zeno Army." Helios was concern about that if the army was weakened by the Zeno Army then the Zenagi's will have the edge against them.

Corrin chuckled then smirked. "Don't worry. They will come soon. I don't know when they are going to come but have confident for them. They're taking their time."

Everyone was puzzled. What is Corrin talking about and who are the reinforcements that are coming and help them. The half dragon looked confident that the reinforcements will come soon.

"Who are they, Lord Corrin?" Drachen asked.

"That is a secret. You will meet them soon." the half dragon replied, grinning.

Isuca scratches her head. She was twice as confused as herself. She doesn't know anyone that are coming to the castle. "I can see why Lady Azura punished you from keeping secret from her." she giggled.

Kouta chuckled. "That is true. Lady Azura does get angry when he does keep secrets. What an interesting married couple."

"Say the ones who is not in a relationship. It seems that you guys don't understand anything about relationships." Corrin crossed his arms.

Oboro chuckled. "Lord Corrin is right, you two. Being in a relationship is hard. It took Silas a long time to tell me that he loves me. Felicia and Flora also have the same situation." the twin maids nodded.

Kouta shrugs. "I'm not the type who straight up tells a girl that I love her."

"I think it will be fun to play with someone who gets tense." Isuca closed her eyes and smiled.

Corrin chuckled then he frowns. "Anyways, we need setup some ambush for them to catch them off guard. Kaze, I will you handle the ambush." Kaze nods his head. The white-haired king looked at the twin maids. "Flora, Felicia, surprised them. Just make sure you don't freeze them."

"Yes milord." they both said.

"Jakob, Silas, and Oboro, you guys fight them off. Make sure the Zeno Army doesn't advantage in the castle."

"Right." they said.

Corrin turns to Takaya and Helios. "And Takaya and Helios. You guys stay with me in the throne room. If any of the Zeno Army manage through the castle."

Takaya was unsure of Corrin's choice. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am. In your point of view, I know you will stop the Zeno Army but sometimes they won't listen, because they will think of you as a traitor."

"I have to agree with that. No matter that you are a Zenagi or not. They will attack you, My Lord." Helios looked at his prince. "They will call you and me as a traitor of Zeno. Thinking we switched side to help the enemy."

"Me? A traitor?" Takaya sounded upset when he heard the word 'traitor'.

"I know what it feels like to be a traitor." Corrin replies,sounding depressed.

Takaya looked at Corrin with a puzzled face. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Drachen stared at the assassin and was puzzled about something. The assassin noticed that the commander is staring at him. He probably knows what Drachen is going to say.

"Before we move on, Lord Corrin. I want to know more about Yuudai." Drachen frowned.

Corrin looked at Yuudai wondering why the malig knight wanted more information of the assassin. He rubs the back of his head and crooked his eyes then looks back at everyone.

"You know that Yuudai is a member of the Elite Knights. He is a highly skilled assassin. It runs in his family blood and it was passed down from his ancestors. Yuudai is a master of poison and paralyzingly. He also ability to see the dark and great sense of smell. That's all I know about Yuudai." Corrin turned back at Yuudai and nodded.

Yuudai nods back then look at the commander. "Since you're so demanding, Commander. I didn't show my real skills on you because I have the potential to kill you an instant. It is the pride of an assassin to kill your target in a single shot."

Isuca shook her head. "That is true. An assassin never misses its target."

"Kind of like a ninja," Kouta said as he placed his hand on his chin.

"There is a difference between a ninja and an assassin," Kaze stated. "Assassins prefers to work alone and focus on killing their targets. Ninjas are trained in stealth, the martial arts of ninjutsu, and assassination." Yuudai nodded his head.

Flora looked at Yuudai. "What about maids and butler? Although, we learn to follow our master's orders."

"It doesn't make you guys part of the killing. Maids and butlers are nothing more but servants to their masters." Yuudai shrugged.

"Mister Yuudai, may I ask you something?" the sky knight asked.

"What would that be, Milord?"

"Where do you come from?"

Yuudai blinked couples of times then sighs lightly. No one knows where the assassin came from besides Takaya and Helios. Everyone was waiting for him to reply back. Is he going to keep it a secret? Is it personal? He never talked about his past life, and made his way over to Valla to became a member of the Elite Knights. He did tell the Vallite Queen some of his past but not too much about it. But it's not that, it is something else that causing him to not talk about his past.

"Where I come from is the same kingdom where Takaya and Helios are from. The Kingdom of Zeno is where I was born," he replied.

Everyone was a little surprised where Yuudai is from. Corrin wasn't surprised. He knew that Yuudai doesn't like telling his past, something or anything about it. But it seems that he won't tell the assassin. He would rather wait for Yuudai when he is ready to tell everyone. Takaya was still curious about what caused Yuudai to leave Zeno in the first place.

"Did you leave home? Or is it something else?" Midori asked nicely.

"Sorry. It is personal. I rather not talk about it and I don't want to remember it."

"I'm sorry." teardrops was coming out of Midori eyes.

Yuudai shook his head. "No worry about, Midori. It is best if you don't know it yet."

Corrin sat back down on his chair and said, "Yuudai, it's alright. You can tell us whenever you're ready. We're not going to force you to tell us. We all understand what you have been through even though we don't know what it is. It is painful to forget your past but you have all of us here as family and friends." he smiled as Yuudai.

The assassin looked at his king then looked at everyone the conference room. He let out a small smiled then chuckled. "I guess you're right, Lord Corrin. I'm thinking too much in the past. I think it is time to part ways of my past and open my path to the future."

"This is the first time I seen you smile, Yuudai. It is rare to see you smiling. You're usually cold and serious." Corrin was a little surprised but that the end he knows that Yuudai is just an ordinary person.

Takaya chuckled as he saw Yuudai smiling. It has been a long time since he smiled. Although, he is curious to know what happened to him and his family. Where are they? It would be nice to see his family again. Helios crossed his arms and frowns at Yuudai. He still doesn't trust Yuudai at all.

"But Lord Corrin, he is a young kid. A kid like him should not be in battle." Drachen stated about Yuudai's size.

"You're still thinking of me as a young kid." he chuckled coldly. "Don't be stupid. I'm not young. Maybe you should be careful what to say to me. You may be older than me but size and age don't matter. There are kids out there that are fighting to protect themselves, survive, kill, and being part of the army. I'm sure there are younger kids in the army today. It is dangerous and scary for them but they are willing to fight for their kingdom and themselves to live in peace." Yuudai stares at Drachen coldly.

"I understand what you mean, Drachen. But Yuudai isn't young. Your eyes are probably decieving you." the Vallite King chuckled.

Drachen was confused. Kouta rubs the back of his head and crooked his eyes. Isuca giggled at the two malig knights.

"What do you mean?" the commander asked curiously.

The assassin sighs lightly and closed his eyes. He slightly turned his head to Corrin and said, "We should hurry. We don't know when the Zenagi's are going to come."

The Commander is shocked to heard that Yuudai stops the conversation. He knows that the army will come soon and talking any further would be a waste of time. They wouldn't have any time to prepared themselves for the attack.

The half dragon frowned then nodded. "Right. You guys can leave. I'll see you guys at the next meeting." as he looked at everyone in the room. Everyone in the room nods their head and leaves the room.

But the Vallite Prince and the Vallite King stayed in the room. The sky knight looked at his father and asked, "Will you be fine staying here?" he was worried about his father.

Corrin smiled then went up to his son and place his hand on his shoulder. "I'll be fine. I know that you're worried, Shigure. Make sure you protect your mother and your younger siblings."

Shigure nodded. "Alright. I can't stop you but be safe and we will be waiting, Father." he turns around to the door and leaves the room.

The half dragon watches as his son leaves the room then he sits down on the chair and sighs deeply. He wished that this would never happen. He doesn't know what to do against the Zeno Army. They are from the same kingdom as Takaya and Helios but he has to protect Valla and his family. He leans on the chair, then crooked his eyes about the battle soon to arrive against the Zenagi's.

He forgot that Azura left the during the meeting. The white-haired king moved towards the table, placed his arm on the table, and placed his chin on his hand. he was sad to see her leave the meeting, but he hopes that Alice, Macha, and Nerina will comfort her. He shook his head, stood up from the chair, and left the conference room as he continued his work.

* * *

Azura was sitting in the royal gardens upset about Corrin's decision to not let her stay with him at his side. She sighed lightly as she watched the birds passed by the royal garden. The twins appeared in the royal gardens and saw their mother sad. They walked up to their mother and hugged her. Azura jumped as she was touched. She slightly turned her head behind her, and saw her two children hugging her. Nerina was leaning on a tree, keeping an eye out.

"It's okay, Mama. Don't be sad." Kamui tried to comfort his mother.

The queen turned around and hugged the twins. Tears were falling down from her eyes and the twins hugged their mother tightly. The three retainers saw Azura and the twins hugging each other. They didn't want to interrupt them.

"It seems that they will be alright for now." Macha can feel Azura sadness.

Alice nodded. "It is painful to see Lady Azura like this."

"But she knows the risk of Lord Corrin staying to protect her." Macha looked at Alice.

"Yeah."

* * *

In Nohr, Xander was still upset. He had been sitting in the King and Queen's room since Hinoka was gone. He felt the shame of himself for not protecting his wife from the Zeno Army. It has been hard on Xander to focus on his work as King of Nohr. His retainers are worried about their king being locked up in his room for a long time. It's not just Xander's retainers, it is everyone that is feeling uneasy without Queen Hinoka around.

Akihiro wants to go and save Queen Hinoka but he doesn't know where to start looking for her. He has been worried about her since she got captured. He bit his lips liking his frustrated to himself. Siegbert walked out of the Drawing room and saw Akihiro being frustrated. He walked up to him and called him out.

"Akihiro, I understand that you wanted to save my mother but we can't rush into things. My father would say that same thing. We just have to wait until the message reaches Valla."

Akihiro turned to the young Nohrian Prince and sighed lightly. "I hope so, Lord Sigebert."

* * *

In Hoshido, Elise was in the medic room healing her son, Kiragi. He is still unconscious from the fighting. Elise tries to examine the magic where her son was attacked at, but the magic was too difficult for her to figure out what it was. Takumi looked at Elise, wondering if she figured out what type of magic was cast on Kiragi. He was worried about his son being injured from a strong magic attack.

"Notice anything about that magic?" he asked his wife.

Elise shook her head and replied, "No, this magic is too difficult to figure what kind it is. I'm not an expert like Big Brother Leo. He probably knows what it is."

"We just have to wait until the message reaches Valla and Nohr. We are in a bad situation with half of the soldiers injured, Kiragi as well, and losing Camillia. Ryoma has not been himself since Camillia was captured by the enemy." Takumi stared at his injured Kiragi on the bed resting.

Elise started to get worried. "I hope that Big Brother Corrin and Big Sister Azura will be alright fighting against the army."

Takumi agreed with Elise. They are hoping that Corrin and Azura will be fine knowing that Azura will be the next target for the Zeno Army.

* * *

At the Bottomless Canyon, the Zeno Army and the commanders were gathered around the canyon to figure out how to enter the Kingdom of Valla. The army doesn't have any idea as to how to get to Valla. They looked around to find anything that is connected to Valla but they couldn't find anything. It was hard for the Zenagi soldiers to find the location of Valla. They don't where Valla is located in the first place.

Astor looked at the two queens who were still unconscious. They're hands and feet were tied to prevent them from escaping and fighting back.

"So, this is the new Queen of Hoshido. She seems less interesting than the Queen of Nohr. Not my favorite type of female to play with." he said as he licked his lips, when Haruna walked up behind him.

She crossed her arms and frowns. "It seems that you have a strange taste in girls, Astor."

Astor heard Haruna and turned around. "I have my interest in some interesting girls. There are some that I don't like that are appealing."

Haruna was dumbfounded. She looked at Camilla and knew that she has the better appeal. Then she looked at Hinoka and saw that she doesn't have any appeal like Camilla. The fencer sighed, knowing that Astor doesn't have any appeal for any girls. "I guess there are some guys that are just like you. I'm surprised that you don't have any eyes on bigger woman." she sarcastically comments her last sentence to Astor. Astor didn't comment on her sarcasm as he shrugged and chuckled lowly.

Sylvia and Felix appeared as they walked to Haruna and Astor. They heard their conversation and looked at each other dumbfounded. Felix rubbed his neck from behind. Sylvia sighed lightly knowing that would happen.

"Is he always like this to females that he is attracted too?" Sylvia asked curiously.

Felix closed his eyes as he slightly turns his head to the raptor slayer. "He just has a weird taste on certain females," he looked at Hinoka. "Like the Queen of Nohr."

"There's nothing special about her." she scoffed at Felix's comment.

"Hey. I can't do anything about it. Everyone has their own tastes on who they like." Felix shrugs.

"Anyways, we can't find anything that is connected to Valla," Sylvia turns to the bridge. "And who would jump off the bridge and fall to their death?"

Haruna turns to Sylvia and replied, "We should wait for Yuri and Aira to come here."

"When do they come here?" Felix asked.

"You called for us." a voice from behind. Everyone turned around to the voice. It appears to be a young man wearing a white jacket, white boots, trimmed in brown, black gloves, and a white cape that has the symbol of Kingdom of Zeno on it. He has long silver hair and golden eyes. Yuri looked eager to know something on the other four commanders. "Where are the two queens?"

"Here," Astor replied as he pointed to the two queens on the ground to Yuri.

Yuri stared at the two queens and chuckled lowly. "They seem to be perfect as sacrifices. Now, we have to capture the Queen of Valla. Do we know what she looks like?"

"I heard that the Queen of Valla has long blue hair and amber eyes. She also wearing a white dress with blue sashes that symbol Hoshido. Not only that, she's a gifted dancer and singer." Haruna explained Azura's appearances.

"A gifted dancer and singer. Hah. Now, this is getting interesting. I've never heard someone sing before." Yuri was praised for hearing someone that loves to sing and dance.

"Boys are such an idiots." Haruna sighs deeply.

"That's how they are, in general, Haruna. But it does getting annoying all the time." Sylvia face palmed as she sighed annoyingly. "Anyways, where is Aira? She should be here?"

Yuri turns to Sylvia and crossed his arms. "She's coming."

"I'm here," she called. Everyone turns to Aira. She was wearing a white dress, gray boots, trimmed in red, a translucent red mantle lined with Thokcha wires on the back of her neck and around her arms. Aira has short pink hair and light green eyes. She looked serious as she looked at her comrades. "Any sign on where we can find Valla?" she asked.

Felix shook his head. "We searched high and low to find any possible source that is connected to Valla. Not even the Bottomless Canyon has any secrets about going to the Kingdom of Valla."

Aira looked around the Bottomless Canyon to make sure that the soldiers didn't miss anything. The commanders watched her as she looked around to find any clues to find Valla. As Aira looked around the Bottomless Canyon, she went to the bridge and looked down the abyss of the canyon. She started to blink and crossed her arms. She turned back to the other commanders and called them.

"It seems that I found the way down to Valla!" she shouted.

Everyone was dumbfounded and shocked at the same time. There is no way that Aira was able to find Valla from the abyss of the canyon. The commanders went to the bridge and looked down from the bridge.

"You're must be to joking, Aira. There is no way that Valla is down from this abyss." Yuri closed his eyes as he stood there confused.

"Felix, Sylvia, and the soldiers couldn't find any as to clues where Valla is. So, the only place that Valla could be is here," she pointed down at the abyss. "The abyss of this canyon."

"But wouldn't we die if we jumped off from the bridge?" Astor asked curiously.

"Nope. We wouldn't get injured as we jumped off and landed in Valla."

"How do you know if Valla is down from this canyon?" Felix asked.

Aira sighed deeply. "I guess it is an intuition."

"That doesn't give us anything that Valla is down there." Haruna put her hands on her waist.

"If you guys are going keep waste time talking about this then our king is going to be frustrated if we don't capture the Queen of Valla." Aira walked up to the rope on the bridge and quickly jumped off of the bridge. Everyone looked at each other dumbfounded.

Yuri rubbed the back of his neck and sighed lightly. "That woman has no fear of jumping off of a bridge."

Sylvia nodded. "No joke. Well, we should hurry. We can't waste any time standing here."

Everyone nodded. They all jumped off the bridge, the Zenagi soldiers followed suit down the abyss of the Bottomless Canyon.

* * *

The Zenagi Army appeared in Valla safe and sound. There were no injuries, broken bones, or death. The commanders looked at their surroundings in Valla. The islands were put back together into one large kingdom. They were surprised to see a kingdom that was invisible for a long time, but it was restored.

"So, this is the Kingdom of Valla." Astor sniffs the air. "There is nothing out of the ordinary around here."

"It is bigger than I imagine." Yuri looking around the open wide plains.

Haruna looked at the water. "There's even water here too as well wildlife." she looked at the skies and saw birds flying by them.

"There is no sign of people here." Felix looked around to see if any of the Vallite were here.

"Well, this place did get destroyed. So, I highly doubt that any of the people of Valla will still be here." Sylvia walked up to her raptor and mounted it. "Hopefully, we can find anyone can tell us where the Castle of Valla is located."

Aira nodded. "Yes. This is our first time here in Valla. And we don't know where to go at all." Aira turns around to the soldiers. "We'll rest here until we find someone that is willing to help us locate the Castle of Valla." The soldiers saluted to Commander Aira and set up camp.

In the forest, there were two figures watching the Zenagi Army as they set up camp. They were spying on them and keeping a close eye on them.

"They have found the way down to Valla. I'm surprised at they were able to find it." figure one frowned.

Figure two smirked. "Yeah."

"But how were they able to know that they have to jump off the bridge from the Bottomless Canyon?"

"It must be one of the commanders in the army." figure two looked at Aira who was sitting down meditating. "Could it be her?" he pointed at her.

Figure one looked at Aira and replied, "If she did know then could it have been her ability to see in the dark?"

"Who knows. But it seems to be lackluster." as figure two put his hand down then crossed his arms.

"Although, Yuudai has better vision than she does. The eye of an assassin."

"Not just that, he also has a great sense of smell as well. I'm surprised he is too from Zeno."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

Figure two shook his head. "No. He is with us. I heard that the King of Zeno exiled him and his parents out of the kingdom."

"Who told you that? I'm sure that Yuudai didn't tell anyone about his past."

Figure two turned to figure one and replied, "He told me himself. Although, he doesn't want to remember it at all."

"We don't need to know each other's past. Not all people like to talk about their past. I know that you don't like talking about yours either."

"Everyone will tell their past sooner rather than later." figure two smirked.

Figure one looked at the ground, then back to the Zenagi army. "Should we keep an eye on them, or should we go and tell the leader that they are here?"

"I know that Yuudai already warned Lord Corrin about the danger of the Zenagi Army coming to Castle Valla. He's probably getting set up for our guest. We should head back to the leader." figure two crossed his arms.

Figure one chuckled. "The good thing about them is that they can't find Castle Valla. We'll have time to return back to Lord Corrin and help them."

"Lord Corrin's retainers should've already returned to protect Castle Valla as well Lady Azura's retainers."

"True, but I heard that the Zenagi Prince is at Castle Valla with Lord Corrin and Lady Azura."

Figure two was surprised. "What? Why would the Prince of Zeno come here? There must be a reason why he is here."

"Sync, you stay here and watch the Zenagi Army while I go and report this to the leader."

Sync smirked. "Sure thing, Coda. I'll keep an eye on that weak army over there. They're nothing but worthless trash."

Coda smiled. "Still going at it again. The enemy is going to scold you if you call them that," he said sarcastically.

"You know me, you big mutt." Coda chuckled then left to report to the leader that the Zeno Army is here. Sync frowned as he watched the army resting. _Let's see if they get to Castle Valla. Although, they do have unusual powers and magic with them. Lord Corrin is going to have trouble fighting the army and the five out of twelve commanders. Luckily, they only sent five commanders here in Valla. It would be troublesome if they sent all twelve of the commanders here. I doubt that the King of Valla would send all of his commanders here. The other seven must be at Zeno or somewhere doing their mission._ Sync turned to the directions where Castle Valla is. _I hope Lord Corrin will find some way to defend Castle Valla. This army is big and I don't think the Vallite soldiers can fight them off._ Sync chuckled at himself then grinned. _What am I talking about? They should be fine. We'll return back soon and show them not to mess with the Vallite and the Elite Knights._ He thought as he turned back to the Zeno army with his hand on the palm of his other hand. He smirked. "Every single one of the Zenagi soldiers will be consumed to death." as he placed his hand around his mouth, and then licked his lips.

* * *

Vallite soldiers got the messages from the two commanders that another kingdom is coming to attack Castle Valla. They were ready to fight for their kingdom and their people. Silas told them to take their time, and the day together until the Zenagi Army comes. They agreed and left to go back to their posts.

Drachen walked out of the barracks and saw Yuudai waiting for him at the entrance of the barracks. The assassin was leaning on the wall, waiting for the malig knight commander to come out of the barracks.

Drachen crossed his arms and asked, "Do you need something?"

"Come. Lord Corrin wants to talk to you." Yuudai said as he lean off of the wall and led the way to Corrin's work office. Drachen followed Yuudai to Corrin's office.

The malig commander started to think about why Corrin needed to see him. He looked at the assassin, wondering if he knews. "What does Lord Corrin need me for?" he asked.

"He will tell you once we get there. But I highly doubt you will accept the terms." Yuudai replied coldly. "You're busy doing two things at once."

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you not hear what I said to you?" The commander was going to say something but Yuudai sighed annoyingly. "Whatever. Lord Corrin will explain everything to you when we get there."

Drachen stared at Yuudai thinking that he was still a coward. Although, something told him that Corrin was going to ask him if he was going to agree to something.

* * *

Corrin leaned in his chair and sighed lightly. There were too many things happening all at once. The Zenagi soldiers are coming, Azura is still upset, Hinoka and Camilla were still captured, and the Elite Knights haven't returned from their missions. The white-haired king stared at the papers that he was working on, then started to rub his temple. Someone knocked on his door it broke his silence.

"I got Drachen here, Lord Corrin," Yuudai called out to his king.

Corrin quickly sat up in his chair and sighed deeply. "Come in."

Yuudai opened the door and walked in the room with Drachen behind him. The assassin closed the door as Drachen entered the room. They stood in front of the desk where Corrin was looking that them.

"Is there something you want to talk about, Lord Corrin?" Drachen asked curiously.

"Would you like to join the Elite Knights as the last member?" Corrin asked.

The commander was shocked. He looked at Yuudai then back to his king. "Me? A member of the Elite Knights?" the half dragon nodded. "That seems like, even more responsibility than being the commander and Lady Azura's retainer."

"You have a choice between the two. You can remain as Azura's retainer and Commander of Valla, Or you can leave your position as both a retainer and commander to join the Elite Knights. The choice is your to make."

"But why me?"

"You're skills at fighting are almost equal to the Elite Knights. You also have the potential to listen to orders and take missions seriously. I'm not forcing you to make a decision now, Drachen. You have all the time you need to get your answer."

Yuudai was leaning on the wall with his closed his eyes and crossed arms. Drachen started to think about the big choice that his king gave him. It seemed to be a big road for Drachen and a difficult one as well. But his role as Azura retainer and commander is something that he doesn't want to let go. He worked so hard to be Azura's retainer and Commander of Valla. He already chose his answer.

"I must decline, Lord Corrin. But there is another duty I must do."

The Vallite King nodded then slightly turned to the assassin and said, "You knew that Drachen was going to decline the offer."

"Of course, I did. I think he'd rather be a Commander of Valla and Lady Azura's retainer. He worked hard to get to those positions. It isn't easy to get those positions. Luckily, that Lady Azura was able to get him before you did, Lord Corrin. If you were able to get him before Lady Azura did then it would be different for the Commander." the assassin looked at his king and continues. "Have you found anyone who would be suitable as the eighth member of the Elite Knights yet?"

Corrin shook his head. "No. Maybe he can. I don't know if he already found a suitable person to be a member of the Elite Knights."

"Wait," Corrin and Yuudai turned to the commander. "You mean you wanted me to join the Elite Knights? How long was that?"

"2 years ago. Azura was able to get you first before I did. Like Yuudai said, you would be a different person." the half dragon smiled.

"May I ask the names of the Elite Knights? And what made them join the Elite Knights?"

Corrin looked at Yuudai wondering if the assassin wants the malig knight commander to know his past. Yuudai slightly moves his eyes to Corrin knowing what he wanted. The assassin sighed deeply and nodded slightly.

The white-haired king turns back to the commander and said, "Since you know that there are 8 members of the Elite Knights and Yuudai is part of the Elite Knights. He can tell us his past as well as those that I don't know much. Anyways, the Elite Knight are Valla's strongest warriors and chosen by me. They should be returning back from their mission but they're not back. These seven members will do anything to protect Valla and its people. Coda, a large black wolf who can speak in human speech. He has a mechanical tail made of Electrum. His weapon is called Leonidas, a mechanical tail which is strong enough to withstand attacks. He joined the Elite Knights, because he wanted protect his people and wanted to return the favor of me saving his people. He'll do anything to save the people. That was his courage and that was how he became an Elite Knight. Jete, a dragoon who has great mobility in jumping and skills. She joined the Elite Knight because that she wanted to protect the people that she cares for. That was her will and I made her a member of the Elite Knights. Forte, a reaper who is has a strong fighting style and lots of strength. She joined the Elite Knights because she doesn't have anywhere to go or stay. I understood her will to help me and protect Valla. That's how she got in the Elite Knights. Sync, a master of martial arts and quick with his skills. He was an outcast from his homeland and doesn't have anywhere to stay. That's since I came and saved him from death with the leader of the Elite Knights. When he told me his story on how he was outcast. I felt sorry for him. But he wanted to return the favor of me saving him. I didn't want to cause him trouble, but he begged. That's when I gave up and made him a member of the Elite Knights. Calore, a beast master and summoner. She has to the ability to communicate with animals and monsters but she can also summon creatures to fight alongside her. She is a kind hearted person and willing to help others that are in need of help. That's how she became a member of the Elite Knights. Her caring to the people and willingness to protect with the support of her summoning and communicate with animals and monsters. And lastly, Luka the Leader of the Elite Knights. He is quite a powerful warrior. I knew he wanted to protect the people in Valla and fight for what is right. That was his will. He is a former mercenary but quit being one became the leader of the Elite Knights. He's like a mind reader or something of the sort if I remember. I don't need to go through the details on Yuudai, for he will explain his past to us."

Drachen was impressed by the chosen ones who became the Elite Knights. It was interesting to hear the members of the Elite Knights. Although, it wasn't much about them and their past or exactly how they became the Elite Knights. Corrin didn't go too many details on the Elite Knights past which was strange. The commander turned to the assassin and crossed his arms.

"What about you? How did you join the Elite Knights?" he asked.

Yuudai sighs deeply then looked at Drachen. "Before I start," the assassin turns to the door. "How long are you going to stay here, Takaya?"

Corrin and Drachen looked at each other with a surprised look on their face. They turned to the door waiting for the Zenagi Prince to enter the room. The door opened and Takaya walked in the room with Helios behind him. Yuudai narrowed his eyes on Helios then frowned. The door was closed when the two Zenagi walked in the room.

"Eavesdropping on our conversation isn't nice." Drachen frowned at Takaya.

Takaya rubbed the back of his head and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean too."

"Didn't your mother and father teach you not to eavesdrop?" the assassin asked coldly.

Takaya looked at Yuudai and replied, "Of course they did. But I couldn't help it."

"What an idiot you are. You're just a desperate prince who needs help with everything." Yuudai scolded Takaya knowing that he is a desperate person.

Takaya felt hurt now. He never thought that Yuudai would scold him. Helios stared at the assassin and glared at him. Yuudai moved his eyes to Helios and gave him a cold look. Corrin felt the pressure in the air. He stood himself up from his chair to break the pressure in the air.

"I don't know what is going on here but I suggest that you guys calm down. I don't want any arguments around here." Corrin gave everyone a serious look. The pressure in the air disappeared and the half dragon sighed lightly.

The malig knight commander looks at Yuudai then back to Helios wondering what happened between the two of them. Corrin turned to Yuudai and noticed that he was in a foul mood for some reason. He decided not to say anything about it and decided to ask him about his past.

"Yuudai, do you still want to talk about your past?"

"I have lost interest to talk about it, Lord Corrin." as the assassin turned around and walked forward. "I'll tell you guys later when I don't have someone interrupting me." he stopped beside Helios and mumbled to him, "Still sticky with Takaya, Helios."

"Until the end of my death, Yuudai." the paladin mumbled.

"Pathetic! And how long are you go to keep tending that shell inside?"

"He doesn't need to know until he is old enough."

Yuudai smirked. "He's going hate you and his father if you keep hiding in that shell forever."

"You know nothing." Helios frowned.

"Whatever you say former Commander Helios," Yuudai said sarcastically. He opened the door and stepped out of the room and closed the room behind. Everyone watched as Yuudai left the room.

* * *

Yuudai was walking in the halls then, he stopped and sighed deeply. "How long are you going to hide, Alice?"

Alice appeared out of the shadow and smiles nervously. "I'm s-sorry. I was coming to tell Lord Corrin something. That's all."

The assassin crooked his eyes. "Huh, right. You're lying. How much did you hear?"

"I was going to Lord Corrin's office to tell him that Lady Azura wanted to talk to him, but I heard a serious conversation between the Elite Knights. It was interesting to know a bit about the Elite Knights and their names," she told the truth. "I'm kind of curious about what they look like."

"I'm sure you will see soon. They should be back later today."

"Also, they have interesting powers that I didn't think existed in this world." Alice started to dig deeper into her thoughts. "Is it possible that other people already have these abilities and skills when they are young?"

"Who knows. I learnt my assassin skills from my parents."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that your parents were also highly skilled assassins. But how young were you when you were trained?"

"Yep. I was trained at the age of 4."

"That young!" the adventurer was shocked. "Is it dangerous to learn at that age?"

"Yes. Although, it is the fastest way to learn at a young age."

Alice didn't know what to say next after hearing a little detail about Yuudai. "And you also said that you're from the Kingdom of Zeno, right?"

"Yeah. What about it?" the assassin replied curiously.

"Well, I can tell that you didn't have a happy life back in Zeno, if I am correct."

"Of course not and I don't want to go into further detail than that." Yuudai continued to walk away from Alice as she watched him leave. She felt kind of sorry for Yuudai.

* * *

Nerina walked into the stables to find her wyvern. She looked around to find him, then she spotted him and walked up to him. She started to pet him gently and caringly then started to smile.

"How are you, Bahamut? Did you enjoy the food?" she asked her wyvern. Bahamut started to purr softly, then nudged his master telling her that he liked the food that she gave to him. "That is good."

"You sound different around your wyvern than us." said a voice from behind.

Nerina turned around to the entrance of the stables, and saw Kouta standing at the entrance. He entered in the stables and see Nerina expression changed. She didn't look too happy to see Kouta.

"And there's something wrong with that?" she asked coldly.

Kouta shook his head. "No, but you sound nice. But how come you talk like to the other people around you?"

"I don't need to answer to you, General Kouta."

Kouta entered in the stable and walked out to his wyvern and petted him. "You don't need to tell me immediately. You can tell us when you feel like telling others. You have everyone around you that you can tell about how you feel."

Nerina stared at Kouta and sighs lightly. "You will never know."

The general chuckled softly. "Sure thing, Nerina." the wyvern lord continued to pet Bahamut.

* * *

Back in Corrin's office, Corrin sat back down on his chair and leaned on his chair. He looked at the Zenagi Prince and his adviser and started to think about why they were eavesdropping the conversations. Takaya looked at the Vallite King wondering what is he thinking about. Why is he staring at him?

"Um? Corrin? Is there something wrong?" he asked curiously.

Corrin broke his train of thought and replied, "You came here to ask me something besides eavesdropping."

Takaya remembers why he came to talk to Corrin. "I was wondering if you can tell me about Hoshido and Nohr."

The half dragon blinked a couple of times then chuckled. "Sure. I'll try my best." Takaya was excited to know about Hoshido and Nohr from Corrin. Corrin looked at Drachen and asked. "Drachen, do you mind staying for a while until the discussion is over?"

The commander slightly turned around and nodded. "Of course, Lord Corrin. Anything you ask for I will follow." he bows.

Corrin turns back to Takaya and starts telling them about his two homeland and his siblings. Helios was interesting to know about the two kingdoms. Drachen stood and listen to the conversation.

* * *

The Zenagi soldiers were still resting before they go to Castle Valla. The commanders were having a meeting in the bigger tent to discuss how to get into Castle Valla and more.

"How are we going to sneak in Valla's Castle?" Haruna asked. "Although, we don't know where the castle is located."

Yuri looked at the two Grizzins and asked them, "Did you two find any trails that lead to the castle?"

Felix shook his head. "No. It is hard to find the trail to the castle. Plus the scents in this area are scattered."

Aira looked at Sylvia and asked, "What about the raptors? Did they find anything?"

"No. The raptors have the ability to see in the dark but it is hard to locate the castle from here." Sylvia replied as she crossed her arms.

Yuri looked at the map and pointed to where they were at now. "We are here," then he moved his finger to guess where Castle Valla is located. "And if the castle is located here then we should able to sneak in the basement."

Aira looked at the map and started to think. "Hm? It won't be easy to sneak in the castle just by the basement. I think we should split up and surround the castle to prevent them from leaving the castle." then she looked at any possible exit for the Vallite to use to escape. "We should also find any tunnels or underground passages they would use to escape. They might use those escape routes for the Queen of Valla to escape." Everyone nodded and agreed with Aira's plan.

Astor started to sniff in the air. He felt that something is watching them. Everyone else was wondering what Astor is doing. They were confused for a minute but noticed something wasn't there.

"Lord Astor, is there something wrong?" Felix asked curiously.

"I have a feeling that something is watching us." the Grizzinsaber leaves the tent and follow the sense which it leads him behind the tent. There was no one behind the tent. He rubbed the back of head and head back to the tent. "That was strange. I don't see anyone. The sense suddenly disappeared."

"Could it be someone from here or a spy?" Haruna asked.

Sylvia shrugged then frowns. "Who knows. I think it's best we don't worry about knowing for now, and focus on capturing the Queen of Valla."

"True but we don't know if it is a spy. He probably got the information from us and told his allies. We might have to change the plan now." Aira looked at the map once again. "But how are we going to do that? There is no way this castle has anything around it."

"I guess have to stick with the plan you got, Aira. It is the only way we can attack Valla." Yuri crossed his arms. "We don't know anything about Valla or the area around it. It is going to a difficult one.

"I guess you're right. We have no choice to go with the plan. I hope that everyone agreed with this." Aira looked at the commanders. They all agreed to go with the plan.

"You are our strategist, Aira. And we all know that your plans always work." Yuri smiled at her.

"People tend to make mistakes, Yuri. Don't put too much faith on me. One wrong step and we could lose our army and our mission to capture the Queen of Valla."

The commanders continued to discuss more the plan. And hopefully, the plan will go well for them to capture Azura.

* * *

There were 5 groups gathered around in the woods watching the Zenagi Camp from afar. It seems that they're waiting for someone to return back for information about the Zenagi.

"So, that is the Zenagi army." figure 3 said curiously.

Coda nodded. "Yes. I'm surprised they were able to find Valla from the Bottomless Canyon. They are here to get Lady Azura and they brought the two queens with them."

"The Queen of Nohr, Hinoka. And the Queen of Hoshido, Camilla." figure 4 crossed her arms. "Now, they are trying to capture Lady Azura."

"What are they going to do with the three queens?" figure 5 asked worriedly.

"They are going to use them as a sacrifice to bring back Anankos from the dead," Coda replied.

"That is not good at all. Lord Corrin was able to seal him forever. There is no way they can resurrect the dead."

"We don't know yet, Calore. Using the three queens seems the way to bring him back. Lady Azura seems to have Vallite blood in her as well as Lord Corrin." Coda said calmly as he sat down.

"That seems like a stupid idea from the King of Zeno." figure 4 said frowning.

Sync returned back to the group in the woods and sighs deeply. "That was close. Luckily, I was able to get information from them."

"What information did you get from them, Sync?" figure 3 asked.

"They are planning to sneak into the castle by using the basement. It seems they will split up to surround the castle to prevent the Vallite from leaving the castle. They are going to block any exits that Lady Azura and the Vallite will use to escape." Sync replied, smirking.

"Did you get to catch any names of the commanders there?" Coda asked.

"Hm? There is Astor the Savage, Felix the Beast, Haruna the Red Mage, Sylvia the Arcanist, Yuri the Black Panther, and Aira the Iron Thunder."

"Aira!" Calore gasped. "The Iron Thunder is here!" Everyone looked at her wondering why she is shocked.

"Do you know her, Calore?" figure 4 asked.

"Not much but I heard that she has a dangerous weapon made from Thokcha wires. It can block any attacks but not only that, it can also be used as a whip for long and short range attacks." Calore explained about Aira.

"I can see why she's know as the Iron Thunder." figure 5 appeared out of the shadows.

"Is it the same as Coda's Electrum, Luka?" figure 3 asked curiously.

Luka shook his head. "No. Thokcha are forged to make weapons, musical instruments, and sacred tools. But they are usually empowered with magic and protective power. In its respect, they're comparable. Electrum is used to coat ancient Egyptian pyramids and obelisks. It was also used to make ancient drinking vessels. Although, it is mainly to make technical instruments. Both Thokcha and Electrum are the same as Orichalcum." he explained.

"Orichalcum? You mean the ancient writings of the Orichalcum." Calore stated.

"That's right." Luka looked back the camp and sighs deeply. He turned around and started to walk. "You should return back to Castle Valla. I'm sure that Lord Corrin is worried about us not returning back from our missions."

Everyone nodded and said, "Right."

They left the woods and walked away from the Zeno army to head back to Castle Valla. They needed to report back to Corrin that they did their missions.

"I hope we can make it back before the army reaches Castle Valla," Coda said frowning.

"I'd be surprised if they did get here before we did." Sync crossed his arms.

"I wouldn't know how strong they are. It would be a waste of time to fight them." figure 4 said frowning.

Figure 3 looked at figure 4 and said, "We don't know if they are strong but if they were able to capture the two queens then that means they are strong, Forte."

"I wonder how Yuudai is doing." Sync crooked his eyes. "I heard that Yuudai was told to test Lady Azura's retainers to see if they are able to protect Valla and the castle."

"Really? Did they pass the test?" figure 3 asked.

Coda chuckled. "I'm pretty sure they did. I know that Yuudai already told Lord Corrin about the two queens being captured and that the army is coming to the castle."

"I did hear that one of Lady Azura's retainer would be a of part of us if she didn't get him before Lord Corrin was able to get him," Sync remembered.

"That's right. His fighting is equal to the Elite Knights. He has the potential to follow orders and take mission serious. Luckily, Lady Azura was able to get him first." Luka commented calmly.

"Hmm? What was his name again?" Calore tried to remember his name.

"Drachen Schneider, he came from a family of nobles. His parents trained him well with their fighting skills passed down to him. He joined the Nohrian Army. I don't know what made him leave Nohr, but he appeared in Valla. He was able to become the Commander of Valla and Lady Azura's retainer and that's all I know about him." Luka answered.

Figure 3 was surprised. "That was interesting. Although, not enough details about him. I wonder why." she was curious to know about Drachen.

"Oh, my. Jete, you seem itchy to know about Drachen." Calore smiled.

Jete turned to Calore and grinned. "Not really. He isn't my kind of taste. That's all."

Forte seems curious to know Azura other retainers. "What about the other retainers that Lady Azura obtained?" she asked.

"We'll have all the answers when we return to Castle Valla," Luka stated.

The Elite Knights quickly headed back to Castle Valla and hoped that Castle Valla wasn't under attack when they reached it.

Luka remembers something and called it out. "Before we return, there's something I would like for you guys to do." he frowned. The Elite Knights were all ears to hear what their leader is going to say to them. "I have a plan that can stop the Zenagi army."

* * *

 **I'm done! Yeah! Thanks for JJsquirtle for editing the chapter as well a backup editor while is Kaizer Rinzence busy**. :3 **BIG HUGS! This chapter was ummm...IDK. Sorry for the long update of this chapter.**

 **More OC's appeared as well the Elite Knights. I didn't show the Elite Knights appearances in this chapter besides the names. Their appearances will appear in the next chapter.** **I change the members of the Elite Knights to 8 instead of 6, because I though having 8 members with interesting names will be interesting. I might open an OC for Elite Knight such there is one spot left. I'm out of ideas for the Elite Knights. There will be rules to apply your OC as the last member of the Elite Knights.** **The 5 names of the Elite Knights are actually from musical terminology. It was inspired by the game Tales of the Abyss from the Six God Generals.**

 **More scenes with the Commanders of Zeno with two new commanders. :)**

 **Profile of the OCs. I won't be putting the history and descriptions for the Elite Knights because I didn't show any descriptions of them besides the names. Trivia and meanings as well. :D**

 **Name:** Yuri  
 **Age:** 28  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Description:** He's wears a white jacket, white boots, trimmed in brown, black gloves, and a white cape that has the symbol of Kingdon of Zeno on it. He has long silver hair and golden eyes.  
 **Personality:** Yuri is always calm in any situation they are in battle. He do anything to protect his people and his kingdom that he loves. He does like to tenses certain people that he likes or just for fun. In battle, he gets cold and rude towards his opponents and show them no mercy. He hates it his opponents doesn't show their true strength and fight like real man.  
 **History:** At a young age, Yuri was trained to be the best swordsmanship in Zeno. He has great strength and skills in battle. He can get rash sometimes during battle but he does respect his opponents fighting and courage. His skills as a swordsman showed a great deal to the people of Zeno. As he got older. he was used to be a puppet to the royals for their selfishness need for money and to be more powerful. He hated himself for causing many people suffer then he vanished with a trace until the new King of Zeno founded him and asked him to joined him to recreate his mistakes from the past and make a new future out of it. Yuri agreed with the terms and became 11th Commander of Zeno as well a subordinate to the new King of Zeno.  
 **Class:** Swordsman

 **Name:** Aira  
 **Age:** 22  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Description:** She is wears white dress, gray boots, trimmed in red, a translucent red mantle lined with Thokcha wires on the back of her neck and around her arms. She has short pink hair and light green eyes.  
 **Personality:** She is a calm, kind, intelligent and smart person. She thinks a lot in her mind about strategy and other things that are related. She always thinks ahead with a plan before the meeting starts. She really not that confident on her own skills as a strategist but she tends to fix that mistakes into a new way. Aira always loves her people and caring for them. If anyone comes to threaten her, she'll fight with honor and style. Aira likes to fight when someone is that her level of skills.  
 **History:** Aira has been studying about strategy when she was a child. She loves playing games that are strategy related. Although, she never used her intelligent in a real battle before. She became fond of warlike strategy games and reading about them. She wanted to test her intelligent in battle but the other royals think that her intelligent is nothing but trash and worthless. When the new King of Zeno appeared before her at her home and asked for her intelligent in battle. She gladly accepted his afford and became the 3rd Commander of Zeno as well a subordinate to the new King of Zeno. She is known as 'The Iron Thunder' because of her the weapon she use and her intelligent that cause thunder to clash like iron walls.  
 **Class:** Bard  
 **Trivia**  
\- Aira derives from the musical term of the same spelling, which is an expressive melody, a reference to Aira's personality.  
\- Aira weapon was inspired by Lin Shaolee's weapon Seiren from Black Cat.

 **Name:** Coda  
 **Age:** 20  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Description:** He's a large black wolf with a mechanical tail made from Electrum. (That's all the description that was told. More later.)  
 **Personality:** Coda is gentle wolf but he can get serious when his friends or allies gets hurt. He can get cold to other people if they don't know understand a thing at all. He does care about his friends and allies that he is willing to protect him that all cost but will get cold towards to them.  
 **History:** N/A  
 **Class:** Wolfen  
 **Rank:** Elite Knight  
 **Trivia  
** \- Coda derives from the musical term of the same spelling, which is a tail and closing section appended to a movement, a reference to Coda's mechanical tail and use his tail to fight in battle.  
\- Coda was inspired by Anubis's weapon Osiris from Black Cat.

 **Name:** Jete  
 **Age:** 21  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Description:** N/A  
 **Personality:** She is willing to protect her people from any danger that she cares for. She can be a little off hand when something catches her interest but quickly loses that interest fast. She's willing to take any orders from Corrin and Luka. Jete isn't too fond of man who is too much of a hard worker. She loves being around friends and allies. She can be clumsy sometimes.  
 **History:** N/A  
 **Class:** Dragoon  
 **Rank:** Elite Knight  
 **Trivia**  
\- Jete derives from musical term of the same spelling, which is a jump, a bowing technique in which the player is instructed to let the bow bounce or jump off the strings, a reference to Jete's class and jumping skills in battle.

 **Name:** Forte  
 **Age:** 23  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Description:** N/A  
 **Personality:** Forte loves fighting her opponent who is strong and willing to take any tough opponents that comes to her. She can be cold hearted to the people that she doesn't like. She will do anything to protect Valla and its people. She does have a gentle side but it takes time to understand her personality. She is a strong-willed and serious woman when she fights. She will never back down on a fight if someone challenge her in a match.  
 **History:** N/A  
 **Class:** Reaper  
 **Rank:** Elite Knight  
 **Trivia  
** \- Forte derives from musical term of the same spelling, which is a strong and to be played or sung loudly, a reference to Forte's power and toughness in battle.

 **Name:** Sync  
 **Age:** 14  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Description:** N/A  
 **Personality:** Sync is a serious and calm person. Although, he loves to fight and taunt his opponents a lot. He'll do anything to protect his friends from danger and willing to save anything that comes. He loves to smirks a lot meaning that enjoys the jokes, fighting, and more. He can get rude and cold to some people that can't protect themselves during battle.  
 **History:** N/A  
 **Class:** Martial Arts  
 **Rank:** Elite Knight  
 **Trivia  
** \- Sync derives from syncopation, which is a general term for a disturbance or interruption of the regular flow of rhythm. It's reference to Sync being outcast from his homeland being a pawn to the high royals to destroy a kingdom, which is it to throw off balance in the same way that syncopation disrupts an otherwise normal rhythm.  
\- Sync was inspired by 'Sync' from 'Tales of the Abyss'.

 **Name:** Calore  
 **Age:** Female  
 **Gender:** 19  
 **Description:** N/A  
 **Personality:** She's a gentle, warm hearted, and kind person. Calore is willing to help others that are needed of help. She's always kind and warm hearted to her friends and even strangers but sometimes she can get a little serious when someone is talking rude to her friends and allies. She loves animals. Calore has a weakness of cute things that catches her eyes.  
 **History:** N/A  
 **Class:** Beast Master/Summoner  
 **Rank:** Elite Knight  
 **Trivia**  
\- Calore derives from musical term of the same spelling, which is warmth and warmly, a reference to Calore's kindness and gentle behavior.

 **Name:** Luka  
 **Age:** 24  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Description:** N/A  
 **Personality:** He's a mature, serious, and calm person. Luka has intelligent to help others in need and use it in battle. He has a strong leadership as a leader. As a leader, he tends to be mature, serious and calm. He's willing to protect the people of Valla and royals. He is always calm in every situations they are in even in bigger situations. He will get rude and cold if someone tends to be tough and confident to themselves.  
 **History:** N/A  
 **Class:** N/A  
 **Rank:** Leader of the Elite Knights

 **Rules applying OC for the last spot for the Elite Knights or Six Commanders of Zeno**

\- Your OC name can be from the list of musical terminology or whatever name that you want  
\- OC can be neither male or female  
\- Classes/weapons must be made up or classes/weapons can came from MMO's. They can be inspired from a game or anime. And explain the make up class, so I know it is  
\- History must be how you met Luka and what cause him to make your OC part of the Elite Knights. Your OC has to appear from other kingdom. The history must be long of how you met Luka, what happened to your OC past, what caught Luka's attention to make your OC member of the Elite Knights. For Example, Yuudai's History is a good example of all of this.  
\- NO DLC CLASSES, No history that your OC is from the past or future, and no, they cannot be stronger Luka, the leader of the Elite Knights  
\- The clothes/armor has to be all black with any trims colors. As long it isn't colors I have from the other Elite Knights.  
\- Taken colors: Red, Yellow **(Takaya's trim colors. Even through, he is not a member of the Elite Knights)** , Green, White, Pink, Orange, Purple, and Blue

\- The Zeno Commanders has to wear white clothing or armor  
\- Choose a number for your OC as a Commander of Zeno. **1st** , **3rd** , **5th** , **7th** , **8th** and **11th** are taken.  2nd, 4th, 6th, 9th, 10th and 12th are open.  
\- History must be how the New King of Zeno find/revenge/promised/meet/etcs to your OC. For example, the six other commanders are good example of how the King of Zeno made them join him as a subordinate and commander of the army  
\- NO DLC CLASSES, No history that your OC is from the past or future  
\- OC can be neither male or female _(it would be nice if it is equal)  
_ \- Classes/weapons must be made up or classes/weapons can came from MMO's. They can be inspired from a game or anime. And explain the make up class, so I know it is

 **Name:**  
 **Age:**  
 **Gender:**  
 **Description:**  
 **Personality:**  
 **History:**  
 **Class:  
Rank:**


	12. Chapter 12

**There were a lot OC's in the last chapter. I hope one of the Elite Knights caught your interest in them. There might be some OC's of mine that will be inspired by a character or weapon from other anime/game.**

 **I wonder what will the next Fire Emblem game will be call and what is it going to about. I hope it is something interesting as well the story of the game.**

 **Let's get stated with the chapter. Enjoy!**

 **EDIT:** I changed the six commanders of Zeno into different number Commanders. Instead of having 1-6, it will sort as the strongest to stronger commanders. Meaning 1-6 are the strongest and 7-12 are the stronger. Also, I added titles for the four Commanders in the previous chapter. Aira already has a title. I add more history for the Commanders in chapter 10. Also, a new OC's added.

\- Astor is now the 7th Commander. Astor's title is Astor the Savage.  
\- Felix is no longer a Commander. He will be a sub-commander in Astor's squad. Felix's title is Felix the Beast.  
\- Haruna is now the 5th Commander. Haruna's title is Haruna the Red Mage.  
\- Sylvia is now the 8th Commander. Sylvia's title is Sylvia the Arcanist.  
\- Yuri is now the 11th Commander. Yuri's title is Yuri the Black Panther.  
\- Aria is now the 3rd Commander.

 **Yozakura Quartet:** Thinking of my own character isn't easy for me. I have to think really hard for them. I don't have the good image of a character of my own. So, it is easy for me to get OC's for others people then thinking of my own. No need to mean about it. Plus, I'm not slacking off. :3

* * *

Yuudai was sitting on the rail of the balcony watching to see if the Zeno Army was coming. There was no sign of them yet. He closed his eyes as he sighed deeply. It was going to be a long day with no sign of the army. The breeze blew lightly making Yuudai's hair and jacket blow in the wind. He felt the light breezes going through his body, then he smelled the breeze to find any sense of the Zeno army or the Elite Knights. He picked up a familiar sense and grinned. He knew that scent more than anything. The assassin opened his eyes then stood up on the rail, crossed his arms, and watched where the scent was picked up.

 _Should I tell Lord Corrin that the Elite Knights are back? Or should I wait until they arrived? Hm? Luka probably has a plan to stop the Zenagi before they reach here._ he thought, calmly.

A bird cried from above the skies. The assassin heard a bird cry and looked up at the sky. He saw a hawk flying towards him, and he held his left arm in the air. The hawk landed on Yuudai's left arm and Yuudai moved his left arm back down. He saw something tied around the hawk's left foot and untied it. It seemed to be a message from Luka. He read the message and narrowed his eyes on the message.

"So, they're finally here. I'm surprised to know that one of the Twelve Commanders of Zeno was able to locate Valla from the bottom of the Bottomless Canyon." Yuudai started to think back to Zeno. Trying to remember who had the intelligence to know where Valla was. It has been two years since he left the Kingdom of Zeno with his family. He doesn't know who has intelligence in strategy but one person came to his mind. "Could it be? No. I can't be her. She doesn't have any experiences in real combat and she's never used her strategy in battle before. Aira the Iron Thunder. I heard her intelligence in strategy caused thunder to clash like iron walls. This is going to be a difficult battle with Macha's strategy. Aira has more experiences than Macha does. A test of who is the better strategist. Although, Luka has better strategy and intelligence." the assassin sighs lightly. "I guess I should have little trust of Macha's strategy before Luka comes back with his strategy and intelligence. I don't know much about Macha's strategy but we shall see her intelligence in battle."

The assassin turned around, jumped down from the rail, and walked back to the castle to find Corrin and bring him the message of the Zenagi and the Elite Knights whereabouts. He headed towards to Corrin's office with the hawk on his arms and the message is inside his jacket.

Yuudai hears a group whispering about something in the barracks. He went closer to the entrance of the door and hid beside of the entrance so he won't be seen to listen them whispering.

"Did you hear that Lord Corrin wanted Commander Drachen to a member of the Elite Knight." said soldier 1 whispering.

"Really? That would be awesome to see Commander Drachen a member of the Elite Knights." soldier 2 said loudly.

"But would it make Commander Drachen no longer a commander and retainer to Lady Azura?" soldier 3 asked.

The soldiers were surprised and didn't think about that. It would be an upset for the soldiers to let their commander leave to be part of the Elite Knights.

"Wait," soldier 4 said stopping the other soldiers from thinking further ahead. The other soldiers turned to him and wait for him to respond. "I heard that Commander Drachen declined to be an Elite Knight."

The soldiers were relieved that Drachen didn't want to an Elite Knight and continue their conversation. Yuudai walks away from the barracks and continued to find his king and tell him about the message.

* * *

Azura was lying on her back on the bed in the King and Queen's room. Her long hair was scattered on the bed and she was still upset. She stared at the ceiling of the room then she turned on her side and sighed lightly. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. She stood up slowly and stared at the door for a few minutes and called out.

"Who is it?"

The voice responded back. "It's me."

The songstress recognizes the voice. It was her husband, Corrin. She lied down once again and called out, "Come in."

The half dragon opened the door to his room. He entered the room then closed the door from behind. He walked up to the bed, see his wife lying down on the bed and widened his eyes. He sees a sleeping goddess surrounded by a small vest of water then he smiled. The half dragon sat down on the edge of the bed and was getting a little nervous to talk to Azura. It was silent for a bit until Azura responded.

"Why are you here, Corrin?" she asked softly.

Corrin thought that Azura was mad at him. He was a little surprised that she is calm. It was like she was hiding that sad emotion inside herself. He wanted to do something to maker her happy and to understand what he is trying to do.

"I'm wondering if you're still upset." he answered.

Azura thought that was a silly answer but she knows what Corrin wants. "I can't stay upset forever. There is no reason to be. I understand you don't want me too sad forever."

Corrin turned his head slightly to Azura and said, "But I know that you wanted to stay here to protect me. But I can't let the Zeno army take you away from me. I don't want the Zeno army to do whatever they want. And also, I don't want them to use you as a sacrifice along with Camilla and Hinoka. You're just too precious to me. Whatever they are doing, they are insane and it is wrong of them to do that. "

The Vallite Queen stood up from the bed and looked at her husband. She crawled up behind Corrin and wrap her arms around his neck. "I know. You're just doing your job. I should be the one to apologize."

The Vallite King move his hand on Azura's arms and starts to rub it. "No, it's fine. I was a bit stubborn to not know your feelings."

Azura's chuckled softly then smiled. "It's fine. Although, you seem worried about something. What would that be?"

"I'm worried about the Elite Knights and the Zenagi army. I hope they send a message or something so we can know where the army is at."

"I'm curious to know what the Elite Knights look like."

"Drachen asked the same thing. He wanted to know who were a part of the Elite Knights."

The maiden was dumbfounded. "Really? When was that?"

"This morning. I asked him if wanted to be part of the Elite Knights but he declined my offer."

"Why?"

"I told him that he has to choose the two choices I gave him. To stay as commander and your retainer or leave both positions to be part of the Elite Knights. He has the same level as the rest of the Elite Knights and can take the mission seriously. But I understand his reason to remain your retainer and Commander of Valla. I don't blame him."

"Trying to steal my best retainer to be the last remaining member of the Elite Knights. You know stealing is wrong." Azura said sarcastically as she unwraps her arms around Corrin's neck and sat beside of him on the edge of the bed.

The half dragon crooked his eyes as he smiled. "Well then, I have to be careful who I choose to be my last member of the Elite Knights." he scoffed sarcastically.

Azura giggled then lends on Corrin's shoulder. "I hope I can get to meet the Elite Knights. They seem to be interesting to meet. I like to know their names."

Before Corrin could respond, someone knocked on the door. The white-haired king turned to the door and wondering who was there then called out to the door.

"Who is there?"

"It is me, Lord Corrin. I have an important message." Yuudai called back through the door.

The white-haired king was curious to know the message. "Alright. Come in."

The assassin appeared in the room front of his king-queen with the hawk on his shoulder. Corrin saw the hawk on Yuudai's shoulder and narrowed his eyes. It looks like Yuudai was right. Something important is here from Corrin to know. Azura was dumbfounded to see a hawk on Yuudai's shoulder. There was something that she didn't know yet. Now, she feels like meeting the Elite Knights sooner rather than later. Yuudai crossed his arms and looked at his king and queen.

"What is 'this' important message, Yuudai?" the half dragon asked seriously.

"The Zenagi army is here in Valla. They arrived this morning. Luka and the others are planning something for the army before they return back." Yuudai answered.

"I see. But how did they are able to found Valla? Takaya said that no one in Zeno knew that Valla existed."

"One of the Zeno of Commanders was able to find it. She is known as Aira the Iron Thunder. Her skills as a strategist are far better than Macha. We have to be careful with her skills as a strategist when they arrive in Castle Valla."

"I see. How many Commanders are in the Zeno army?" he frowned.

"There is total of 12 commanders. And 5 commanders are here in Valla," Yuudai move his hand in his jacket and take out the message. He walked out to Corrin and hand him the paper. "It's from Luka. Everything is in that letter."

Corrin grabs the letter from Yuudai and reads it. Azura reads it as well. The Vallite King looked back at the assassin and said, "You said that Luka and the others are planning something on the Zeno army, right."

Yuudai nodded. "You know Luka, Lord Corrin. He probably sending someone back here in Castle Valla while the rest is attacking the army."

"Do you know who he sending back?"

"No."

"I guess we have to wait until one of them return."

Azura seemed excited to see one of the Elite Knights returning back. "I wonder who is coming back," she said smiling.

Yuudai chuckled. "I never thought Lady Azura would be excited to see one of the Elite Knights returning back."

"She has never met them before." Corrin grinned.

"That is true. I'm going to leave now. And make sure you two don't do anything weird with each other." Yuudai smirked then turned around and disappeared from the room.

Corrin and Azura looked at each other and chuckled. The songstress lends back her head on Corrin' shoulder to rest. The half dragon watches as Azura rest on his shoulder.

* * *

A young boy approach to the entrance of the castle. The soldiers that were guarding the entrance watched as the young boy walked passed by them to enter the castle. They were dumbfounded to realize they let the young boy walked in the castle without questioning him. Surprisingly, they didn't stop him when he was further in the castle.

"It has been two years since I left Castle Valla. Everything seems well built and the Valla looks more peaceful with new Valla." the young boy smirked. "Now, who should I play with today? Hm? Maybe the retainers. They seem interesting to play with but I should play with the Commander here. Let's see how strong he is as a Commander."

* * *

Takaya was walking in the castle then stop and looked through the window. He hasn't heard anything from his other retainer. It's almost a month and his retainers haven't returned. While Yuudai appeared and saw Takaya looking through the window. He looked worried about something. The assassin stopped in front of the Zenagi Prince and crossed his arms. Takaya turns in front of him and sees Yuudai standing in front of him.

"You look worried, Takaya. Is there something bothering you?" Yuudai asked, frowning.

"Myra has not arrived for almost a month. So, I'm worried about her. She promised that she would come to Valla when she found the clues of my father's death." Takaya answered.

Yuudai closed his eyes and sighs deeply. "You're an idiot. You don't have to rush her. It takes the time to find clues. It looks like you don't have trust on your own retainer words, your highness." the assassin said as he mocks Takaya's title.

"You don't need to call me that, Yuudai. It feels weird when you say it."

"Please. You know Helios. He is going to be angry if I don't call you by your title." the assassin scoffed.

Takaya sees a hawk on Yuudai's shoulder and looks dumbfounded. "Why do you have a hawk on your shoulder?" he asked curiously.

"It came to give us a message." the assassin replied.

"What message?"

"It's from the Elite Knights. The Zenagi Army is here with 6 commanders."

Takaya was shocked. His people are here in Valla but he never was seen or heard any commanders of the army. "Six commanders? How many commanders are there?"

"There are 12 commanders. They were chosen by the new King of Zeno. They're quite powerful but I haven't met them besides one of them."

"Who would that be?"

"Aira the Iron Thunder."

The Zenagi Prince eyes widen. "What? Her strategy is the best out of all the other strategists we had back then. But why would she join up with him?"

"Who knows. She may have a reason to join him."

"It has been two years since the Kingdom of Zeno was taking over by Chronos. I'm such a terrible prince. Letting my own kingdom down against a traitor." Yuudai sighs annoyingly. He went to Takaya, moved his hand on Takaya's forehead and flicked it hard. Takaya covered his forehead in pain from Yuudai. "Oww! What the hell was that for?"

The assassin frowned and said, "Will you stop being a damn weakling, you idiot? Stop talking like it is over. You have time to think all of this. I'm sure that Chronos won't do anything to the kingdom yet. He needs to get the 3 Queens first before he does anything to the kingdom."

Takaya took a deep breath and smiled. "Yeah. You're right. I shouldn't rush into things. I'll have my decision sooner or later."

"Well, you better think of them soon when we return to the Kingdom of Zeno." as Yuudai walked passed the Zenagi Prince. The white haired swordmaster watched as Yuudai walked away.

He was happy that he was able to talk to purple-haired assassin for a bit. Although, he still wanted to know what happened to Yuudai when he left Zeno. Maybe next time, he will ask him personally.

Yuudai turned to the corner and see a familiar face. He chuckled and said, "I'm surprised he sent you. So, are you going to tell Lord Corrin that you returned?"

"Of course. There are some things I want to do after my talk to Lord Corrin. I do need his permission before I can do anything... fun." shadow figure 1 replied, smirking. "What about you? Did you have fun with them, Yuudai?"

Yuudai crooked his eyes and replied, "Lord Corrin told me to go easy on them. I fought Commander Drachen and he is strong. He's going to scold your size. After all, you are the youngest member of the Elite Knights."

"I did join the Elite Knights two years before you did. Although, I hate people who mock me."

Yuudai smirked. "I'm sure that you will enjoy playing with Drachen, Sync. Be careful when you fight him."

"I will." Sync remembers something from his head and looked at Yuudai. "Did he accept the offer to be one of us?"

The assassin shook his head and answered, "No. He declined. I guess he didn't want to lose his role as Commander, as well being Lady Azura's retainer."

"I'm sure that he has his reasons not to be an Elite Knight. Anyways, I'm going to talk to Lord Corrin and get permission to have my fun."

"Well, good luck. You'll need it." Yuudai said smiled as he walked passed Sync.

Sync watched Yuudai as he left, then he chuckled softly. He walked to the opposite of Yuudai and quickly vanished into thin air.

* * *

"So, you overheard what Lord Corrin was talking about to the Commander, right?" Macha repeated what Alice said to her.

Alice nodded. "Yeah, they were talking about the rest of the Elite Knights. But I didn't catch any of their names." she sighed deeply. "I feel ashamed now."

Isuca shook her head. "Oh no. You're fine. I'm pretty sure you arrived there when they finished saying the names of each knight. I have a feeling that we will see one today." she smiled.

The blonde haired adventurer didn't look at Isuca and continued looked at the ground with her hands on her knees. "I guess you're right, Isuca." she looked up at Isuca and crooked her eyes. "Wait, there's no way we're going to see another member of the Elite Knights. Lord Corrin said that they are busy with their mission. So, they won't return anytime soon."

Akahana lending on the wall and said, "We never know, Alice. It could be possible that we could see one today. We met only one which is Yuudai, a highly skilled assassin. I wonder how skilled is he." she smirked.

Alice face palmed as she sighs. "Fighting against Yuudai is going to be too difficult for you. He said that he can kill his opponent with a single shot. Not only that, he is a master of poison and paralyzing techniques. I can see why Commander couldn't move when Yuudai paralyzed him by one cut on his arm. He also has the ability to see in the dark and has a great sense of smell. He has been trained a lot to master them."

"I'm kind of jealous of Yuudai. He does anything he can to help this kingdom. It is his job to protect Valla. He has a lot of potential in him." Isuca said as she crooked her eyes.

"All people get jealous when someone else has the potential to what they need to without hesitating. Others rather see it as a blind jealousy." Macha stated.

Alice looked around the room and saw that Nerina isn't around. She would like to know more of Nerina. "Where's Nerina?" she asked curiously.

Isuca and Macha looked at each other. They shrugged and looked back at Alice. Akahana seemed interested to know where the wyvern lord went. Macha rubbed the back of her neck as she crooked her eyes. Isuca sighed lightly as she sat down on the chair and leaned on it.

"We don't know. She's quite a mystery. But I know one place where she could be." Macha replied.

"Where could she be at a time like this?"

"She's probably at the stables."

Alice and Akahana looked each other dumbfounded then they turned back to Macha.

"Why would she be there?"

"Nerina is probably talking to her wyvern. She's fond and friendly to her wyvern but she's rude and introverted to everyone else."

"What about Lord Corrin? Is she rude to him?" the dark knight and the sniper tried to remember back if Nerina was nice to Corrin. It was hard. They don't know much about her and her personality. All they know is she's the king's first retainer. They shook their head not knowing if she is rude to the half-dragon. It was surprising for Alice. She would like to know more about the 3 retainers that her king obtained 2 years ago. "I guess we have to wait for when Lord Corrin gives us orders."

"Or we can make her go to Lord Corrin and see it for ourselves," Akahana said as she joked around.

"That is going be unnecessary to do that to Nerina, Akahana. You'll probably get scolded by Lord Corrin or by Lady Azura." Alice frowned.

"I'm surprised that Lady Azura made you an unofficial retainer, Akahana. You're more like a guard that likes to talk unnecessarily about other people's personal lives and such." Isuca continued. "I think it is best that you don't say things like that to other people. It can hurt their feelings. You also have feelings too."

"What are you saying?" Akahana asked, frowning not interested into Isuca's argument.

Isuca answered. "All I'm saying is that we should be neutral. You know better than mouthing off about someone."

Akahana didn't respond back but mumbled something to herself. The girls stared at Akahana then sweat dropped from Akahana's face and laughed nervously.

"Sorry about that. Akahana can throw some sarcasm to people all the time." Alice apologized for Akahana to Isuca and Macha.

Macha shook her head. "Oh no, it is fine. I'm sure that Akahana will change her personality soon." she smiled.

 _I don't think that is going to happen at all._ Alice thought, knowing that the samurai likes to be sarcastic and jokes around all the time.

* * *

The two malig knights were patrolling around Castle Valla just in case if the Zenagi army came and attacked without a warning. The woods were quiet, besides the animals making sounds and the wind blowing softly through them. Kouta was curious about why Corrin wanted to talk to Drachen in his office. He turned to the commander to asked him.

"Commander, may I ask you something?"

"What would that be, General?" Drachen replied with a question back.

"What did Lord Corrin want you for? I saw you and Yuudai go into Lord Corrin's office for something."

"Oh that. Lord Corrin asked me if I wanted to be an Elite Knight."

"I se-. Wait! What?" Kouta raised his eyebrows in shock. "You, a member of the Elite Knights? Did you accept it?"

Drachen shook his head and replied, "I didn't want to lose my commander rank and my duty as a retainer to Lady Azura. I worked hard for those positions. Although, Yuudai knew that I was going to decline it."

"Really? It must've been a lucky guess from him."

"Who knows."

"What else did you ask for?"

"I also asked the names of the Elite Knights. And it was interesting to know the names and what they're known for."

"Oh. Did any of them seem interesting?"

"The Leader of the Elite Knights interested me and the rest didn't seem very interesting to me." Drachen frowned under his helmet.

Kouta scratched his head. "But they are a higher rank than us."

"Rank doesn't mean anything. Yuudai told me that it takes skills rather than rank to beat others."

"Was it during the fight to test us?" Kouta asked curiously.

"That's right. I would like to know about his story of how he appeared in Valla and what made him leave Zeno. But when Helios appeared he didn't want to talk about it. There's something fishy between the two of them. It's like a hate relationship between the two of them." Drachen crossed his arms and started to think more of Yuudai and Helios.

"I'm sure that Yuudai doesn't want to talk about it around Helios. It seems that Helios must be involved in something in Yuudai's past." Kouta stated.

"Maybe. They were whispering about something. It was too quiet to hear them."

"Does Takaya know about it?"

"I don't know. The two of them were eavesdropping during our conversation. Luckily, Yuudai was able to sense them there. After that, Yuudai left the room and Takaya and Helios wanted more to know about Hoshido and Nohr. I stayed because Lord Corrin had something to ask me."

A shadowy figure appeared out of the woods and attacked the two malig knights. The two malig knights sensed something coming towards them and quickly dodged the attack. The attack pounded the ground hard creating a cloud of dust around the spot where the two malig knights were. Drachen and Kouta waited for the cloud of dust to disappear. As they waited, the shadowy figure stood in the clouds of dust as the clouds of dust disappeared. They saw a young kid who was wearing a long black jacket with tails spit and green trims, sleeves half way on his arms trimmed green, black boots with green trims, and black gloves. He has green spiky hair and purple eyes on the right and green eyes on the left. He turned to them and smirked at them.

"I'm surprised you two were able to sense me coming. You guys are trained well. Lady Azura chose well."

Drachen chuckled softly behind his helmet. "Of course. We are well trained. A kid like you should know his place."

"Anyways, who are you? And who sent you to attack us?" Kouta asked, frowning.

"Um, how about no. I'm sure that one of you knows who I am." the green-haired answered, chuckling.

"Why not? It isn't like no one will know your name."

"That was rude to say. A lot of people will need to know your name for many reasons, General Kouta." he looked at Drachen and smirked. "You as well, Commander Drachen."

The commander remembers what his king told him about the Elite Knights. He thinks he is one of the eight Elite Knights besides Yuudai. He glanced at the green-haired young boy then he knew who is he of his fighting style. "You must be Sync, one of the eight Elite Knights, am I right?"

Kouta raised his eyebrows. "Wait?" then he crooked his eyes. "You're joking. Him? An Elite Knight? He looks pretty young to be a member of the Elite Knights. Lord Corrin will never recruit a kid like him." the malig knight general said thinking that the commander was joking.

Sync crossed his arms and smiled. "You're correct. I'm Sync the Lightning Flash. Lord Corrin must have told you about the Elite Knights along with Yuudai."

Drachen nodded. "Of course, he did. I asked him if he could tell me about the Elite Knights."

"I'm sure that Lord Corrin didn't go too many details about us."

"No, he didn't. I know Lord Corrin has his reasons not to tell much about you guys."

Kouta was getting dumbfounded of the conversation. It was hard to understand what is going on. "So, um, why did you attack us?" Sync looked at Kouta and frowned. "Lord Corrin wouldn't be happy that you attacked us."

"You're really dumb, Kouta. Why would I attack you two without his permission? I have his permission to do it. Although, he told me to go soft on you guys but I'm not fond of going soft on my opponents." Sync clenched his right fist and moved it to his left hand, then he cracked his knuckles. "So, who should I go for first?" he smirked.

The two malig knights stood their ground waiting for Sync to strike. They don't know when who was going to be attacked first but they knew that they would have to stand and wait. Sync took a step forward then dashed forward to attack. Suddenly, a scream was heard from a distance. Sync and the two malig knights were wondering where the scream came from. They looked at each other and nodded that they agreed to start they fight later and followed the where the scream was heard.

* * *

A pack of faceless appeared growling at the twins. Kana was injured from the faceless' surprise attack while her twin tried to protect her. Kamui was in his dragon form guarding his twin against the faceless. Kana's injury wasn't too serious but blood was appeared out from her left upper arm. She covered it with her other hand to prevent the blood from coming out. Not only that, she was shaking and tears appeared out of her eyes. Kamui looked back at his twin and saw that she was in tears then he turned back to the faceless growling at them.

The faceless started to run towards the twins to attack. Kamui waits but was scared about if he missed his attack. The faceless jumped to punch Kamui. He used his horn to block the punch from the faceless. The faceless tried to push his punch hard to break Kamui's guard. The young half dragon was struggling to stand his ground against the faceless hard push. The force of the punch broke through Kamui's guard and push him towards Kana.

"Ow! That hurts." Kamui said painfully.

"Kamui, are you okay?" Kana asked worriedly.

Kamui looked at his twin and replied, "Yeah, but I don't think I can take another hit from these monsters."

The pack of faceless charged forward to attack the twins. The twins gasped, watching as the pack of faceless headed towards them. They are hoping that someone will save them from the horde of faceless. A charged of green lightning appeared out of the woods and attacked one of the faceless. It causes the faceless to get shocked from the lightning and killed the faceless. The horde of faceless and the twins turned to the source of the lightning. They see Sync with his hand out and some crack of lightning around his hand. He moves his arms and the two malig knights appeared behind the green-haired martial arts. Kouta sees the twins together and injured. He was surprised to see the king and queen children's alone in the field.

"Lady Kana and Lord Kamui? Why are they here?" Kouta asked.

"They should know that they can't go without any guards with them." the commander said as he looked around to see any soldiers. He sees two soldiers unconscious on the ground. "It seems that the soldiers were with them but they were attacked by the faceless."

Sync slightly turn his head to Kouta. "Kouta, you guard the twins while I and Commander handle the faceless." Kouta nodded his head and headed towards the twins to protect them. Sync turned back to the horde of faceless and counted them. "There is a total of eight faceless. Can you handle four of the faceless, Commander Drachen?"

"Of course. Fighting these faceless will be my warm up to fight against you, Sync," he replied.

"I'm pretty sure that Lord Corrin won't let us fight even though we didn't fight at all." Sync lifted his arms forward and small lightning appeared on his hand, he then cast out the lightning towards the horde of faceless separating them.

The faceless dodged the lightning causing them to separate into two groups. Sync went to the right side while Drachen went the left side to handle the faceless. Drachen took out his axe and swung his axe at the faceless to knock it down, then he finished it with an overhead swing. Another faceless charged recklessly towards Drachen to attack him. The malig knight commander waited for the reckless faceless to come closer to him. The faceless was about to close the gap when, he threw his axe towards the faceless and struck the faceless in the mask, causing the faceless to die. The commander went to the dead faceless, grab his axe out of the faceless, and looked at the two faceless left. He went to finished the rest of the faceless.

Sync punched the faceless stomach with full force causing the faceless to send flying and land on the tree hard. The horde of faceless charged towards to pressed their attack on Sync. He jumped then pounded them into the ground with his fists. It made the faceless lose their balance, causing them to fall down. The green haired martial artist cast lightning on his whole body and dashed forward to the grounded faceless. He punched and kicked the faceless into the air. The faceless was flailing in the air helplessly. Sync chuckled then cast wind magic using his left hand while he cast lightning with his right hand. He combined the two spells together and it created a lightning storm. The malig knight general lifted his eyebrows and dropped his jaw as he saw the pure destruction caused simply by combining two spells into one.

"Is it even possible to make two spells into one?" Kouta mumbled in himself. "Sync is a talented warrior, but I would've never thought he could combine magic. It must've taken years to master that. I can see why he is an Elite Knight chosen by Lord Corrin and the Leader of the Elite Knights. How strong are the Elite Knights?"

Sync lift his hand in the air and cast his magic the faceless in the air. "Thunderstorm!" he frowned. The magic was cast to the faceless and they were killed by the powerful magic. They fall down from the ground dead with a resounding thump for confirmation. Sync lowered his arms down and sighed exhaustively. He walked up to the twins and asked, "Are you alright, Lord Kamui, Lady Kana?" They both nodded to sync. "That's good. By the way, why are the two of you here?" as Drachen walked up to the twins and stood behind Sync.

The twins looked at each other and nodded.

"We came here to get flowers for mama. We thought if we get mama some flowers she would smile and be happy again." Kamui replied softly.

"I see. I guess there was something I missed when I was gone for a long time." Sync looked at the two unconscious soldiers then to Kana. "Anyways, we should go take the soldiers and Lady Kana to treat their wounds."

The two malig knights nodded. They went to the two unconscious soldiers carrying them with the soldier's arms behind their necks and carried them to the castle. Sync went to Kana and leaned down to her. He took his arms out and carried her in a bridal style then looked back to the castle. Kamui followed suite from behind to go back to the castle.

"May I ask you something?" Kamui asked.

"What would that be, Lord Kamui?" Sync replied back with a question.

Kamui tilts his head. "How do you know my sister and mine names?"

"Your father told me about the two of you." Sync answered.

"Papa did? What about mama and Shigure?"

"I haven't met the queen and Shigure. Lord Corrin told us Elite Knights to not have any contact with Lady Azura and to keep it a secret from her. I don't know what is his reason but it seems that Lord Corrin doesn't want Lady Azura to be involved."

"Papa keeping secrets again." Kana smiled softly. "Mama is going to be mad again."

"May I ask your name, mister?" Kamui asked curiously.

Sync slightly turned his head to Kamui and replied, "I'm Sync, a member of the Elite Knights chosen by the King of Valla. I am the youngest member of the Elite Knights."

The twins were shocked to know that Sync is the youngest member.

"How old are you, Mister Sync?" Kana asked curiously.

"I'm 14." the green haired martial artist answered.

"Oh, you're two years younger than us," Kamui said cheerfully.

 _These two are so energized. I never thought they would have so much energy in them. Where do they get that energy from?_ Sync thought, surprisingly. _I'm sure that Lord Corrin and Lady Azura didn't teach them anything at all. But they are still too young to know something in the world._

Kana remembered something and looked at Sync. "Do you know Mister Yuudai, Mister Sync?" she asked.

Sync nodded. "Of course. I met him two years ago along with the other Elite Knights. He is the seventh member of the Elite Knights."

"Is it possible that we will meet the other Elite Knights?" Kamui asked excitedly.

"You will soon." The twins shouted in excitement. "Lady Kana, you shouldn't move and talk too much. Your injuries will get worse."

Kana smiled sadly. "Okay."

"Lady Azura will get worried about injuries and will be wondering what happened."

"Of course, mama doesn't want us to get hurt. She doesn't like it and will be asking a lot of questions." Kamui groaned.

Sync shrugged. "Well, she is your mother. Parents will get worried about their own child getting hurt. Parental instinct, you can say."

* * *

The songstress went to find her two youngest children in the castle but she couldn't find them anywhere. She searched the entire castle to find them once more but no sign of them anywhere. She went to soldier on his post to ask his where are her two children are. The soldier saw his queen coming towards him and saluted to her.

"How are you my queen?" he asked nicely.

Azura smiled at the soldier and replied, "I'm doing fine. Have you seen Kamui and Kana anywhere?"

The soldier started to think where the twins. "If I remember they said they were going to the woods with two soldiers with them."

"I see. They're probably getting doing something important. Thank you. I'll go and meet them." as the Vallite Queen walk passed the soldier. She goes to the entrance of the castle to meet Kamui, Kana, and the two soldiers. As she arrived at the entrance, she sees a small figure coming to the castle holding something on its arms with a big figure beside of it. It appeared to be Sync with Kamui and Kana in his arms. Drachen and Kouta behind them carried the two unconscious soldiers on their back. She gasped what she saw and quickly went up to them. "What happened?"

"A horde of faceless appeared and attacked the two soldiers who were protecting Lord Kamui and Lady Kana but they fell unconscious. Lady Kana got injured probably fighting the faceless. Lord Kamui was protecting Lady Kana from the faceless." Kouta told Azura what happened.

"Luckily, we were close by and were able to protect Lord Kamui and Lady Kana from those monsters," Drachen added.

Azura sighed in relief that her children were fine. "That's good to hear." she walked up to Sync and saw her daughter was resting on his arms. She was glad that her daughter was in one piece. She reached her hand out on Kamui's draconic face and petted it. "I'm glad that you're fine, Kamui. Kana as well."

"Sorry, mama for making you worried," Kamui said sadly.

The maiden shook her head. "Not only that, you protected your twin sister. You're a brave little warrior, Kamui."

Kamui felt joy in him. He moved his draconic head to his mother's cheeks and nudged it. "Thanks, mama."

"No problem. Just make sure that you tell me or your father where you going."

"Okay." he said cheerfully.

Soldiers appeared at the entrance of the castle and see their own comrades injured.

"What happened?" the Valla soldier asked.

The commander looked at the soldiers and said, "We can worry about that later. For now, take them and Lady Kana to the medical room."

The soldiers nodded and grab the two unconscious soldiers and Lady Kana to the medical room.

Azura watched as the soldiers took her daughter to the medical room then she turned around to Sync and looked at him. Sync blinked and crooked his eyes. She stared at him for a few minutes then said, "You must one of the Elite Knights that Corrin and Yuudai mention that was coming here. May I ask your name?"

The green haired martial artist bends down to his knee and grabs Azura's hand. "My name is Sync. I'm one of the eight Elite Knights chosen by Lord Corrin and Luka, Lady Azura." he kissed the songstress' hand.

"Luka? Who is that?" she asked curiously.

Sync stood up and answered, "That's right. Lord Corrin didn't want you to know anything about the Elite Knights. He told me that you seem excited to see the Elite Knights. Anyways, Luka is the Leader of the Elite Knights. I don't know much about Luka but he is a great leader. He knows what to do in a tough situation. I heard that he is known for his strategy. It has been working well lately. He is a mature leader but he can get cold."

"I would like to see the rest of the Elite Knights. Corrin has been keeping too many secrets. I still need to punish him." Sync crooked his eyes then sweat dropped. "Anyways, how did you became an Elite Knights?"

"We can talk about this later. For now, I need to head back to Lord Corrin's office. There's something I need to tell him about the Zenagi Army." Sync walked passed Azura and entered in the castle entrance. He stopped then turned to the Vallite Queen. "Are you coming? I'm sure that you need to know this when they come," he looked the retainers. "You two as well. Make sure you get other retainers too." he turns back and continued to walk away.

Azura was curious to know what Sync has to say to her husband. So, she followed Sync to Corrin's Office and the two malig knights followed them behind. Kamui transformed back into his human form and followed them.

* * *

"I wonder how Sync is doing now? I know that he isn't the type to go easy on his opponents." Corrin crooked his eyes as he scratched his head. "Maybe I shouldn't have told him to fight them. It was a mistake to do that." he sighed lightly.

"It can't be helped one bit, Lord Corrin. You know that Sync likes to fight his opponents." Yuudai chuckled.

"I can't blame him that he was forced to be a pawn from the high councilors to kill innocent people. After that, he was outcast from his homeland for killing his own people. He knows that he can never return back to his homeland. Although, he try, to tell the truth about the high councilors but they didn't believe him. They think that the high councilors are their protectors of their land. Sync couldn't do anything to make them believe him. That's when he left his homeland and appeared in Valla. Luka and I found him unconscious on the gro-." a sudden knock on the door interrupted him. "Come in," he called out to the door.

The door opened and it appeared to be Sync with Azura, the retainers, and Kamui from behind then Takaya appeared at the door with Helios. He was confused on what is going on in Corrin's Office. He walked in the office and felt the pressure in the office. He never felt this pressure before. The Vallite Queen walked up to Corrin's desk and slammed her hands on the table hard. The half dragon jumped and leaned back from his chair away from his wife. He was confused why she did that but by the look on her face she doesn't look too happy.

"You keep too many secrets from me, Corrin! And I want to know all of it!" Azura frowned staring at her husband red eyes.

"Umm... I'll tell you everything you wanted to know, Azura. But don't rush it. I have my reason to keep some things a secret." Corrin smiled nervously.

Azura lends away from the desk and sighs lightly. "Alright. I shouldn't get mad about you keeping secrets but no more secrets." she narrowed her eyes straight on Corrin's eyes.

"Whatever my queen commands." Corrin waved his hands back and forth nervously. He turned to Sync and asked, "So Sync, how did he do?"

Sync shrugged. "We didn't fight, because of a horde faceless attacked Lord Kamui, Lady Kana, and the two soldiers that were protecting them. We were able to clean house. Lady Kana did get injured not too serious and the two soldiers are fine, just unconscious. Lord Kamui was able to hold the faceless long enough for Commander Drachen, Kouta, and me to save them in time."

Kamui appeared out behind the retainer and walked up to his father. "Mister Sync was amazing. I never thought he was that strong, Papa. I want to meet all of the Elite Knights. They seem interesting to meet." Kamui said cheerfully.

The Vallite King smiled and let out a chuckled. He patted his youngest son hair known that he is happy. Kamui giggled as his father patted his hair. "You did a good job protecting Kana, Kamui. You're a brave warrior."

"Mama told me the same thing. I want to help more people when they are in trouble." Kamui smiled.

"Where's Shigure?" Corrin asked.

As on cue, Shigure walked into the office and see the group. He was dumbfounded. "What's happening? Is there something wrong?" he asked.

Alice turned around to the Vallite King. "There is nothing wrong. We were told to come here." she slightly turns to Sync. "He has something to tell Lord Corrin about something."

Shigure stared at Sync. "Who is he?"

Macha shook her head. "We don't know. He'll probably introduce himself soon."

"But Lord Corrin called his name," Isuca added.

"So, why are you here?" Corrin asked as he turns to Sync.

"I need to tell you something about the Zeno Army strategy. I was able to hear their plan on how to attack Castle Valla. It is an interesting plan from the Iron Thunder." Sync replied.

"You were able to overhear their strategy. I'm shocked that no one knew you were there." Yuudai crossed his arms.

Sync glanced at Yuudai and said, "Actually, one of the commanders sensed me when I was spying on them. He has a really good sense of smell. Not bad for the leader of the Grizzins."

"Leader of the Grizzins? I see. Astor joined the King of Zeon. If he already joined, then Felix also joined as well. Astor hates humans. Why would he join up with the King of Zeno?" Yuudai was confused but frowning.

"He probably promised something for Astor to convince him to join."

"What kind of idiot is he? But I can't blame him for joining with the King of Zeno just for revenge against the humans."

Corrin leant forward from his chair and place his arms on the desk. "What is a Grizzin?" he asked.

Yuudai glanced at his king and answered, "Grizzin are born from the Kingdom of Zeno. They're like Wolfskins, but stronger. They have very tough skin, a strong sense of smell and it is hard to kill them. No weapon can pierce their tough skin. The only way you can kill a Grizzin is their stomach or heart. There's barely any Grizzins left because the Kingdom of Zeno is killing them for their skins. That's probably why Astor and Felix joined with the King of Zeno."

 _Father is killing the Grizzins for their skins. Why would he kill Grizzins? He has been doing things behind my back. I can't believe it._ Takaya thought, upset about his father choice of killing Grizzins.

"Anyways, the plan from the Zeno Army is to surround the castle from all sides from preventing us from leaving the castle. They're going to block any tunnels and underground entrances to prevent Lady Azura from leaving." Sync told them the plan.

"It's just like a wall surround one thing then clash into an attack to lower the enemy guard," Macha said. "It sounds like a challenge." she smiled.

"Aira isn't the type to lose against another strategist. She knows how to change her plan quickly in order to reverse the situation, Macha. Can you handle the pressure with her iron wall strategy?" Yuudai glanced at Macha. "It is going be difficult for you to challenge the Iron Thunder."

"I got this, Yuudai. No worries, I can handle the pressure of her wall strategy." the dark knight was confident on her own strategy against the Iron Thunder.

Yuudai, Sync, and Corrin were getting worried about Macha being too confident in her strategy. They hoped that Macha could think of a good enough strategy to go up against Aira the Iron Thunder.

"So, you came here to tell us the plan from the Zeno Army," Kouta said. "Where's the rest of the Elite Knights?"

The martial artist turns to the malig knight general and replied, "They're setting up a plan to stop the Zeno Army when they appear at the castle. Luka is known for his strategy."

Drachen looked at his king and asked, "You said that he is a former mercenary, right?"

The half dragon nodded his head and replied, "He told me that he was a former mercenary for 6 months then left. But I know that he isn't a mercenary at all. There is something behind Luka past. There is no way that he is that good leadership as a former mercenary."

"So, he is from another kingdom." Isuca crooked her eyes.

"Every Elite Knight is from another kingdom. For example, Yuudai is from the Kingdom of Zeno. I'm from the Kingdom of Seiryu." Sync turns to the retainers.

"Kingdom of Seiryu? Where is that kingdom located?" Azura asked.

"It's far east from Hoshido. You have to travel from the sea to get to the Kingdom of Seiryu. It takes 5 whole days to reach to Seiryu from the sea."

Yuudai frowned and asked, "Seiryu? Isn't Seiryu one of the four guardians that protected this land for generations?"

Sync glanced at the assassin and replied, "That's right. Seiryu is known as the Azure Dragon. That's where I learned martial arts and magic but the Kingdom of Seiryu is becoming hungry for power. The high royals are using the people as slaves to make some of the kind weapon."

"Why would the high royals do that to their own people?" Alice asked surprisingly.

"They want power. They want to be the most powerful kingdom."

Corrin sighed deeply. "I can't believe a kingdom wanted to be powerful. What are they going to achieved as a powerful kingdom? They're not going to achieve anything being the most powerful kingdom." he rubbed his temple.

"It reminds me of Nohr. Although, Nohr is different from 2 years ago. This Kingdom of Seiryu is going to be troublesome for Nohr, Hoshido, and Valla." Drachen crossed his arms as he frowned under his helmet.

Kouta was wondering about the two magic tomes that Sync did during the fight against the horde of faceless. He looked at the martial artist and asked, "What was that magic you did when you fought against the faceless?" Everyone was dumbfounded. So, they glanced at Sync and listen what is going to say about this magic that Kouta is curious about.

Sync sighs deeply and answered, "It's called Fusion Magic."

"Fusion Magic? Never heard of it." Macha said as she put her index finger on her cheek.

"You fuse two magic together to create one powerful magic. It is twice as strong as regular magic. Learning Fusion Magic takes a long time to master. It isn't easy to do Fusion Magic. Most people who use magic think they can do Fusion Magic but they underestimate its power. It can exhaust you really fast if you don't know how to do magic or concentrating too much on magic. You can get exhausted doing too much Fusion Magic in your body for beginners." Sync explained them about Fusion Magic.

"How do you start the Fusion Magic?" Corrin asked.

The green-haired martial artist lifts both of his arms. "To start Fusion Magic, you have to separate the two magic from your hands." as he cast wind magic on his left hand then cast lightning on his right hand. "Next, as you cast the two magic from your hands, you put one of the magics on the other magic." he moved his right hand with the lightning magic to his left hand and it created a lightning storm. "Lastly, you combine the two magics into one powerful Fusion Magic. Once you release the Fusion Magic, it will create a unison."

"Do you have to start Fusion Magic with both hands?" Macha asked, curiously.

"No, but for beginners yes. I can cast two magics with one hand and it will quickly fuse the two magic faster." Sync turns to Yuudai. "Did you master Fusion Magic, Yuudai?"

Yuudai nodded. "I did. I really mastered it two months ago."

Takaya glanced at the assassin in surprised. "You know magic?"

"Yeah, I learned magic since I was young." Yuudai leaned off the wall and walked up beside Corrin's desk. "Don't tell me you didn't learn any magic." Takaya shook his head. "How sad."

"But aren't you supposed to use tomes to cast magic to create Fusion Magic?" Azura asked.

Drachen nodded. "Yes. Using tomes is what mages need to cast their magic."

"Well, to tell you truth. I don't use tomes to cast magic as well as Yuudai." Sync chuckled.

"Wait," Kouta almost choked himself. "You can use magic without using tomes? That is impossible. No one can use magic without tomes. What do you use to create magic, Sync?"

Sync tilts his head. "I use the energy aura to cast my magic but it doesn't just cast magic for me. It also protects me by surrounding my body while it is used to fight in battle."

"Energy Aura? What is that and what does it do?" Alice crooked her eyes.

The assassin and the martial artist looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They glanced back at the group.

"We can talk about later for now." Yuudai turned to his king as well as Sync.

Corrin was dumbfounded as to why his two knights were staring at him. "Um... is there something wrong?" he asked nervously.

"Where did you get the Dark Matter?" Yuudai asked.

"Dark Matter? Oh, you said you would tell me about Dark Matter. I don't think I have Dark Matter in me." Corrin scratches his head then crooked his eyes.

Sync crossed his arms and frowned. "Really? Where did you go for the past few weeks?"

The Vallite Prince walked up and replied, "We went to the disintegrated forest to search for clues about what caused the forest to disintegrate. But we haven't found anything in that forest."

"You guys went to the disintegrated forest!" Yuudai didn't sound too happy at Corrin as well as Sync. The half dragon flinched that the assassin and the martial artist wasn't happy. They both looked at Azura and her retainers and shook their heads. The maiden and her retainers were dumbfounded on why the two knights are upset at them. Yuudai glanced back at Corrin. "Didn't you get a message?"

Corrin shook his head. "No. I didn't receive any message. Why?" he lifted his eyes in confusion.

"Are you serious, Lord Corrin?" Yuudai asked calmly. Corrin nodded.

Yuudai and Sync looked each other and sighed deeply. Sync facepalmed and said, "She probably didn't send the message to Lord Corrin. She got distracted again and probably forgot all about it."

"You can't blame her. That's how she is, Sync. Luka isn't going to be happy about this when he hears this." Yuudai closed his eyes and sighed lightly.

Corrin rubbed the back of his neck. It seemed his two knights were really upset. He never thought they would be serious. "Calore? What kind of message was she supposed to send me?"

"She supposed to send a message about the disintegrate forest when we searched a year ago. That place contains massive amounts of negative energy that took the life of the forest. No one should enter that forest. Luckily, the water in the forest was still in one piece. Although, it is surprising that the water didn't get disintegrated along with the forest." Sync smirked. "I'm surprised that you guys survived through that forest." he chuckled softly.

"Um... actually," the two knights turned to their queen, their ears open to her. "A lot of things happened when we were in the forest. When I was at the lake to relax, that's where I met Takaya. Then, I left the lake to go back to Corrin and the others but Corrin came to me in pain. I didn't know what caused him to be in so much pain. Then, he started to attack me in his dragon form. It seemed like he was being controlled by from something. When Shigure and the others appeared in time to save me, Corrin started to attack anything that stands in his way. Luckily, Takaya was able to find the user who was controlling Corrin. Thanks to him Corrin was returning to normal. After that, the cloaked man threw some kind of weird shuriken at Corrin, making him shout in pain before disappearing. I was able to take off in time. It is a good thing that Corrin is alright. I got worried that Corrin was gone but I'm glad that he is fine." Azura smiled in relief that Corrin was still alive. It would be painful for her to lose the one she loved so much.

The two knights started to think more details of the story. "You said that the cloaked man had a shuriken and threw it to Lord Corrin. What did it do to him?" Yuudai asked, curiously. He was hoping that he knew the shuriken used.

Alice crossed her arms and replied, "If I remember correctly, I think it is had dragon teeth on the blades and dragon skin scales on it. It was a strange shape to be a shuriken. It is also impossible to make a weapon out of real dragon skin. There's no dragons left besides Lord Corrin and his children." the adventurer narrowed her eyes as she looked at the ground.

Yuudai raised his eyebrows in shocked. "They already finished making the weapons. This isn't good."

Corrin started to shiver a bit then became worried about Yuudai's concern. "What do you mean, Yuudai? Is there something wrong?" Corrin leaned back in his chair frowning.

Everyone looked at Yuudai wondering why he is shocked. What was it about? They would just have to wait until Yuudai told them what it was.

"Back when I was still at Zeno, my father told me that the kingdom was making weapons out of real creatures by using their skins and teeth. I thought it was a rumor but it seems to be true. It looked like he was going far with this." Yuudai explained. "It seems that the Kingdom of Zeno is going to be troublesome with their weapons. And since Lord Corrin got attack by the dragon shuriken. It is going to be twice as painful as the regular weapon. Those weapons are going to hurt a lot of shapeshifters even Lord Corrin and Lady Azura's children need to be careful. They are probably making more weapons not just out of creatures, but also out of rare materials or something else. The Kingdom of Zeno will be dangerous to deal with. And that new King of Zeno is nothing more than a low-life."

"May I ask the name of the new King of Zeno is?"

Yuudai glanced at Takaya. The Zenagi Prince blinked a couple of times and nodded. He took a step forward. Everyone turned to the Zeno Prince and hear him out about the new King of Zeno. He took a deep breath and said, "New King of Zeno is named Chronos. He was once my father's adviser but he killed my father to become king himself. I don't know what he uses to killed my father. All he wanted was to sit the throne and make himself feel proud to be king." he gripped his hands in frustrated.

"My prince, you don't have to feel bad about that. You know your father did this to protect you from Chronos." Helios tries to cheer up his prince. He didn't want to see his prince to be sad all the time.

The assassin scoffed at Helios comment. "Seriously? That is the worse thing I ever heard from you, Helios. I highly doubt King Gabriel did that for Takaya. Not only that, the former king was such a weakling. He couldn't do anything to help his own kingdom. He left them to dissolve and starve themselves."

The paladin glared at Yuudai with his eyes narrowed. "You know nothing! His majesty would never do such a thing!"

Yuudai shrugged then smirked. "Whatever you say, Former Commander."

Takaya was getting confused then looked at both Helios and Yuudai. He was wondering what made those two to hate each other this much. He had a feeling that was a long time ago since he was young. "What are you two talking about? What did my father do?" he raises his eyebrows.

"You guys please calm down. I don't want anyone to fights here." the half dragon said calmly. "Now, we have to wait until Luka returned with his strategy with the other Elite Knights with him."

"Oh, Luka told me he won't returned until the Zenagi Army reached to the castle. He has something special from the Zeno Army." Sync pointed it out.

Corrin closed his eyes and sighs deeply. He chuckled softly. "When if he has something special from them. I guess we have to wait to see what it is," he remembered something and looked at Sync. "Sync, is there anything other kingdoms besides the Kingdom of Seiryu and Kingdom of Zeno?"

The green haired martial artist scratched his head and answered, "Umm... if I remembered, there are 6 different kingdoms. The Kingdom of Zeno, Kingdom of Seiryu of the east, Kingdom of Suzaku of the south, Kingdom of Byakko of the west, Kingdom of Genbu of the north, and the Kingdom of Koryu of the center."

"There's that much kingdoms in this world." Kouta rubbed his head. "How come we didn't know about these kingdoms before?"

"Really? I thought Hoshido, Nohr, and Valla knew about the 6 kingdoms. The other kingdom knew about Nohr and Hoshido. But I'm sure that other kingdoms don't know about Valla because it was a one man's land."

"It would nice to see those kingdoms." Alice smiled. "It is a good experience to see them with our own eyes."

Macha nodded. "Yes. I want to see the different books they have there."

"And the food, shops, and more fun stuff!" Isuca seems excited to meet many things from each kingdom.

The commander crossed his arms and said, "Don't get too excited. We don't know if they are our friend or foe when we meet these kingdoms."

Yuudai nodded. "Drachen is right. Hoshido and Nohr became allies two years along with Valla. They don't know these six kingdoms existed in this world. Lord Ryoma and Lord Xander doesn't know them at all."

Sync turned to his king to ask him something. "Lord Corrin, what did you and Yuudai were talking about when we came here?"

The Vallite King and the assassin glanced at each other then they both looked at Sync. They don't want to tell him but it was about him.

"We were talking about your past, Sync," Corrin responded. "Sorry if we talked about your past. I know that most of the Elite Knights don't like talking about their past. I know you guys want to forget your past but sometimes there are people who want to know each other past to help you out."

The bluenette agreed with her husband and smiled at the two knights. She walked to them and said, "Helping people is our thing but I'm not the best of doing it. I can try my best to help you two and other Elite Knights. Corrin would be glad to help other people in need. It doesn't matter where you guys come from. It doesn't matter if you were treated like trash. You guys are yourself and there is no one that can't stop you from being yourself. You can create your own path to follow. No matter what you are, you have this," Azura place her hand on her chest. "And you have everyone that you have as a family and friends."

The two knights glanced at each other and chuckled at the same time. They never thought their queen would say such praising and gentle speech to them. They turned to their king, bend down to their knees, and bowed to him. "Lord Corin, we thank you for what you did to save us. We are glad to meet you. You have giving a purpose to live our lives for the future of the world. We thank you and the people of Valla for giving us a future. We the Elite Knights will support you and protect the peaceful world that you created." they said, giving a speech to their king. Everyone in the room was surprised to see the knights bowing down to King Corrin.

Corrin waved his hands back and forth and said, "You two, you don't need to say all of that. Stand up please." he orders them. His two knights stood back up and glanced at that him. "You know that I loathe when people bend down to thank me but I appreciated it. Anyways, you still haven't told me what Dark Matter is."

Sync and Yuudai looked at each other and nodded then they turned back to Corrin. "Dark Matter has massive amounts of negative energy. It absorbs anything that has life in it. Like how the forest suddenly disintegrated. It can feel any negative emotions from humans or animals. Dark Matter will control any humans or animals that have negative energy inside of them. It isn't easy to remove Dark Matter inside of a human or animal's body. We could remove the Dark Matter out of your body, Lord Corrin. It is risky to do." Sync explained, moving his hand front and narrowing his eyebrows.

The Vallite King still doesn't know what the Dark Matter did to him. He knows that the Dark Matter inside of him is dangerous. It could hurt everyone in the castle if it controlled him again. "What will happen if it is removed from my body?" he feels nervous and scared about his body. He doesn't want to know what would happen to him if the Dark Matter is removed.

"It would probably destroy the host body in the process of removing it. Or it can absorb the host life energy to make them sick. These are the two things that the Dark Matter can do to your body if we remove it."

The young dragonling became worried for his father sake. He doesn't want to lose his father. "Papa, I don't want to see you disappear or get sick." he was whimpered as he went up to his father and hugged him tightly.

Corrin smiled at Kamui and place his hands on his shoulders. "It will be alright, Kamui. I have Sync and Yuudai to help me out. We will prevent the Dark Matter for destroying my body or taking my life energy from me." as he tries to comfort his younger son. He turned to his knights then frowned. "So, where do we start?"

"It would be best we do it outside to prevent any casualty from the castle. It is possible that you will change into your dragon form while we remove the Dark Matter from your body. Sync will be doing everything while I keep an eye out for any enemy." the assassin answered when he vanished from Corrin's office.

Sync chuckled. "He hasn't changed one bit." he turned to his king. "Alright, we should get going and start the removal." as he turned around to the door and walked towards it. Corrin nodded. He let go of the hug and followed suite.

Azura took a step forward and started to speak. "Wait." Sync and Corrin stopped in their tracks. Corrin turned to his wife while Sync didn't turn to the songstress. The Vallite Queen took a deep breath and give a look serious on her face. "I'm coming as well. I need to see this with my own eyes. Corrin needs my support to be there with him."

Sync leaves the room quietly. The half dragon rubbed the back on his head and said, "You can come but make sure that you don't interrupt Sync's work. He doesn't like when other people interrupt his work."

Azura nodded. "Don't worry. I won't get in his way." Corrin nodded back and followed the martial artist. Azura trailed them from behind.

Everyone in Corrin's office watched as they leave the room. The retainers are hoping that their king will be fine without them there.

"Will Lord Corrin be fine without us?" Alice asked worriedly.

The dark knight shrugged. "I think it is fine. Sync and Yuudai are with Lord Corrin and Lady Azura. They can protect them from anything."

"I agree with Macha. There is no way that the Elite Knights will let Lord Corrin and Lady Azura get hurt." Isuca said as she clasped her hands together.

"We don't know much about the Elite Knights. We met only two of the eight Elite Knights. I wonder if the other Elite Knights are like this." Kouta frowned as he crossed his arms.

Nerina and Akahana didn't really care much about the Elite Knights. Although, Akahana wanted to be with the Elite Knights. It is going to take a long time for her to be part of the Elite Knights. She has to work hard to be one of them.

 _If I fight one of the Elite Knights and beat them, Lord Corrin will make me one of the Elite Knights. People in Castle Valla will respect me as the newest member of the Elite Knights. I'll show them who is best around here._ Akahana chuckled softly and smiling vigorously.

Alice looked at the samurai and sweat drop confused. "What the hell is going on with her mind?"

"Whatever it is, I don't want to know. And it looked scary to see that face." Kouta's eyes twitched.

Drachen sighed lightly as he listened to his fellow retainers being dumb. _Why am I listening to this?_ as he glanced at his fellow retainers.

Shigure turned to Kamui and noticed that he is still worried. The sky knight walked up to him, bend down to his knee, and place his hand on Kamui's head. "Kamui," Kamui looked up at his older brother and opened his ears to him. "I know that you are worried but if father says he is fine then we have to believe him that he will survive."

"Okay," Kamui said softly.

Shigure looked around the room and noticed that Kana isn't here. He was surprised that she wasn't in the room. She was always with Kamui. "Where's Kana? She's usually with you, Kamui." as he stood back up.

"She's in the medical room being treated," Drachen told his prince. "She got injured when a horde of faceless attacked them. Luckily, Kouta, Sync, and I were there to save them in time."

"I see. At least, she is fine."

Takaya crossed his arms and said, "We can't do anything until Corrin returns. We just have to pray that he will survive after the Dark Matter is removed from his body." The Zeno Prince moved his hand on his chin as he looked at the ground and start thinking. "Where did the Dark Matter come from? Where does it generate from?"

The paladin looked at his prince and said, "That is a good question. Although, we don't know where it came from. It is going to be hard to find the Dark Matter. It can be anything in this world. We don't know where to start at."

"He is right, Takaya. We don't know where the Dark Matter is located at all." Shigure frowned. "It could be dangerous for us to look for it. Anyways, we should leave and wait for father and mother return." the retainers nodded and leave the room. The two Vallite Princes headed out of the room to do their thing.

Takaya and Helios stepped out of the room and headed towards the library. Helios looked at his prince wondering what he had in mind. The Zenagi Prince stopped his tracks and slightly turned his head to his retainer. The paladin has a feeling that something is coming from his prince's mouth. He waits for him to speak, what is he going to say?

"What did Yuudai mean my father left the people of Zeno to die? Is my father hiding things from me?"

"Of course not, my prince. That worthless assassin doesn't know what he's talking about. You know your father, Takaya. He would never do such a thing to his own kingdom. If he did, then he would tell his own people about it." the paladin tried to hide his lies from his prince. He knew that his prince would ask that question to him. Helios was aware of Yuudai watching him from lying to his own prince. He was hoping that Yuudai didn't tell Takaya about the past of the King, and himself; the trust.

The Zenagi Prince was dumbfounded as he stared at his retainer. He was wondering what Helios was thinking about. Whatever it was, he feels like he needs to know the truth but it seemed that Helios wouldn't tell him. Takaya decided to play along with Helios little lie. "I see. What happened between you and Yuudai? You two don't get along with each other at all. Did something happen?"

Helios frowned and replied, "It was a long time ago. I have forgotten about it. Let's not talk about the past and focus on the future."

It seems confusion for Takaya to understand his retainer. "Alright then. Whatever you say, Helios. Anyways, we going to the library to find something about the kingdoms that Corrin's knight told us." as he starts to walk away. Helios followed his prince from behind to head to the library. The Zenagi Prince ass hoping to find something about the other kingdoms in the library.

"Of course, my lord."

* * *

Corrin and Azura arrived at their destination. Sync was waiting for his king to appear. Yuudai wasn't too far from them to watch them and keeping an eye out for any enemy. The martial artist was creating some of the magic circle on the ground. The Vallite King and Queen looked at each other dumbfounded wondering what Sync was doing. He stopped moving his finger and stood up on his feet then turned to Corrin and Azura.

"Stand in the center of the magic circle, Lord Corrin." Sync glanced at the magic circle then to his king.

Corrin nodded and walked up to the center of the circle. He looked at Sync and asked, "What's next?"

"You need to lie down; so, I can tie your wrists and ankles." he answered as he put his right hand on his waist.

"Wait, what? Tie my hands and feet?"

Sync closed his eyes and crooked his eyes. "Yes. You're going to feel intense pain when I remove the Dark Matter out of you."

The half dragon gulped nervously. "I see. I feel nervous." as he sat down on the ground then lies down.

Sync cast a magic spell to tie Corrin's wrists and ankles. He turned to Azura and said, "Lady Azura, make sure you don't interfere. It could destroy Lord Corrin's body."

The songstress felt scared when Sync said that it would destroy Corrin's body in the process. She narrowed her eyes, nodded, and agreed not to interfere with the removal. "Alright. I won't interfere."

Yuudai appeared beside of Azura and crossed his arms. "Just make sure you don't mess up, Sync."

"I won't. You know me, Yuudai." Sync smirked. "After all, I am Deputy of the Elite Knights."

He went up to Corrin and knelt before him. He places his hand on Corrin's body. The green-haired martial artist cast magic on the half-dragon stomach. Corrin felt the pain searing through him. He started to grunt lowly from the pain. White chains appeared inside of Corrin's stomach to reach the Dark Matter inside of him. The white-haired king start grunted a little louder from the pain. Sweat drops were falling down from Sync's cheeks. It seems that he is scared to tear up his king body but he has to take out the Dark Matter out of him. He can feel the chains surround the Dark Matter and canceling its powers. He slowly pulled it out to make sure he doesn't hurt Corrin. Azura was scared of losing Corrin. Yuudai watches as Azura was feeling uneasy of herself. The Vallite King cried in agony as Sync was pulling out the Dark Matter. His hands clenched into fists as he was trying to endure the pain. The bluenette wanted to go to her husband side but she couldn't interfere with the removal. Sync finally removed the Dark Matter from Corrin's body. Corrin was exhausted and he was covered in sweat. The martial artist stood up on his feet and released from Corrin from the magic. Azura quickly went up to Corrin and knelt beside of him. She helps him stand up by holding him.

"Corrin, are you alright?" she asked, worried about Corrin condition.

That half dragon king nodded. "I-I'm fine. Just exhausted and can feel a bit of the pain from my body, that's all." he turned to the martial artist who was holding the Dark Matter in his hand. It was chained by Sync's magic. It was pretty big. "So, what are you going to do with it?" he asked curiously, also worried about Sync.

Sync stared at the Dark Matter for a few minutes then he turned to his king. "I'm doing to destroy it by using void magic to deplete its negative energy."

"Void magic? Is that magic dangerous to use?" Yuudai asked, frowning. "I heard that void is nothing but complete emptiness."

"That is right but void magic is rare magic. There are almost no people that still use void magic." Sync looked back at the Dark Matter. "Anyways, I'm going to delete it now." he cast void magic on the same hand where the Dark Matter is. The void magic surrounded the Dark Matter and removed it from existence. "Now, you don't need to worry about the Dark Matter any longer, Lord Corrin."

"Thanks, Sync." Corrin smiled at his knight.

"Thank you for anything you did, Sync." Azura thanked Sync for saving her husband.

"No need to thank me, Lady Azura. It is our job to help others. For now, we should take Lord Corrin back and let him rest."

Corrin shook his head and said, "No. I'm fine. I can endure the pain."

"Lord Corrin, no need to be reckless. The Zeno Army isn't going to come anytime soon. So, this is the best time for you to rest. I'm sure that Lady Azura would say the same thing to you." Yuudai walked up to Corrin and reach out his hand.

The Vallite King reached out his hand and grab the assassin's hand. Yuudai pulled him up and sighs lightly. Corrin cleaned off the dust off of him and took a deep breath. "Literally, I'm fine. Azura doesn't need to worry about me." he glanced at his wife.

"Alright, if you say so, dear. Just don't push yourself." Azura said as she crooked her eyes slightly.

They headed back home to Castle Valla.

"Sync, may I ask you something?" Azura asked.

"Of course. What do you want to ask, Milady?"

"What made you join the Elite Knights?"

"It is a pretty long story. I wouldn't mind telling at all." Sync tries to remember when he joined the Elite Knight and how he met with Corrin. He started to tell Azura what happened to him from his past, everything he did, and what made him an Elite Knight. Azura listened to every single thing that Sync told her.

"Since when did Sync came the vice leader of the Elite Knights?" Corrin asked.

"He is the first person to join the Elite Knight. He is known for his skills as a strategist as well." Yuudai chuckled.

"What? Sync is a strategist as well!" the half dragon was surprised as he lifted his eyebrows.

"His strategy is amazing. I never thought he had a good strategic mind. That's why Luka made him second in command of the Elite Knights."

"Really? I didn't know Sync has tactics skills." Corrin said, surprisingly. "I do want to see his tactics in battle and why Luke chose Sync over Calore."

"Same here. He seems like a special person even if he is young. Surprisingly, you let him in the Elite Knights."

Corrin shrugged. "It couldn't be helped. He wanted to be part of the Elite Knights. Luka suggested we should take him in. He said that Sync has the potential to be an Elite Knight."

"He did. He had the skills. Lord Corrin, you shouldn't underestimate your own knights even you selected them to be the Elite Knights." Yuudai chuckled slightly.

"You're right, Yuudai. You guys are part of my family no matter where you guys came from. We gladly take anyone with open arms."

The assassin wanted to know something and asked his king. "Where did you meet Luka, Lord Corrin?"

"I guess everyone is curious to know where I met the other Elite Knights." Corrin chuckled.

"I guess we can hold it off for now. We should go to war council and talk about our strategy against the Zenagi Army." Yuudai walked further ahead of Corrin.

"Right." as the white-haired king nodded.

* * *

Ryoma was in his office doing paperwork. Although, he was in pain of the loss of his wife. He was having trouble working. As he was working in his office, a sudden knock on the door. The swordmaster sighed lightly from the disrupting of his work.

He glanced at the door and called out to the door. "Come in."

The door opened and a soldier walked in the room with a message on his hand. He bowed to his king and said, "Lord Ryoma! I have a message from Valla!"

Ryoma was surprised. He became curious from the message but it could be a trap. "Another message from Valla? Do you know who sent it?"

The hoshido soldier shook his head and replied, "No, milord. All we know that it was sent from Valla." as he walked to the Ryoma's desk and place the message on the desk.

Ryoma stared at the message then looked at the soldier. "Thank you. You may leave." The soldier nodded and leaves Ryoma's office. The Hoshidan King picked up the message, opened it then started reading the message. "What? Is that possible?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Brother, is something the matter?" a voice appeared at the door.

Ryoma turned to the door and see it was his younger brother Takumi. "It is a message from Valla again."

"Another one? What is it this time?"

"Come here and read it." as the swordmaster lifted the message up.

Takumi walked up to the desk, grabbed the message from his brother, and start reading it. "Wait! Is this possible?"

Ryoma shrugged. "I don't know. I guess we have to head out to Valla soon and see it is true." as he stood up from his chair. "We should tell the retainers to come as well. I need to tell Yukimura to watch the castle while we are gone from Hoshido."

The Hoshidan Prince nodded. "Right." as he left the room.

Ryoma watched at Takumi leaves then glanced back to the message. "It has been 2 years since we last saw Corrin and Azura. I wonder what they are doing now."

* * *

Xander sighs lightly from his office then he turned around and stared at through the window. He was thinking about Hinoka, his wife who was no longer in the castle. He started to daydream in his mind as a sudden knock resounded on the door. He didn't hear the door knock. He was too busy daydreaming.

"Lord Xander! Are you there?" the nohrian soldier called his king.

"Is there something wrong?" a voice from behind said.

The nohrian soldier turned around and see the nohrian prince. "Lord Leo, there is a message." the soldier showed the message.

Leo grabbed the message from the soldier hand. "Who is it from?" he asked, frowning.

"It seems it is from Valla." the nohrian soldier answered.

"From Brother?" the dark knight prince opened the message and starts to read it. He lifted his eyebrows then he turns to the soldier. "You may leave. I'll talk to brother about this message." the soldier nodded and left to return his post. Leo went to the door and knocked on it. "Brother, are you still here?" he called. No response from Xander. He opened the door, walked in the room, and looked around the room to find Xander. The nohrian prince sees Xander staring at the window, still upset. "There is another message from Valla, Brother. It seems important."

The paladin king turns to the dark knight prince lifting one of his eyebrows. "From Corrin? What does he want?" he asked frowning but curious.

Leo shook his head and answered, "Actually, it is not from Corrin. It's from someone else we don't know."

"What? Do you know who it is from?"

"No. It could be a trap."

Xander started to think about the message. "Where is the message?" Leo walked up to Xander and showed him the message. The Nohrian King grab the message from his younger brother hand and read it. He widens his eyes from the message. "Is this possible?"

"I don't know but whoever it is. They are willing to do it."

Xander stared at the message as he narrowed his eyes. He looked at Leo and said, "We're heading to Valla."

"Are you sure, Brother?" Leo was shocked from his older brother decision. "This could be a trap."

"If they are willing to do what this message said then I believe it. Now, we should get ready to go to the Bottomless Canyon to Valla and meet Corrin. It has been 2 years ago since we last saw him and Azura. I wonder what he is doing now."

Leo smiled. "Yes, it has been too long. I'll go and gather the retainers and we will head to Bottomless Canyon." Xander nodded. Leo left the room to gather the retainers.

The paladin king looked back at the message and stared at it. "I hope this message is telling the truth. If not, then we are in deep trouble."

* * *

The five commanders were gathering together again. They seem exhausted but eager to know if one of them found the location.

"Did anyone of you find Castle Valla?" Aira asked the other commanders.

"No," said Haruna as she shook her head.

"Nope." said Astor frowned.

"Nothing." said Felix as he crossed his arms.

Yuri shook his head.

Aira sighs deeply. "Finding our location is difficult." she looked around and noticed that Sylvia is nowhere to be seen. "Where is Sylvia? She's supposed to be here." The commanders looked each other dumbfounded. They don't know where is she. "We should go and find her."

"There is no need too." a voice called behind them.

The commanders turned around, glanced to the person who spoke. It was Sylvia on her raptor. She looked happy. The other commanders were dumbfounded again wondering why she is smiling.

"What do you mean, Sylvia?" Aira asked.

The raptor slayer chuckled and replied, "I found Castle Valla."

The other commanders were happy for Sylvia for finding the castle.

"Where is it located?" Haruna asked, grinning.

Sylvia turned around and pointed forward. "If we continued forward from here, we should able to reach Castle Valla."

"That's great!" Yuri smiled.

"How did you find it?" Aira asked.

Sylvia petted her raptor and grinned. "This little raptor was able to locate the castle with his great tracking senses."

Astor crossed his arms and said, "I thought you said that the raptors couldn't find the castle."

The raptor slayer shrugged. "Well, I guess I was wrong for some raptors that have good eyesight. Anyways, we will arrive at the castle by nighttime."

Aira nodded. "Right. We should hurry and capture the Queen of Valla and return back to Zeno."

The commanders turned to Aira and nodded back. They went back to the soldiers to get ready to march to Castle Valla.

"You were lucky that your raptor was able to find it." Felix glanced at Sylvia. "I'm surprised that he has better smell than we Grizzin." he has a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Yuri turned and glanced at Felix. "You sound jealous of Sylvia's raptor, Felix. I never thought you would be jealous on a single raptor." he tensed.

Felix quickly turned his head away. "I'm not jealous."

Haruna grinned. "Surrrre, Mister jealous."

Astor rubbed the back of his head and crooked his eyes. "I do agree with Felix through. I feel jealous as well."

Aira chuckled. "I would be too."

Sylvia glanced at Aira and was worried about the plan they set up for the Vallite Queen. "Aira, I think we should change the plan. The enemy probably knows our strategy since that meeting."

The bard turns to the raptor slayer and smiled. "Don't worry. I plan to change the strategy on the way to Castle Valla."

Sylvia nodded. "Alright. I have faith in your new strategy, Aira."

A crow was watching them as they leave. It was keeping an eye on them when they left to go back to the army. It moved around on the tree branch and it caused a small branch to snap. Haruna quickly turned around to the sound of the snap and cast her magic to it. The crow quickly dodges it and flew away into the skies. The fencer watches as the crow flies away. Aira turned to Haruna wondering what happen.

"Is there something wrong, Haruna?" she asked, worried.

"It was nothing. It was just a crow. That's all." Haruna turned back around and continued to walk. Aira watches as Haruna leaves then followed the rest behind.

The crow in the sky started to fly down to the trees. It started to slow down as it was going lower to the trees. The black bird took out its legs and landed someone's arm then it folded its wings. The crow glanced up to its master eyes and cried. It was Calore, smiling at her friend.

"It seems they have found Castle Valla. Luka was right about that Sylvia woman. Her raptor was able to find the castle with its eyes. Although, it is strange how Luka knew about that raptor. Anyways, we should report this to Luka and tell everything." she turned around to head back to the group. "Luka's plan is on schedule. Once the army attacks the castle, we will flank them as they are fighting in the castle."

* * *

 **Me is done with this chapter. Time to take a break. No hard feelings guys. Sorry for the long wait as well. I have some OC's. I need an OC's for the Elite Knight soon for the next chapter. I need them coming soon. :3**

 **What is Aira new strategy since Sync did heard their plan on their last meeting. What is Luka plan against the Zeno Army? I guess we will see them in the next chapter.**

 **The next chapter is fighting scene in Valla. Yay! I wonder how the next fighting will do.**

 **Here's submit of the OC's:**

Sugouxxx

 **Name:** Isaac  
 **Age:** 29  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Description:** Wears Silver Heaume, Chain mail. For cover his armor, he wears old worn white coat with Zeno logo kingdom. He's tall guy with white hair and golden Iris eye. He use one handed sword and Shield. His cloak is enhanced with magic, making his cloak repair it self when it was broken and protect him from potent of magic. His sword and shield is too enhanced with magic. His sword is cause more damage to magic user and his shield is besides protect from Physical damage, it can deflect magic.  
 **Personality:** Isaac is honorable man who value virtue of justice, protect who weak and helpless regardless whoever it was. He's loyal to Zeno kingdom. In his spare time, usually he's doing patrol. He value his allies or stand together in the same cause, regardless his background. When battle to enemy, he's honorable and will not attack enemy who already wounded or doesn't have weapon. He use sword and shield when battle. Even he great when battle using sword, he can cast light elemental magic , which is give major damage to monster or dark magic user without tome. Other than that, he has adequate skill to use heal magic.  
 **History:** Born from major noble blood in Zeno kingdom, Isaac has high expectations from his family. When he was child, he's love story about Knight and dragon, sword and magic, and other Fantasy where's good guy beat evil guy. This is making him dreaming to become Knight like in the story he read. From the child, he has personal teacher to teach him become noble. When he was 17 years old, in the road walking to meet the king Zeno, he saw a woman get harassed from other noble. He stand to protect the woman and fighting with other noble. Even so, his family get angry and say what he doing is not necessary, because he is noble and he doesn't have obligate to protect some random common woman, and embarrassing his family. He then choose to join the army of Kingdom Zeno, and become Knight so he can protect his people. He's name really blossom in years and even the new king Zeno ask him to become Commander of Zeno. He gladly accept, say it was honor and become 10th Commander of Zeno.  
 **Class:** Magic Knight  
 **Rank:** 10th Commander of Zeno

Shadowplayer360

 **Name:** Arc  
 **Age:** 21  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Description:** A young man who often wears white robes with green trimmings on the edge. His face would be rather handsome if it were not for the burn scar that was left on his right eye. His medium-length hair is black and is styled to cover his right eye. He also often wears a mask that is designed with only two slits for his eyes and a single black pentagram covering most of the mask itself. He also often wears white gloves over his hands, as well as a Ruby pendant underneath his robe, which he treasures greatly. He also carries many scars throughout his entire body.  
 **Personality:** Arc is often portrayed as a quiet young man who is often cold, calm, and calculating, taking the most efficient route to achieving goals no matter what the cost. He shows little to no concern for any of his allies, keeping them alive only because he deems them useful for future plans. His real self is a very bitter and spiteful person, who dislikes people who talk about "justice", "trust", and "family". However he is smart enough to make sure his hatred doesn't get the better of him, so he keeps his feelings in check when performing his mission. He also has a slight weakness of seeing mothers protecting their children, hesitating momentarily whenever he sees a mother shielding their child from harm.  
 **History:** Arc was once royalty of another kingdom. At the age of 10, his father died from an illness, leaving everything to Arc's uncle until Arc would grow to inherit the land. However, his uncle wasn't pleased with the idea, and would often abuse him and his mother with frequent beatings and working them as servants rather than family. Arc was unhappy, but endured because of his mother's words, spending time playing with cards he found called "Tarot cards", which kept his spirits up and amused his mother.  
Years passed, and eventually Arc was set to inherit the kingdom, but his uncle decided at the last minute to kill him and his mother to keep the kingdom or himself, so Arc and his mother went into hiding. The two of them ran to the home of a trusted friend, who helped keep them safe for a few days. However, it turns out that this friend had sold them out for Arc's uncle in order to acquire some money. Arc and his mother were separated, and Arc was painfully tortured by his uncle, who laughed at him the entire time, until he was saved by the New King of Zeno. Being freed, Arc ran throughout the castle to find his mother, but she was already dead by the time he found her. Overcome with grief, he took the ruby pendant that she wore, knowing that she intended to give it to him for his coronation present, took a sword, and slowly sliced his uncle apart painfully until he died, then did the same to the man who sold them out. The King told Arc that he was impressed by what happened, but Arc simply took it as empty words, saying that royalty deserves to die because of the corruption and pain it causes. The King asked Arc to help aid him in his quest to bring back the land of Zeno, promising that he will show Arc that he will not be like other royalty. Arc gave a cold, dry laugh, amused to hear that declaration, but agrees under the condition that if he sees the King breaking his word, he will personally kill the king himself.  
 **Class:** Star-reader \- A class that controls cards by using their magic power to empower them. Star-readers embue magic to their cards which makes them harder than any armor and sharper than any sword, as well as activate magic remotely within a certain distance. Star-readers can also use their cards for fortune-telling, though this ability is very limited since the future can constantly change.  
 **Rank:** 9th Commander of Zeno


End file.
